


In The Winds

by LordofKavaka



Series: The Seeker of Truth [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Dark Magic, Epic, F/M, Fantasy, Prophecy, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 143,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofKavaka/pseuds/LordofKavaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Richard is the Lord Rahl, will he and Kahlan finally be able to be together, or will an ill omen in the night sky destroy everything. (includes material from the books)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omen

**Author's Note:**

> Original posted on FanFiction.net and LiveJournal.

**Chapter 1 - Omen**

"Again!" Richard commanded, anger welling up inside him at what the man had just threatened.

Cara obliged and rammed her humming agiel into the man's side. A blood-curdling scream erupted from his lips as he toppled to the ground onto his knees. When Cara stepped back and removed her agiel, the man seethed through clenched teeth. His gaunt face looked even more haggard and disheveled.

"You'll never succeed, you know that, don't you?" Neville Ranson sneered at them.

The Mord'Sith flicked her wrist. "I think he needs a taste of death for a second or two," Cara purred. "Let me to do, Lord Rahl. Please?"

Richard took a deep breath. He hated this. But the evil wizard was leaving them no choice. He had threatened Kahlan, his beloved, and he'd kept spewing threats and sick promises. It had relieved Richard to no end that all the things the man had claimed he'd done to Kahlan when they had first captured him had all turned out to be lies. Kahlan had never been raped, but had come too close for Richard's comfort.

Neville shifted erratically on his knees, glaring at him. "So why haven't you bedded her yet, Lord Rahl?" he mocked, as if he had sensed his thoughts. "Not man enough."

Cara let loose with a growl and rammed her agiel into his neck. She was fiercely protective of Richard and had wanted to see to Neville's "training" personally. Over the past two months, they'd gleamed little from Neville. He was surprisingly strong. At one point, Cara despaired that she had grown soft hanging around Richard and Kahlan, and had lost her touch.

So, his faithful Mord'Sith had Raina try her hand at the wizard, only to get the same results. The only information they had managed to coax from him was that he was a representative of an large empire that called themselves the Imperial Order, and that, according to him, the Midlands Alliance was an insect in comparison.

Later, after discussing things with Zedd and Nicci, the later confirmed what Neville had said. Nicci told them how she had gown up in the Imperial Order. They were a brutal dictatorship that oppressed anyone who did not believe as they did. Nicci confessed that at one time she had actually believed in them. She said that it had been Richard, with his selfless and kindness, that had brought her to the light, as it were.

"Enough," Richard sighed, stepping back and racking his hands through his hair. He was growing tired of watching the man being tortured. There was nothing they could do to him that was going to make him talk.

Cara looked up, displeased. "You go and rest, Lord Rahl," she told him. "I can handle him. Just give me a couple more days… then he'll be singing a different tune."

For a moment, Neville actually looked terrified. Richard took a long deep breath and turned on the man. He glared at him with hatred that only came from the righteous rage of the Sword of Truth. His hand had slowly come to rest on the hilt, and he was feeling the rage gradually seep into him.

"I want to know more about this prophecy!" he roared at the man.

At the moment, Richard worried more about the prophecy the wizard had quoted to them, than this Imperial order. At first, Richard did not believe him, until Warren and Berdine had found the very same prophecy written down in the book that called him  _Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_ , the Bringer of Death.

Neville laughed. "Of course you do, Lord Rahl," he spat. "I would too if I had such a scrumptious prize awaiting me in my bed."

Just for that, Richard punched the man in the face. He allowed himself a smile as he heard bone crack.

"Ah!" Neville screamed holding his hands to his face, blooding dripping through his fingers. "You broke my nose!"

Richard stood back and shoved off any remorse he felt for this man. Neville had threatened his Kahlan. He had threatened him. He had threatened the destruction of the Midlands. Whatever pity he might have felt for this man had long since vanished.

He turned to Cara. "You want time alone with him?" he asked her. She nodded. "Fine. Do what you will. Break him, if you have to! Just get me the information I need to save Kahlan."

Cara gave a nod, her eyes gleaming with delight at the prospect before her. "With pleasure, Lord Rahl."

Richard gave a nod and left the room, allowing Cara to her grisly work. He knew he should feel ashamed for employing the Mord'Sith in the same fashion that Darken Rahl had, but these women served him by their own choice, not because he forced them to. Cara, Berdine, and Raina… they all served of their own free will.

And Neville Ranson had forfeited his right to free will the moment he had threatened Kahlan. Kahlan was everything to him. And if he had to stomach the immorality of the Mord'Sith's twisted sick profession to protect her. Then so be it.

XXX

Kahlan woke with a start. Turning onto her side, she sighed with disappointed when she did not find Richard beside her. It had just been sweet dream.

Ever since their return to Aydindril and the aftermath of the attempted coup, Richard had spent most of his time in the Wizard's Keep with Warren and the Mord'Sith Berdine. She had hoped that now that they were here and that they had settled the whole matter of him being the Lord Rahl, that they could finally be together.

Yet he kept her waiting. It had been an agonizingly long two months. Kahlan had to fill her time with meetings and walks in the city with Cara and Verna. Spirits, she'd even taken the time to talk with Nicci.

The former Sister of the Dark had become a surprisingly fast friend. Sometimes, it seemed Nicci was the only one who made time to see her. Richard was always gone, his head buried in ancient books, or down in the dungeons supervising Cara, who was doing what a Mord'Sith was trained to do.

When she asked Zedd, the old wizard would babble and make an excuse that he had promised to meet a friend at Ambrosia's. He usually just made his way to the Wizard's Keep to help Warren and Berdine in the libraries. Verna was aloof, and hard to talk to. And Dennee… Spirits, Dennee had left Aydindril.

On the day she left, her sister had told Kahlan that now that the Mother Confessor was back, Aydindril had no need of an ordinary confessor. She went off to Kelton to see to the restoration of that kingdom. Though Kahlan suspected Dennee really wanted to get away from the vast group of Mord'Sith that had descended on the city to protect the new Lord Rahl.

Nicci was the only one who was ever free to listen.

Despite how she had felt about the sorceress, Kahlan found herself confessing her deepest darkest fears to Nicci. She'd tell her how she was afraid Richard no longer desired her. Worried that he had been indulging himself in the Mord'Sith, like Cara had always said Darken Rahl did. Nicci would sooth her and give her comfort. She would tell Kahlan that she had nothing to be afraid of. Richard was not Darken Rahl, and Nicci knew. Nicci had been a prisoner of the former Lord Rahl and knew what he did.

However, despite all the reassurances and comfort Kahlan received from her friends, Richard had yet to come to her bed. He'd even postponed their wedding. When he had done that, Kahlan nearly had a nervous break down and had almost gone into the Con Dar with grief. Cara and Zedd had to summon Richard least Kahlan go on a Blood Rage induced rampage and begin confessing members of her own serving staff.

As she shook, feeling the deep power begin to assert itself, Richard pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her brow. He whispered soft reassurances that he had not changed his mind, that he never would. But she could not hear him, the awesome force of the Con Dar began to take control of her. While her eyes started to turn red with the Blood Rage, Richard captured her lips in his and kissed her with such an intensity that it called her back. That kissed was the only thing that had kept her sane.

Yet, he still would not make love to her.

She ached to feel his touch, to feel what it was like to have his warm flesh pressed against hers. To feel his hands on her naked breasts, to feel his kisses run down her body… oh, how she yearned to feel that. To feel him inside as their bodies moved together, thriving, connecting, as they made passionate love. Slowly, feeling her desire rise, she let her fingers drift down to the soft flesh between her legs, seeking release.

Kahlan closed her eyes and imagined Richard as she began to touch herself, wishing it was him instead of herself.

Suddenly shouts pulled her from her thoughts. Moving out from beneath the blankets, Kahlan pulled on her robe and walked to the balcony. She pushed the doors open and stepped out into a strange light.

She blinked, confused. It was still night, wasn't it? Raising her hand to shield her eyes, she looked up at the moon and gasped.

A blood red circle stared back at her, full of menace and foreboding. Kahlan stepped back, and felt her whole body tremble with fear. She remembered Richard had mentioned something about a red moon. It had been something he'd read about from his long days and nights in the Wizard's Keep. At the moment, she could not remember what it was he had said about it, if he had said anything at all. He'd hardly spoken to her in the last two weeks.

The sound of her bedchamber door opening caused her to turn around. Rushing out onto the balcony, covered in red, the traditional color of the Lord Rahl, was her Richard. He looked up at the moon and his face was the personification of horror.

Turning, he noticed her. "Kahlan!" he pulled her to him, crushing her to his chest. Kahlan did not know what to think or how to feel. She felt his whole body tremble, and could hear his heart beating with such ferocity she was concerned that he might be having some sort of seizure. When he pulled her back and looked into her eyes, she saw vivid apprehension and an intense fear swimming in his brown eyes.

"Richard," she placed her hands on his chest, trying to sooth his fears away, whatever they might be. "What is it? Talk to me?"

He shook his head, his eyes turning blurry as tears began to stream down his face. It broke her heart to see the man she loved in such grief. She reached up and rubbed his tears away, kissing his face slightly, tasting the sweet salty tears.

Richard, the Seeker of Truth, the Lord Rahl, the man who dared to love a confessor and had proven he was immune to the magic, slumped in her arms, utterly defeated. He buried his face in her shoulder and wept. Confused and bewildered, unsure why Richard was acting like this, Kahlan tried to sooth him by running her fingers down the back of his head and through his thick brown hair.

As she held Richard, she was vaguely aware of a commotion back in her chambers. In sort order, both Zedd and Nicci appeared with Cara not far behind.

Zedd stepped over to the railing and gazed up at the red blemish upon the night sky. He glanced over to Nicci, who walked up beside him, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It is as we've feared, Nicci," he said softly.

"What's going on?" Kahlan asked over Richard shoulder, as the Seeker continued to sob.

Zedd and Nicci turned and looked at her. They both held sad looks in their eyes. "I… I don't think we should be the ones to tell you, dear one," Zedd said, looking down at Nicci to see if she agreed with him.

Nicci gave a nod of her head, her long blonde hair running in cascades down around her beautiful face. "Yes," she said. "Richard should tell you."

Leaning back from his sobbing, Richard looked up and saw the others. His chest heaved and he wiped the tears from his eyes. He looked down at Kahlan and he almost began to weep all over again.

"Richard, what is it?" Kahlan asked, desperation lacing her voice.

Richard looked at her as if he was afraid. "Kahlan… oh, Kahlan, I'm sorry," he said, his voice shaking, sounding nothing like the man who'd defeated Darken Rahl and sealed the rift to the Underworld. "I should have told you."

"What!" Cara gawked, incredulously. "You haven't told her yet!"

"Richard, my boy," Zedd was shaking his head. "You've had more than a month… why haven't you told her?"

"Tell me what? Richard? What is Zedd talking about?" Kahlan was becoming scared. Just a few minutes ago she had been lying in her big bed dreaming sweet dreams of passion and love. Now, all of a sudden, she felt very cold and alone.

Her Seeker, the man she loved, looked at her with sad eyes. He looked down and she thought an expression of shame creased his face. "It's about prophecy, Kahlan. When you were recovering, we found another prophecy."

"What?" Kahlan hiccupped.

"And it's about you."

XXX

The red moon. It was here. He'd seen it. At least, he thought he had. He'd seen precious little of either sunlight or moonlight in the past two months. The Emperor had kept his promise, and he now knew why the wizards of old had feared his kind.

A metal slab on the door opened and a chunk of black moldy bread was thrown in, followed by the cruel laughs of his jailers. Scurrying across the straw covered floor like a rat, he retrieved the bread and began gnawing on it, caring little if he also consumed the fuzzy growth on it as well.

After he had eaten, he felt sick. But that was nothing new nowadays. He wet his fingers with his tongue and smoothed out his eyebrows. How quickly he'd lost everything. He lowered his brow in anger. Now his dear brother was Lord Rahl and had his bride, the beautiful Mother Confessor.

He'd overheard the Order soldiers discussing their plans, and he'd heard mention of the red moon.

It was some kind of omen, one, which they believed, showed that the Creator was on their side. Darken Rahl laughed to himself in the cell, hearing his low voice echo off the stone walls. He almost envied Nicci for escaping. And that treacherous Berdine. She'd been most fortunate. The Emperor did not treat the Mord'Sith that had remained with the kind consideration he had.

The Emperor had entered their minds and broken them. It was not the same kind of breaking that the Mord'Sith did, but something far worse. Now they served the Order as whores for Emperor and his horde of soldiers. Rahl smiled to himself, when the Emperor had used his magic on him and entered his mind, the brute had seen an image of Kahlan Amnell, the exquisite creature whom the Seeker sought to keep for himself. How the image of her had wetted the Emperor's appetite.

Darken Rahl knew, from the depraved things he heard from his cell, that once the Emperor got his hands on the Mother Confessor, he would do far worse things to her than even Darken Rahl could have dreamt of. That alone, brought him some solace. He'd have his revenge on his dear brother Richard for usurping his throne. If not by his hand, then by the Emperor's.

"Soon, dear brother," Rahl whispered softly. "Soon, you will regret taking on the title of Lord Rahl."


	2. Prophecies

**Chapter 2 - Prophecies**

After the third night, the red moon ceased. Now, the normal welcomed silver moonbeams danced down across the city and all seemed at peace. But that was only an silly dream. Nothing was at peace. Richard was a nervous wreck, and Zedd had stopped eating. Cara and the Mord'Sith were on edge and Verna and Warren argued deep into the night about the  _Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_  prophecy.

Kahlan would lay awake in bed worried sick. She wanted nothing but to feel the touch of the man she loved, but Richard was so aloof and distant it hurt. He had never been this way before. There had been a time, after she had been torn in two, that he had kept his distance, but that had only been for a week at most. Not two months! She was drowning in a sea of anguish with not having him close. Not feeling his lips or hearing his tender supplications of love for her.

She was hurt and angry at him for making her fall asleep crying, wondering if she had somehow done something to warrant such treatment. Had he lost his love for her? Was having Nicci around, always walking around in a tight form fitting black dress, luring him away to her bed instead of Kahlan's?

No… he wouldn't. Not Richard. Not after what Nicci had done to them. Yet, Richard had accepted Nicci and allowed her to stay with them. Sure, Nicci had given his Han back to him and helped save Kahlan from the pit, but still…

"What's the matter, Kahlan?"

Kahlan nearly jumped, startled at having become so absorb in her own thoughts. She looked up and saw the blue eyes of the sorceress looking at her with concern.

Kahlan and Nicci were supping alone in the great hall on a trencher of garlic glazed pork in a rich brown gravy, sprinkled with peas and carrots. Kahlan was hardly that hungry, but she needed something to keep her energy up. Nicci was the only one who would eat with her. Everyone else kept their distance. Even Zedd and Cara. Kahlan did not know which hurt most, the fact that all her loved ones avoided her or the fact that the only person who would talk with her had once been someone she considered an enemy.

"Kahlan?" Nicci inquired again. "What's the matter? You look troubled?"

 _Of course I'm troubled_ , she wanted to snap. But instead Kahlan looked up and tried to give Nicci a smile, but it was weak and forced and the sorceress knew that. Nicci stood up gracefully and glided over. She sat down on the bench beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder. Kahlan felt tears build in her eyes and she blinked, trying to hold them back.

"Kahlan? Please, talk to me," Nicci seemed genuinely concerned for her.

"Nicci?" Kahlan broached cautiously. Why was she even considering this possibility. It was absurd. "Is Richard coming to your bed at night?"

Nicci looked shocked by the question. "No," Nicci said flatly. And before Kahlan could ask another foolish question, she silenced her and went on. "Nor is he going to anyone else's bed. As far as I know, Richard hardly sleeps nowadays, and when he does, it is with an opened book as a pillow."

Kahlan gave a weak nod, feeling foolish for even doubting Richard. She sniffled and looked up at Nicci. "I… I just miss Richard," she confessed. "I'm sorry for accusing you of stealing him. I know you love him… and I… I'm just afraid." She huffed, angrily. "Everything had been going so well before we came here. I just wish we'd just gone to D'Hara! Why did I have to let him convince me to come to Aydindril? Why?"

Nicci rubbed her arm sympathetically. "I don't know if this is any comfort, but I don't think anything would have turned out differently," the sorceress responded. "What is happening now has been prophesied."

"Richard doesn't believe in prophecy," Kahlan said.

But then she remembered how prophecy always seem to turn out to be true. Prophecy had said that Richard would find the Stone of Tears and give it to the Keeper. And he had done just that. It had only been the prophecy about her, Kahlan Amnell the Mother Confessor, that had been the reason why the Keeper had not won. Her pure heart and love for her Seeker had created a new Stone.

"I know, I know," Nicci replied. "But he believes this one."

Kahlan blinked and looked up forlornly at the flames dancing in the hearth. There was more fiery passion in that fire pit than there was in her own bed. How she ached for Richard to be with her, not just physically, but emotionally as well. She knew he was blaming himself for what had happened, falsely believing that it was something he had done that had caused the ill omen to blemish the moon in red.

Kahlan took a deep breath, staring at the flames. She could feel Nicci's hand rub her arm in comfort, but was only vaguely aware of it. She felt sad that her only friend was a woman who had once been so evil, so manipulative, so…

"Nicci?" Kahlan asked in a soft voice, thinking. "What does the prophecy mean by  _he shall seek the remedy in the winds_?"

Nicci looked up and blinked. The former Sister of the Dark, who seemed to be her only friend as of late, gave Kahlan a weak smile.

"A month ago, while Warren and Berdine were searching through the libraries in the Wizard's Keep for information regarding the Bringer of Death prophecies, they stumbled upon a book entitled  _Tagenricht ost fuer Mosst Verlaschendreck nich Greschlechten_."

Kahlan gave her a blank stare.

" _Temple of the Winds, Inquisition and Trial_ ," she translated from the High D'Haran.

"And this Temple of the Winds," Kahlan spoke hesitantly. "This is the place you believe the prophecy means by  _in the winds_?"

Nicci gave a nod. "Yes," the sorceress replied simply. She leaned forward and picked up her tea cup, taking a delicate sip.

Kahlan blinked trying to remember the full prophecy. The night of the first red moon, when the three of them, Zedd, Nicci, and Cara had convinced Richard to tell her, the Seeker did not had the strength to even tell her the whole prophecy. So Zedd had to do it.

 _The red moon shall herald the coming of a storm. The one bound to the blade will watch as everything around him falls. He shall seek the remedy in the winds. Pain shall find him on the path. And his true beloved, the one in white, will pay the price with her blood._

Kahlan shuddered as she remembered the last bit. That was the main reason she thought was behind Richard's sudden morose and distant behavior. He believed that if he attempted to seek the remedy for whatever it was that was going to happen that she, Kahlan, would die as a result. But if the price was her life, in exchange for Richard's, Kahlan would gladly give it.

"Will he do it, Nicci?" Kahlan asked. "Will he seek the remedy?"

Nicci looked despondent. "I… I don't know, Kahlan," she admitted. "We don't even know what this storm is that is being heralded."

Kahlan gave a nod, though her powers told her that Nicci was hiding something back. But at the moment, she did not feeling like pressing any further. "Whatever it is, it has already caused pain."

XXX

Richard suppressed a yawn as he sat in the Mother Confessor's chair up on the raised dais in the council chambers. Though he had been reluctant about holding audience in the center of the Midlands' power, Kahlan had insisted. Though, not in person. Richard was having trouble even facing her knowing that whatever he did, she would pay the price. He couldn't even bring himself to look at her, knowing what he knew.

There had been a time when he did not believe in prophecy. But all that had changed when he had learned of the one that said that as long as Kahlan lived the Keeper would fail. The prophecy meant that the Keeper would send minions after Kahlan to kill her. With that threat to Kahlan, Richard had to take the prophecy seriously. And then he had fulfilled the one prophecy he had always professed he would never fulfill.

He, the Seeker of Truth and defender of the free people, had given the Stone of Tears to the Keeper of the Underworld. Granted he was being deceived, but he should have known better. He should have suspected something!

Standing behind him was Cara and Raina. Berdine was still in the Wizard's Keep with Verna and Warren going through the books. Richard had the majority of the other Mord'Sith, who had arrived shortly after he had been declared the Lord Rahl, patrolling Aydindril and keeping watch over Kahlan. Cara had selected Kahlan's guards personally. A Mord'Sith named Rikka was assigned their leader. Zedd sat lazily in the chair that had always been reserved for the First Wizard.

Egan and Ulic opened the doors and a tall muscular man stepped into the council chambers, the red  _R_  of the House of Rahl emblazoned on his black leather jerkin. He had a barrel chest and a thick rust-colored beard. His small green eyes glanced across the room, taking note of everything thing and nothing. He carried himself with obvious authority.

As he reached the raised dais, he bowed to his knee. "Lord Rahl, I live to serve," he spoke with a strong voice that spoke volumes to the kind of leader this man was.

"General Reibisch," Richard greeted him with a nod. "You may rise."

How much he hated people bowing and greeting him like he was some sort of king. He was just a woods guide from Hartland.

Reibisch rose to his feet. "Lord Rahl," he spoke, beginning his report. "Per your orders, the Dragon Corp has been disbanded and their officers detained. The First File, under command of Captain Meiffert has taken over their duties."

"Good," Richard inclined his head, feeling exhausted. He had spent the past three nights reading late into the night, and had often found himself waking to the sight of blurry High D'Haran words. It had been slow learning it, but with Warren and Berdine's help he was beginning to understand it. He blinked. "Is that it?"

"No, Lord Rahl," Reibisch seemed uneasy. He glanced cautiously at Zedd.

"You may speak freely, General," Zedd said cheerfully.

"Begging your pardons, First Wizard, but you are a member of the Council of the Midlands and are not part of D'Hara."

"Zedd is my grandfather," Richard stated plainly. "He is as much a part of D'Hara as I am."

"As you will, Lord Rahl, your word is law," Reibisch said with a bow of his head.

"Just say what you want to say, General," Richard said. "I want my officers to speak openly and honestly with me. I will hear advice and comments, but in the end I except my decisions to be followed."

"Aye, I can do that, my lord," Reibisch answered, then took a deep breath before continuing. "The other generals and I are wondering when you will come to the People's Palace and hold your first official devotion."

Richard blinked and stood. "My first official devotion?"

"Yes, Lord Rahl," Reibisch continued. "I am aware you held a mass devotion before the Confessor's Palace, but it has always been tradition for the new Lord Rahl to hold his first devotion at the People's Palace."

Richard turned and looked up at Cara. "Is this true?"

Cara's eyes went wide for a moment, and she fiddled with the beginnings of her braid. Since her Sisters of the Agiel had joined them, and sworn loyalty to Richard, she had been named their commander and had begun letting her hair grow to regain her long braid.

His faithful Mord'Sith reluctantly inclined her head. "Yes, Richard, it is."

Zedd gave a nod. "Then you should go to the People's Palace, my boy, and hold this first devotion."

Richard shook his head. "I can't leave Kahlan alone, not now. Not with this omen hanging over my head."

"She won't be alone," Zedd said, standing to come over to him. He rested a hand on his shoulder. "I shall be here."

Reibisch cleared his throat. They turned to look at him. "Begging you pardons, Lord Rahl, but are you speaking of the Mother Confessor?"

"Yes," Richard said.

"She is of the Midlands, my lord," he said. "She need not concern you."

Cara stepped forward and glared at the general. She looked ready to pull out her agiels. "She is the betrothed of the Lord Rahl!" she snapped, her glare like strikes from her agiels. "You will show her respect!"

Reibisch blanched. "I meant no disrespect, I was unaware."

"Cara, it's all right," Richard said, touching her arm. "It's not like we've made it well known."

The Mord'Sith narrowed her eyes, but gave a reluctant nod. Richard turned to Zedd and shared a private communication that only a grandson and grandfather could. He turned to face the general.

"All right, General, I will go to D'Hara and hold this first devotion," Richard said warily, not entirely certain with himself. "But I want you and an entire half of your army to stay and protect the Mother Confessor. After all," he said with a faint smile thinking of the day he would wed Kahlan, "she will soon be my wife and my de facto second in command."

General Reibisch pounded his fist to his chest. "It will be an honor to protect the Mother Confessor and future wife of the Lord Rahl."

Richard gave a nod and stepped past the man. Cara, Raina, Egan, and Ulic quickly fell in step behind him. Zedd trotted up beside him. "Richard, do you really think its wise to leave… I mean… they are D'Harans after all."

"Zedd," Richard shook his head, admonishing his grandfather. "I'm their Lord Rahl. I don't think we have to worry about them doing anything." He looked away, looking troubled, worried about leaving Kahlan. Granted he hadn't spent much time with her as of late, but he was always close. This would be the furthest they'd have been separated in quite some time. Biting his lower lip and affirming his resolve, he looked back up at Zedd. "I leave Aydindril in your hands, Zedd. Take good care of Kahlan."

And with that, he walked out of the council chambers, leaving Zedd to stand there pondering what to do. The old wizard turned and gave a cautious smile to General Reibisch.


	3. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS ONE GETS BRUTAL AND INTENSE; DEALS WITH RAPE

**Chapter 3 - Pride**  

Sister Bree woke in the night, stark naked with a man on top of her moving restless back and forth. She bit back the fury inside of her knowing there was little she could do to stop him. His hands gripped her breast tightly and he gave a sick depraved sigh as he released his seed into her.

When he slipped off of her and moved away, he was quickly replaced by another. This one leaned forward and bit her breast so hard he drew blood. As he took her he licked the blood from her chest. She suppressed the urge to vaporize this brute with black lightning, knowing that if she even tried, her master would send sharp agonizing pain into her mind. Once she'd even seen him kill Sister Jane with his twisted power.

Dreamwalker. That was what the wizards of old had called his kind. They had used their dark magic to create them back during the Great War three thousand years ago. But to the men who took turns with her tonight, he was called Emperor.

To her, he was "my lord." His horde had stormed the Palace of the Prophets quickly and efficiently. The Prelate had been killed instantly, not that she minded. As a Sister of the Dark, hiding secretly amongst the ranks of the Sisters of the Light, the Emperor had sought her mind out quickly. He took hold of her and bent her to his will. It had been a brutal struggle, but eventually she relented. Her true master, the Keeper, had lost his bid to claim the world of the living, and she could not relay on him for any help. So she bowed to this savage brute who called himself Emperor, knowing full well that she would be his slave for as long as she lived. She would return to her true master when she died.

The biting man was finished and moved away. The next one turned her over and took her from behind. She grunted when he entered, but that was the only sound that issued from her lips. None of these men were as brutal or twisted as the Emperor. Or as big.

As the man moved, getting his pleasure, Sister Bree contemplated how she had gotten herself sent to the tents. She had done as she was told. She had used her powers as a Sister of the Dark to enter the forbidden place and had released that which her master told her to release. Yet when she returned, the Emperor touched her mind and she blacked out.

And now she found herself in the tents. A whore for the men's amusement. Though, she was valuable to the Emperor, so none of them were allowed to seriously injure her. She was, after all, the Emperor's favorite. At least she had that.

The man was done in short order and she almost felt relieved when another did not appear. However, her respite was brief. The next man grabbed her and spun her around. His hands gripped her head as he shoved himself into her mouth.

She blinked in the dim light to glimpse up at the man's face. This had been a forbidden. The Emperor wanted his special whores, as he called the Sisters of the Dark, to taste only his seed. As the man quickly released, Bree took note of his face, knowing that what she saw, so did the Emperor. As she spat out his seed, wiping her mouth, she smirked, knowing that his man would soon be dead.

And Sister Bree had been right. As soon as the man left the tent, he was met by the command guards, who summarily beheaded him on the spot. The next man was in the process of entering her when the command guards came to push him off.

With tender hands, which always surprised her, they helped her off the filthy mat and placed a flaxen robe around her shoulders. With the two guards as her escort, she was led out of the tents, away from the gang rape of all the captured women. She had ignored the screams and cries of the other women while she was inside the tent, but now that she was outside, walking away, she shivered at the sounds.

The Imperial Order had set up camp at a Mord'Sith temple that had been housing some perverse little lordling who thought he could buy off the Emperor with false promises. There had been a time she might have feared the lord, but not know. He was a sniveling coward and traitor. He had turned his back on the Keeper and even had assisted the Seeker in sealing the rift to the Underworld. And despite his best efforts, which were little by Bree's reckoning, he had failed to keep a hold of Sister Nicci. So, the Emperor had punished him in a manner befitting, and then had him locked away deep in his own dungeons.

Bree had to admit, though, for a weak lordling, Darken Rahl did have opulent tastes. The Mord'Sith temple was richly decorated and the floors were of the finest marble Bree had ever seen. So to were the women called Mord'Sith. They were all quite beautiful. But deadly. However, their powers had no effect on a dreamwalker, and the Emperor had quickly broke them. Now they served the men in the tents. She was led past a guard post and into the room with the pool.

Steam slowly rose from the hot water, giving the air a moist quality that felt soothing compared with the harsh bitter cold of the tents. Bree was positioned by the wadding steps and the command guards unceremoniously removed the flaxen robe, leaving her bare and exposed. A lesser woman would have attempted to cover herself, but Bree made no move. There was no point.

Wadding in the shallow end of the pool, bulging with large muscles around his bull-like neck, was the Emperor. Naked in all his glory, he looked more like a beast than a man. His shaved head shined and gleamed in the candlelight. His braided hair was wet and dangled from his chin. He turned to face her with black storm-like eyes.

"Bree," his voice was deep and ominous, the power undeniable.

"My lord," she bowed her head.

He raised his hand above the hot water and beckoned to her. "Come."

She compiled, stepping into the waters and wadding over to him. When she was close, the Emperor reached out and grabbed her in his big hands and pushed her under. Bree could have fought, but she did not. She knew what he was doing. He was washing the filth of the tents from her. When he pulled her back up, his hands reached around her grabbed her bottom, squeezing so hard it hurt. Bree was a small petite woman, so in comparison the Emperor was a mountain of a man.

"You should have killed him with that black lightning of yours, darlin," he purred. "I would have liked to see that."

Bree cocked her head. "You would have punish me if I had, my lord," she said, her voice strong and defiant despite the fact she was his slave.

The Emperor growled in animalist lust and pulled her flush against his brawny chest. His fingers were slowly pushing their way inside her. She moaned in feigned delight. He knew she was faking it, but he never punished her for letting loose with false cries of passion as he took her.

His lust soon got the best of him and the Emperor spun her around and pressed her against the edge of the pool and took her from behind. She grunted as he entered her. Being such a large man, he was bigger than any other man she had ever been with. It hurt, he was rough, and never went easy, but just the same, she screamed in feigned throws of passion.

When the Emperor was done, he leaned forward and kissed her neck, sucking on it hard, until he left a red mark. He removed himself from her and wadded deeper in the pool, pulling her with him.

"You've done well, darlin," he said, as he leaned his back against the edge of the pool. "I saw the red moon for three nights." He grinned. "You completed the task… perfectly."

Bree gave a nod, but did not ask the question that was in her mind. He looked at with his dark storm-like eyes with no whites. Having just ominous black eyes, his eyes frightened many, yet Bree somehow always knew where he was looking.

"I can see that question just as plainly as I see your face, darlin," the Emperor purred, running his hands down her shoulders to fondle her breasts. "The answer will not come until you ask."

Bree bit her lip and suppressed her pride. "If I succeed in my task, then why was I sent to the tents, my lord?"

"Your pride," he answered flatly.

She was shocked. Out of all the answers she could have gotten, she had not expected that. She looked up at him for a moment.

"My pride?" she questioned, not caring if he could sense her confusion.

The Emperor smirked and his fingers slid down to her legs and began prodding her flesh there again. "Yes, your pride, darlin," he said. "You took to much pride in accomplishing that which you were sent to do."

Bree raised an eyebrow. "I had only sought to please you, my lord."

The Emperor let loose with a loud raucous laugh. "Come now, darlin," he drawled. "We both know that ain't the truth."

He shoved his fingers up inside her. Bree held back a cry as he spread them wide.

"Your pride was more in line with your former master, than any for me." He pulled her closer to him and lowered his lips to her ear.

"Remember, darlin, I am your master now!" he hissed. His tongue flicked out and he licked her ear.

He heaved her small delicate frame up into his arms, and wadded back to the steps. The Emperor carried her out of the pool and through the halls to his chambers. She knew what was coming. She'd know ever since that one soldier unwisely shoved himself into her mouth. For a second she wondered if the Emperor had arranged it so he would have an excuse. She shook his head. No. The Emperor never needed an excuse to take her.

As he laid her on the lavishly upholstered bed, he stroked her face. "You're my favorite, you know that, darlin?"

"Am I?" she spat out. "If so, then why do you share me with your men?"

He laughed. "To punish you, of course," he said, as if it was obvious. His chest shook as he laughed with sick mirth. He climbed up onto the bed and sat on his knees. "Now, open your mouth, darlin. I need to mark you as mine again."

XXX

It was over in a matter of minutes. He was quick; at least she could say that. Bree had obliged him and swallowed. It took him a while to recover, all the same, he fingered her flesh between her legs, and whispered how much he enjoyed his time with her, and how he would always make time for her during the war to come. When he was ready, he rolled onto his back and commanded her to ride him.

Bree compiled and gripped him with her small fingers and slipped him inside her. It was hard to do as he pleased sometimes, between the fact that she was small and petite and he was so large, it hurt to take him in all the way, but he commanded her to do it, so she did. Her feigned screams of passion as she moved her hips were mixed with screams of pain at how much it hurt to have him all the way inside.

However, fortuitously, it did not take long for him to release his seed. Still aroused, he flipped her over and proceeded to pound in and out of her with such a great force that she knew she was going to bleed in the aftermath and be unable to sit, stand, or walk for at least a day.

When he was finally finished with her, he slumped off her, rolled onto his back and immediately went to sleep.

Bree lay there staring up at the ceiling, thinking about her true master, the Keeper of the Underworld. Where the Emperor had sent her had brought her into contact with her master. He had been very displeased with the sealing of the rift, but when he learned what was going on in the world of the living, he rejoiced and commanded her to serve the Emperor.

"Darken Rahl betrayed me, Sister Bree," the Keeper told him. "You are fortunate that your faith has never wavered. When this Emperor finally makes his war on the world of the living and sends souls to greet my embrace, you will be reward for you service."

Sister Bree smiled to herself, knowing that she had pleased both her masters: the one in the world of the living, and the one in the world of the dead.


	4. Revelation

**Chapter 4 – Revelation**

 

Kahlan did not know which hurt more, the fact that he left in the middle of the night or the fact he left without saying good-bye. The least he could have done was kiss her farewell.

She sat brooding in her Mother Confessor's chair, absently listening to the problems of some diplomat from this place or that. To be honest, she really wasn't paying attention. Richard had left some of his new Mord'Sith to protect her, and two of them stood patiently behind her, looking as bored as she felt.

Suddenly the council chamber doors opened and the man was cut off in mid-sentence. Kahlan looked up, glad for the distraction. Zedd came striding across the marble floor and walked up to her, a D'Haran soldier his constant shadow. Zedd had disliked it, but General Reibisch had insisted that the wizard have a personal guard. Zedd was, after all, the grandfather of the Lord Rahl.

Casting a wary glance over his shoulder at the youthful blond soldier, Zedd leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"Warren has found something that we all think you should see," he said.

Kahlan gave a nod, sensing the urgency in his tone. She stood up graceful and apologized to the man, before making her leave. The two Mord'Sith followed her out the chamber. Kahlan followed Zedd, who began jabbering with his attendant about the importance of always having a full stomach. For a moment, Kahlan was reminded of all the times she and Richard had walked behind the old wizard and chuckled softly as they watched Zedd pester Cara over the very same things.

Spirits how she missed her friends. Cara had left with Richard, always protecting him. And Richard… Spirits, she missed him the most. Missing him hurt more than the sting of his non-farewell.

She even missed the two giants, Egan and Ulic, who had become Richard's constant shadows. Egan had saved her white dress and she was amazed when he had returned it to her sewn and repaired. After much prodding he admitted that he had done it himself. Despite his size and his fierce profession, the man was a gentle giant. They both were. Ulic was like a big teddy bear.

Arriving in the Wizard's Keep, they found Warren waist deep in old tomes, some covered in layers upon layers of dust, and a few still with cobwebs over their leather bound covers. He looked up at their approach. He'd let his curly blond hair grow and it nearly covered his eyes. He brushed it back and smiled.

"Mother Confessor," he said, bowing his head. "I'm glad you've come. I have something to show you."

Verna looked up from a stack of books on the other side of the table. But unlike her youthful companion, she did not seem enthusiastic. She stayed seated and continued reading.

Warren wadded his way out of the stack of books and stepped over to a small ebony lectern. Kahlan held her hands together at her waist and looked over at the dusty book that rested there. Warren carefully lifted the covers and turned the pages until he arrived at the page he desired. With a finger he pointed at a line.

Kahlan stepped over and looked at it. Squinting, she wondered if they expected her to be able to read it. Baffled she turned and looked back up at the two wizards.

"What is this?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Huh?" Warren stepped back over and looked down at the book. "Oh, yes. My apologies, I forgot, you can't read High D'Haran."

"What is it?" she asked again.

"This book is a journal of sorts," Warren said. "No name, unfortunately, so Berdine and I have taken to calling the author Kolo."

"Kolo?" Kahlan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Warren smiled; he almost looked like a schoolboy. Kahlan noticed Verna rolling her eyes behind a book, no doubt having to constantly deal with Warren's easily excitable behavior. Berdine was standing off to the side, fiddling with her braid, looking anxious. "It's from High D'Haran. It's short for Koloblicin, meaning  _strong advisor_."

"Strong advisor?" she echoed, confused.

Warren was nodding his head. "You see, back three thousand years ago, Kolo was a wizard of high standing amongst the wizard's council. He was even a personal friend of the First Wizard at the time…," he looked down at the book, "a Baraccus." He looked up at Zedd. "Any relation?"

Zedd shook his head. "No, my boy," the old wizard said, raising a bushy eyebrow. "To be honest, I've never heard of him before."

"Well," Warren said continuing. "According to Kolo, this Temple of the Winds was a place where Baraccus ordered all the dangerous magical artifacts of the day to be kept. Then the First Wizard went there and sealed it himself."

Zedd tapped his chin, thoughtfully. "What sort of magical artifacts?"

Warren winced. "At that, I am not sure… Kolo… we'll let's just say the High D'Haran spoken back three thousand years is of a slightly different dialect then the one I've learned."

Kahlan raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps Nicci could help," she said. "She does read High D'Haran, doesn't she?"

The young wizard gave a nod and she thought she noticed him blush a bit. Inwardly, she frowned. Why did men always blush around Nicci? What was so special about her? Why didn't men blush like that around her? She bit her lower lip to stop it from quivering as she thought of Richard and how he looked at her, at how his cheeks would flush when she kissed him. How his trousers would bulge when she touched him…

Shaking her head, Kahlan focused her attention on the present. It was never good to dwell on things that she could not change. Richard had to be the Lord Rahl. Just as she had to be the Mother Confessor.

"Well, yes, she does," Zedd was saying. "Anything else interesting in this journal?" He stepped over and was peering down at the yellowed pages, scanning the incoherent babble of words and letters. As far as Kahlan knew, Zedd could not read High D'Haran.

"Well, yes," Warren gave a nod, looking anxious. "Kolo… Kolo mentions the red moon."

"What?" Kahlan's mind snapped immediately to the present. As far as she was concerned it had been that red moon that had caused all the problems between her and Richard. If there was something in this book that could tell her about it, she would know.

Warren looked at her like he was afraid she was going to try and confess him. Zedd placed a hand on Kahlan's shoulder and eased her back a bit.

"Go on, Warren," the old man urged.

The young wizard gulped. "Apparently, after Baraccus sealed the Temple he placed a spell on it to alert the wizard's council should someone somehow breach its defenses."

"Yes?" Kahlan nearly snapped.

Warren blanched. "That warning beckoning was a spell that would make the moon turn red for three nights."

Kahlan felt like collapsing. She gripped onto Zedd's arm for support as her mind reeled with the revelation. Someone had breached the defenses of a place where the wizards of old had hidden away powerful magical artifacts. Spirits knows what they took. The red moon had not been an omen; it had been a warning.

XXX

Tobias Brogan watched as a quad of D'Harans marched by. He scowled.  _Filthy pigs_ , he cursed to himself.  _They be strutting about the city as if they be owning it_.

Beside him, his sister Lunetta was fussing with her dress. People openly stared at her. Lunetta ignored them. People always stared at her. She was a homely plump thing, with light chestnut colored hair. And her dress had a collection of fabrics pinned to it, giving it a wispy quality. Her green eyes were dull, like her mind.  _A dimwit_ , he thought. But she served her uses.

"Look brother," she squealed at a rotund merchant passing by them with a tunic of rich red velvet. "Those be fine looking fabrics."

Tobias grunted. She was always looking for another piece of fabric to add to her collection. He grinned to himself thinking of his own collection. He adjusted his crimson cloak around his armor and led her away from the fat merchant. He did not want to deal with fabrics today. There was news abound in the streets that the Lord Rahl was planning on wedding the Mother Confessor.

He smiled to himself, as he led Lunetta down the potters' street. Potters were spinning their wheels, making pots, dishes, and other things from baked clay. Some were even exulting their merchandise, trying to sell it fresh at of the furnaces. Lunetta pouted when they turned away from the fat merchant, disappointed, but did not say anything. She was a good girl. She obeyed her brother.

Behind him, Kern and ten more of his soldiers were walking behind him. All dressed in their finest gold armor with their red cloaks and plumed helmets. Tobias, himself, had the grandest of all. After all, he was the Lord General of the Blood of the Fold.

He turned back to Kern and ushered him forward. The man, who was quite tall, with a chiseled jaw, saluted. "Yes, Lord General?"

"Where is the Nicobaresian embassy?" he asked.

"Just a few more blocks, Lord General," Kern bowed his head.

Tobias gave a nod and waved him away. Putting Lunetta's arm around his own, the Lord General led them down the potters' street and down the jewelers' street. Lunetta's eyes lit up as she gazed upon all the fine wares on sale in the stalls, but fortunately there were no fine fabrics for sale.

Finally they arrived at the Nicobaresian embassy. Tobias scowled when he saw the place. Dilapidated and crumbling, the façade looked nothing like the Grand Palace in Nicobarese where the Lord Prince reigned. He smiled, thinking of that. How mighty the Lord Prince thought he was? Courting wizards and sorceress alike to come to his palace and perform spells and tricks. When the Blood of the Fold found out about it, they quickly took action. Now there was new Lord Prince, one who's thinking was more in line with that of the Fold.

It had only been a couple months since the rift to the Underworld had been sealed, but banelings still walked amongst the living. But these banelings were different. They did not need to kill people to stay in the world of the living, because these banelings were still alive. They served the Keeper of the Underworld by fouling and spoiling the Creator's world with their vile magic.

Tobias spat on the ground, disgusted. Magic was a sin. The Creator had made man and gave them Her love. The Keeper defiled man by giving them magic. Those who wielded magic were servants of the Keeper.

And the biggest servant of the Keeper was the Mother Confessor herself. With one touch of her vile dark magic, she could calm a man's soul. What could be more malevolent than that? And this Lord Rahl, he was no better. He walked around with a magical sword. And what did that sword do? With its magic it feed hate and fury into the Lord Rahl. Evil. That's what it was. Forged in the fires of the Underworld and tempered in the blood of the innocent.

He walked through the crumbling archway into the private garden. The attendants looked up, and raised their eyebrows. A man with deep jowls and dark rimmed eyes walked up and bowed his head.

"I am Jesper, Housekeeper," he informed them. "How may I be of service, Lord General?"

 _So they be knowing who I am_ , Tobias thought.  _Good_. He informed the man that they would be requiring rooms and that supper should be served at dusk. The man nodded and went about his task. Tobias left Kern to deal with the men, while he led his sister to the garden.

"Sit, Lunetta," he commanded.

She did as he obeyed. He stood before her and narrowed his eyes.

"You be a vile thing, you know that?" he said.

Lunetta lowered her dull green eyes and gave a nod. "I be knowing, my brother," she said.

"I be not having you use your dark sorcery here," he said. "Only when I command. Only then."

She looked up with big eyes. "I be never using my evil unless be commanded by you, my brother."

Tobias gave a smirk. "Yes, my sweet sister, I be knowing," he said, and leaned forward, grabbing her plump chin and kissing her on the lips. It was not the sort of kiss a brother should give a sister, but he did it anyway. Lunetta was tainted with the vile taint of magic, so it mattered not what he did with her.

Afterwards, he sat down next to her and watched as the staff busied themselves preparing the rooms and supper for the Lord General and his men. Lunetta sat with her hands in her lap, though she fidgeted now and then. Tobias frowned, knowing she was eyeing the curtains. They were made of a lovely sage green fabric.

Growling, Tobias grabbed her hands, seeking to stop her from fidgeting. He had promised his mother that he would look after his younger sister, and so he did. They had even hidden her vile taint for many years. It was not until he became the Lord General that they could turn that evil into good, using it to snuff out banelings and other servants of the Keeper. That was how they had known that the Mother Confessor had returned to Aydindril. She was the prize of all prizes. And he would add her to his collection.

"Lunetta, my sweet," he purred lovingly. "I've had revelation," he said. "The Creator be speaking to me. She be telling me to bring Her the Mother Confessor. That white witch be a baneling. She be serving the Keeper. She be tainted with dark magic. We be ridding the world of her evil."

Lunetta smiled and giggled. "My I be having some of her white dress?"

Tobias ran his fingers down his sister's chestnut hair. "You be having her whole white dress, my sweet," he cooed. "You be the most beautiful woman then."

Lunetta gave shy smile. "I be fine with my dress. I be just wanting a small piece of fabric."

The Lord General shook his head. "You be needing to get out of that ugly dress, Lunetta. How be I finding you husband when you be parading around in a dress like that?"

His sister batted her eyelashes. "I be needing no husband. You be enough for me."

Tobias gave a scowl. He stood up and pulled him with her. "I think I be needing what's between your legs before supper."

Lunetta smiled. "If the be what you want, my brother."

"Yes," he snarled, grabbing her arm and leading her away. "That be what I want."

Tobias and Lunetta disappeared behind one of the columns in the secluded garden. Kern knew well enough to keep the place clear. That is why Tobias liked the man. He could always sense when his Lord General needed time alone with his sister, so he made sure no one disturbed them.

The Lord General pushed his homely plump sister up against the wall and began devouring her mouth as he slowly pushed her skirt up, rubbing her thighs with his hands as she deftly unfastened his belt and pulled him free.

"You be going to make love to me?" she asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yes, my sweet," Tobias grinned as he shoved himself inside of her without preamble.  _This be better than she deserves_ , he thought as he began seeking his pleasure inside the vile tainted woman that his mother had birthed into this world two seconds after she'd birthed him.

XXX

Sister Bree opened her eyes and heard the Emperor mumbling quietly.

When she rolled over and looked on him, she recognized the look on his face. It was the look he wore when he was in someone's mind. His words were soft and incoherent, but she could tell by his tone that he was not angry.

The person on the receiving end of his magic was not someone being punished. It was one of his agents. And he was issuing orders.

XXX

Richard brought his mount to a stop. The horse was lathered with sweat and snorted heavily. He gazed up at the night sky, missing Kahlan. The white moon reminded him of her smile. They both were bright and wonderful.

Alongside him, he heard a laugh. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Cara rolling her eyes.

"I told you, Lord Rahl," she said. "You should have bedded her before we left."

"Cara!" he lowered his brow, trying to admonish her, but feeling she was right. He should not have simply left Kahlan without a word. He should have gone to her bed and made love to her. But he still could not face her, or look her in the eyes. Not with what prophecy said.

Noting his change in mood, Cara spurred her horse on. "Come on, Lord Rahl, we're almost there."

Richard gave a nod and looked across the flat plains of D'Hara. Rising up in the distance, on a plateau was the People's Palace. He gritted his teeth and pressed his legs together, urging his mount on. Behind, Egan and Ulic followed, with them were twenty strong men of the First File and about a thousand or more regular soldiers. All were there to protect the Lord Rahl.

As soon as he got this over with, the better. The sooner he'd be able to return to Kahlan and seek forgiveness. With Cara by his side, Richard rode at a steady pace to the looming shadow of the People's Palace.


	5. Devotion

**Chapter 5 – Devotion**

He nervously paced the outer chamber, fiddling with the robes the servants and chamberlains had given him. Apparently this was the traditional robe worn by all Lord Rahls on their first devotion. Cara stood off to the side watching him with a smirk. Richard looked up at her and frowned.

"What are you smiling at?" he said, tugging at the robe.

"Nothing," she said, looking away, acting like she hadn't really been paying attention.

Richard pulled at the flap and adjusted it. He turned to Egan and Ulic. "How do I look?"

Egan's eyebrow's shut up and Ulic's brow furrowed. They both looked too nervous to answer, afraid they would say something to upset their Lord Rahl.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Like I told General Reibisch, I want people around me who speak openly and constantly."

Egan took a great breath, his bulk rising and falling as he made his decision. "I believe the Mother Confessor was right when she said red was not your color, Lord Rahl," Egan spoke, looking worried that he'd get punished.

A small wisp of a smile spread across Richard's lips, as he remembered Kahlan telling him that. He gave a tight nod. "Yes, I guess your right, Egan," Richard said, turning to look at himself in the mirror. "I believe she said I'd look better in black and gold." He looked back at his two giant guards, and raised an eyebrow. "What say you?"

"The Mother Confessor is right," Egan said.

Richard gave a nod. They didn't know the half of it. The Mother Confessor was always right. His smile turned sour as he remembered how he had left Aydindril without so much as giving his beloved a good-bye kiss. He felt ashamed he had done that. Noticing his darkening mood, Cara stepped up behind him and gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Don't worry, Richard," she said, acting more like her old self than the commander of the Mord'Sith. "You'll do fine. Just stand up straight and look lordly."

"Look lordly?" he knitted his eyebrows together, his lips curling slightly in amusement.

"Yes, lordly," Cara holding up a hand like a delicate princess. "You know, like that time Zedd forced me to wear that ridiculous pink dress and act the part of a princess."

"Well, you did look good in that dress," was his response.

Cara rolled her eyes and scowled. "The thing was awful," she truly looked mortified at the mention of it. "Just promise me that when you and Kahlan finally get married you won't make me wear a dress."

Richard spun around and smiled. "Oh, I don't think it's me your going to have to convince."

"You mean Kahlan will insist that I wear I dress!" Cara's eyes grew wide in terror.

"Did I say Kahlan?"

"Zedd…!" she hissed out wizard's name, and Richard felt himself chuckle, knowing what horrors would await his grandfather when they returned to Aydindril.

Before he could say anything more to tease his Mord'Sith, the doors opened and the chamberlain came prodding in with Captain Benjamin Meiffert of the First File behind him. Meiffert was about Richard's age, but looked more pure blood D'Haran. His jaw was shaved and his blond hair cut close to his head. Richard noticed Cara looking at the captain with open lust in her eyes. Meiffert seemed not to notice. Most men tried to stay clear of Mord'Sith. Richard understood that better than most.

Meiffert gave a bow. "They are ready for you, Lord Rahl."

Richard turned to the chamberlain, a bald man with wrinkled skin. "What exactly do I have to do?" he asked, feeling his nerves rising up again.

The chamberlain gave him a smile and wink of his blue eyes. "Do not worry, Lord Rahl. You'll do fine. Just stand there and watch."

Richard gave a nod and smoothed the red robes down his chest. "Just stand and watch… stand and watch," he repeated quietly to himself as he followed the captain and chamberlain towards the balcony. Cara and Nyda, the Mord'Sith who Cara had selected to place in charge of the Mord'Sith garrisoned at the People's Palace, walked behind him, followed by Egan and Ulic.

Richard stepped out onto the balcony and his eyes grew wide. The square below him was packed with his subjects: The people of D'Hara. The moment they caught sight of him, a thunderous cheer roared up. He was a little taken aback. Behind him he heard Cara chuckle. "I never heard them cheer that loud for a Lord Rahl before," she said.

"Neither have I," Nyda answered back.

Richard nodded his head towards the throng and raised his hand and waved. The cheer grew in strength and volume, if that was even possible. It almost became deafening. Then as one, the crush of people descended to their knees in supplication.

" _Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours_."

XXX

Zedd looked over his shoulder.  _Bags!_  The boy was still following him. He'd thought he had lost him. The old wizard had been ducking in and out of alleys and passageways for about an hour, so he had thought he had lost his shadow. But no. Somehow this young D'Haran soldier had managed to keep an eye on him.

 _General Reibisch must be pleased_ , Zedd thought, remembering his conversation with the D'Haran general over his "protective" shadow. The general had insisted that Zedd be protected at all times. As the grandfather of the Lord Rahl, he could be a target. Zedd scoffed at the idea, declaring that he was no weakling. He was, after all, a Wizard of the First Order and had helped his grandson defeat Darken Rahl and close the rift to the Underworld.

"Just the same, Lord Wizard," Reibisch had replied. "Lord Rahl left specific instructions that we keep an eye on you."

"Did you say, keep an eye on me?" Zedd had furrowed his brow. "Bags! What does the boy think I'll do?"

"He said something about making sure you stayed away from a place called Ambrosia's," Reibisch had looked perplex, not really understanding Zedd's love of food; not many people did.

Presently, the soldier was pretending to browse the stalls and their wares. However, his cool blue D'Haran eyes kept glancing Zedd's way. Groaning in despair, he relented to the boy and waved him over. "I give up," he huffed in defeat. "You win."

The young soldier walked over briskly and smiled. "We're only trying to protect you, Zedd," he said.

Zedd grinned. "I know, my boy, I know," he said placing a hand on the youth's shoulder. "I just haven't gotten used to being followed around, is all." He narrowed his eyes. "And to having my grandson being the Lord Rahl."

The soldier shrugged. "So is it off to Ambrosia's again?"

Zedd gave a boyish smile. He liked how this boy thought.

XXX

Nicci yawned and leaned back into the cushioned chair in the den. The Confessor's Palace was so cozy, especially with the big hearth ablaze and the fire crackling. It almost made her forget what she was doing. But her mind quickly relapsed into her assignment.

Richard had given her one simple assignment while he was away, and she was determined to not let him down. He knew the mission he had given her was going to be difficult, challenging at times, but it needed to be done. And he thought no one was better suited to it than Nicci.

"Are you sure?"

Nicci looked up at the source of the voice and smiled. Kahlan was standing before the mirror, her blue eyes sparkling. A smile touching her lips for what seemed like the first time in ages. She was so beautiful, so enchanting. Nicci could tell why Richard was so attracted to this woman.

"It suits you nicely," Nicci responded.

"But is blue really my color?" Kahlan asked, fusing over the fabric as the handmaiden began to make measurements.

Standing up, Nicci stepped over to Kahlan and pulled the Confessor's long lush hair back, allowing it fall graceful behind her back. Nicci had to admit, Kahlan had gorgeous hair. She found herself jealous of how it shone in the firelight. A dark brown, that at times appeared to be a raven black. It was startling and captivating at how well it framed the Mother Confessor's exquisite face.

Richard was truly a lucky man to have this woman's love, Nicci thought. She only wished that one day, she could find a man half as good as Richard. She would settle for no less, since she could not have the man himself. His heart belonged to Kahlan, and Nicci had resigned herself to that a longtime ago.

"Look at yourself, Kahlan," she said, directing the Mother Confessor's gaze to the mirror. "You look radiant. The blue brings out your eyes."

Kahlan looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes narrowing as she scrutinized herself. She bit her lower lip and looked back at Nicci, questioningly. "Do… do… do you think Richard will like it?" she asked cautiously.

Nicci shook her head, almost amused at how worried Kahlan was over such a simple thing as her appearance. Richard would love Kahlan no matter what. If she were dressed in nothing but rags, that man would love this woman. Nicci had no doubt; Richard would not even notice the dress. As long as the Seeker had his Confessor, he would be fine.

"Richard," Nicci said firmly, "will love it!"

"You really think so?" Kahlan spun around to face the mirror, wrinkling her nose.

"Absolutely," Nicci said, and turned to the handmaiden. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes, absolutely, m' lady," the handmaiden drawled. "You look lovely in blue, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan looked down at the woman and smiled. "Thank you." Then her vibrant blue eyes shot back to Nicci. "Are you sure he wouldn't prefer red? It is, after all, the color of the House of Rahl."

Nicci placed a hand on Kahlan's shoulder. "Do not worry, Kahlan," Nicci replied. "Richard would love you no matter what you wear."

The Mother Confessor gave a nod, but Nicci felt that Kahlan looked unconvinced. After the handmaiden had finished her measurements and promised a beautiful blue dress in a week or two, Nicci and Kahlan were left alone.

Nicci summoned a servant and ordered them two cups of tea. She could sense that the Mother Confessor need to wind down. Kahlan, still beautiful and exquisite, had not slept well since Richard's departure to the People's Palace. She knew it was partly out of worry and fear that Richard was in danger, but she also knew that had not helped matters that the Seeker had simply gone without so much as a farewell to his Confessor.

She wondered at that. Richard had been very aloof and distant with Kahlan and she was a little angry with him for that. Kahlan deserved him. Nicci knew that. Over her time spent with Kahlan and Richard, Nicci had come to a realization. To know one was to know the other. They belonged together and it hurt to see such separation between the two star-crossed lovers.

They had been peeved at Richard when he could not bring himself to tell Kahlan the full prophecy. All he managed was the part about the red moon. And in the end Zedd had to be the one to recite the whole thing for the distraught Mother Confessor.

After the tea was served, Nicci brought it up to her mouth and blew across the lip of the cup. Taking a tentative sip, she smiled, pleased with the flavor. She looked up and saw Kahlan sipping restlessly.

Nicci lowered her cup and look sadly at the Mother Confessor. It had been nearly four months now since Richard had accepted her, and she had grown close to Kahlan over that time. Part of it was due to Richard aloofness, but another reason, at least Nicci though, was the fact that she shared something with this woman. They both deeply loved Richard. Though one had the pleasure and sheer joy of his love being returned, while the other had to be content with his friendship.

"What troubles you, Kahlan?" Nicci inquired, looking at her friend.

Kahlan looked up and tried to smile, but it was force. Her eyes were dim and she gazed off at the fire forlornly. "I miss Richard," Kahlan said. "Spirits, Nicci, how I miss him." She heaved a deep breath and shook. "We were closer when we were running through the woods hunting down Darken Rahl, or when we were fighting baneling and trying to find the Stone of Tears."

The Mother Confessor shifted uneasily and looked back at the fire.

"He seemed more devoted to me when our love was taboo, forbidden," Kahlan said, closing her eyes. She was trying to be strong, Nicci knew, but it was hard. A tear ran down her cheek. Kahlan laughed softly, looking somewhat embarrassed and wiped the tear away with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Nicci."

"For what?"

"Placing this all at your feet," Kahlan said, her eyes meetings hers then skirting away like a frightened doe. "I know you love him. Sometimes I forget. It must hurt you to see him with me."

Nicci shook her head. "No," she lied. It did hurt that she could never have Richard's love, but that was not something she was ready to admit yet. Just seeing him happy was more important than anything. Nicci had spent much of her life being indifferent and uncaring that when she finally had her awakening, as she liked to call it, she sometimes had trouble coping with the onslaught of emotions that came with caring for people.

Kahlan gave her a small smile. "You've forgotten you're speaking with a confessor, Nicci," she said, a bit of mirth showing in her eyes, before dimming.

"Kahlan," Nicci said, sitting forward. "Whatever you may think. You must know that Richard is completely devoted to you. He loves you so deeply it is something hard to put into words. His love for you protected him from confession. What else do you require to know that he loves you?"

Kahlan looked at her for a moment, before looking away. Nicci swallowed, afraid she had accidentally opened up a wound that had needed healing. Or maybe they would hit on the crux of the matter.

"Nicci, can I ask you a question?" she asked, a little tentative.

Unsure what this was going to be about, Nicci reluctantly nodded.

"What does it say when the man you love refuses to make love to you, even though you know he wants to and… and he knows you want him to?" Kahlan's question so stunned Nicci that all she could do was stare.

Kahlan glanced away, embarrassed and worried. She was trying to mask her anguish with her confessor's face, but was failing. Nicci inched onto the edge of her chair to reach out and place a comforting hand on her friend's arm.

"He's afraid is all, Kahlan," Nicci answered, not yet wanting to tell Kahlan that Richard had confided to her on the matter. "He's worried about prophecy and… and he doesn't want to hurt you."

Kahlan looked up, tears in his eyes. "Will he ever make love to me?" she desponded.

Nicci pursed her lips together, unsure what she should say or could say to ease Kahlan's mind. She looked around the room trying to find an answered. How could she tell Kahlan what Kahlan should already know? She bit her lower lip as she thought. Her memories drifted back to her conversation with Richard and she tried to remember what he had said. How had he put it?

"Kahlan," Nicci said, reassuringly, finally remembering that which Richard had said. "Richard asked me to help pick out a wedding dress for you, because he plans on marrying you. And nothing, not the Keeper, not the Imperial Order, and certainly not prophecy, is going to keep him from doing that." She steeled herself to say what must be said. "He'd rather die a lonely man never tasting the pleasure of being with a woman for the rest of his days than spend another moment without you."

Kahlan looked at her suddenly. "He's spoken to you about this, hasn't he?"

Nicci furrowed her brow, apprehensive to how the Mother Confessor would react to learning that her beloved had confided in another woman. "Yes," she reluctantly admitted, knowing it was futile to try and lie to a confessor.

"So its true," Kahlan said, oddly calm. "He loves you."

"What?" Nicci was flabbergasted

"Why else would he confide such intimacies to you?" Kahlan put forth.

Nicci was shocked with how rational and calm Kahlan seemed. She did not seem angry or upset, just an eerily calm. Like the calm before a storm.

"He does not love me, Kahlan, and you know that," Nicci said.

"Then why has he accepted you? Why?" Kahlan asked, her voice still as steady as a rock, her expressions hidden behind the mask of a confessor's face.

Nicci stood. "No more talk of this," she said. "You are his true beloved, the woman he loves…"

" _The one in white_ ," Kahlan quoted from prophecy. "It's not the first time prophecy had called me by that. Shota once gave a prophecy that I would betray Richard. At the time, I thought I had already fulfilled it when I left him, afraid I would kill him. Oh, Nicci, I had such awful dreams about killing him. Then after I left, he was captured by Denna. At the time, I thought that was how I betrayed him. By leaving his side when he needed me most. But now, I'm not sure. What if the price I pay is losing his love. What if its because I betray him?"

Nicci shook her head. "I cannot believe such a thing, Kahlan. You would never betray Richard."

"What if I do? Not intentionally, but through my actions, I cause him pain and result in him feeling betrayed," Kahlan asserted.

Nicci felt sick all of a sudden. She slumped back down into her chair, disheartened. She looked up at the piercing blue eyes of the Mother Confessor. For the first time in quite a while, Nicci felt unsure and uncertain. What if Kahlan was right?

XXX

Three hours. It had taken three hours. Sure he had known it would, but it had seemed so much longer than the three hour devotion he had received in Aydindril. Richard was stiff and needed a good warm bath to sooth his aching muscles, but he wanted to be on their way as soon as possible. That irked Cara, but she relented, knowing how much he wanted to get back to Kahlan and apologize. So they left an hour after the devotion.

As they rode through the plains, Richard felt invigorated. He felt free. During the devotion he had thought over everything that had happened in the last four months. Now more than ever, he felt determined. He had made his decision, and he was not going to back down. Richard was going to go back to Aydindril and make love to the woman he loved more the life itself. He would prove to her that he loved her and he would seek forgiveness for his aloofness.

Suddenly, he felt a jarring pain in his shoulder. Wind swept around him and he cried out as he went flying from his horse. He hit the ground with a hard thud that expelled the air from his lungs.

Groaning in agony, he looked over and saw a thick arrow bolt stick out of his left shoulder. Richard closed his eyes, gritting his teeth, through the pain. His hand shot up to remove the arrow, then stopped at the sheering pain it caused him to even touch the bolt.

"Kahlan…," he murmured softly, as his voice became weaker. "Oh, Kahlan…!" Richard felt an overwhelming sense of shame and guilt. He should have made love to her when he had the chance. He should have ignored prophecy and done what he had always wanted to do.

The world around him suddenly started to become dim. The glowing stars in the night sky faded. His breath became ragged and his thoughts where only on her.

"I've failed you, my love… I've failed you… Kahlan…"


	6. Ambush

**Chapter 6 – Ambush**

Berdine looked over at the young wizard, worried. He'd been acting strange since midday. His curly blond hair was cut and nicely combed, and he was well kempt and groomed. She even thought she smelled cologne. He never wore cologne, and it worried her. Noticing her gaze, he looked up at her.

"What is it, Berdine?" Warren asked, looking somewhat confounded.

She bit her lip, wondering if she should even mention it. Warren raised an eyebrow and waited. Deciding that it was better to speak of it, rather than let it hang in the room like an oversized dragon, Berdine committed herself.

"You have been acting strange since midday," she said.

"Oh?" Warren shrugged. "I've… I've just been absorbed in the reading is all."

"No, it's not that," Berdine squinted at him. He seemed to melt under her Mord'Sith gaze. Thinking she'd hit on it, she smiled. "Your in love."

"What!" Warren's eyes went wide. "No I'm not."

Berdine tilted her head back and giggled. She sat back and wiggled her legs in the air like a little girl. "Yes you are!"

"No," he lowered his brow, but his cheeks flushed, giving him away.

Berdine jumped out of her chair and stared dancing around the room, teasing him. The other Mord'Sith in the room looked up confused. "You love her… yes you do," she smiled. "Don't try and deny it. I see the way you look at her. You love her."

"No… no… I don't," Warren kept objecting, though his cheeks were growing pinker by the minute. "I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Warren and Verna sitting in a tree…," Berdine began a song she remembered from her childhood. All the while she kept dancing around Warren. The young wizard's face kept growing pink with embarrassment.

XXX

"You better be sure about this, sweet sister," Tobias growled as he grabbed her leg beneath the table.

"I be sure, my brother," Lunetta smiled at him. "I be sensing him now. He be approaching. He be coming in any time now."

Tobias sneered and ran his fingers up her thigh to the place between her legs. She nearly jumped, but remained seated, the movements of his hands were safely hidden under the table from the eyes of the other patrons.

"If you be right," he said, as he felt her. "I be rewarding you tonight."

Lunetta beamed. "Do not worry, my brother," she smiled warmly. "I be right."

The door opened and an evening chill blew across the table. An old man with long silvery hair and grey eyes walked in with a young D'Haran soldier as his shadow. The two walked over to the bar.

"Wizard Zorander," the buxom barkeep smiled. "It is good to see you again. Though, last time you came buy we ran out of persimmons for a week."

The wizard smacked his lips and laughed. "I heard you got a supply of choice mutton today."

"Aye, that we did," the woman smiled, eyeing him suspiciously. "You don't plan on eating us out of house and home, do you?"

Tobias felt like retching as he watch the wizard make small talk with the buxom proprietor. It was sickening seeing an agent of the Keeper parading around like he was a normal person, innocent of all the evil he possessed.

"How about you two sit down and I'll fix you something," the woman said.

The wizard's grin increased to look like a Cheshire cat. "That would be lovely."

"That be him, brother," Lunetta whispered in his ear.

Annoyed he squeezed her leg hard. She winced, but was a good girl and did not cry out.

"Of course that be him!" Tobias snarled in a soft voice, digging his fingers even digger into his sister's leg. Her eyes began to water.

He knew he had left a nasty mark, but he did not care. She was a vile thing, tainted by the Keeper with magic. The Lord General watched as the tall old man, with his D'Haran companion, made their way over to a booth, and were served some mutton chops and beer.

Tobias learned over to his sister. "Do it, sweet sister," he murmured into her ear. Lunetta closed her eyes and began to mumble incoherent words. He could feel the air hum with the sinful presence of magic. But this dark sorcery was being used for good. He was directing its usage. And he was using it against one of the Keeper's most loyal banelings.

A Wizard of the First Order was a corrupter of all that stood for good in the Midlands. He was the last of his kind, so his loss would be a blessing to the Creator. Tobias would savior this victory. It was almost as great as adding the Mother Confessor to his collection, but that had to wait. First they had to get rid of her vile protector, the First Wizard. He had no reason to fear the Lord Rahl. The Creator spoke to him in his dreams and She told him that the Lord Rahl would be dealt with and that Her most loyal follower need not worry about him.

As he watched the wizard lift up his beer mug and clink it against his companion's, Tobias smiled. "Yes, wizard," he hissed softly. "Drink. Drink."

XXX

"Richard!" Cara cried as she jumped off her horse.

She stared in horror at the sight of her friend lying sprawled on the ground, thriving in agony, a large bolt sticking out of his left shoulder. Cara scrambled over to him, whipping out her agiel in case she needed to defend him. Egan and Ulic were on the scene in a second. Hally, her long auburn braid sailing behind her, ran up beside Cara. Her eyebrows were bunched together and she wore a distraught look on her face. Richard was the first Lord Rahl that could ever cause a Mord'Sith to worry about him like this. He treated them like they were human beings, not as slave or chattel to do his bidding.

"Duck!" Egan shouted, grabbing Cara and pulling her down just as an arrow went flying over her head.

Spinning around at once, Cara's scanned the dark rocks that littered the Azrith plains. She could not see where the arrow had come from. Men of the First File began to rush up and form a circle around the Lord Rahl. Cara knelt next to Richard and checked on him. She let a breath out, when she heard him muttering softly.

"What's he saying?" Hally asked, her eyes worried.

Cara leaned her head down and closed her eyes, feeling sad for her Lord Rahl. Richard was calling for the name of the woman he loved, his beloved, the Mother Confessor, Kahlan Amnell. His mutterings grew heavy and slurred, and he began asking the spirits for forgiveness. Asking for just a little more time to see his beloved, to make love to her, as he should have.

Taking a deep breath, Cara raised her head and looked at the two giant D'Harans. "Egan, Ulic," she said in a firm voice, pushing down her emotions. She was Mord'Sith. Mord'Sith do not feel emotions. Only duty…. only duty. But it was hard. Richard was more than her Lord Rahl. He was her friend.

"Mistress?"

"Protect the Lord Rahl."

The two slammed their fists in their chests. "With our lives!"

Knowing that the two men would die before any more harm came to Richard, Cara darted up and gestured for Hally to follow. She picked up about half a dozen of the First File and twenty regular soldiers with her. She left the rest of the Mord'Sith to defend the Lord Rahl.

With agiels out and ready, Cara ran towards the most likely direction the arrows had come from. There were no clouds over the Azrith plains, so the moonlight provided sufficient light to see by.

"There!" Hally shouted and pointed with her agiel.

Cara's eyes darted towards the rock formations. Yes. She saw them. She dashed off without a moment's hesitation. As Cara and her Sister of the Agiel, followed by the soldiers, reached the rocks a large group of blurry men dressed in furs and kilts jumped out.

"Vargrs!" Cara shouted over the din of the men's battle cries.

The men had fierce axes and claymores. The Vargrs were D'Harans, but they were of the mountains. They kept mainly to themselves, and never bothered with the rest of D'Hara. And they never intermarried outside their own clans. So none of them had any true D'Haran blood. They were only D'Harans by conquest.

Cara spun her agiel and rammed it into the first man that came at her. He howled and died within seconds. The next man raised his claymore at her and snarled like an animal. She spun around as he brought the heavy sword down. It cut deep into the grassy ground. But before Cara you strike him with her agiels, the man was already heaving the massive sword up with one hand.

She blinked, stunned. No man, not even the biggest of the big—like Egan and Ulic—could lift a claymore with one hand. Something possessed these men, making them stronger than they should be.

Cara dove out of the way as the man swung the claymore at her. She wasn't fast enough, and the tip of the blade contacted with her face, leaving a nasty cut on her check. She fell to the ground, dazed and confused. The man stood over her and raised the sword to impale her.

Hally launched into the air and collided with the brute. She held onto his neck as he buck and snorted like a wild stallion. Cara's sister Mord'Sith planted her agiel into the man's bull-like neck and twisted it, issuing as much pain as possible.

Rolling away, as the man fell, Cara jumped to her feet and looked for her next opponent. A sinewy man with large bulging muscles descended on her with a ferocity that matched that of any rabid wolf. He bit at her neck and his teeth sunk into her flesh. Cara ignored the pain, as she was trained to do, and swirled her agiel around and struck the man in the side.

He yelped like a dog, and she hopped up and pounced on him. She rammed the agiel across his chest several times, before giving him a death blow.

All around her, soldiers fought and died fighting off the Vargr thugs. Cara danced around them, striking were she could to help. It was a new day in D'Hara, when a Mord'Sith actually sought to help those in need. These D'Haran soldiers had Richard to thank for that. Cara could only hope that her Lord Rahl and friend lived to hear the tale told.

As she turned to face another man, a large stone flung through the air and made contact with her temple. Blinking, she tumbled to her knees and shook her head. Suddenly a big fist came out of nowhere and she felt it hit her jaw. She went flying backwards. And then everything went black.

XXX

Kahlan was taking an evening walk with Verna. Aydindril looked so peaceful, so content. Inside, she felt like a bottled up storm waiting for release. The Sister of the Light seemed to sense it, but made no comment. They walked through the streets, quietly, not talking. Kahlan wondered what Richard was doing, and if he was all right. She worried about him so. She could not help it. She loved him and wanted so much to be with him that it hurt to be parted from him for so long.

Behind them Rikka trailed, keeping a watching eye out for any danger, and a hand near her hip, ready to unleash her agiel if the need arose. Kahlan had gotten used to the golden haired Mord'Sith shadowing her. She even had begun working on Rikka to bring her humanity back, like Richard had done with Cara.

The Mord'Sith had been in the room with her and Nicci when Kahlan was trying on dresses. After Nicci left and Kahlan slowly walked back to her bedchambers, she asked Rikka her opinion on the dress.

Rikka had looked stunned and honored at the same time. "You looked very beautiful in that blue dress, Mother Confessor," she admitted, blinking, as surprised at herself as Kahlan by what she had said.

Kahlan thanked her and told her that she looked very beautiful, herself, and had lovely golden hair. Rikka blushed a bit, saying she had never been told so. Though, with the sudden look of anguish that past through the Mord'Sith's eyes, Kahlan guessed that Darken Rahl had probably done some depraved things to this woman in bed.

"You may like to wear a dress someday, Rikka," Kahlan had told her. "I think you'd look lovely in one. Perhaps you'll wear a dress when I marry the Lord Rahl."

Rikka gave a faint smile and had said, "Perhaps."

Thinking back on the exchange, Kahlan smiled. She knew she was getting through to Rikka's lost humanity and it pleased her that she was just as capable at doing so as Richard had been with Cara.

They made their way around the large square and towards the garden behind the Confessor's Palace. For a moment, as they passed underneath the pergola, Kahlan wished Richard was here. The moonlight was shining through the trees in such away it made the garden glow, giving it an enchanting feel. Lush plants and flowers dotted the gardens, in blues and yellows and pinks and purples. It was almost like a fairy tale. All that was missing was a lover's kiss.

Beside her, Verna looked up, and Kahlan could sense the middle-age woman wanted to saw something.

"Mother Confessor," Verna broached cautiously, fiddling with her brown ringlets of hair. "May I speak with you?"

Kahlan raised an eyebrow and inclined her head. "Of course, Verna. You can always speak with him. Never think that I will not listen."

She was desperate for conversation. Nicci was the only one who would really talk with her, and not just about duties and affairs of state. Nicci would listen to her rant and moan over Richard and his behavior. She had found Nicci to be quite a welcomed friend. Now she hoped Verna would join that list. And she prayed for something other than prophecy. She did not want to hear about prophecy. Not tonight.

It had been this night, almost two years ago, that she had kissed Richard for the first time. That kiss had been filled with so much passion and fire that Kahlan had wished it would never end. But did. It had to. It was the kiss she should never have given him. It had been both terrifying and uplifting. She had never felt more confused and overjoyed in all her life.

Kahlan had always been taught she could never fall in love. Because if she were intimate with that man, he would be lost forever by confession, and he would no longer be the man she had fallen in love with. But Richard was immune to her magic, and yet she had yet to feel him between her legs.

"I wish to ask you about Warren," Verna said, looking apprehensive, her voice bringing Kahlan out of her thoughts.

Kahlan smiled softly. "Yes, Verna, what about Warren?"

Verna looked away and fidgeted with her shawl. "He gets on my nerves sometimes, but… but…," she shook her head and sighed. "Dear Creator… Kahlan… I kissed him."

"Warren?"

Verna nodded, looking worried, confused and frightened all at the same time.

"Well, do you like him?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes, but… how could it work?" Verna looked distraught. "Though we are the same age temporally, I have spent twenty years outside of the Palace of the Prophets and its aging spell. I am near forty years old physically, while he is physically still in his early twenties." She shook her head. "I must look like an old hag."

Kahlan shook her head. "Verna, you look lovely," she said. "I could only hope to look half as good as you do when I reach forty."

"Forgive me, Mother Confessor, but you are young," Verna said bitterly. "You do not know yet what it is like to have a man you thought loved you spurn you because you have aged."

Instantly Verna looked appalled at what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"No," Kahlan said shaking her head and placing a hand on Verna's arm. "Do not be sorry. You've spoken only the truth. And of a matter of your past."

"Mother Confessor," Verna looked beside herself with grief. "I did not mean to imply that the Seeker will in anyway…"

"I said don't worry about it, Verna," Kahlan spoke reassuringly. "I know how Richard feels… though, I will admit, it does hurt how he's been acting as of late. However, I still know he loves me."

Verna sighed in relief. "I am still sorry, Mother Confessor," she said. "I am rambling on about my own love life, and here you are having problems of your own. You do not need to hear mine."

"Verna," Kahlan stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. They were in a lovely little grove that had always been one of Kahlan's favorites back when she was just a young confessor going about her training with Mother Confessor Serena. "I do not mind. In fact, I welcome it. You are Richard's friend. And I hope, my friend as well."

"That is most gracious of you, Mother Confessor," Verna said.

"Please, call me Kahlan," she pleaded. "I hear enough of Mother Confessor from everyone else."

Verna gave a nod, but looked unsure.

"Tell me, Verna," Kahlan said. "Tell me about Warren. I want to hear. Just for a moment I want to be a woman gossiping with another woman about men." She furrowed her brow. "Women do gossip about men, don't they?" Kahlan had never had a friend with whom to gossip with, yet alone any man to gossip about.

The Sister of the Light gave a shrug. "To be honest, Kahlan," Verna said. "It's been so long since I was as young as you, that I hardly remember. But yes…," she smiled warmly. "I think it will do us both some good to gossip!"

They turned to walk towards a stone bench. As Kahlan walked past a tree she caught the sight of the black form-fitting dress Nicci wore. Within seconds, she saw the long fall of blonde hair and blue eyes of the sorceress. Nicci was standing looking forlornly out at the vista with her arms wrapped around her shoulders as if she was cold.

"Nicci?" she called, concerned for her friend.

The former Sister of the Dark turned and saw them. "Kahlan, Verna!" she looked surprised. "I did not think to see you here. I thought you were walking through the city."

Verna smiled, though Kahlan could tell it was half forced. Unlike Richard, Verna had not yet forgiven Nicci for having been a Sister of the Dark. "Nicci," Verna said in a curt greeting. She then raised her eyebrows. "It appears we are about to start gossiping about the men in our lives. Care to join us?"

Nicci bit her lower lip, her brow furrowing. She looked at Kahlan with sad eyes. Kahlan knew what must be going through the sorceress's mind. Both Nicci and Kahlan loved the same man. And Kahlan was sure that Nicci had heard enough about Richard for her already.

"We're going to talk about Warren," Kahlan quickly said to alleviate Nicci's fears that the subject of their conversation was going to be Richard. "It appears our Sister of the Light here kissed him."

Nicci gave a faint smile. "I was wondering why Warren started wearing cologne."

There was a sudden flash of blue light and Kahlan blinked. She held up her hand to shield her eyes. Rikka quickly removed her agiel and stood in front of Kahlan ready to protect her. Nicci was by her side in a heartbeat, holding up her hands, ready to unleash that black lightning of hers. And Verna was holding her dacra in a raised hand.

Slowly a figure in a grey wispy dress emerged from the shadows of the trees. Kahlan squinted. She recognized the long auburn hair and the ageless brown eyes.

"Shota!" Kahlan hissed.


	7. Hammer

**Chapter 7 – Hammer**

Richard could hardly breath. The pain was extraordinary, but nothing like having his Han restored or Denna's agiel pressed to his flesh. This pain was different.

It was the pain of grief and regret. Oh how he regretted what he'd done. He should have stayed at the People's Palace for the night like Cara had pleaded with him to do. But in his hast to seek forgiveness from the woman he loved, he acted out of passion and ignored reason.

Suddenly it hit him.  _Passion rules reason, for better or worse_. It was the Wizard's Third Rule. He was sure of it. He did not know how he knew, but he did.

Richard told himself that he would get out of this. He would return to Aydindril. He would seek confirmation with Zedd, and he would seek Kahlan. He would tell her how foolish he had been and ask her forgiveness. Even if she no longer wanted him for the pain he'd caused, he would ask for her forgiveness. He loved her and that was all the mattered.

He, Richard Rahl, loved the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell.

BAM!

He felt it like a hammer making contact with an anvil.

BAM!

It struck again. The hammer was forging the cold steel into the prefect weapon of war.

BAM!

It struck again, forging a weapon, a weapon to wield against anything that would take him away from his Kahlan. It would give him the strength and power to get back to her, to ask forgiveness.

BAM!

His eyes shot open and he let loose with a scream. His hands shot to the bolt and with great inner will he began to pull. All around him he could hear shouts of confusion and worry. He felt a big hand grab his arm, trying to stop him from removing the arrow, but he threw it off.

Richard screamed and pulled with all his might. He heard flesh tear and rip, and finally the arrow was free. He tossed it aside and rolled onto his side.

Gasping in air, feeling pain with every breath he took, Richard pushed himself up to his feet. Feeling wobbly he reached out for support. He felt the strong hands of two giants grab him and hold him up. Another figure stepped in front of him. A woman in red, he did not know her name, but he knew what she was.

She raised something up, a red rod of some kind. He heard talking in hushed voices, some hard and some soft, hissing back and forth. He shook his head, not really caring what was being said. He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Kahlan.

That name—that one name—was the only thing that drove him. He did not know who she was, but he knew that this Kahlan was important to him. And that he felt sorrow and joy every time he thought of her. What had happened? He squinted at the blurry figures before him, still jabbering and arguing.

He'd hurt her, this Kahlan. Somehow he had caused her pain. But how? And why? Why would he hurt this woman who brought him so much joy?

"Kahlan," he spoke her name out loud to see if that would help.

The voices stopped and became silent. He could feel eyes staring at him.

"Kahlan," he spoke her name again.

Everything seemed to converge on him like a hammer swing. It hit him hard.

BAM!

The hammer struck again.

"Kahlan!"

BAM! It banged relentlessly in his head.

"Kahlan!"

BAM!

The sword was forged and he reached out for it, calling it to him. As he gripped the hot metal hilt in his hand, it all came flooding back.

XXX

Kahlan stared at the witch women with as much hate as one person could have for another. She could feel a cool stream of magic fill the night air as a bolt of black lightning shot out of Nicci's opened palm. Shota held up her hand and the lightning seemed to dissipate the moment it made contact with her skin. Nicci lowered her hand and scowled.

"So you really are a witch woman?" Nicci said, raising her perfect eyebrows in awe.

Shota smiled warmly. "It is good to see you, too, Nicci," she said. "I see you have joined the Seeker and Mother Confessor."

Nicci looked to Kahlan and exchanged a look. Kahlan reassured her with a nod. She knew Nicci was worried about her, having sworn to protector her in Richard's absence. Rikka also looked apprehensive, but Kahlan gave the Mord'Sith a slight touch on the shoulder, reeling her in.

"And where is the Seeker?" Shota asked, knowingly raising her hands wide. When he did not appear, she laughed softly. "Not here, is he?"

Kahlan could stand it no longer. "Stop playing games, Shota! You know very well that Richard is not here. What do you want?"

Shota gave her a feigned hurt look and tutted. "I am a friend, Kahlan Amnell."

"You've brought Richard and me nothing but pain and anguish," Kahlan said.

The witch woman shook her head, her long auburn hair swaying in the gentle evening breeze. The moonlight seemed to make her white skin glow. She looked bewitching, which, Kahlan thought, was befitting for a witch.

"I only speak prophecy," Shota said. "I tell you my visions, and what you choose to do with them are your own accord."

"Why are you here?" Kahlan asked, putting up a united front with Nicci and Verna, who were both powerful sorceresses in their own right.

Shota's lips curled into a half smile.

"I saw the red moon," she said. "As I am sure you did, too."

"Yes, we saw it," Verna snapped. "What of it?"

Shota turned her head to look at the Sister of the Light. "Curious, wasn't it? An omen, yet more than that. A warning."

Kahlan huffed. "I'm tired of your riddles, Shota. Tell me what you've come to say and then be gone." Kahlan already knew that the red moon had been a warning. Someone had stolen something for the Temple of the Winds, and the wizards of old had placed a spell to have the moon turn red for three nights as an alarm, of sorts, to inform the wizard's council that the Temple had been breached.

The witch woman raised her eyebrows, and pouted as if she'd been hurt by such sayings. "All right," she said, nodding, folding her hands together in front of her. "The red moon heralds something foul and festering. It as already began to grow."

"What are you talking about?" Nicci asked. "The Order?"

Kahlan was curious too. They had all believed that the red moon was only a warning, especially after what Warren had discovered. What other ill things could it have foretold?

Shota tilted her head back and laughed sharply. "The Order is only the half of it, sorceress," she replied, smirking. "It is what is in the winds that is truly the danger."

"In the winds?" Kahlan echoed, suddenly becoming scared. The prophecy had said that Richard would have to seek the remedy in the winds. Presently they believed that meant that he had to go to the Temple of the Winds.

However, with the look Shota was giving her, Kahlan worried what she had told Nicci about the prophecy of  _the one in white_  betraying the Seeker had not yet been fulfilled was true.

Shota's brown almond shaped eyes looked at Kahlan and she gave a sad smile. "You know, don't you, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan shook her head. No. No, she did not know. She did not want to know. If prophecy still said that she was going to betray Richard, she wanted nothing to do with it. She could never betray Richard, even after how he'd ignored her for the past months. She loved him too much to betray him.

"Speak, Witch Woman!" Nicci ordered, with her eyes telling Rikka to be ready to strike. The Mord'Sith held her agiel up.

Shota's eyes narrowed and she glanced at the Mord'Sith, then back at Nicci, before returning to Kahlan. "It would seem I gave you a prophecy too early. My mistake. But I am here to give it to you now. The Seeker will be betrayed by the one in white," Shota affirmed. "It is written in the Halls of Prophecy. And something written in the Halls of Prophecy cannot be changed."

"But… but…," Kahlan stammered, wishing that what she had thought back so long ago was true.

Shota gave her a sad smile. "Leaving Richard back then, allowing him to fall into the hands of that Mord'Sith Denna," Shota said. "That was not your betrayal. You had not yet truly betrayed him." She smirked. "But soon, you will."

Kahlan racked her mind for other things that could have been the betrayal. Even something small, something that did not seem important could have been a betrayal. The prophecy said nothing about how significant the betrayal had to be. When she was torn! Yes! When she was torn she had slept with another man… with Prince Fyren. Though, thank the Spirits, she did not remember it, it was still a betrayal of her love for Richard.

She opened her mouth to tell Shota and declare that the betrayal. However, the witch woman silenced her with a raised hand.

"Zeddicus restored you to whole, Mother Confessor," Shota said, then adding knowingly. "All of you. Your two halves may have been deflowered, but the whole you has not. You are still a maiden, Kahlan Amnell, and the whole you… the real you… has yet to betray the Seeker."

Kahlan reddened a bit having her maidenhood discussed so openly amongst these women: Shota, Nicci, Verna, and the Mord'Sith Rikka. Nicci looked over at Kahlan and frowned.

"She is right," the sorceress said, holding her hand up above Kahlan's midsection. "You are still a virgin."

Kahlan blushed all the more and lowered her face. Shota stepped forward, but Rikka held her back with a threat of her agiel. "It is nothing to be ashamed of Kahlan. You are fortunate, we all are, that you are still a virgin."

"What?"

"A price will be asked," Shota declared. "And when that price is asked, you must obey it. Heed the gathering and do what is necessary. And if you do not, then the Seeker shall fail and the storm shall rage across the land."

"You mean the Imperial Order?" Kahlan asked.

Shota shook her head. "No," she said. "Though, the Order has caused this storm, they are not the storm heralded by the red moon."

"Then what is?" Kahlan asked, demanding answers.

Shota stepped back. "It is not for me to tell you," she gave them all a smile. "But soon… soon you will learn."

And with that, the witch woman disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving four bewildered women in the gardens of the Confessor's Palace. But all Kahlan could think about was that the prophecy, so boldly declaring that she would betray Richard, had yet to be fulfilled.

XXX

Cara's eyes shot open. How long had she been unconscious? It must not have been for long, because the fighting was still going on around her. She groggily sat up, and was immediately pushed back down by a hand on her chest. She gritted her teeth as she felt the villain slip his hand under her leather and fondle her breast.

"Stay down, bitch!" came a gruff voice. "A whore in serve of evil should now better."

Cara glared up at the man's face. He looked nothing like the Vargr. He was not one of them. He wore a robe simply to that she'd seen worn by the vile worm Neville Ranson.

She made to move, but he pushed her back down again. And not with his hands. He was using his magic. Cara blinked. How is that possible? She should be able to repel his magic? She was dumbfounded to why she could not feel the magic radiating from him like she did with Zedd or Kahlan, or now even, since his Han had been restored, Richard.

Suddenly a blur cut across her field of sight and the man grunted and was off her. She blinked and felt big hands on her, pulling her up. Thrashing about, determined she would fight to her last breath, Cara resisted, when suddenly the hands let go.

"It is only us, Mistress Cara," came the soft voice of the gentle giant Egan.

Cara blinked. She looked around her. The fighting had stopped and Richard was standing over the man who had been above her, holding a glowing Sword of Truth to the man's neck.

"Who are you!" Richard was commanding, his voice filled with rage.

Cara took a quick breath to regain her composure, pushing her breast back into her leather top, and then strode over to Richard. She was afraid that he had gone into the fury that had taken a hold of him when they were with the Minders, and then again at Aydindril when they had stormed the Confessor's Palace and he had killed Prince Fyren.

Richard looked up at her with his big brown eyes, his chest heaving. His shirt soaked in a mixture of blood and sweat, clung to him, revealing the tight contours of his muscle beneath. Cara was suddenly startled by how aroused she became seeing him like this. For a moment, she was reminded of their time together in the future, when she had tried to seduce him and he had pushed it aside, saying he was in love with someone else.

"Love?" she had scoffed, and then she looked at him with wanton eyes. "I'm talking about pleasure."

He'd turn her down then. It had hurt, having him do that. But now she understood why. Richard's love for Kahlan was something pure, something unique. It was special. Cara felt jealous and envious at the same time. She was honored that both Richard and Kahlan had accepted her, especially after the things she had done to Dennee and others. It brought her great satisfaction to know that those two considered her part of their little family.

Shaking her head, clearing it of thoughts she should have kept suppressed, Cara focused on the man beneath the point of Richard's sword. She spun her agiel out and pointed it at the man's throat, adding the threat to that of the Sword of Truth.

"Answer the Lord Rahl!" she hissed.

The man's eyes glared at her with hatred. "I am Jedidiah, a soldier in the Creator's army. You shall all perish in the fires to come!" He spat at them.

Cara made to ram her agiel into his chest, when Richard stopped her. "No, Cara," he said, breathing heavily. "Let him go."

Jedidiah looked at him strangely. "You would let your enemy live?"

Richard pointed the Sword of Truth at the man and gave him a raptor-like stare. "Tell your Emperor that the Seeker of Truth, the Defender of the Midlands… and the Master of All D'Hara, will never rest until he sees the Order crushed and defeated."

Cara smirked, pleased with Richard ultimatum. Jedidiah slowly stood eyeing them all suspiciously. Then, with a start, he turned and ran for his life.

"Look at him run," Cara laughed. "It's like he just saw the Keeper."

XXX

He opened his eyes amongst a sea of wailing agony. Green light seemed to hang in the air like a morning fog. Screams of pain and suffering resounded throughout the immense cavern, filling him with dread. Torment swirled around him like waves. He shifted, naked on the rock floor, his mind crying out in terror at where he was.

"Darken Rahl," came the booming voice he knew so well… and feared.

Rahl looked up, not caring if the horror on his face was legible.

"Kneel before the Keeper."


	8. Promises

**Chapter 8 – Promises**

Richard began to sway. He was vaguely aware of what had just happened. He knew he had knocked the man down. The vile fiend was on top of Cara, his hands touching her in places that made Richard angry. Then he was shouting at him, demanding him deliver some ultimatum to the Emperor of the Imperial Order. Now, he had no idea what was going on.

He looked down at his left shoulder and saw blood still pouring out. "Cara?" he called out weakly.

She was right beside him, her blue eyes watering with concern and worry. "Richard! You're bleeding!"

"You're agiel," he said, fighting to stay conscious. "Place it over the wound."

"No," Cara was shaking he head. "Please, Richard, don't make me do that. Please?"

"Do it!" he shouted, commanding her. "Please Cara. Don't force me to make this an order."

Biting her lower lip, Cara gave a reluctant nod. He knew that she would understand. The agiel, though a weapon of torture and pain, was capable of burning the flesh and sealing it, cauterizing the wound.

"Egan, Ulic," Cara called out. "Hold him."

The two giants grabbed him. Egan and Ulic looked down at him with tears in their eyes. Richard smiled inwardly, knowing how these two giant men were really just big softies. Cara held up her humming agiel and looked him in the eye.

"Richard, are you sure?" she asked one more time.

He gave a weak nod. "Yes, Cara, do it."

Richard gritted his teeth, preparing to feel the pain. Cara raised the agiel and placed the tip against his shoulder, over the wound. Immediately pain erupted through his whole left side. If Egan and Ulic had not been holding him up, he would have collapsed. He screamed out in pain, yet kept his eyes on Cara's, commanding her to keep the agiel in place until it burned the wound shot. Cara's blue eyes filled with tears and soon they were streaming down her face. It was a rare sight to see a Mord'Sith cry, and Richard took great pride in the fact the he was witnessing it. It was a sign that Cara had regained her humanity.

Finally finished, Cara removed the agiel, and lowered her head. "Forgive me, Richard," she pleaded. "Forgive me for giving you pain. I had sworn to protect you, and… and now I have used my agiel on you."

Richard, feeling a little better with the wound closed, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and with the other he raised her face to look into his eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for Cara," he said. "You saved me. You seal the wound and have prevent me from bleeding to death."

"You saved me," she said. "You've risked your own life so many times to save me, Richard. Why?"

Richard gave her a smile. "When I first met you, Cara, all I saw was a Mord'Sith that wanted to kill me. But then, I got to know you and understood you. You were not born a Mord'Sith, you were beaten, manipulated, and tortured into becoming one. I saw the good inside you. And all I've ever tried to do is bring it out. And help you become what you were born to be."

"And what's that, Lord Rahl?" she could not help but smirk, it was her nature.

"A woman," Richard answered plainly. "A strong, noble, vibrant woman with passions and wants of her own. Just like everyone else."

Cara's eyes blinked and she openly smiled.

"Now," Richard said, turning back to look for his horse and the others. "Let's get back to People's Palace. It's too dangerous to ride through the plains with mercenaries and agents of the Imperial Order running about."

Cara let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Richard."

He gave her one of his famous grins. "You were right, and I was wrong." His eyes turned and gazed off towards the distance shadows of the People's Palace. Something inside him told him that there was something hidden there that he needed to find. Something that could help him.

XXX

Nicci sat worrying in the den, a crackling fire roaring in the hearth before her. She needed to be warm. She need comfort. Kahlan had gone pale when Shota had declared that she had yet to truly betray Richard, and that that betrayal was fast approaching. Nicci and Verna, along with Rikka, quickly took Kahlan back in doors and rushed her to bed.

The sorceress had a headache from the whole thing. Richard was going to go wild when he heard Shota had pestered Kahlan. She knew how Richard felt about Shota's visions, but she couldn't shake it that somehow this one seemed real. It was too inline with the current prophecy floating over their heads.

She looked up at a sound coming from the hallway. Was it already her turn to sit and watch over Kahlan? Verna had taken first watch. They were all very worried about the Mother Confessor. Nicci had to use her magic to put Kahlan into a dreamless sleep. The poor woman was worried sick and an uneventful night's rest would do her good.

Nicci was determined that she would look after Kahlan. Kahlan was Richard's one true love, and if there was anything she could do for Richard, it was to look after Kahlan. The confessor meant everything to him, and Nicci knew how much it hurt them both that circumstances had yet again stood in their happiness. And Nicci felt guilty that she had been the cause of some of that. She was the one who had hunted them down and used her magic to confess Kahlan.

Richard had told her that, though he still would not forgive her for confessing Kahlan, part of him was glad she had. Nicci had stared at him, bewildered by such a statement. Richard smiled at her with his easy relaxed smile and explained.

"Under that confessed induce Con Dar, that resulted from what you did, Kahlan was unstoppable," he had said. "She attempted to confess me and failed. I had already suspected she could not confess me, but it wasn't until she no longer had control that I was even touched by her powers.

"When she failed to confess me, my heart soared with hope," he continued. "I knew then that I could be with the woman I loved. Thanks to you, Nicci. All because of what you did, I found out I could be with the woman I loved and so did Kahlan."

"But, I ordered her to kill you," Nicci had said.

Richard had nodded at her and smiled. "I knew that Cara and Zedd would soon be behind her, and that my death would only be temporary. I don't know how I knew, but somehow I knew."

Thinking back on that conversation, Nicci smiled. At least, some good had come from her evil actions. Now, more than ever, she was determined that Richard and Kahlan would be together. They had to be. A love like that, one they even the awesome and powerful magic of a confessor could not destroy, was one that was meant to be.

Nicci was not the kind of woman to be jealous. Kahlan had had Richard's heart long before she had even known them. And if she could never have Richard, Nicci would ensure that only Kahlan could or would. That was her promise to Richard and Kahlan. She would fight to her dying breath the ensure that those two could love one another.

The groan of the door's hinges caused her to turn and look up. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. Zedd came sauntering in with his D'Haran soldier.

"I heard about Shota! Devil woman!" he hiccupped.

He swayed a bit, and blinked, laying a hand on the young man for support. Nicci stood to met him, her face etched with worry. Something was wrong with him. As she got closer, she squinted her eyes as her senses were assaulted with the scent of liquor.

"Zedd," Nicci looked at the old wizard incredulously. "Are you drunk?"

"Who me?" Zedd's bushy eyebrow shut up in defense. "Never." He hiccupped loudly and swayed slightly.

Nicci cautiously approached him and knitted her perfect eyebrows together. "Have you been to Ambrosia's again?"

"Ambrosia's!" scoffed Zedd, pushing away from her. "Never heard of the place." He turned and looked at this D'Haran shadow. "How about you, Tom? Have you heard of Ambrosia's?"

The young man, who's own cheeks were flush with liquor, burped softly and looked embarrassed. Nicci frowned at him and wagged a finger. She led Zedd towards the door. "You were suppose to keep an eye one him," she admonished, the young D'Haran soldier.

The soldier gave a weak smile. "He's the First Wizard, m' lady," he said. "If I didn't go with him, he'd find a way to go himself."

Nicci frowned, but gave a nod, knowing the man was right. "Come on, Zedd. Let's get you to bed."

"Bed?" Zedd hummed softly. "That sounds good, Nicci," he purred. "Care to join me?"

Nicci raised an eyebrow as she felt him pinch her behind. "Zedd!"

"I may be old, my dear," he said. "But not old enough to see how beautiful you are." He gave her a playful wink and his hand slipped down her back and come to rest on her bottom.

"Zedd, I think it's the liquor talking right now, so I'm just going to leave you in the capable hands of a Mord'Sith," she said, gesturing for one of the leather clad woman.

"What!" Zedd hooted in alarm. "Nicci, you can't leave me with one of them… they'll just punish me raw!" He leaned forward and whispered. "I've heard tales of how stimulating they are in bed."

Nicci handed the inebriated wizard over to the Mord'Sith. "See that he gets to bed," she ordered.

The Mord'Sith gave a nod, and took hold of Zedd's arm. Nicci watched as the two made their leave, the soldier following behind. Seeing Zedd's hand dropped down towards the Mord'Sith rear, she was not at all surprised when she heard a loud slap. She shook her head. Old men and their drink. What was going to happen next?

XXX

Tobias was furious. He grabbed Lunetta by her hair and flung her across their room. The servants had quickly departed when they saw how angry the Lord General was.

"Please be stopping, my brother," Lunetta pleaded. "Why be you striking me?"

"You be lying to me, you filthy whore of the Keeper!" he raged. "You be not giving curses to the wizard. You be making him drunk."

Lunetta's plump face furrowed in worry and distress. "I be not. I be not!" she wailed. "I be doing as you command. I be cursing him."

"He be looking fine to me," Tobias retorted, grabbing Lunetta by her hair and pulling her back across the room. He flung her onto the bed. "He be stuffing his mouth with mutton and be laughing and talking."

"Be that the curse take time to be working, my brother," Lunetta wailed, as he brought his fist down to her stomach. She crumpled up on the bed and began to cry.

Tobias' face grew red in fury. "You be nothing but a whore, sweet sister," he said. "Perhaps I be taking you to the whore's street and be selling you to one of the pimps."

"No brother, please, no," Lunetta pleaded, wiping away her tears. "I please you. Please? Let me please?" she began lifting up her skirt. Tobias stood back and seethed with his anger. He watched as his sister removed her underthings and spread her legs wide, beckoning him. "Take me, brother," she pleaded. "I be pleasing to you. I please you. Only you. Me not being a whore."

A small smirk grew across his face as he slowly began unbuckling his trousers. "Tonight, you be a whore, sweet sister," he said. "Turn around. I be taking you from behind tonight."

XXX

Richard yawned as they rode through the gates of the people's palace. It was close to midnight, but Captain Benjamin Meiffert was still up to greet them. He noticed a brief look pass between Cara and the captain of the First File and smiled. Perhaps there were more reasons than his safety that had compelled Cara to ask him to stay at the People's Palace for the night.

As the stable holders saw to their horses, a group of Nyda's Mord'Sith escorted Richard through the palace towards the Lord Rahl's chambers. He wished he was going to Kahlan's chambers, but she was all the way back in Aydindril. He would have to make do with having sweet dreams of his beloved.

When he settled himself down on the large goose feathered mattress in his chambers, he wondered what Kahlan was doing at this moment. Nicci had told him that Kahlan had often gone to sleep weeping. That only made him feel worse. How could he hurt Kahlan like that? He loved her. And here he was denying the thing that both of them had been wanting for so long.

Richard heaved a sigh of regret and turned onto his back, lying down. He held the Sword of Truth up before him, and gave a sad smile.

"It seems you're my only constant companion, old friend," he told the cold steel. "Will I disappoint you, too?"

The sword did not respond. Maybe that was good. Richard did not know if he wanted to hear what it would have to say about him. He laid the sword down on the mattress next to him, where he wished Kahlan would have been. He shifted onto his side, and ran his fingers along the downy softness of the empty pillow beside him, dreaming of Kahlan.

"I promise you this," he talked to the sword. "When we get back to Aydindril… there is going to be a wedding."

XXX

A sea of agony and despair swirled all around him. Masses upon masses of tormented souls wailed and cried in agony. But somehow, it was different. The rift had been seal, so the Underworld had to have been restored to its normal balance of layers. The good spirits were no longer sent to the bleak coldness of the Keeper's embrace as they had been when the veil had been torn.

"Darken Rahl," the Keeper's voice resounded around him, in all places and nowhere at once. "Kneel before the Keeper."

Darken Rahl, naked and vulnerable, did as he was commanded. He knelt.

"Forgive me, master," he pleaded, seeking to prevent his punishment. "I did not mean to stray. It was Richard's fault. He tricked me."

"Silence!" the Keeper roared. "You are not dead, Darken Rahl. I have merely called you down to my realm to give you an offer."

Rahl looked up. "An offer, master?"

"Yes, Darken Rahl," the Keeper said. "The Imperial Order is a plague upon the world of the living. Their campaign has brought many souls to my embrace." The Keeper paused. "However, the Emperor has taken my Sisters from me. He uses them for his own depraved pleasures. This I cannot stand."

"Master?" Rahl choked. "What can I do? I am held prisoner by the Order."

"Do not presume to lecture me, Darken Rahl," the Keeper roared. "I still have eyes amongst the living. My Sisters still sing to me."

"What will you have me do, master?" Rahl supplicated himself to the Keeper.

A cruel laugh drifted around him. "The task I have selected for you is one you shall enjoy, Darken Rahl," the Keeper said.

"Master?"

"The banes of my conquest must be punished," the Keeper said. "The Seeker and Mother Confessor must die."

"But, master? What can I do?"

The Keeper's cruel laughed floated through the wailing souls and green flames, echoing throughout the dark veil of the Underworld. "So little you've learned, Darken Rahl. I am the Keeper. I can take life and give it back. And as a reward for playing your part in my future plans… I shall grant you the Mother Confessor."

Rahl's dark eyes lit up.

"The Mother Confessor? Kahlan Amnell?"

"Yes, Darken Rahl," the Keeper purred. "The Emperor has used my Sisters to release that which had been hidden in the forbidden place. The Seeker will need your help to lift the curse from the world of the living. And I have decided to give him to you."

"Master?" Rahl was confused now. How was this going to get him Kahlan?

"The Mother Confessor is as the Creator was when I first took Her and sired Our children," the Keeper spoke.

Rahl narrowed his eyes. "She is a virgin?"

"Yes," the Keeper boomed. "How perceptive of you, Darken Rahl. And for my plan to succeed, I will need you to take that from her."

A smile formed across Rahl's lips. This was a task he was going to enjoy. But again, Rahl was confused at how he could perform this most enjoyable task while he was a prisoner of the Order. And not to mention getting past his meddlesome brother and his friends.

"Master?"

"Silence, Darken Rahl," the Keeper was angry. "I will tell you all you need to know. Listen and you will learn."

The Keeper then went on to inform the former Lord Rahl to His plans. As Rahl heard the details, a cruel, twisted smile began to form on his lips. Yes, indeed, he was going to enjoy this very much.


	9. Punishment

**Chapter 9 – Punishment**

Jedidiah ran for as long as his legs would permit. He was still stunned and amazed that the Seeker had let him live. From what he remembered about Richard Rahl from when Verna had brought him to the Palace of Prophets, the man was nothing but a meddlesome fool. He'd destroyed everything that was great about the palace. Yet it seemed he had brains enough not to mess with a wizard like Jedidiah.

When he was younger—well, mentally younger; his body was still the same as it had been twenty years ago—Jedidiah had foolishly thought he was in love with a comely young thing named Verna Sauventreen. For a time he had deceived himself into believing that he actually loved her, but that quickly flew the coop when he found some younger and prettier tail to chase. Though, he smirked, he had enjoyed taking Verna's maidenhood. Because of that, she would always remember him.

But when she was promoted to a full Sister and given the assignment to find the first war wizard to be born in three thousand years, she had become clingy and asked if he'd wait for her. He told her he would, but that was a lie. He had already begun sleeping with another young novice—well, all right, three young novices, but who's counting? And those three were all prettier than Verna and far more willing to try different things in bed. Things that the uptight Verna would not.

And his "love" at been gone for twenty years. When she returned, asking if he'd still have her, he laughed in her face. She was nothing but a shriveled old hag now. He had reached over and grabbed her sagging breast.

"Can you make these young and firm again, Verna?" he had purred. "Can you make your skin tight and new?" He had given her a wicked smile, knowing how much the next would pain her. "Can you restore your maidenhood?"

When she had just stared at him, her eyes beginning to water, he laughed all the more. "I like tight and young, Verna," he said cruelly. "You ain't that anymore. You're just an old hag. No man would ever want what's between you legs now."

Jedidiah allowed a smile to form over his lips as he remembered their reunion. Ah, but it had been bittersweet, because then Richard Rahl changed everything. Suddenly the Sisters of the Dark were found out and Sister Nicci was captured. Jedidiah, along with the other wizards loyal to the Keeper and His cause, had to flee the Palace of the Prophets with the Sisters of the Dark.

Nicci, being the overzealous type that she was, soon learned of the prophecy involving the Mother Confessor… Jedidiah's eyes rolled back with lust. Now there was an exquisite creature. If only she didn't have those nasty confessing powers of hers, he would have liked to see what laid between her legs. Well, no matter. He had enough to please him. The Order saw to that.

It was while they were in hiding from the Sisters of the Light, that Jedidiah actually found love. It was a young Sister with beautiful blonde hair and rapturously perfect blue eyes.

He stopped to rest. "Oh my, Portia," he murmured softly. "Why did you agree to that ritual? Why?"

Portia, the only skirt he'd ever chased that he had actually fallen in love with, had given her life so that Nicci could take her body and return to the land of the living to do the Keeper's bidding. And how had that turn out? Nicci betrayed them and sought to gain her own powers. Because of that bitch, his Portia was dead.

And now he'd heard that Nicci served the Seeker. She'd betrayed them again. Portia's sacrifice was for nothing. It frustrated him to no end. When Nicci took her body, Jedidiah no longer had access to that sweetness between her legs. Jedidiah had to content himself with cunt that was not his beloved's. Cunt that, by rights, belonged to him!

He growled in anger. And shook his fist at the mocking moon. "She'll pay, Portia! She'll pay for taking you away from me!"

Suddenly a terrible pain split through his head. "Master," he groaned as he heard the dreamwalker's voice. "No, master, please…," he moaned, clutching his head in his hands.

He stumbled and fell to the ground, thriving in agony. "I live to serve you, please… no… please?"

A terrible unrelenting blinding pain coursed through his mind, burning and destroying, obliterating everything. Jedidiah shook and closed his eyes.

"Please, master," he pleaded. "I will not fail you again. I promise."

The voice raged through his mind, rupturing cells and memories. Jedidiah clutched his head, crying and screaming as the torment continued. Blood soon was seeping out of his nose and ears. He cried out for leniency, but received none. He'd failed his master. And he would receive none.

As the black nothingness began to consume him, Jedidiah pictured the sweet beautiful perfect face of his beloved, of his Portia. But at the last moment, he remember that Nicci had that body now. She wore that face, had those breasts, that ass, that cunt… that sweet cunt…

Would he find Portia in the Underworld?

XXX

Sister Bree went flying across the room as he struck her. He was seething with anger. She quickly lowered her head and bowed, noticing his expression change into the look that told her he was using his powers. And this time, she knew that whoever was on the receiving end was being punished. The Emperor narrowed his black storm-like eyes for a moment, then a twist grin spread across his face.

He'd killed that person. The one who's mind he had been in. He had just stuffed out their life.

She closed her eyes, knowing what was going to come next.

"On the bed, woman!" the Emperor snapped.

Oh, he was angry. Seething with rage that radiated off of him in streams of sweat and malice, his barrel chest heaved with it. He was a monster in human flesh, ready to rip out and devour her.

"I said on the bed!"

Bree compiled, though more meekly than she would care to admit, and he mounted her, shoving himself inside her with a brutal thrust. She cried out in pain as he rammed against her with all his weight and muscle. He drove into her harder than he ever had before. She had never known him to be this angry.

Whatever had happened, how ever it was he had been failed, it was something that made him want to lash out and punish someone. And she was the only one there in the room. It was frightening. She found herself wishing that this was going to be the end, that he was going to kill her in the heights of his rage and send her to her true master.

She closed her eyes as his big hand grasped her neck and held her down. Her breath was ragged and she began to feel dizzy. Then he was done. She could feel his warm seed dripping from her as he pulled out.

The Emperor slumped onto the bed and grunted. Then he turned onto his side and ran a finger tenderly down her cheek. "I would never kill you, darlin," he drawled. "You're my favorite. You know that, don't you?"

XXX

That night as she slept, Sister Bree received a vision from her master. She had opened her eyes and was greeted by the welcomed sight of green flame and bodies writhing in agony. She stood up, unashamed of her own nakedness, and knelt before her master.

"Sister Bree," came the Keeper's voice.

He was like a father to her, the one she never had. Bree had been taken at a young age to serve with the Sisters of the Light in the Palace of the Prophets. Her birth parents had known very early on that she was blessed with powers. The Keeper had sought her out and she was one of his first "daughters."

For the longest time, Nicci had held the favored position. Then Merissa, followed by Marianna. She shook her head. Marianna had been such a fool. She'd spread her legs as quickly as she went into battle, with no or little thought. Bree was smarter than them. She had survived and remained in the good graces of their eternal father.

"Father," she called. "How may I serve you?"

"My daughter," the Keeper cooed lovingly. "You have suffered so much at the hands of this Emperor of the Order, but soon you're punishment well be at an end."

"I am to die and join you here, Father?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"No, my favored daughter," the Keeper replied. "You are to free Darken Rahl and escort him to his brother, the Seeker."

"Father?" Bree furrowed her brow, confused. "Why would you have me release that pig? He betrayed you?"

"He can still serve my plans, my daughter," the Keeper answered. "Soon, very soon, the Mother Confessor will loose her virginity, and we must ensure that it is not to the Seeker."

Bree smiled. That would be wickedly ironic. And amusing. The Seeker had been pining over the Mother Confessor for so long, that it would be pleasing to no end to see his heartache at having his beloved lay with another.

"Is this the task you have set for Darken Rahl to meet?" Bree asked.

"You are as bright as you are loyal, my daughter," the Keeper cooed. "You shall be the instrument from which my wrath shall be unleash on the banes of my conquest."

"It would be my honor, Father," Bree bowed her head. When she looked up, she knitted her eyebrows together. "But how will we accomplish that?"

"Listen to me, my daughter," the Keeper called. "And I shall tell you."

XXX

Tobias had finished with Lunetta and she was now resting. He let her sleep. Quietly, he dressed himself and left the room. He stepped down the hall and found the stairs leading to the barracks. Stepping briskly, with a faint smirk on his face, having rather enjoyed what he'd just done with his sister, he sought out Kern.

Kern was dicing with the men in the hall, gambling away what little money he was paid. When he saw Tobias enter the room, he stopped immediately and rushed to report.

"I be needing eyes in the Confessor's Palace," Tobias said. "Have Galtero fetch us a servant girl."

Kern grinned. "Yes, Lord General." He turned around and barked orders towards a large man with strapping muscles. Galtero rose from his bench and looked over at Tobias.

Galtero had been a close friend of the Lord General's for many years, and he would have had Kern's posting, if Kern had not been fortunate enough to have captured and kill the baneling sympathizing Lord Prince of Nicobarese. Galtero was also the only man Tobias would share his sister with.

"You be wanting a servant girl from the Confessor's Palace, my Lord General?" Galtero asked.

"Yes," Tobias said. "Be finding a homely looking one. We not be wanting one that will be attracting attention to herself."

Galtero smiled. "It be done, Lord General."

He saluted and made his way for the door. As Tobias watched his friend leave he smiled. "Oh, and Galtero," the large man turned around. "If the news we be getting back once we be putting her in the Confessor's Palace be good, then I be letting you have some time with Lunetta."

Galtero's grin widened. "Then I be off to succeed, Lord General."

The Lord General smiled to himself. He knew how to encourage his men, and encouraging Galtero was easy. All he had to do was offer him a reward of what lay between his sister's legs and Galtero would do anything he asked. Lunetta was never to pleased with this, but she obeyed her brother's orders. If he told her to make love to a dog, she would.  _Such a stupid girl_ , he thought, and turned back to go back to her and "punish" her some more.

XXX

Kahlan woke around two to find Nicci slumped in a chair that had been moved close to her bed. Nicci's breath was evened and relaxed, her eyes closed. Kahlan found herself staring at the sorceress, trying to see what is was men found so captivating about her.

Was it her hair? Her lips? Her eyes…? The list could go on and on. Nicci was certainly very unique. Having been both a Sister of the Light and a Sister of the Dark, Nicci possessed knowledge that many wizard's, including Zedd, did not. Kahlan watched as Nicci's chest moved up and down as her lungs took in air to breath. Was it her bosom that men found so fascinating?

She looked down at her own chest and worried what Richard thought of it. Did he like her breasts? What would he think when he finally saw them without the corset pushing them up and together? Would he still like them? Would he still want to touch them?

Kahlan shook her head. "Why are you letting yourself worry so, Kahlan Amnell," she chided herself. "You know he loves you. He'd love you even if you had a flat chest." But just the same, she was glad she did not. She knew she was being shallow, but she did not care. Kahlan wanted to look pretty for Richard. She wanted to please him.

Nicci stirred and her eyes open. "Oh, Kahlan, your up…," she said, straightening herself. "I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

Kahlan looked at her friend. "You two, Verna and you, don't have to watch over me. I'm fine. Really, I am," Kahlan tried to convince the sorceress.

"For a confessor you're not really good at lying, do you know that?" Nicci inquired with a slight curl of her lips.

Kahlan smiled. "Yes, Richard's told me that many times," she replied.

"Richard is a wise man, you should listen to him," Nicci smiled back, then she frowned and looked sad. "I'm sorry, I should not have reminded you of him."

"It's all right, really it is," Kahlan said. "I am better. I think I'm over it."

Nicci looked at her dubiously. "You can never truly be over it Kahlan, not until it happens."

"Until what happens?" Kahlan furrowed her brow.

Nicci took a deep sigh and looked at her sorrowfully. "Kahlan, I know this might be difficult to her, but having… letting a man inside of you… for the first time," Nicci said, "is a special moment. You'll remember it forever. Forever."

Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat. She was worried where this conversation was going. Was Nicci trying to tell Kahlan that it was going to be unpleasant to finally give herself to Richard, or that Kahlan was going to be forced to give that which she wanted Richard to take to another? Kahlan closed her eyes and felt warm tears touch her cheek.

Nicci's hand was immediately one her cheek, wiping away the tears. "I'm sorry, Kahlan, I did not mean to cause you to cry," Nicci said. "I just want you to be prepared. I know you haven't had anyone to really explain these things to you."

Kahlan looked up and nodded. Her mother had died when she was young, and when the Sisters of the Light finally came to take Dennee and her away from her father, they never talked about such things. The Sisters at Thandor considered themselves married their faith and never sought at men for the pleasures of the flesh. They were much different from the Sisters from the Palace of the Prophets in that regard.

She almost felt embarrassed that Dennee had been with a man before she had. Kahlan was the older sister, and yet her younger sister had already taken that step. But Dennee had to do that with a confessed man. Kahlan was going to have the chance to have the experience with a man she loved, and who loved her back, not because he was confessed, but because he truly really loved her with all his heart, making him immune to her powers.

Nicci stood up and climbed up onto the bed to sit next to her. "Let me tell you something, Kahlan," Nicci said. "Many years ago, when I was a novice, and still enraptured with doing the Creator's work, I'd went to the prisons and sung to the prisoners." A faint smile grew on her face, but quickly vanished. "This one particular prisoner loved my voice. He asked me if I'd pray with him alone. I told the guard it would be all right. After all, all the man wanted to do was pray."

Kahlan had a feeling that was not the end of the story, but she did not press. She allowed Nicci to tell it at her own pace.

"So, when the guard lift, I knelt done next to the man and closed my eyes and began to pray with him," Nicci continued. "Then, he forced himself on me." Tears watered her eyes. Kahlan reached out and placed a comforting hand on Nicci shoulder. Nicci accepted it with a smile. "That was my first time, Kahlan… my first. And I will always remember it. It hurt so much and I was terrified and I cried."

Kahlan closed her eyes. Was this supposed to make her feel better? She already hurt so much just waiting to be with Richard that Kahlan felt sure that it could not hurt any more than it already did.

Nicci took a deep breath. "Afterwards, I went to the Prelate and told her what had happened. She told me to go to the prisoner and forgive him. I was shocked. How could I forgive a man who had raped me?"

Kahlan nodded, knowing how Nicci felt. Though her virginity was intact thanks to magic, she still felt like Prince Fyren had raped her, despite the fact she had memories of the encounter. She remembered what he had said when she had been his prisoner when they had been deceived by the Council of the Midlands on their return to Aydindril after they'd sealed the rift.

Nicci narrowed her eyes as she remembered. "She told me that their was magic in forgiveness, true sincere forgiveness, and not in just the forgiveness we receive, but in the forgiveness we give," Nicci said.

"That's the Wizard's Fourth Rule," Kahlan said, remembering listening to the wizards when she was a young confessor, as they take her around the Midlands protecting her. Giller had told it to her, but she did not want to mention that. She still felt betrayed by him. He had been her protector, but he had betrayed her for gold… D'Haran gold.

"Yes," Nicci nodded. "Well, I went back to the prisoner to forgive him. But instead, he took me again."

The sorceress shivered as if she was cold. Kahlan shifted over and wrapped her arms around the woman who had once been a fierce adversary. She did not seem so fearsome now. Kahlan was seeing a different side of Nicci, a more vulnerable side.

She was seeing the woman, not the sorceress.

"It was because of that man that I joined the Sisters of the Dark," Nicci went on. She paused and leaned back out of Kahlan's soothing embrace. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping the tears from her face. "I did not mean to burden you with my past, or try and make excuses. I… I… I just don't want you to become bitter and anger if… if…"

"It's all right," Kahlan said, rubbing Nicci arm soothingly, not really wanting to dwell on the possibility of having to give herself to someone else. When she finally sacrificed her maidenhood she was sure it would be to Richard and no one else. "It gives me a better perspective of you. It makes me happy that you're willing to confide in me, just like I've confided in you."

Nicci nodded. "I just wanted you to know why I did what I did," she said. "But in the end, I had made that choice. That decision." She looked at Kahlan for a moment, her blue eyes looking down as she thought.

"What?" Kahlan asked.

"I do not mean to be so… so blunt," Nicci said. "But it would seem your virginity is very important."

Kahlan took a sharp breath, but did not respond. She knew that this was going to have to be discussed at some point. Why not know?

The sorceress placed a hand on Kahlan's forearm and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I fear that when Richard returns we must keep him from you bed," Nicci said, her eyes showing sorrow for her. "At least, until we understand things a bit more."

Kahlan gave a weak nod, knowing that Nicci was probably right. But it hurt so much to admit it. She wanted to feel Richard between her legs so much that she felt like dying if she could not. But Shota's vision hung over her head. For some reason her purity was important to prophecy and she could not give it up, not yet, not even to the man she loved.

Nicci sighed. "You should get some sleep, Kahlan," she said. "We need the Mother Confessor to be strong… we need  _you_  to be strong."

Kahlan gave a nod, as Nicci gracefully slipped of the bed and began to make her way out of the room. "Nicci?" she called after her.

The sorceress turned around. "Yes, Kahlan?"

"Will you stay? And watch over me?" she asked, regretting how weak and afraid her voice sounded. She had lied to Nicci, she was still reeling from the news that she was prophesied to betray Richard and the news that she could not give herself to Richard when he returned was still too painful to bear alone.

Nicci gave her soft smile. "Of course I will, Kahlan. I've sworn to protect you… but more than that, you are my friend, I care about you."

Kahlan gave a nod and laid her head back down on the pillow. Why had Nicci told her that story? Was the sorceress trying to prepare her for something that she had foreseen in Kahlan's future? Was she going to be raped and was that going to be the reason Richard would feel betrayed? As she closed her eyes, she shook that thought from her head. Richard would never feel betrayed by something that was forced on her. He would always love her. She could do nothing to betray. She would do nothing!

As she softly sought out sleep, she dreamed dreams of Richard caressing her milky white skin. His tender lips placing loving kissing on her flesh as he explored every inch of her. His hands touching her breasts and his lips drifting down to her waist and stomach. His tongue flicking around her navel teasingly, before seeking out her special place between her legs.

Kahlan smiled and it almost felt as if Richard was there with her, kissing her good night.


	10. Hidden

**Chapter 10 – Hidden**

Richard stirred from his sleep some time around three in the morning. It was almost as if Kahlan had been calling to him in his dreams. He could almost hear her soft voice calling his name, begging for him to kiss her. He had dreamt of caressing her smooth skin under his fingers, feeling her breasts as if for the first time, as he danced his lips down her flesh to that warm place between her legs that he had been aching to explore for so long.

Then he woke, feeling highly aroused and seeing that he was.

He groaned and flopped his head back against the pillow, realizing that it had all been a dream. A sweet wonderful dream. With no way to stay his growing arousal, Richard sat up and splashed cold water on his face. He was not doing himself any favors by allowing himself to rethink his past decision. Life was the future, not the past.

Richard stepped out onto a terrace that looked out over the People's Palace and the Azrith plains below. He felt the cool wind on his bare chest and looked down at the scar on his left shoulder from where the arrow had penetrated his skin and Cara's agiel had cauterized the wound. He slowly rubbed his fingertips over the tender skin. It still ached, but he felt better.

Tentatively, he danced his fingers down to another scar, one above his heart. His fingers slowly moved over it as he remembered that fateful day. He had been blinded and the young boy was leading him to the Pillars of Creation. He closed his eyes and cursed, admonishing himself for allowing the Keeper to deceive him in such a fashion. He should have been suspicious of the boy from the start. Banelings had gone through that entire town and somehow a little boy miraculously survived? It seemed all too painful obvious in retrospect.

Richard shook his head. Why question past decision and actions? He had been right before; life was the future, not the past.

He sighed, remembering how jubilant he had felt when he heard her calling his name. Then the boy told him that women in red robes were attacking the Mother Confessor. His heart had jumped into his throat and he had trouble breathing. He could not leave her alone to fight Sisters of the Dark, not with that dreaded prophecy hanging over his head.

So Richard did the one thing he shouldn't have, the one thing that now confirmed that prophecy was not something just to throw aside and ignore. He gave the Stone of Tears to the little boy, the bane of all life; the Keeper in the guise of a child. But his mind and heart had been fixated on the sounds of dacras flying out and Kahlan fighting for her life against dark sorceresses bent on ending her life.

He could not see, but he could still fight. He was the Seeker of Truth. Together, the blind Seeker and his Confessor killed the Sisters of the Dark. Then Kahlan rushed over to him, and he let a breath release when he felt her hands grab him. But something was wrong. This was not his Kahlan. She was different.

Realization soon took hold as he realized she was in the Con Dar. He tried to talk her out of it, let her know that he was okay. Then Kahlan started decrying him for giving the Stone to the boy, that he was the Keeper, that he had fulfilled prophecy. She tried to confess him. He felt the power surge through him. He felt the thunder without sound. But nothing happened. He wasn't confessed. Why had she tried to confess him? Why would Kahlan do that?

But his questions and joy at the thought of being immune to her powers were quickly washed away when she spoke. She screamed at him, accusing him of being the reason she could not save her mistress.

Mistress? What was she talking about. She'd been confessed! Somehow, someway, his beloved Kahlan had been confessed, and during that time, she'd entered a confessed induced Con Dar. He knew what was coming. He heard the dagger before it struck. He just prayed that Zedd and Cara were not far behind.

The pain had been excruciating as it pierced his heart. The agony was terrible and immense, and knowing that it was Kahlan doing it, and not of her own free well, was all the more horrible. He collapsed to the ground and proclaimed his undying love for her. As he started to black out, to die, he heard soft weeping and sobs. And he knew she'd been brought back from the brink, only to find out she was losing him.

Tears stung his eyes as he remembered that. But nothing had been as overwhelming beautiful as when Zedd restored his sight and the first thing he saw was his beloved Kahlan. Richard shook his head, and took a deep breath, steeling his gaze as he looked down at the People's Palace, trying to call up that image in his mind. She had looked so beautiful, her dark brown hair so dark it looked raven black against her alabaster white skin.

Below him the People's Palace was quiet. It was almost peaceful. The view was actually quite stunning. He had never thought that D'Hara could be so beautiful. He vowed that after he returned to Aydindril and married Kahlan, he would bring her here so that his people could get to know their queen… was the right word for it? As Lord Rahl, was he their king?

He shrugged. He would have to ask Cara about it sometime and have her explain the whole thing. He never thought of himself as a king, but everyone here at the People's Palace treated him like royalty. He laughed. He was hardly royal. He was just a simple woods guide from Westland.

"No, Richard," he said softly, admonishing himself. "You're more than that. You're the Seeker of Truth. The Lord Rahl. The man who found a way to love a confessor. You're much more than a simple woods guide now."

He leaned his hands against the railing and closed his eyes as the cold wind blew through his hair, finally stifling the burning passion he had been feeling. Picturing how beautiful Kahlan was had not helped matters in his trousers, but now, finally, he had regained control of himself and had sedated his arousal. Richard took a deep breath of the cool air, filling his lungs.

 _Richard Rahl_.

He stopped short and opened his eyes, looking around for the voice. "Who's there?"

 _Richard Rahl_ , it called again.

Richard turned around wishing he had brought the Sword of Truth with him. "I said who's there?" he was becoming anxious now.

No one stepped forth. He was all alone on the terrace. He shook his head and turned back to the vista. He closed his eyes and allowed the wind to calm him. He furrowed his brow when he thought he heard a woman scream. As he listened more intently, he recognized the screams of passion not terror or fear.

Richard heaved a deep sigh. "Well, at least someone's having fun tonight," he murmured softly. He looked up at the moon. "Soon, my love. Soon we shall be together. I promise."

He turned to go back inside and try to get some rest. He was going to need it if he was going to get to Kahlan as quickly as he wanted to. With the recent dream he had just had, he couldn't get to her fast enough. Richard simply wanted to go to her in her big bed and make fierce passionate love to her.

 _Richard Rahl_.

He spun around, gritting his teeth in anger. "Where are you? What do you want?" he called out.

 _Richard Rahl_ , the voice cooed, beckoning.

That was it! He was going to go rouse Cara and have her search the floor, the entire palace if need be. He would learn where that voice was coming from. Richard walked over to the bed and pulled on his tunic. He picked up his faithful companion and fastened it around his hip, feeling it rest comfortable against his leg, where it belonged.

He exited his bedchambers and went down the hall towards Cara's room. She had taken a small servant's bedchamber close to his. As he got closer, he thought he heard screams and sounds of a struggle. Gripping the hilt of the Sword of Truth, Richard pulled it free and charged at the door.

Banging through he stopped in his tracks and thought he must have looked like a spooked deer. Before him, his faithful Mord'Sith was completely naked, her legs entangled around the young captain of the First File. The man's hands were on her breasts and Cara was bucking him wildly. Her head threw back and she screamed with passion. Richard felt like a peeping tom, their lovemaking was so rough they had not even heard the door open.

As Cara continued heaving above her partner, her hips moving with expertise to give both her and her partner the most pleasure possible, her eyes glanced over him before stopping and registering that she had seen him. She stopped her motions.

"Yes, Lord Rahl?" Cara asked breathlessly, raising an eyebrow.

Richard merely gapped at her. Captain Meiffert looked up over his shoulder and saw him. Cara made no move to cover herself, or even dismount, but at least her partner had the decency to blush.

"Did we wake you?" she asked, when he did not respond.

"No… not at all," Richard said, unable to avert his eyes. "I… I… never mind."

He quickly turned back and rushed out back into the all, slamming the door behind him. He rammed the Sword of Truth back into its scared and went red with embarrassment. It only took a moment for Cara to come out to check on him. She wore a loose fitting robe over her shoulders and the sweat of lovemaking still on her. Richard heaved a breath and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Cara," he said. "I… I didn't know. I heard you scream and thought I heard a struggle. I… I guess I didn't know how rough Mord'Sith liked it."

Cara raised an eyebrow. "There was time you could have found out," she said smirking. "But if I recall, you turned me down."

All Richard could do was stare at her as his eyebrows slowly raised in embarrassment. When he did not respond, Cara laughed slightly.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts," she said, folding her arms cross her chest.

"No," Richard said, and smiled. "I'm happy for you, Cara."

"It's just sex, Richard, nothing more than that," Cara stammered, suddenly looking embarrassed herself. "If I chose to find pleasure with Benjamin, that's my own prerogative."

Richard could not help but smile. "So it's Benjamin now, is it?"

Cara narrowed her eyes at him and gave him one of her famous Mord'Sith glares. She pointed a finger at him. "Now don't you go spreading rumors, Richard," she said. "Especially not to Kahlan." She huffed, annoyed. "If the Mother Confessor hears that I've fallen into that snare called love… well, having to defeat the Keeper would have been the less of your problems, Seeker."

Amused, Richard laughed. He hadn't seen Cara act this way in a long time. Not since before he took on the title of Lord Rahl. He liked seeing the feisty Cara back. He shook his head and waved his hand at her.

"Go back to Captain Meiffert, Cara," he said. "Is not nice to leave a man hanging like that."

Cara furrowed her brow and looked at him sadly. "Sorry, Richard."

"What for?" he asked.

"For indulging myself when you and Kahlan have yet to consummate your love," she answered, looking angry at herself.

Richard found it odd the way she phrased it, but then again, Cara was growing up so fast. He allowed himself a half smirk and waved her back, not wanting to ruin what little time she had with her lover. Reluctantly Cara returned back to her room.

He looked around and racked his fingers through his hair, heaving a sigh. There were other people who could help him. He'd go find Nyda, or one of the chamberlains. They could help him.

 _Richard Rahl_.

The voice echoed through the halls, yet was heard only by him. Richard gritted his teeth and slowly began walking in the direction he believed it was coming from. He ignored all the furnishings and decorum around him as he walked through the luxurious apartments and rooms of the Lord Rahl's personal floor.

The torches sprang to life as he approached them, further illuminating his path. The voice started to become more substantive and clear as he walked. Soon he could hear it like it was a roar, when it had begun as a whisper on the wind.

Richard took a right through a curved archway and found himself in a library. It was not as grand or large as the ones in the Wizard's Keep, but if he had never been to the Wizard's Keep, this would have been the grandest library he had ever seen. He stepped around the stacks and shelves of books, narrowing his eyes and perking his ears up to listen for the voice.

He came to a stop in front of a large tapestry showing a man that looked vaguely like him. It was odd really, seeing such a resemblance of himself in a palace he'd never seen before two nights ago. He squinted at it. Yes, it looked like him, except the hair was fair, more akin to Cara or Nyda… or any pure blood D'Haran. He wondered who this look-a-like could be. Richard noticed that there was a bronze placard before the tapestry, but there was not enough light to read what was engraved on it.

Richard went back to one of the tables and picked up a candlestick, the candles in the room, like all the torches throughout the People's Palace, had magical lit themselves at his approach. Richard had noticed that earlier and had also taken note that it only did that for him. Cara had explained that the People's Palace had been constructed in the form of a large spell. It gave all those with Rahl blood more power. So, Richard assumed that the candles and torches lighting themselves was an added benefit to this spell form.

He returned to the tapestry and placard with more light, and squinted down at the words on the bronze placard:

 _From blood comes the power of the gift, past down from father to son, from grandfather to grandson, from ancestor to descendant. To my true and rightful heir, I bequeath the place that is hidden. May it serve you as it has served me. Alric Rahl_.

Richard frowned. What did it mean by  _the place that is hidden_? He looked around and bit his lower lip, feeling very confused. Who was this Alric Rahl? And who was his true and rightful heir?

 _Richard Rahl_.

The voice called out to him, and he gawked. It sounded as if it was coming from behind the tapestry. It called to him again, pleadingly. Reluctantly, Richard stepped past the placard and lifted the edge of the tapestry to look behind it. Stone. Nothing more, nothing less.

Feeling defeated and more perplexed than before, Richard ran his fingers across the stone. Suddenly it started to glow and a violet light seemed to shimmer around the stone blocks, soon blinking out to reveal a hidden door. Richard stepped back, amazed.  _The place that is hidden_.

Slowly, he pushed the door opened.

"Richard Rahl? Is that you?" came an eerily serene voice.


	11. Curse

**Chapter 11 – Curse**

"What?" Kahlan's eyebrows rose in worry.

The sunlight was shining through the window of her private office, which adjoined the council chambers. Kahlan had rose early and she and Nicci had some oatmeal for breakfast before going to the Wizard's Keep to check on Warren and Berdine, only to find the Mord'Sith by herself. Berdine looked up and smiled, giving them a knowing wink, saying that after midnight Verna came looking for Warren and the two of them had disappeared and had not been seen since.

Kahlan left Nicci to help Berdine and went about her duties as Mother Confessor. She had just finished an early morning meeting with her staff and was going over the day's schedule, when Rikka had arrived with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" Kahlan repeated, when the Mord'Sith didn't answer her.

"It's about the First Wizard, Mother Confessor," Rikka informed her. "Kerri went to check on him this morning… and… and he has not woken up."

"Oh," Kahlan relaxed. "It is not yet midmorning, let him sleep in. I heard from Nicci that he had been drunk…," she furrowed her brow. That was odd. She didn't know Zedd to drink. She looked up again, and saw that Rikka still looked worried and concerned.

"Mother Confessor…," the Mord'Sith began fiddling with her golden braid. "I… I checked on him little less than an hour ago myself. Whatever sleep he is in, it is not natural."

"How can you be so sure, Rikka?" Kahlan asked, becoming more concerned by the minute.

Rikka raised her eyebrows and looked terrified, as if she was about to be punished. Kahlan stood up from her desk and walked around it to place a comforting hand on her protector's arm. "It's all right, Rikka, you can tell me."

Rikka's big blue eyes looked at Kahlan, then she relented with a nod. "I… I touched him with my agiel," Rikka closed her eyes, as if awaiting a strike. When none came, she tentatively opened her eyes. Kahlan looked at her with nothing but kindness. "You… you will not punish me?"

"You did not hold it to him for long… did you?" Kahlan asked.

"Only for a second," Rikka asserted. "I would never harm the First Wizard. He's been kind to us, considering what we have done in the name of the Lord Rahl of the past."

Kahlan had noted that very early on. None of the Mord'Sith, who had arrived in Aydindril to protect Richard, ever called Darken Rahl by his name. They always called him, "the Lord Rahl of the past" or "the former Lord Rahl."

"Why are you not angry with me, Mother Confessor?" Rikka inquired. She looked more confused now than worried of punishment.

Kahlan gave her a soft smile. "You did not do what you did out of hate or anger or to torture," she explained. "You did it out of your love and concern for Zedd. You're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Yes," Rikka gave a nod. "The soldier who has been his guard woke up this morning and he was fine…"

She thought she noticed a little wisp of smile. Kahlan had to suppress tears. Was everyone having sex but her? She quickly pushed aside her feelings and put on her confessor's face. She had to be strong. She was the Mother Confessor and the betrothed to the Lord Rahl. D'Harans expected their leaders to be strong.

"Rikka," Kahlan said, heading for the door, the Mord'Sith quickly stepping in behind her. "Have Nicci brought to Zedd's chambers. She may know what to do… and see if anyone can find Verna and Warren, as well."

"Yes, Mother Confessor," Rikka said. "Right away."

Rikka gave a nod, and signaled to the other Mord'Sith in the room, who immediately went off to find the others. Kahlan strode down the halls of the Confessor's Palace feeling anxious. She wished Richard was here. If something was wrong with Zedd… Dear Spirits, Richard should be here!

Kahlan took a deep breath and held her emotions in check behind the mask of her confessor's face.

XXX

Sister Bree secreted herself away from the guards when they came to look for her. When the Keeper had returned her, he'd given her a gift. The dreamwalker could no longer walk into her mind. Her eternal father had broke the yoke which the Emperor had enslaved her. Though, she knew, she would still have to submit to him in the bedchambers, her mind was free again. It was hers and hers alone.

She inched herself down the dark halls, searching for the cell that the vile little pig was being held. When she had woken from her vision with the Keeper, the Emperor was already inside of her. He was moving much slower than he usually did and she thought she noticed tears on his face.

When he noticed she was awake, he went berserk and flipped her around, shoving her face into the pillow as he took her from behind. All the while he kept cooing to her that she was his favorite and that she was never too do that to him again.

Bree was baffled as to his meaning. She had no idea what she'd down. Perhaps she had died for a short time, and that was how her eternal father had spoken to her. She instantly became sicken by the fact that the Emperor had pushed himself inside of her when he thought she was dead. The man was more depraved than she had thought. But now she no longer had to worried about him in her head.

Presently, she dashed across the hall and hid in the shadows as the surly guards in fur armor walked by. These were men of the army, not like the command guards. They cared little for whether or not she was the Emperor's personal slave. If they saw her, they'd try and take her. As she watched them past, Bree thought of killing them with her black lightning. She could use the subtractive magic she possessed to then wipe them from existence and there would be no evidence that she'd even killed them. They'd just be two soldiers who had disappeared. Not an uncommon thing in an army such as the Imperial Order.

Ducking through the halls, Bree finally reached the cell she'd been looking for. She could sense the vile man behind the iron wrought door. Using her Han, she unlock the latch and pulled the door open.

"Sister Bree," came the regal voice of the prisoner. "So good of you to set me free."

Bree glared at him. He was not as immaculately groomed as he had been when the Order had taken him prisoner. He had a thick black beard and his long hair was greasy and matted. He looked nothing like the Lord Rahl he once was.

"You have only the Keeper to thank for this, Darken Rahl," she hissed at him. "In my book, you are still a vile little traitor."

Rahl gave a twisted smile and held up his hands. "So kind of you, Sister Bree," he said. "Now, if you don't mind. Get me out of here so I can do our master's bidding."

Bree held up her hand and pointed it at him. For a moment, Rahl's eyes flashed with fear. She smiled, enjoying the look on his face. "Do not worry, Rahl, I do not intend on burning you. I will send you to the Vargr."

"The Vargr!" he spat. "They're nothing but filthy animal men! Why would you send me to them?"

Bree narrowed her eyes. "That is where the master told me to send you. If you had paid attention to the details of the Keeper's plan, instead of imagining deflowering the Mother Confessor, I would have no need to explain everything to you."

"All right, all right," Rahl held up his hands. "Send away, Sister Bree." He looked at her and grinned. "Perhaps next time we met, you can show me what it is you've been doing for the Emperor that has him keeping you for himself."

Bree scowled and shot out at him with her Han, sending him away in a flash of blue light. Right. Now that that was done, it was time for stage two. She turned back and whistled to a guard down the hall. The brute turned and his eyes went wide as she dropped her flaxen robe to the floor, giving the man a seductive pout.

The man's eyes lit up with lust and he came rushing for her. The moment he was on her, Bree struck him with a blast of black lightning, killing him. She dragged his body into the cell and then used her magic to transform him into the image of Darken Rahl. A dead Darken Rahl.

Bree smirked. How clever the Emperor thought he was? But he would never know of the deception. The Keeper had placed Rahl's mind under protection as well, so the dreamwalker would never no the difference.

Steeling herself for the coming encounter with the Vargr, Bree prepared to transport herself to where she'd sent Darken Rahl. The Vargr were nasty men, but they were not as bad as the men of the Order. Unlike them, the Vargr feared her. Though she could not stay away for long—she had to return back to keep up the ruse with the Emperor—Bree was looking forward to seeing Darken Rahl's reaction to the men of the mountains.

XXX

Nicci entered the room, her eyes wide with worry. She saw Kahlan sitting on the edge of Zedd's bed, the confessor's face streaming with tears. Nicci rushed to the bed and gripped Kahlan in a tight hug, when the Mother Confessor turned to see her.

"What's happened?" was all she could ask.

"We don't know," Kahlan said, looking up at the Mord'Sith Kerri, who had not left Zedd's side since the moment she had come to wake him.

Nicci knelt beside them and held her hands, open palmed, over Zedd's chest, using her Han to sense what it was that was wrong with the wizard. Though they had been fierce adversaries, Nicci had grown very fond of the old wizard and had begun to think of him as a sort of father figure. He was certainly better than having the Keeper as a father.

Nowadays, Nicci shuddered to even think that she had once been considered one of the Keeper's "four daughters." Only two of them were left alive. Her and Sister Bree. She had no idea what had happened to the later. Bree had been assigned to keep track of the Prelate and the Sisters of the Light. Most likely she had been taken by the Emperor when the Imperial Order took Tanimura.

Focused on finding out what was wrong with Zedd, Nicci closed her eyes and searched with her Han. Her gift was confounded and blocked. Something was wrong with him, but she could not be certain. Suddenly she hit upon something, something dark and she had to pull back.

Gasping for air, Nicci almost retched, but she managed to control herself. Kahlan immediately gripped her arms.

"Nicci," the Mother Confessor spoke franticly. "What's wrong with him?"

Nicci gulped down air and recovered herself. "He's been cursed," she answered, turning to a servant girl, telling her fetch some water. "I don't know how, but it was with dark magic."

"Can you help him?" Kahlan asked, desperation lacing her voice. "You have to, Nicci? He's like a grandfather to me, not to mention that he's Richard's grandfather."

"I know, Kahlan," Nicci answered coolly, but not unkindly. She knew the Kahlan was worried, but it was not helping for her to be so distraught. For such a strong woman, Kahlan had a tendency to let her emotions get the better of her at times.

"Well?" Kahlan asked, sniffling. "Can you help him."

"I don't know," Nicci said, frustrated. She raised her hands above Zedd again, worry sinking in as she sensed the wizard's life energy beginning to decrease in strength.

Rikka arrived with Verna and Warren. The later two were disheveled and Nicci could see evidence of lovemaking on the beady sweat on their brows. Ignoring it for the moment, she ushered them over.

"What's wrong?" Warren spoke with a heavy breath. Nicci raised an eyebrow. She did not know Warren was that fierce of a lover, but from the look on Verna's face as the stern Sister of the Light stared at the young wizard, Nicci knew that Verna had thoroughly enjoyed her time with Warren.

"Nicci says that Zedd's been cursed!" Kahlan nearly wailed, tears freely flowing from her brilliant blue eyes. Rikka was at the Mother Confessor's side in an instant and it surprised Nicci to see the Mord'Sith try and sooth Kahlan. She knew that the confessor had been working on restoring Rikka's humanity, but she had been unaware Kahlan had gotten that far.

Verna stepped forward and frowned. "Let me see," she said, as Nicci stepped aside for the Sister of the Light. Verna put her hands over Zedd and closed her eyes. Warren's eyes stared at Verna's tousled brown eye with adoration.

Nicci stood back and watched. Her breath was becoming labored and she felt hot tears on her cheeks. Wiping them away angrily, she bit her lower lip. When had she allowed herself to become such a nervous wreck?

She shook her head. It was all right to cry. Richard had shown her that. Richard was one of those rare men who was not afraid to cry. It made Nicci love him all the more to have shown her that it was all right to cry when someone you cared about was in trouble.

"Verna?" Kahlan asked.

Verna shook her head despondently. "I don't know, Kahlan," she said. "Nicci's right, Zedd has been cursed, but I don't know what to do?"

"Maybe a wizard can," Warren stepped forward. "Wizard's powers are different than sorceress'."

Verna gave a nod. "Yes, Warren, try."

Warren knelt before the bed and placed a hand on Zedd's forehead. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. Nicci heard him begin to softly mumble some words. However, just as soon as he had started, something went wrong. Warren was suddenly propelled backwards from the bed and was flung against the opposite wall. Verna ran to his side, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm all right," Warren reassured his lover, as she helped him back up to his feet. "He has, indeed, been cursed. And once more, it is a powerful curse."

Nicci furrowed her brow. "I might be able to remove it with my subtractive magic."

"No," Warren quickly interjected. "This curse was designed to ravage its victim if anyone so much as tries to use magic to cure him."

"What can we do?" Kahlan asked, very near collapsing into sobbing.

Warren looked at her for a moment, before biting his lower lip in thought. He placed his hands behind his back and paced the room. "It's like a disease of the body, a virus if you will. What we need is to fight it as if it was a disease."

"Like a disease?" Nicci was dubious about that. If it was a curse, then she should be able to remove it with her magic. She was the most powerful sorceress that had ever been. Her Han was more powerful than anyone in this room. Only Richard's Han was stronger than hers. That was why it had been so painful to give it back to him, and why it left her weak afterwards.

"Yes," Warren gave a nod. "We need to fight it with medicines and ointments, as if it was a fever." He looked at Nicci. "Feel his forehead."

Nicci stepped back to the bed and sat on the edge. She knitted her eyebrows together in thought, but then did as Warren had asked. Her mouth dropped in surprise. Why had she not noticed that?

"You're right, Warren," Nicci said, not caring that the surprise carried in her voice. "He's burning up."

Kahlan choked back her tears. "Warren?" she asked. "What should we do?"

The young wizard stepped back over and looked down on the older wizard. His curly blond hair was unruly and wet from the activities he had been doing with Verna before they had been fetched. But his mind looked a million miles away.

"Warren!" Verna hissed, stepping up behind him and resting a hand on his arm.

Warren shook his head, coming back. "There's a root that grows around wayward pines, it might help." He looked to Kahlan. "Are there any wayward pines around Aydindril?"

Kahlan's eye went wide as she thought. Nicci could see the desperation in the confessor's eyes. "No… not that I know of." She looked down, disappointed in herself. "To tell the truth, I wouldn't know the difference. Richard was always the one to find the wayward pines, and by the time we got there it was so dark I couldn't really see them."

Nicci reached over and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Do not worry, Kahlan," she said. "You have an army to search for you."


	12. Missing

**Chapter 12 – Missing**

Rikka left to find General Reibisch. Meanwhile the serving girl returned with warm water and wash cloths. Kahlan and Nicci set about tending to the wizard, while Warren and Verna discussed possible treatments. Kahlan could tell that Nicci was at a loss for what to do. She'd never seen the sorceress so unsure and uncertain. It was a little unnerving. As long as she'd known her, Nicci had always been sure and confident, but this curse was confounding and was upsetting even Nicci.

Kahlan's thoughts turned to Richard, and she hoped that he was on his way back to them. He'd been gone much longer than she'd thought he would. Had he found someone else at the People's Palace? Someone who did not have any duties that prevented them from being with him. She shook her head. Why was she allowing herself to imagine such things? She knew how Richard felt about her. He would never do that to her. He had professed it many times. And he'd even confided in Nicci that he'd rather die old and alone with never having been with another woman if he could not be with Kahlan.

That made her smile, despite the present circumstances. To hear that Richard would forsake the pleasures of the flesh for the rest of his life if he could not have them with Kahlan alone.

"Mother Confessor," came the gruff voice of the D'Haran general. "You summoned me?"

Kahlan stood up to face the rust-colored haired general. The man's small green eyes took in the scene, but said nothing else.

"Yes, General," Kahlan said, putting on her confessor's face. She needed to be a leader now, not a distraught woman. "Wizard Zorander has had a curse placed on him. Warren believes that a root that grows around wayward pines may help."

"Aye," Reibisch gave a nod. "I've seen many of them around during my patrols."

Kahlan's heart lightened. This was great news. She was glad Richard had left the general here. "Can you send out some men to gather up as many as they can."

"As you command, Mother Confessor," Reibisch bowed his head and turned to one of his retinue, giving the lieutenant the orders. The soldiers rushed off to see them carried out, but the general remained.

"Is there something else, general?" Kahlan asked.

Reibisch looked worried. "Yes, I'm afraid so, Mother Confessor," he said. "The prisoner is missing."

"What?" Rikka stepped forward.

The general eyed the Mord'Sith with his small green eyes, then turned back to Kahlan. "Yes, the wizard Neville Ranson. When the guards went to check on him, the cell was empty."

Rikka shook her head. "That cannot be possible."

"I'm afraid it is, Mistress Rikka," Reibisch asserted, looking putout. "I checked the cell myself. There was no sign of him."

Kahlan stood up. "Take me to the cell. I want to see for myself."

"Kahlan!" it was Nicci who spoke. "You cannot be serious? You should remain here, by Zedd's side, and not going off in search of a villainous wizard like Neville Ranson. Believe me I know. He was one of the wizard's the Sisters of the Dark converted to the Keeper. I personally taught him dark magic. I cannot let you go there. He could be lurking about in the shadows just waiting for you to appear."

"I must go," Kahlan said, not knowing why she was so determined.

Nicci furrowed her brow and stepped closer, placing a hand on Kahlan's shoulder. "I cannot let you go, Kahlan. Richard would not allow it."

"Well Richard is not here!" Kahlan snapped. "This is Aydindril, not D'Hara. And I have yet be wed to the Lord Rahl, so as of right now… I am still in charge here!"

"The Lord Rahl did say that she is to be his second in command," Reibisch stated factually.

Kahlan gave him a small nod of thanks. Besides her, Nicci huffed. "Well, if you are too stubborn to listen, then I insist you allow me to accompany you."

"All right," Kahlan relented, knowing she could only push Nicci so far.

The sorceress had become very protective of her since Richard had left. Kahlan could not help but wondered why. Had Nicci made a promise along those lines to Richard? Was Richard's will so important to this woman that she'd willing sacrifice herself, and the chance to possible be with him, to save her, Kahlan Amnell, the woman whom Richard loved?

Kahlan looked into Nicci's eyes and saw the truth of it. She, too, would sacrifice her life if it meant Richard could live. She loved him that much, and she supposed Nicci did too.

"Good," Nicci said. She turned to the general. "Lead the way, General."

XXX

Cara smiled inwardly as she watched Captain Benjamin Meiffert depart the audience chamber with his guards. Last night had been wonderful. Though, Richard's interruption had disrupted the mood a bit, she was able to get her man to rise to the occasion, and spirits, did he ever rise for her! Meiffert gave her a quick wink and smile, then turned back to his men. Cara stood with Nyda and Hally, awaiting the Lord Rahl.

Nyda and Hally smirked when they saw how Cara and Meiffert had exchanged smiles, but said nothing. Cara began to pace as she waited for Richard. Egan and Ulic came in and stood at their places behind the Lord Rahl's throne. Any second now she was sure Richard would come waltzing through the door proclaiming his need to get back to Aydindril and the Mother Confessor.

An hour passed and no Lord Rahl. Cara looked over her shoulder at her fellow Mord'Sith. "Have any of you seen the Lord Rahl?"

Nyda and Hally shook their heads. Cara looked to Egan and Ulic. The two giant D'Harans looked worried. "No, Mistress, we have not."

"This is not like Richard," Cara muttered under her breath. She spun around. "We need to find the Lord Rahl. Nyda, you check the stables. Hally, check with the chamberlains. Egan, Ulic, stay here… just in case the Lord Rahl arrives while we're gone."

"Where will you go, Cara?" Nyda asked.

"I'm going to check the Lord Rahl's chambers," she said. "He was up late last night. He… he looked troubled. He may have slept in."

Cara strolled purposefully out of the audience chamber and began her walk through the People's Palace towards the upper story floors that comprised the Lord Rahl's private chambers. She walked up spiral staircase and through grand halls, all decorated with the finest art work and tapestries. She ignored them all, her mind focused on finding Richard.

When she arrived on the floor, she stalked down the hall, casting a quick glance at the door to her room, smiling softly, remember her night of passion with Benjamin. She had never thought that she'd ever be able to open her heart to someone, especially after what had happened to Leo. She had just begun to recognize that she had feelings for him when his life had been snuffed out by Nicci's black lightning.

Now that woman was an ally. Cara didn't like it, but Richard seemed to trust the sorceress, so Cara had no choice but to allow the former Sister of the Dark to live. If she had her way, she would probably have taken her to some dark hole in the Wizard's Keep and tortured her like she had with Neville Ranson.

Her thoughts drifted back to Benjamin. Cara had lied to Richard last night that it was just sex she was having with the captain of the First File. Richard had seen straight through her, but she did not want to admit it. However, Cara had to admit to herself that she actually cared about Benjamin. And she found it surprising how much more pleasurable the sex was when her partner was someone she genuinely cared about and was someone she knew cared for her in return. She know understood why it hurt Kahlan that Richard would not, and why the Lord Rahl was punishing himself over not making love to the Mother Confessor.

Finally understanding what it meant to love and be loved, as she searched for her Lord Rahl, Cara vowed that she would do whatever was in her power to ensure that Richard and Kahlan could be together. She wanted her friends to experience the same heights of ecstasy she had felt when she was with Benjamin. Making love, yes that is what she had done with him, was something far more than deriving simple pleasure from the flesh, it was more intimate, more spiritual. For some reason, Cara felt more of a bond with Benjamin, as if they were slowly becoming one.

Cara knew that Richard and Kahlan were already of one heart and mind. They loved each other so fiercely that it was plain to anyone whenever the two locked eyes.

"You better show up, Richard," Cara grumbled under her breath. "You need to make things up to Kahlan. You need to give her the night you owe her. The night you both deserve."

She reached Richard's chambers and went in, expecting to find him still asleep. She was greeted by an empty room. Cara's eyebrows lowered in worry. Searching the whole room, she saw no sign of her Lord Rahl. Becoming frantic, Cara ran up and down the entire floor, searching every room. She stopped by the library and dashed through the stacks and shelves of books, but did not see him.

There was a tapestry that showed a man that looked vaguely like Richard, except his hair was the light blond of a pure blood D'Haran. The placard in front of the tapestry identified him as Alric Rahl. Cara raised an eyebrow. This was the founder of the House of Rahl, Richard's ancestor.

However, despite the look-a-like Richard on the tapestry, there was no real Richard. Cara rushed back down to the audience chamber to see if the Lord Rahl had arrived whilst she was searching for him. Egan and Ulic gave a shake of their heads and looked despondent. Soon, Nyda and Hally returned from their searches with similar results.

Cara summoned Captain Meiffert. Her secret lover came with some of the men of the First File and saluted. His eyes read the worry on her face and his voice dropped low as he stepped closer to her.

"Is something wrong, Cara?" he asked.

"The Lord Rahl is missing."

XXX

The cells in the Wizard's Keep were deep underground surrounded by dark cold stone. Kahlan shivered as the turnkey led the way. He looked displeased that his story had been doubted, but when he saw the white of Kahlan's dress he readily agreed to take them to the cell.

General Reibisch had brought twenty men with him, as extra protection for the Mother Confessor. Kahlan hardly thought it was necessary. After all, she already had the Mord'Sith Rikka as her constant shadow, not to mention the added presence of a sorceress of Nicci's caliber. Verna and Warren had stayed back in the Confessor's Palace to look after Zedd.

They reached the cell in short order, and the man unlocked the latch and opened the iron door. Rikka stepped in first, followed by Nicci, before they allowed Kahlan in. One of the D'Haran soldiers stepped in with a torch. As the light illuminated the room, Kahlan could see that the story was true. Neville Ranson had disappeared.

Suddenly the door closed and the torch was snuffed out. She heard the sudden cry of the soldier and the sick sound of a dagger puncturing flesh, followed by the sounds of the soldier falling to the ground. On the other side of the door, the General and his men were already pounding on it frantically, calling out to them.

Nicci raised her hand and a ball of white light materialized inches from her palm. Standing before them over the dead body of the soldier was Neville Ranson. His gaunt face looking even more haggard than before, having spent four months in this cell; not to mention the hours he'd been under the agiel of the Mord'Sith.

"You've finally come to be deflowered, Mother Confessor?" he asked with a smirk.

At the insult, Rikka dashed forward with her agiel raised, but before she could reach him, Neville made a pushing motion with his hand and Rikka was thrown back. Kahlan was stunned. She'd never seen a Mord'Sith caught off guard by magic before. Neville laughed his nasally high laugh. He looked over at Nicci.

"Nicci the Betrayer," he sneered. "How long will you stay loyal to your new master before you betray him as well."

"Silence!" Nicci roared and raised her other hand threateningly.

"Oh… I'm so scared," Neville held up his hands mockingly. "Bitch!"

His hands were fast and suddenly Nicci was flung into the air and tossed around like a rag doll before coming to a lurching stop about two inches from Neville. Kahlan lifted her hand, determined to confess the man before he could do anything to harm her friend. But Neville shot her a cold look that told her to stand still.

She did not know why she compiled, but there was something in his eyes that told her that he was possessed by some unknown force that was giving him unnatural powers.

Kahlan watched helplessly and unsure of whether she could do anything, as Neville reached out with one hand and cupped Nicci's breast, giving it a squeeze. Neville smiled and looked at Kahlan luridly.

"Maybe I should show you what I'd do with you if the Keeper didn't already have other things in mind for you, Mother Confessor?"

"What!" Kahlan's mind snapped and went reeling. After sealing the rift, she had thought they'd never have to worry about the Keeper again. Now here was one of the Keeper's servants issuing ominous hints at something that the lord of the underworld was planning.

"Don't listen to him, Kahlan!" Nicci cried out. "He's just trying to rile you."

"Shut up, bitch!" Neville said and shoved his hand up, contacting it with Nicci's jaw.

The sorceress immediately slumped into unconsciousness. As Neville focused his attention on Nicci, Kahlan rushed forward, this time with the goal of confessing him no matter what. As she rushed through the darkness, she felt a sudden pull on her legs and she slipped and fell to the cold ground. Behind her, she could hear the banging on the iron door as the D'Haran soldiers tried to get in.

Neville laughed and a light appeared. She used her arms and pushed herself up. The evil wizard was holding one hand out with his palm up, a white ball of light floated inches above his palm. His other hand was groping an unconscious Nicci.

"You know," he said, looking up at Kahlan as he continued to fondle Nicci, his fingers drifted up her skirt. "This body your friend possesses once belonged to a rather nice younger Sister of the Dark… Sister Portia." He scowled. "Such a lovely girl. So full of hate and love. She'd spread her legs so willingly for any wizard worth a grain of salt. Until Jedidiah showed up." He sneered and spat.

Kahlan recognized the name. Jedidiah had been the young wizard who Verna had been seeing before the Prelate sent her out on her twenty year mission to find Richard. Kahlan remembered what Verna had told her about the man. How cruel and mean he had been to her upon her return. Though she had never met him, Kahlan hated the man for how he'd treated Verna.

Neville's eyes narrowed as he looked at Nicci's face. "Portia was so willing, so eager to please," he said, tenderly caressing her cheek. "Nicci has no right to her body."

"What… what are you going to do?" Kahlan managed as she tried to stand up, only to find that she could not.

Neville looked at her and smiled. "I've placed a spell around you confessor," he said. "You cannot move. I've… how to say it… I've broken every bone in your legs."

Kahlan's eyes shot wide. Suddenly she felt it as she tried to put weight onto her legs. She cried out and tears of pain ran down her face. Neville stopped his prodding of Nicci's body and stepped over to her, his filthy robe slithering across the floor like a snake.

He gripped her face by her jaw and looked her in the eyes. "A pity we really can't take away your confessor powers," he said. "If I could… oh, what fun we'd have. I'd please you in ways the Seeker could only dream of."

Kahlan spat in his face.

Neville sneered and struck her with the back of his hand. "Just for that, Mother Confessor," he snarled. "I'll break your arms, too!"

Neville raised his hands to begin the spell.


	13. The Well

**Chapter 13 – The Well**

"Richard Rahl? Is that you?" came the eerily serene voice.

Richard blinked. Behind him the door had disappeared and he found himself in a dark chamber. He looked around for any torches, anything that would respond to his magic. There was nothing. He groped around in the darkness, trying to find his way to the voice.

It was really now, and not in his mind. It beckoned him onward.

"Are you Richard Rahl?" it asked.

He grunted. Richard Rahl… was that really his name now. He was not sure if he was ever going to get used to being referred to with the surname of his enemy. But his father had been Panis Rahl. Even though he wasn't raised a Rahl, he still had their blood, no matter how much he wished he did not. If Richard had his way, he'd still be Richard Cypher, and would just be the Seeker. That way he would never have to leave his Confessor's side, and he would have remained in Aydindril and married her like he should have.

The thought of marrying Kahlan was the only thing that had keep him going on the ride from Aydindril to the People's Palace. He had asked Nicci to help Kahlan pick out a wedding dress, knowing how his postponement had hurt Kahlan. Her grief had been so profound that she had almost gone into the Con Dar.

It had been the first time she'd done that since that day at the Pillars of Creation. However, this time Richard had been able to call her out of it. He had taken her into her arms, seeing the red eyes of the Blood Rage and kissed her with all the passion he held for the woman he loved. It was enough to bring her away from the brink and back to him.

However, he'd then quickly waved that passion aside because of prophecy. Richard knew that he'd been that close to making love to her, but prophecy kept his desire at bay. Now, as he groped in the darkness in the People's Palace, he wished a soft prayer for forgiveness.

"Who is it you ask forgiveness from, Richard Rahl?" came the voice.

Richard harrumphed and gave up trying to find his way. He sat up and crossed his legs. He waited until the voice repeated itself. Using his ears, he sensed the direction it came from and he directed his gaze there.

"The woman I love," he answered.

"Why do you need to seek forgiveness from this woman, Richard Rahl?"

Richard clenched his jaw tight, unsure if he even wanted to answer the question. After a minute, the voice repeated the question.

"It is none of your business!" he snapped. He'd have enough of this and wanted answers. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" he demanded.

"He asks two questions," the silky voice purred. "Is not one enough?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "First, how do you know my name?"

The voice giggled softly, it almost sounded like a woman's laugh. "You are the Lord Rahl. The true Lord Rahl."

"Yes, I know that," Richard huffed, not to happy about it, but he'd made his peace with that. Just seeing how much Cara had grown whilst traveling with him, Kahlan, and Zedd, told him he had made the right decision. Not to mention the looming threat of the Imperial Order. He needed to claim the throne, if not for himself, then for the Midlands… for Kahlan.

"No, you misunderstand," the serene voice replied. "You are the true heir to the title of Lord Rahl."

Richard's ears perked up and he remembered the line from the placard outside:  _To my true and rightful heir, I bequeath the place that is hidden_.

"Who was Alric Rhal?" he asked, suddenly.

"He was your ancestor," the voice replied. "The founder of your House."

"Alric Rahl was the founder of the House of Rahl," Richard responded. "He was the first Lord Rahl?"

"Yes," purred the silky voice. "And just like you, the last to be a war wizard."

"What!" Richard was startled by the last bit. What, in the name of the Creator, was war wizard? And besides, he didn't know if he liked that name. War. Richard hated war. How could he have anything to do with it? He only fought because he had to, because the enemy left him no choice; not because he sought it.

"You were born with both sides of the gift, Richard Rahl," the voice said. "You were destined to be the first war wizard in the Rahl bloodline after Alric Rahl."

"What exactly is a war wizard?" Richard asked.

The voice hummed softly for a moment, as if it was thinking whether or not to reply. "I need to see you first," it suddenly decided. "I need to see with my own eyes that you are truly Richard Rahl and are not trying to deceive me with the gift." The voice paused for a beat. "Light the torches."

"I would if I could," Richard said, then muttered under his breath, "If I could even see in this darkness."

"It is within you to light them, Richard Rahl," the voice answered. "All you need is to believe."

Richard tentatively stood up. "How?"

"How should I know?" the voice responded. "I am not a wizard."

 _Really helpful_ , Richard thought. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.  _Light the torches. Light the torches_. Nothing happened. He rolled his eyes. This was never going to work. Sure, he'd used that black lightning, but he had been in the grip of the righteous rage of the Sword of Truth. And he had cause to use it. There was nothing here that was threatening enough to make him believe he needed his magic, let alone his sword for protection. It was just dark and there was this weird voice talking to him.

He shook his head. Stop thinking of the problem, think of the solution. Richard had seen Zedd use his magic many times… touched his Han, as the Sisters of the Light would say. So, Richard took a deep breath and tried to calm him. Mediate. Think of nothing but the goal, the desired outcome.

Suddenly whooshes of flames coming to life assaulted his ears. He opened his eyes and saw the room slowly being to illuminate before him. The torches along the walls began to come to flame and Richard blinked in the sudden brightness. He could not help but smirk, he'd just used his Han for the first time by his own will, not in the grip of the fury of the Sword of Truth.

The room was bare and spartan. The only furnishings on the walls were the iron wrought receptacles that held the torches. The room was oval in shape, with grey stone wall. In the center of the room was a circular well. Richard saw no evidence of the source of the voice.

"Well done, Richard Rahl," the voice came.

Richard's head cocked to the right, hearing the voice emanating from the well. Had someone fallen down and needed help getting out? Was that why they had called for him? Then why all the strange talk?

He headed for the well and leaned against the side, peering down. He squinted, trying to make out the depths, but all he could see was a silvery reflective liquid swaying slightly like water. His brow furrowed in confusion and he leaned back.

"Where are you?" he called out.

"In here," the voice called from the well.

Richard looked back down and only saw the liquid quicksilver. "I can't see you?"

"You need to call me, Richard Rahl?" the voice replied.

Richard knitted his eyebrows together. "How do I do that?"

"Why do you ask the question when you already know the answer?"

He gritted his teeth, annoyed with the riddle. Richard hated riddles, almost as much as he hated prophecies. But, he supposed the voice was right. He would have to call it the same way he'd made the torches come to life with flames. So, to that end, Richard closed his eyes and cleared his mind of all other thought. He focused on the voice, calling it to him.

There was a sudden gurgling noise and when he opened his eyes, he saw a shape begin to materialize in the quicksilver. It formed into a face and then a body. It was feminine in form, and had a beautiful face. It glided up in the liquid like a woman wadding in a pool. Its body was completely made of the quicksilver liquid. It's eyes were white, and were the only easily distinguishable feature.

"You have called me, master," the quicksilver being spoke without moving its lips.

"Master?" Richard questioned.

"Yes," it purred in its serene voice. "I served wizards with both sides of the gift. You are the first in many years to be able to call me from my slumber."

"You were asleep?" Richard asked, incredulously.

The quicksilver form nodded. "My first master, Baraccus, put me to sleep at the end of the war with the Old World."

"Baraccus?" Richard questioned.

"He was a war wizard, as well," the quicksilver answered.

"Who are you?" he asked, ignoring the whole war wizard thing for now.

"I am the sliph," it answered. "I was created to serve."

"Created?"

The sliph glided up out from the quicksilver some more to reveal a bosom of a woman. Richard averted his eyes. The sliph was like a naked woman, except all silver. "I was once human like you," it said. "I lived like you did once."

"What happened?" Richard asked.

"I became the sliph," the sliph answered. "The wizards needed someone they could trust, and I was the most trustworthy of all the courtesans in Aydindril."

Richard blinked. "You were a prostitute?" he asked hesitantly, not wanting to offended the creature.

"In my life, yes," the sliph answered. "I served wizards then, and I serve them now. Just the manner of the service has changed."

"How could they do that to you?" Richard was outraged. "How could they take a human being and make them into… into…"

"A sliph," the quicksilver woman's face smiled. "I was just a whore. I had no family. No one missed me."

"But still," Richard interjected, feeling the need to make up for the wrongs done to another living being. "How could they do that to another person?"

The sliph smiled at him. "I do not mind. My life is more peaceful now than it was before. I bring you much joy."

Richard shook his head. "You don't need to serve me," he said. "No woman should be forced to submit to a man in that fashion. It is wrong."

"I do not mind," the sliph replied. "I will serve you. You will be pleased. You will see."

Again, he shook his head. "You do not need to please me. I am perfectly fine."

Suddenly the quicksilver woman rose from the waters. She stretched out her hands and caressed his face, holding him still. The beautiful face of quicksilver came close to him. He was memorized by the beauty of it. He had never seen something as beautiful and enchanting as this face before. Suddenly he realized he was looking at an exact duplicate of Kahlan's face. It smiled at him, her special smile, the smile she gave only to him. Then, the face leaned forward and kissed him.

Richard closed his eyes, thinking of Kahlan. He felt the liquid press against him, but it was not cold. It was warm, and had the feeling of flesh. It felt so much like his beloved, he nearly forgot where he was. When the sliph pulled back she still resembled Kahlan, now not just in her face, but her whole body. It was a complete liquid quicksilver version of his Kahlan, naked in all her glory. He blushed, remembering his time with the torn Kahlan, and now desperately wanting to be with the whole Kahlan. The real Kahlan.

The sliph smiled at him with Kahlan's smile. "See, I told you, master," it said. "I pleased you."

"You do not…"

The sliph reached out and placed a hand on his forehead, silencing him. It hummed for a minute, then withdrew its hand and smiled down at him. "You are compatible," the sliph said.

"What?"

"For travel," the sliph answered. "I please you. You will see. I take you. You be pleased."

Richard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed in frustration and confusion. He was not going to get through to this creature. It appeared she still held some of her memories from when she was a human being, but most of her was focused on the task the wizards of old had given her. Suddenly he thought of something.

"Sliph?" he questioned. "Do you knew where the place that is hidden is?"

The sliph, wearing Kahlan's face, smiled. "Yes, master. I can take you. We travel now. You will be pleased."

Richard furrowed his brow. "Travel now? How?"

"I take you," the sliph responded taking him into her arms. "You be pleased. You see. You be pleased."

"Wait… what are you doing?" Richard cried out as the sliph lifted him off the ground.

"You travel," the sliph answered, her face still that of his beloved Kahlan. "You be pleased."

And then, with a suddenly splash, the sliph pulled him down into the liquid quicksilver.

XXX

Darken Rahl scowled as the stench from the rotting flesh filled his nostrils. The brute next to him farted and spat. He handed a piece of the carcass to him.

"Eat," the Vargr said.

Rahl raised his hand over his nose and looked away from the offering. "I'd rather not," he said. "You're manner of food is not my cup of tea."

"Tea," the Vargr guffawed and looked over at his companions. "Mister fancy here wants a cup of tea!"

The rest laughed loudly and Rahl felt his cheeks flush with indignation. He did not have to stand for such behavior…  _such insolence_! He was the rightful Lord Rahl. These mountain men owed him their allegiance. Instead, he had become their semi-prisoner. He stared at them angrily as they continued to laugh. One of them snorted so hard, he nearly soiled himself. Eventually they grew tired of their sport and went back to eating the raw flesh.

"You should eat, scrawny man," one of the others spoke, as he tore off a piece of meat. "Make you strong."

Rahl's eyes glanced down at the carcass from which the Vargr were supping from. It was a man. When they found him he was wearing dark robes, and he had obviously bleed from his nose and ears. Rahl recognized the look. The man had been killed by the dreamwalker… also known as the Emperor of the Imperial Order. When the Vargr picked up the dead body with wide grins plastering their brutish faces, they informed Rahl that they had just acquired their supper for the evening. Rahl had retched, which only caused the wild men to laugh all the harder.

Sister Bree had said that this was part of the Keeper's plan, but Rahl had to wonder. Did she send him here because she wanted to punish him for his comments about fornicating with her? He smiled to himself. She was a lovely creature. He could see why the Emperor was so enamored with her. She looked nice and tight, but he wondered if she was so now, especially after all that time with the Emperor. And he was sure she had probably spent some nights in the tents for angering him.

"He's thinking of that woman again," the man next to him laughed. "The small one in the skimpy dress with the nice ass."

The leader of the group, who was dressed in the best fur and kilt out of the lot, shook his head. "Be careful," he hissed. "She's a dark sorceress. She serves the eternal father."

The first one laughed and ripped into an arm, chewing on the bicep. Blood squirted out and splashed in Rahl's face. He gagged and turned away. These men were filthy animals! They didn't even have the decency to make a fire.

"When will we arrive?" Rahl demanded, wanting nothing more than to be rid of these men. If he had had his own body, instead of this stupid imposter's body, he would have hurled Wizard's Fire at them and watched them cook.

"Soon, lordling, soon," the leader answered.

Rahl narrowed his eyes and looked at the man, memorizing his face. When he rose to power again as the Lord Rahl and reclaimed his lands, he would make sure that this man was the first to die when he brought his armies to the mountains to slaughter the Vargr like the dogs they were.

Sister Bree had accused him of not listening to the Keeper. But he had. Rahl had just enjoyed annoying the snappish Sister of the Dark. She was so feisty. His grin returned. She would be a fine concubine once he got rid of the Emperor and seized control of the Old World as well as the New.

Yes. He, Darken Rahl, would be the Master of All. The Keeper's Prince in the world of the living. And all he had to do was deflower the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. A task he was eagerly looking forward to.


	14. Broken

**Chapter 14 – Broken**

Tobias watched as his sister pulled her underthings back on and pushed down her skirt, fiddling with the various fabrics she had pinned to it. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I be pleasing to you, my brother?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

He adjusted his trousers and he fastened his belt. He gave a gruff nod. "Yes, my sweet sister, you be pleasing," he said. "You be pleasing me very much."

Lunetta let out a sigh of relief. "That be making me happy," she said. "I be always wanting to be pleasing you, my brother." She fiddled with her fabrics for a moment and then looked up at him with her big bovine eyes. "Please, brother… don't let Galtero be taking me."

Tobias looked at her as if she'd just shown some kind of intelligence for the first time. "What be the matter with Galtero be taking you. You be liking Galtero."

Lunetta's eyebrows rose. "I only be wanting to be having you inside me, my brother," she said in a soft weak voice. "Only you. Be not wanting no one else… even Galtero."

The Lord General smiled at that. At least he had that. She only wanted him. He must be better than Galtero at pleasing his sister's womanly wants. But he had promised Galtero.

"I be making a promise to Galtero?" he said sternly. "You be wanting me to be going against my word?"

"No, of course, my brother," Lunetta looked horrified. "I just be telling you I only be wanting you, is all."

Tobias harrumphed and turned to pull his tunic on. A knock came from the door. He looked up. "Who be it?"

"Galtero be bringing the servant girl," Kern called in. "She be having news."

Tobias smiled. So soon, this was indeed good. He turned to Lunetta and told her to stay. She smiled and nodded, obeying him.  _Stupid girl_ , he thought, and then turned to leave. He walked the hall and down the stairwell until he arrived in the courtyard. Galtero was standing there with the servant girl. She stood beside him looking up at the big man with adoration in her eyes. No doubt Galtero had used his charm on the girl and bedded her.

Upon seeing Tobias, Galtero turned around and saluted. "This be the girl, Lord General."

Tobias eyed her for a moment. The servant girl was indeed homely, with a flat chest and shapely hips.  _Those hips be good for begetting little ones_ , Tobias thought. Despite her homely appearance, in her own way, the girl was kind of attractive. Tobias would have taken her if he had did not have his sister to please him. "What be the news," he asked.

"The curse Lunetta be putting on the wizard be working," Galtero informed him. He turned to the girl. "You be telling the Lord General."

The servant girl curtsied and went on to tell Tobias everything that she had witnessed. Tobias grinned. So the curse had worked. Good, this was good. He looked up back towards his bedchambers and smiled. He was going to have to reward Lunetta for her work. But first Galtero could have his fun. He had promised the man the reward of some time with Lunetta in exchange for finding the girl and getting the news they wanted.

Tobias gave a nod. "You be doing good, Galtero," he told him. "You be having your reward now." Galtero grinned and gave a nod. He started to move, but Tobias stopped him with a hand. "Be taking her to another room. I not be wanting your seed all over my bed."

Galtero gave a nod and then was off to fetch Lunetta to have his reward. The servant girl looked devastated. Her eyes slowly widened as it dawned on her that she had been used. She looked at Tobias pleadingly.

He huffed. "Don't be spreading your legs so quickly, girl," he said, then stopped and narrowed his eyes. He walked around her, scrutinizing her. Yes… she was homely and flat chested, yet she had a nice rump. A very nice rump, indeed. Tobias's hand flew out and he gave it a squeeze. The girl jumped.

"You be telling me, girl," he said. "Galtero be your first?"

She gave a meek nod.

Tobias raised an eyebrow. "You be stunned he be having fun with another so soon after he be taking you?"

She nodded. Tobias stepped up to her and ran his fingers through her short black hair. All the women in Aydindril had short hair. It was a sign of humility before the confessors. Only the Mother Confessor was allowed to wear her hair long. He grinned to himself. He would fix that once he got his hands on the witch.

Presently, the servant girl was looking up at him, her eyes brightening. She asked him if she could please him. She told him that if Galtero did not want her anymore, she'd be his. Tobias smiled, knowing he had her. He would enjoy taking this one from behind. She had just the right bottom for that short of thing.

He took her behind the pillars and pushed her face against the wall. He lifted her skirt and pulled her underthings down past her knees, then he took her from behind. When he was done, he asked her to take him into her mouth. She did as she was told and swallowed as well when he released his seed. Tobias grinned. She was such an easy girl to control and manipulate.

After he was done, he took her back into the courtyard and asked her to return to him when she had more news about the Mother Confessor.

"I be wanting to know when she be alone," Tobias said. "I… I be having important business that only the Mother Confessor be hearing."

The girl nodded and smiled. The look of adoration she had given to Galtero earlier was now directed at the Lord General. Galtero may be stronger and bigger than he was, but Tobias was smarter. He chuckled to himself as he watched her leave. This was going to be almost too easy.

XXX

Kahlan spat in his face.

Neville sneered and struck her with the back of his hand. "Just for that, Mother Confessor," he snarled. "I'll break your arms, too!"

Neville raised his hands to begin the spell. Kahlan closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that would come and helpless to do anything to stop it. Then she heard the hum of an agiel and Neville screamed. Kahlan opened her eyes to see Rikka pushing her agiel into the wizard's back.

Nicci stirred and shook her head. Her bright blue eyes caught sight of the struggle, and she immediately jumped up to assist. The sorceress summoned up a bolt of lightning and sent it at the fiend. Neville pirouetted and sent the bolt back at Nicci. She ducked and the bolt struck the wall, causing bits of stone to go flying. The wizard grabbed Rikka by her braid and pulled hard, yanking her head back and flinging her against the wall.

A dazed Nicci rushed to Kahlan's side and held up her arms to create a bubble of protective shields before Neville could rain down a blast of Wizard's Fire in their direction. Huffing in outrage, the wizard turned his attention toward the door. He brought his hand up, open palmed, and blasted the door back with black lightning, sending it flinging off the hinges, crushing the D'Haran soldiers standing in its way.

He quickly made his escape. Nicci shouted orders for the soldiers to follow him and kill him. Two quads took off. General Reibisch entered the room and paled at seeing Kahlan's condition. He knelt down and lowered his head.

"Forgive me, Mother Confessor," the rust-colored haired general pleaded.

Kahlan reached out with a hand and gave the general a pat on the forearm. "This is not your fault, general," she said reassuringly, then looked away. "It is my own." Kahlan looked up at Nicci. "Oh, Nicci, you were right. You were right."

Nicci placed a gentle hand on Kahlan's face and soothed her. "Take it easy, Kahlan," the sorceress said as she looked up and asked the general to help her turn Kahlan onto her back. The general nodded and with gentle hands, they moved her to rest on her back.

Rikka regained consciousness and cried out at seeing Kahlan's condition. She skidded to her knees by Kahlan's side. Seeing the anguish on Rikka's face, Kahlan held out a hand for the Mord'Sith, who took it eagerly, clutching it to her breast as she pleaded with the good spirits to help the Mother Confessor.

Nicci moved over Kahlan, running her hands around her legs chanting softly as she summoned her Han. Kahlan could feel the light tingle of the magic as it touched her legs and then there was a sharp snapping noise. Kahlan jerked.

"Hold her down!" Nicci commanded. Rikka and Reibisch did as they were told and held Kahlan down as she thrashed about, screaming in agony.

The pain was excruciating, but at least she was feeling it. When Neville had used his vile magic to break her legs, Kahlan had not been aware that anything had happened. Through her blinding pain, Kahlan was aware of Nicci kneeling down and grabbing her legs with her cool hands. The sorceress continued her ministrations, all the while the dark cell filled with Kahlan's cries and screams.

A bone crackling noise engulfed all hearing for a second and then Nicci sat back heaving deeply. Her brow was beady with sweat, and she looked exhausted. Rikka help Kahlan sit up.

"Nicci?" Kahlan called questioningly.

Through her labored breathing, Nicci gave her a soft smile. "I've healed you're legs, Kahlan… they should be as good as new."

Tentatively, and with Rikka's help, Kahlan stood. She wobbled a bit at first, but soon she had sound footing. Reibisch helped Nicci to her feet, and the sorceress leaned against the man's shoulder for support. Kahlan stepped over to Nicci and pulled her into a deep embrace.

Tears poured from her eyes as she hugged the sorceress. "Thank you, Nicci. Oh, thank you."

Nicci accepted the hug with grace and returned it, leaning her weary head against Kahlan's shoulder. Kahlan stepped back and smiled at her.

"You are a true friend, Nicci," she said. "I may have doubted you in the past, but you have proven yourself many times and I am grateful to have you as a friend."

Pushing through her exhaustion Nicci gave her a warm smile as tears formed in her eyes. "That is all I have hoped for, Kahlan," she said breathlessly, still trying to recover. "I have never had friends until Richard accepted me. I am pleased beyond measure to have you as my friend, Kahlan Amnell. You are one of the noblest and most kind women I have ever met. Richard is far too lucky to have your love."

Kahlan reached out and squeezed Nicci's hand appreciatively. She turned and looked up at General Reibisch. "See that she is taken somewhere where she can rest, General," she said.

The man gave a nod and, with deft skill, lifted the tired sorceress into his arms and carried her out of the cell. After seeing that her friend was safely on her way, Kahlan turned to her Mord'Sith protector.

"Rikka, gather up the Mord'Sith," she said. "We have a wizard to hunt."

Rikka gave her a smirk that remained Kahlan of Cara. "With pleasure, Mother Confessor."

XXX

Sister Bree was a little worried when her moon blood did not come. Out of all the men she could have a child with, she did not want it be with the Emperor. Slowly, while he slept, she secreted away, and used her magic to destroy his abomination. As she watched the thick blood seep down her thighs, Bree smiled. She'd just sent a soul to her eternal father, the Keeper of the Underworld.

After cleaning herself off, she returned to the Emperor's bedchambers only to find him awake and angry. His dark storm-like eyes glared at her with fierce rage.

"Where have you been!" he snarled, his lips curling up.

Bree narrowed her eyes, indignantly. "I had to make water," she lied. "Or would you have preferred that I wet the bed?"

The Emperor narrowed his eyes as he watched her remove her flaxen robe and rejoined him on the bed. His big hand immediately went out and wrapped around her small neck. He growled and his chest heaved.

"Why can I not see your mind, Sister Bree?" he spoke through clenched teeth. "Two nights ago… when you…"  _When I died_ , Bree thought. He could not even bring himself to say it. Had the brute actually deceived himself into believing he loved her? She laughed inwardly. This man could never love. He did not know how. To him, his sexual appetite and lust was love. Did he really believe that him taking her so many times was proof that he loved her?

"I am my father's daughter," she responded.

"What?" he was genuinely shocked and she could tell it scared him.

He let go of her throat and sat back on the bed, staring at her. Bree let a small smile trickle across her lips. "I am a daughter of the Keeper," she said. "He has heard my cries and granted me protection from your powers."

The dreamwalker's brow furrowed. "If I can no longer control you with your mind, then why do you stay?" he asked. Then his eyebrows rose in what looked like hope. "Do you love me?"

She laughed bitterly. "Love," she scoffed. "You do not know what that is, my lord." She pushed him down onto his back. "All you know is lust and you mistake that for love." Bree grabbed him in her small hand and directed him toward her. "What I do is not for you or love, my lord. What I do, I do for the Keeper. For my eternal father."

Bree pulled him into her, and she gasped as she felt him fill her. The Emperor grinned and placed his hands on her hips. "I don't care why you do this, Bree," he muttered softly. "As long as you do it."

The Emperor spun her around and plopped her on the bed and drove into her until he filled her with his seed. As he did, Bree laughed knowingly. The monster would never know that she had just killed his child.

XXX

Cara stepped away from the rest of the group and ducked into a side room where no one was present. She backed up into the corner, hidden in the shadows, and began to cry. She slumped down to the floor, clutching her knees to her chest.

She had failed him. She had failed Kahlan. She had failed D'Hara. She'd failed herself. Cara, the Mord'Sith, had lost the Lord Rahl.

No longer caring that the others knew what she was doing, Cara dropped her head and sobbed openly. Her cries echoed off the walls and came back to her, as if to taunt her. She had let everyone down. All she had to do was look after Richard, but she couldn't even do that. Cara had seen how distressed he was last night, but she had allowed her desire for Benjamin to override her normal Mord'Sith tendencies to protect the Lord Rahl.

She scoffed and raged. Emotions! They were such a terrible thing. Because she allowed herself to feel love for Benjamin, she had lost the Lord Rahl. She had lost Richard! If Kahlan had not hated her before when she found out that Cara had killed Dennee and Richard had eased that anger, she would certainly hate her now. She had lost the man the confessor loved. What greater crime could Cara have committed?

The door opened and Captain Meiffert—her Benjamin—came in. He immediately spotted her and rushed to her side. He knelt down next to her and she willingly leaned into his comforting arms. She had never found such an act to be comforting before. It had always been weak. But Richard had changed her. He'd shown her what it was like to be human. What is was like to live.

She shook her head. No, emotions were good. If she did not have them, she would not care that Richard was gone. As she continued to wail in her grief over her failure and for the lost of her Lord Rahl, her lover soothed her as best he could.


	15. The House of Rahl

**Chapter 15 – The House of Rahl**

"Is this really necessary?" he asked the leader as the man approached him with a sharpened knife.

The brute gave a nod. "The dark sorceress told us to," he said.

Darken Rahl shifted his eyes around nervously as the Vargr men began to close around him. He did not like the look in their eyes. Sister Bree appeared to have left instructions he was not aware of. Before he could think of anything to saw, two men grabbed him from behind and held him still.

The leader approached and raised the knife to his throat.  _This is it_ , Rahl thought.  _She's going to have me killed for my comments. That bitch! No sense of humor!_

Then the man pulled the blade up and began cutting off Rahl's beard. His eyes lit up with sudden realization. They were just giving him a shave. He grunted and glared at the man. "I could have done this myself."

The man shook his head. "The sorceress told us to do it," he protested. "We do as told. She is a daughter of the eternal father."

He barked out orders in his pagan tongue and the others whipped out their knifes and began cutting at his hair. What was this? They pulled at his dark locks and hacked with their blades. Rahl narrowed his eyes and focused on his anger. He would punish them later. When he was Lord Rahl again, they would met such an end for this humility.

The House of Rahl never submitted to anyone. He was not about to be the first to submit. Not even to the Keeper. And most certainly not to Sister Bree!

XXX

 _Breathe_ , came the serene voice of the sliph.  _Breathe_.

Richard coughed and he expelled the quicksilver liquid from his lungs. He had been totally unprepared for when the sliph had lifted him off the ground and plunged him down into the well. It told him to breathe her in, which he found distressing in and of itself. But eventually, he required air. He fought with all his might. Everything in his being was telling him that if he opened his mouth to take a breath, he would die. Then, unable to stand it any longer, he opened his mouth and sucked in the sliph.

It had been rapturous. He had never felt a feeling like that before, not even when he kissed his beloved Kahlan. Richard floated through the sliph, blissfully ignorant to whatever else was going on in the world. And then, with a harshness that disturb him, it was all over. The sliph pulled him out of the liquid silver waters and commanded him to breathe.

He refused at first, shaking his head. How could he breathe air again, especially after having experienced the rapture of breathing the sliph? But just like before, the need for air overcame his stubbornness and he took a breath.

Filling his lungs with oxygen hurt, but the agony subsided as soon as he took the second breath. He blinked his eyes and looked around. They were no longer in the well room.

Richard stood slowly, and reached down to his hip to feel the reassuring presence of the Sword of Truth. He turned and glanced up at the shining Kahlan floating above him in the liquid silver. The sliph smiled at him with Kahlan's smile.

"Have I pleased you, master?" it asked, lips not moving.

Richard furrowed his brow and looked around. "Where are we?"

"We traveled," the sliph said. "I brought you to where you wished to be."

"Aydindril?" Richard asked hopefully. There was no other place in all the world he would rather be than there, with his Kahlan.

The sliph looked at him with a confused look. It looked so much like Kahlan, her brow furrowing as she stared at him like he'd gone mad. He'd seen that look in Kahlan many a time during their adventures throughout the Midlands. It was a little disconcerting seeing it in quicksilver. Richard had to close his eyes and remind himself that it was the sliph, a creature of magic, not his Kahlan.

"No," the sliph finally answered. "Though I can travel there as well. Do you want to travel. I take you. You be pleased."

Richard held up his hand to stop the sliph before it could grab him. He was confused now. If he was not where he had wished to be, like the sliph had said, then where was he?

"Where are we, sliph?" he asked. "The name of this place?"

"This is the place that is hidden," the sliph answered. "The place the Lord Alric Rahl bequeathed to his true and rightful heir."

"Me?" Richard questioned, stunned.

"Yes," purred the sliph, its copy of Kahlan's face smiling at him. She leaned down and ran a quicksilver hand down his face. "You are the first of the Rahl blood to be born a war wizard. You are special, in this way. My master told me that you would be destined to lead a great many against an evil foe."

"Alric Rahl told you that?"

"No, my master," the sliph said. "My first master, Baraccus."

"Baraccus?" Richard looked at the sliph, a little unnerved that it was looking at him with Kahlan's sweet face. "You've mentioned him before."

"Yes," purred the sliph. "He was the first to use me and the last… until you, my master."

"You don't have to call me master," Richard said with a wave of his hand.

"But that is what you are," the sliph protested. "You are the only one that can call me. You have both sides of the gift. This makes you unique. It makes you special."

"You keep saying that," Richard could not help but smile a little. Kahlan always told him a that.  _You're a very special person, Richard_ , she would say. He looked down, sad. He missed her deeply. "Sliph?"

"Yes, master," it cooed.

"Can you take me to Aydindril?" he asked.

The sliph looked at him with a confused face, so much like Kahlan's. "Now? You are not going to look around? Alric Rahl took great care to create this place for you."

"How long will it take to travel to Aydindril?" Richard asked.

"Not long," the sliph said. "Aydindril is close… closer than the People's Palace was to this place."

Richard gave a nod. "Fine, I will look around. Oh and sliph," he turned back to the quicksilver face. "I will have friends looking for me back at the People's Palace. Is there anyway for you to let them know where I am?"

The sliph looked at his disquietingly for a moment. It looked so much like a worried Kahlan that Richard had to hold his breath. Finally it relented with a nod. "If my master wishes it, I will tell them," the sliph said. "I will call to them like I called to you and tell them that you are safe and sound."

"Good," Richard nodded. "Tell Cara to head back to Aydindril. I will not be returning to the People's Palace. I will go straight to Aydindril from here… once I've looked around," he added to reassure the nervous sliph.

At the last part, the sliph smiled Kahlan's special smile. "I will do as you please, master," the sliph said. "Then I come back and I take you to Aydindril. Yes? You will be pleased."

With that the sliph slithered down and disappeared into the silver waters of the well. Richard took a deep breath and turned around to inspect the place he found himself in.

XXX

Cara stood staring at the tapestry that looked so much like Richard, yet with the blond hair of a pure blood D'Haran. Captain Meiffert stood beside her, looking worried. Nyda and Hally were behind him, each fiddling with their braids nervously.

"Are you sure, Cara?" Meiffert inquired.

"Yes, Benjamin," she snapped, then looked over her shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile. Earlier she had heard a serene voice whispering in her ear and it had directed her to this tapestry. "Sorry, I'm just confused and worried."

"You have no need to apologize," he responded. "We're all worried about the Lord Rahl." He smiled. "But at least we can still sense him with the bond."

Cara nodded. Yes, she had almost forgotten about that. She had been so distraught that she had not used the bond to try and sense his location. She had always been able to know where Richard was when they were on their quest. Zedd would have her keep an eye on Richard and Kahlan whenever to two would sneak off into the wood to have a little intimate moment of kissing. She'd use the bond to sneak around the two lovers and discreetly watch them. Cara was positive that they never noticed, but if they had, they never mentioned it.

She had learned a lot from watching them kiss. Cara was surprised with how far Kahlan would allow Richard to go before she would back away breathlessly and apologize for her powers. Richard would always tell her not to apologize. That their love was not something to be ashamed of, but something to find joy in.

What had surprised Cara the most, was that when they kissed—in what they thought was privacy—the Confessor would allow the Seeker to run his hands over her body. The Confessor would do likewise with the Seeker. Cara had wondered why they tormented themselves so, when they knew they could not be together. She figured the two lovers would take whatever they could get and Cara could not blame them for wanting to touch one enough. Just seeing how much Kahlan enjoyed how Richard caressed her bosom had made Cara blush, feeling like a peep, as if she were intruding on something she shouldn't.

After a month or two of watching them, Cara could tell that Richard had begun to believe that he could not be harmed by Kahlan's touch, but the Confessor would always back away and being to cry and apologize. She knew that Kahlan wanted nothing more than to be with Richard, the Confessor having confided in her—which, in itself, felt strange to the Mord'Sith. She had never had conversations like that before she joined the Seeker's quest. Kahlan would often turn to her and tell her that as the only women in the group, they had to stick together.

After a while, Cara had begun to enjoy her time watching the two lovers kiss, unaware of her watching them. Cara had memorized the way Kahlan eased into Richard's touch. She wanted so much to do that. To close her eyes and loose herself in a lover's caress. She had finally found that with Benjamin, and she felt happy for probably the first time in her life. That was why she had to apologize to him for snapping at him. She did not want to lose him.

Returning her mind to the present, and having been reminded about the bond to the Lord Rahl by her lover, Cara closed her eyes and reached out for it. It was strong in her, being a pure blooded D'Haran, so she could sense him within moments. He was far away, farther from the People's Palace than he could have possibly traveled by horse in the amount of time he'd been missing.

"I can sense him," she said.

"Me, too," Nyda and Hally echoed at the same time. Cara looked at Meiffert, who gave a nod. They all sensed him, and he was alive.

There was a sudden humming sound and Cara backed away from the tapestry as a violet light glowed out from behind it. When it dissipated, she hesitantly stepped closer and pulled it aside to look behind it.

"A door?" Meiffert let out a breath in surprise.

Cara looked to her lover and nodded. She slowly pulled out her agiel and reached for the latch. Opening the door with a push, she dove in with Meiffert and the other two Mord'Sith behind her. She stopped short, her eyes growing wide with shock, and her jaw dropped. All she could do was gawk.

A soft airy giggle floated across the room. Hovering above a well was a liquid silver version of Kahlan, with very little modesty. It was as if Kahlan were standing nude before them in all her glory. And Cara knew. The Mother Confessor and her would bath together while on the quest, and Cara had seen how strikingly beautiful Kahlan was. She understood what had initially attracted Richard to the Confessor. Kahlan was almost the perfect example of womanly perfection. And this silver liquid looked so much like her.

Beside her, Meiffert's cheeks flush and he averted his eyes, embarrassed at having seen an exposed woman other than his love. Especially when that woman was the betrothed to the Lord Rahl.

"Which one of you is Cara?" the silver Kahlan asked.

Cara stepped forward. "I am," she stated. "Who are you?"

She knew it wasn't Kahlan. Kahlan would never parade around like this, unless she was alone in her bedchambers with her Seeker. The silver figure seemed to stretch and glide out of the well, yet it always remained attached to the silver waters. Cara narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing the liquid. It was more like quicksilver than water.

"I am the sliph," it answered smiling with Kahlan's smile. "I am a servant of the Lord Rahl."

"Richard?" Cara questioned, narrowing her eyes at the creature in the guise of Kahlan.

"Richard Rahl, yes," the sliph smiled. "He is my master. I serve him. I make him happy."

Cara raised her eyebrow.  _What have you been doing, Richard?_  she thought to herself, but did not speak it aloud. The quicksilver Kahlan looked at her as if she could sense her thoughts.

"I used to please men in that fashion when I was alive," the being spoke. "But now I serve them differently. A serve them as the sliph."

"How?" Cara asked.

"I take them to places they want to go," the sliph asked. "Maybe I take you. You will be pleased. We travel."

Cara furrowed her brow. The sliph reached out with a silver hand and touched her forehead. She hummed for a moment then back away. "Sorry," the sliph said. "You are not compatible." She then went to Meiffert and did the same. "You are not compatible." The sliph glided over to a nervous looking Nyda and Hally and touched them. The quicksilver creature frowned. "Neither are you two."

It slowly made its way back to the well. "I am sorry, we cannot travel," the sliph said. "None of you are compatible."

"Where is Richard?" Cara demanded, the worry and frustration evident in her voice.

The sliph looked at her, and then it opened its mouth and mimicked an expression of realization. "Yes, I almost forgot," the sliph said, sliding closer to Cara. "My master told me to tell you not to worry, he is safe and sound. He also says to return to Aydindril, that he will not be coming back here."

Cara shook her head. "He is the Lord Rahl, he has to come back here."

"But my master wishes to go to Aydindril," the sliph said. "When he is done with where he is, I shall take him to where he wants to go. And he wants to go to Aydindril."

After hearing what Richard was planning to do, Cara let out a sigh of relief. "All right," she said. "Tell him I shall see him again in Aydindril."

The sliph smiled. "The master will be pleased," the sliph said. "He says you are his friend."

Cara smiled, Richard thought of her as a friend. Knowing that he thought of her as more than just a protector and Mord'Sith made her happy. The sliph giggled slightly then looked sad. "I wish I could take you to my master, he would be pleased to have friends with him," the sliph said. "He thinks of her often, my master. He misses his friend."

"Kahlan," Cara said.

The sliph looked at her, perplexed.

"Her name is Kahlan," Cara said, and pointed to the sliph's face. "The name of the woman who's face you're wearing."

"Oh, yes," the sliph said. "The woman my master loves."

"Yes," Cara replied. "That is why he wishes for you to take him to Aydindril."

"Yes," the sliph nodded with Kahlan's face. "I can take him there quicker than a horse. He will be pleased. He will see."

"I'm sure he will."

The sliph gave them all another smile, then slithered back to the well. "I will tell the master," it said. "I will tell him his friends will come." And with that, the creature disappeared, sinking back into the liquid quicksilver.

XXX

"Master?" the voice echoed throughout the chamber.

Richard turned from the book he was looking through. He had learned some interesting information. Something that pertained to the red moon and a place called the Temple of the Winds. But for the moment, his mind began to drift back to what he had read earlier.

Apparently his ancestor, Alric Rahl, had formed the House of Rahl to protect his people. He had also been friends with the First Wizard Baraccus, and the two had fought together against the wizards of the Old World during the Great War three thousand years ago.

He had also learned more about what a war wizard was. According to what he'd read, a war wizard was special and unique, and very different than other wizards. Besides being gifted with both additive and subtractive magic, War Wizards accessed their Hans differently than wizard's like Zedd did. What he'd read here, in Alric Rahl's own hand, was a little confusing, considering it was all in High D'Haran, but from what he could make out, he believed he understood how to use his power.

Richard had searched the place for over an hour before he had found the books, and now hearing the sliph coming for him, he picked up the ones he thought the most important, and made his way back through the labyrinthine hallways. Apparently, Alric Rahl had used his subtractive magic to hollow out this place: A secret repository, as it were, specifically for him. Alric didn't know his name, but everything was for him. He felt it. Somehow, his ancestor knew that it would take three thousand years for his true heir to be born.

While he made his way back to the well room, he stopped at one of the rooms he'd first explored. It had been a bedchamber, designed for the true Lord Rahl. The drawers all had the same outfit in them. A black tunic with gold embroidered fringe. Along the edge of the tunic and running down its sides, symbols and spell forms were sewn into the fabric with gold thread. He also found black trousers to go with the tunic and tucked underneath those was a gold cape.

The outfit of a War Wizard.

Richard stopped and placed the books down on the bed. He laid out the clothes and stared at them. Black and gold; Kahlan had always said she thought he'd look good in black and gold. Deciding, Richard began to remove his shirt. He changed into the outfit and fastened the Sword of Truth to his belt. With a swoosh, he flung the cape over his head and attached it's pins to his shoulders.

Retrieving the books, Richard made his way back to the well. When he turned the corner and he caught sight of the sliph, his heart began to pound with longing. Soon. Soon he would see his Kahlan again.

Upon seeing him, the sliph smiled with Kahlan's special smile. "Now you look like the true Lord Rahl," the sliph beamed, very happy. "Master Alric Rahl would have been proud."

"Did you tell my friends my message?" Richard asked, a little worried about leaving Cara in a lurch.

The sliph nodded. "I told the woman in red leather to go to Aydindril. She said she would go." The quicksilver Kahlan reached out for him. "I take you to now. We travel?"

"Yes," Richard said, bracing himself. "Take me to Aydindril."

"We travel. You will be pleased. You will see," the sliph said as it picked him up and pulled him to the quicksilver. The last thing Richard saw was the silver replica of Kahlan's face smiling at him.


	16. Deception

**Chapter 16 – Deception**

Tobias smiled when he saw the servant girl. He ushered her into the courtyard and took her behind one of the pillars. He ran his hands down her back and cupped her rear in his hand. She smiled and beamed up at him.

"Will you make love to me again?" she asked.

"If you be giving me good news, I be making love to you, yes," he said, grinning.

"The Mother Confessor is in the Wizard's Keep," the servant girl replied. "Apparently a dangerous dark wizard has escaped and she and the red women are looking for him."

"The red women?" Tobias frowned. "You be talking about the Mord'Sith?"

"Yes, them," the girl spoke hastily, eager to please. "The wizard has threatened the Mother Confessor's life and the D'Harans want him dead."

Tobias rubbed his chin. This may be just the stroke of luck he was looking for. He didn't care about this dark wizard; let the D'Harans deal with him. He just wanted the Mother Confessor. "You be doing good," he said.

The servant girl beamed with joy, no doubt happy she had pleased the man she was swooning over. Tobias laughed to himself. It was so easy to manipulate this girl; it was almost unfair to the Mother Confessor. Almost. The white witch was a baneling, a servant of the Keeper, and needed to be dealt with. And this servant girl was proving to be more helpful than Lunetta in the matter of getting to the most prized of all banelings. All his sister had been able to do was make that old wizard sick with one of her curses, but he needed more to get at the Mother Confessor.

"Have I pleased you, Lord General?" she asked, pleadingly, looking at him with her big eyes. "Will you make love to me?"

"Yes, sweetling," he purred. "I be making love to you now."

Tobias placed an arm around her shoulder and took her into the washroom. The Lord General smiled, as he unbuckled his trousers, and she took him in her mouth. When he was ready, he told her to stand and turn around. He lifted her skirt and pulled her underthings down.

When he was done with her, he was surprised at how pleasing it had been. She was such a homely girl with a flat chest that he had never thought he could have found such pleasure in her. Maybe she could be the woman to carry his seed to fruition. Though he enjoyed his time with Lunetta, to have her bare his child would be a sin against the Creator. He could have what was between her legs because she was a vile taint upon the world of the living, but she could never bare him a son.

The Lord General smiled at the girl, and contemplated taking her more times to implant his seed and wait for it to grow into a son. The girl looked up at him and must have used her small brain to read his mind, because her smile brightened.

However, right now, he had to see to dealing with the Keeper's taint on the world of the living. He had to get rid of the most powerful baneling in all the Midlands.

"Now, I be having an assignment for you," he told her as she pulled her underthings back up. "I be wanting you to go to the Wizard's Keep and be finding the Mother Confessor."

The girl looked up, terrified. "But that is terribly dangerous with an evil wizard loose… what if I get killed?"

Tobias shook his head to reassure the girl. "The Creator be speaking to me in my dreams," he said. "She be telling to ask you to help. The Creator be saying you are the only who can be doing this."

He was pleased with the girl's reaction. She was so willing to believe him that she eagerly agreed to do as she was told. He promised he would make love to her again, if she should succeed. Tobias even told her that he would like her to bare him a son, which brought the girl more joy; so much joy, she said she would rush off right away and do as he had bid.

Tobias summoned Lunetta. His sister glared at the servant girl with hatred in her dull green eyes.

"This be she?" she asked. "She not that pretty. I be prettier." She huffed and looked at him with longing. "Why you be going to her for pleasure. I can be giving you that pleasure, my brother."

The girl dropped her mouth, but did not say anything. Tobias smiled at her and turned to Lunetta. "My sweet sister," he said. "I be needing you to be putting a spell over this girl."

Lunetta looked at the girl. "You be wanting me to make sure your seed be not quickening inside her?" she asked, hopefully.

"No," Tobias shook his head. "I be needing you to make it so that the Mother Confessor will not be reading her like she be reading other people."

Lunetta looked at the girl with more understanding. "I be knowing what you want." She stepped over to the girl and grabbed her head in her hands. The servant girl cried out in terror, but Tobias quieted her with a look. Lunetta mumbled some of her words, and then was done. "She be ready. The baneling not be knowing."

Tobias gave a nod and took the servant girl's hand. "Now be doing what I tell you," he told her.

The servant girl nodded and pouted her lips, seeking a kiss. Tobias frowned, but kissed her just the same. Afterwards, when the girl had left, Lunetta looked at him with a hard stare.

"It only be for capturing the baneling, my sweet sister," he purred, running his finger tenderly along her plump chin. "You be the only woman that be pleasing to me."

Lunetta smiled. "Then you be proving that to me now!"

Tobias knitted his eyebrows together. "First I be needing to take care of business. Go to our room, I be coming to you when I be done with business."

Lunetta nodded and compiled. When she left, he turned towards the barracks and called for Kern. Kern came walking over with Galtero behind him.

"Yes, Lord General?"

Tobias smirked. "Soon we be having the honor of the Mother Confessor's company."

XXX

The Mord'Sith raced down the hall in front of her. Kahlan watched as her army of red-leathered women wielding deadly agiels flanked her on both sides, forming a protective shield. Rikka and Kerri stayed close to her. Kahlan found it odd that she felt so calm and safe with so many Mord'Sith around her. Five months ago, such a sight would have unnerved her. But many of these women were her friends now, sworn to protect Richard and through that, Kahlan as well.

The aftermath of Neville's escape had been bloody. Many of the D'Haran soldiers had been killed or badly maimed. Kahlan had stayed with them until healers could be brought. She allowed the Mord'Sith to conduct the hunt while she tended to the most injured men. After all, in Richard's absence, Kahlan was their leader. They smiled and thanked her for her comfort. She even held the hand of a soldier barely seventeen years of age as he died from his wounds.

Kahlan wanted Neville punished for what he'd done to those brave men. Most of them had given their lives to try and protect her. Not because she was the Mother Confessor, but because of Richard. She felt she owed them something for that. They had thought little of themselves and had selflessly thrown themselves into harms way because their Lord Rahl loved her.

She glanced over at Rikka and saw the Mord'Sith frown. "Where are the quads?" Rikka grumbled to herself. "Two went after the wizard, yet we've seen no sign of them."

Kahlan gave a nod and furrowed her brow, worried about the men. Again, she was left shocked with how different it was having a quad of D'Haran soldiers at her beck and call, to do her bidding and see to her safety, instead of being sent out by Rahl to hunt her down. Now they hunted for her. For Richard.

They turned around a corner and came face to face with a poor scared servant girl. Kahlan immediately went over to sooth the poor thing.

"It's all right," Kahlan said. "We're looking for the prisoner. He would have been in dark robes."

The girl looked up at Kahlan with frightened eyes. She had short black hair. Kahlan smiled at the girl to try and reassure her, but the presence of the Mord'Sith must be unnerving to the poor girl.

Kahlan stepped closer. "You do not need to be afraid," she said.

"You're the Mother Confessor?" the girl squeaked out the question.

Kahlan gave a nod. "Yes, and we need to find this man. He is very dangerous."

The girl took a deep breath and closed her eyes, near tears. Something was obviously terrifying this girl. Kahlan reached out to sooth her, but the girl flinched away. Kahlan held back her own tears. It hurt so much when people did that. She knew they were not being mean, but there were so many that feared the touch of a confessor. That is why she loved Richard so much. He did not fear her touch, yet welcomed it, had even pleaded for it. But then, when they could finally be together… he would not come to her.

"It is all right, girl," Rikka said, jarring Kahlan back to the present. "The Mother Confessor is kind. She will never harm you."

The girl gave a meek nod, and then spoke. "I… I know where the wizard is."

Kahlan blinked. For a moment she thought she detected a lie, but when she checked again, that feeling was gone. She shook her head; perhaps she was just exhausted from everything that had gone on to think straight. The poor girl was just terrified. She was just reading her incorrectly. The girl must be telling the truth, Kahlan was sure of it.

"All right," Kahlan said. "Which direction did he go?"

The girl's mouth dropped. She looked worried, as if she was going to get in trouble. Rikka rolled her eyes. "We're wasting our time with this one, Mother Confessor," she said. "She's too scared of you to speak."

"I can show you," the girl piped up. "I'll show you." She rushed off. "This way. This way!"

Kahlan took after the girl, Rikka and Hally behind her.

XXX

Richard coughed and spat out the quicksilver. The sliph was staring at him, worry etched on the her face… so much like Kahlan's though not truly his beloved. Richard looked up at her. "Do you have to look like her?" he asked.

"No," the sliph said. "But it pleases you to see this Kahlan, so I make myself pleasing to you."

Richard shrugged. He stretched his neck and stood up, taking in deep breaths of air again. It was going to take him a while to get used to traveling through the sliph, but it was preferable to the long ride on horseback it would have taken him to get back to Aydindril from the People's Palace.

"Sliph?" he questioned. "Where exactly in Aydindril are we?"

The sliph had brought him out in a well room surrounded by black stone. He did not recognize the place, but it held a familiar feeling. A feeling that he could not exactly put his finger on.

"We are below the First Wizard's Conclave in the Wizard's Keep," the sliph said.

"The First Wizard's Conclave?" Richard narrowed his eyes. "You mean the private chambers of the First Wizard?"

"Yes," the sliph responded. "Baraccus wanted me close. Though, he was the first and last First Wizard I ever saw."

"My grandfather is the First Wizard," Richard said. "Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, have you heard of him?"

The sliph shook her Kahlan head. "No, I am sorry, master, I have not."

Richard gave a nod and looked around. The place looked similar to the well room in the People's Palace, with the oval shape and spartan decorum. However, this one had a regular door. Richard turned back to the sliph.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked it.

The sliph looked confused. "Did I displease you?" it asked.

"No, not at all," Richard said, waving his hand to reassure the silver being. "I just thought you might like to sleep before I have need of you again."

"Then we travel again?" the sliph asked, pleased.

"Yes," Richard nodded. "I have a feeling that I will be needing to travel quite a bit in the future."

"Then I be pleased," the sliph smiled. "I can sleep until you need me again."

"How do you sleep?" Richard asked, suddenly curious.

"Do what you did when you woke me," the sliph said. "Then when you have need of me, wake me, and I will please you. We will travel."

Richard gave a nod and placed the books down on the floor. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Clearing his mind of all other thought, he concentrated on putting the sliph to sleep. He heard the gurgling noise he had heard when he had woken the magical creature. When he opened his eyes, the sliph was gone, and the well just had the quicksilver liquid.

He bent down and picked up his books. Stepping lively, overjoyed to be back in Aydindril, Richard walked towards the door. He reached to pull the latch, when suddenly the door flung open knocking him in the face. He stumbled back and shouted, clutching his forehead in pain.

"Well, well, well, look what the whore's brought me," came an eerily familiar voice.

XXX

Nicci woke with a start. She looked up and saw General Reibisch sitting by the bed. His green eyes lit up.

"You're awake, m' lady," he said. His rust-colored beard covered most his face, but she could tell her was smiling.

Nicci gave a nod, and sat up. They were in one of the many chambers in the Wizard's Keep. She looked down at herself. "General," she said in an alarmed voice. "What am I doing in a pink nightgown?"

Reibisch visibly blushed. "I… I didn't change you, if that's what you're implying, m' lady. One of the Mord'Sith took care of that."

"Who?" hooted Nicci, feeling very agitated and a little annoyed that someone would dress her in pink. She hated pink and would have very much preferred her own black nightgown.

"I did, Nicci," it was Berdine. The short buxom Mord'Sith was leaning against the opposite wall with a decidedly pleased smirk on her face.

Nicci huffed and touched her nightgown with her fingers. Instantly all the color began to fade away until the entire garment had turned black. She let out a sigh, feeling more at home with black than anything else. Berdine gave a feigned look of hurt, but said nothing.

"Where's Kahlan?" Nicci asked standing up, feeling slightly wobbly, but no worse for wear.

"Do not worry about the Mother Confessor," Berdine said. "She's out with Rikka and Kerri looking for the wizard Ranson."

"What! No!" Nicci's heartbeat increased. A dreaded feeling washed over her. "She's in danger. Neville is too powerful a wizard. What is she thinking?"

XXX

The old man had entered the People's Palace just as Cara and Captain Benjamin Meiffert were leaving. The guards stopped him and began questioning him. Worried that this might be a threat to her Lord Rahl, Cara pulled up short and turned her horse around. The captain of the First File followed her. Cara directed her horse to the scene and dismounted.

"What's going on here?" she asked the gate guard.

The guard turned and saluted. "Mistress Cara, this man claims to have important information to deliver to the Lord Rahl."

Cara turned and looked at the old man. He was tall and regal looking with shoulder length grey hair and piercing azure eyes. She blinked. There was something Rahl about those eyes.

"Who are you?" she demanded, quickly pulling her agiel out.

The old man smiled and let out an light laugh. "My name is Nathan, and I must speak with Richard Rahl."

Cara narrowed her fierce eyes at him. "I've never seen you before. What do you want with Richard?"

Nathan looked at the agiel with those Rahl eyes of his. "I mean him now harm, Mord'Sith." He raised a thin eyebrow. "Actually, I'm here to help. You see... I'm a Rahl myself."

XXX

Tobias and Kern hid outside the portcullis to the Wizard's Keep. Lunetta was beside him, ready and eager to please. Galtero and about a hundred strong men of the Fold were waiting in the shadows of the mountains, awaiting his command. The D'Haran soldiers that had been guarding the entrance had been easily swept aside, their remains quickly disposed of using Lunetta's magic.

"I be sensing them," Lunetta whispered. She narrowed her eyes, as if she was disappointed. "The little servant girl be bringing the baneling and her disciples."

"Can you be taking out the Mord'Sith?" Kern asked Lunetta, the concern in his voice evident.

Lunetta shook her head. "They be having unnaturally powers that can be grabbing my power and be using it against me," she tried to explain. "I be only able to stun them."

"That be all you be needing to do, sweet sister," Tobias cooed, caressing his sister's arm. "The Fold be taking care of the rest."

"Here they be coming," Lunetta lowered her voice.

The Lord General shifted and peeked over the side of the rock. He saw the homely servant girl come out of the portcullis leading about a dozen Mord'Sith and a woman in a long flowing white dress. Tobias smirked. He leaned over to Kern.

"The one in white be the Mother Confessor," he said. "We be wanting her alive."

Kern nodded.

XXX

Kahlan was becoming concerned, something didn't feel right about this. Why would Neville have run out of the Wizard's Keep through the main portcullis? And where were the D'Haran soldiers who were supposed to be guarding it? She saw no signs that they had even been there.

Suddenly a blast of white light shot above them and she became dizzy. She blinked and shook her head, trying to clear it. In a flash, crimson cloaks were all around them and half the Mord'Sith were impaled on longswords. Rikka was sprawled on the ground, growling in anger and pain, a nasty gash on her torso. Kerri had been decapitated and her body lay crumbled on the ground beside Rikka.

Kahlan looked at the servant girl in disbelief. "Why?" she choked.

The servant girl did not answer. She merely looked away, ashamed. Before Kahlan to do anything else, something heavy and hard hit the back of her head and everything went black.


	17. Loyalty

**Chapter 17 – Loyalty**

Richard blinked and regained his senses. "Neville Ranson!" he spat, as he saw the gaunt looking wizard glaring at him. He immediately dropped the book and pulled the Sword of Truth clear of its scabbard.

Neville jumped back and laughed. The nasally high pitched sound filled the room. "You think you're so smart, don't you, Lord Rahl?" he sneered. "Well, I have news for you… I've had my way with you woman," he licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. "And was she ever delicious. When I took her she screamed with such passion that she forgot all about you."

Richard's face flushed with rage. "You lie!"

"Do I?" taunted Neville. "How can you know? You're no confessor, you only love one."

"Am the Seeker of Truth!" shouted Richard. "I now the truth when I here it and you're not telling it. You're lying."

Neville's eyes flinched and he stepped back cautiously as Richard raised the sword's point. "You best be watching where you point that thing, Lord Rahl," Neville said. "You may accidentally kill the father of the Mother Confessor's child."

Richard clenched his jaw and glared at the man. He could not help but feel rage, especially with the fury from the Sword of Truth seeping into him, but he knew better. The man was trying to rile him. He wanted Richard to attack. Well, Richard wasn't going to give the man what he wanted.

Slowly, with an assured glare, Richard lowered the sword. Neville growled. "Fine, be that way," he snapped. He turned and clapped his hands.

The sliph rose up from the well looking like Kahlan, but the moment she saw Neville her appearance morphed and she looked like Nicci. Richard's eyes grew wide. Is that what Nicci looked like naked. So much like Kahlan, yet different…

"Portia?" Neville whispered, clearly shocked.

The sliph turned to Richard. "We travel now, master?" she asked.

Richard glared at the sliph. "Is he compatible?" he asked.

The sliph nodded. "Yes."

"What?" Richard blinked. "You're not going to touch him to find out."

"He has traveled with me before," the sliph said, looking worried.

"What! When?" Richard demanded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I do not give out the names of my clients, even to my master," the sliph responded. "That is why the wizard's used me to be the sliph. They knew I could be trusted."

Neville shook his head. He turned back to Richard and grinned. "So the Lord Rahl just discovered the sliph, did he?" he laughed. "Ingenious, don't you think. However, when the wizards of old created her they forgot she used to be a whore… a very discreet and secretive whore. She never divulged the names of any of her clients. And never will."

Richard raised the sword up again. "You're not going anywhere, Neville," he said firmly.

The wizard smirked. "You really think you can stop me?" he turned to the sliph. "Sliph, I wish to travel."

The sliph turned to Richard, then to Neville, and then back at Richard. She was clearly confused and worried. The perplexity on her face was raw and real. "I do not know what to do, master," she directed towards Richard. Her quicksilver face slowly changed back and forth between Nicci and Kahlan. "What should I do?"

"Go to sleep," Richard ordered.

The sliph looked at him with Kahlan's face and then turned to Neville with Nicci's face. "I cannot, master. I am sorry. I have no loyalties. I provide service to any who wish it."

Before Richard could shout at her to stop, the sliph picked Neville up and pulled him into the waters, disappearing. Richard let out a growl in frustration. He should never have trusted the sliph. He turned back and rushed out the door. If Neville had escaped, his Kahlan was in trouble.

XXX

Nicci reached out with her Han and sensed him. Richard was here. He was back, but he had not come back how she had expected. He had suddenly appeared up near the tower of the First Wizard's Conclave. She went rushing there immediately, Berdine right behind her. She'd left General Reibisch with orders to find the Mother Confessor and see to her safety.

She reached the crenellation that created a causeway between the central Keep and the tower of the First Wizard's Conclave. Her bare feet were cold against the stone, but she did not care. She had to get to Richard. Richard was the only one that could help. The only one that could save Kahlan. She'd sensed a powerful burst of magic near the portcullis and when she reached out there with her Han she sensed only death. Something had happened and she prayed to the good spirits that Kahlan was not among the dead.

They were just reaching the doors when they burst open and a figure in black and gold appeared. A gleaming sword shone in the sunlight and Nicci gasped as she recognized the man wielding it. She nearly collapsed to her knees with sheer joy at the glory that was him. Her Richard. The man she loved, yet could never have.

He spotted her with his warm brown eyes and jogged over, his beautiful brown hair glistening in the light. Nicci almost fell into his arms as he reached them. Richard caught her and smiled briefly.

"Nicci?" he looked at her strangely. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she said. "How did you get here?"

Richard lowered his eyebrows and looked angry. "It's a long story, Nicci. But right now, I have to find Kahlan. Did you know Neville has escaped?"

"Yes," Nicci nodded. "He attacked us and killed many of our soldiers. Kahlan… dear spirits, Richard, Kahlan went after him with a dozen Mord'Sith."

"I have to find her!" Richard's eyes were lit with the fury of the Sword of Truth. "I have to!"

He pushed her aside like she was nothing and rushed onward. It hurt inside to see him give little care for her, but she had come to accept she would never see the look he saved only for Kahlan. She rushed after him, caring little for how cold and exposed she felt in the nightgown.

"Richard, wait up," she called after him. "You do not know where you are going."

"I have to find her, Nicci," he snarled. "You can't except me to just sit around and do nothing."

"No," Nicci agreed. "But you have to use your head. You cannot allow the sword's rage to guide you actions!"

He stopped and his chest heaved. The gold cape attached to his shoulders fluttered in the breeze and he looked very different in his new outfit: Powerful, handsome, and menacing all at the same time. His brown eyes looked at her for a moment and she lost her breath when their eyes locked.

"Neville…," he choked, the rage slipping for his voice. "He said he… he raped Kahlan."

"That is not true, Richard," Nicci said, and she prayed she was corrected. She had no idea what had happened whilst she had been asleep recovering from using her Han to repair Kahlan's broken legs.

"Nicci," Richard spoke, racking his finger through his hair. "Are you going to argue with me or are you going to help me find Kahlan?"

Nicci gave him a hard stare. "Do not question my loyalty, Richard. You know how I feel about you. I would never do anything to harm you… or Kahlan."

"So are you going to help me?" Richard asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I thought I just told you," Nicci said, raising her eyebrows. "Yes, of course I'll help you. Now, if you can cool off for just a few minutes to listen, I can tell you what has happened."

XXX

Sister Bree laid on the bed, dancing her fingers around her smooth stomach, as she waited for the Emperor to go to sleep. He had been surprisingly gentle this evening and had taken her slowly, allowing her to reach release as well. It was an oddly kind thing for such a brutish monster to do. Yet she did not care. The physical pleasure of reaching release was nothing compared to the pleasure of basking in the glory of the Keeper in the Underworld.

Her loyalties were with him, always with him. As the hour drew closer, she peeked over and smiled, seeing that the dreamwalker had finally fallen into a slumber. Standing up, she located the tattered remains of her Sister of the Light dress, and slipped it on. It was so ragged that it barely covered her flesh, but that only made her job easier. The mountain men all gawked and lost control of their minds when they saw her.

Slipping out of the room, she made her way to the pool. Closing the door behind her, she summoned her Han and focused on the Vargr settlement in the western mountains of D'Hara. She closed her eyes, and commanded her Han to take her.

When her eyes opened she was standing before the shabby huts and village of the Vargr clan she had selected. Her appearance had not gone unnoticed and several of the men approached and bowed before her.

"Dark sorceress," they all chanted.

"Take me to the prisoner," she commanded.

Their eyes openly roamed her body, yet none made a move to touch her or take her. They feared her magic more than their lust wanted her body. The leader of the group was waiting for her by the only stone building in the entire village. His fur vest and plaid kilt were the best out of all his compatriots. He bowed his head when he saw her, and his eyes never left her face, unlike his men's.

"The lordling is inside," he said.

She smiled at him and thanked him. He pulled the goatskin curtain aside and she slipped in. Darken Rahl was seated beside a small brazier and looked up as she entered. The soft orange glow from the fire illuminated his handsome features.

"You look better, Darken Rahl," she smirked, holding back a cruel laugh. "Though I think the Vargr went a little farther than I had intended."

"If you wanted me to shave, you should have just asked me to, Sister," he snapped back, rubbing his hand across his smooth crown, looking very much displeased with the loss of his dark locks. "As for my hair… that was humiliating."

"Here," Bree stepped closer and raised her hand. "Let me fix that."

She summoned her Han, tapping into her additive magic, and encouraged the hair to grow. She watched as his hair fibbers materialized across his bald head and began to grow at a quickened state. Bree kept the hairs growing until they reached the length that she desired.

"There," she brought her hand back to her side, pleased.

Rahl racked his fingers through his hair and visible sighed with relief. "Not as long as I usually like it, but it shall do, Sister," he said, looking up at her with his dark eyes. His lips curled into a grin. "You look lovely, Sister Bree. Did you wear that skimpy thing just for me."

Bree gave him a hard glare, but did not respond. "I've come to test you loyalty to the cause, Darken Rahl," she said, stepping closer.

"My loyalty to the Keeper should not be questioned, Sister Bree," he responded, poking the fire in the brazier with a poker. "With what the Keeper has promised me… there is nothing I will not do for him."

Bree laughed harshly. "So eager are you for what lies between the Mother Confessor's legs."

Rahl smiled at her. "You have yet to see her, Sister Bree," he said, his eyes glazing over with lust. "Soft white skin, supple breasts, and brilliant blue eyes that shine like the ocean on a summer's day," he purred. "And that is not even mentioning her hair."

Bree huffed. "And what of me?"

"You?" he laughed cruelly. "You may be small and tight, but you have small breasts and I'm sure your no longer as tight down there as you were before the Emperor took you as his personal concubine."

Bree growled and crossed her arms. "I am prettier than this confessor," she huffed. "Unlike her, I'm sure, I know how to please men."

"It is not the pleasing of men that makes her such an exquisite catch, my dear," Rahl licked his fingers. "It's the fact she is still pure that entices me all the more. To take her before my dear brother… oh, Sister Bree, now that is something I find much more alluring that your lithe little body."

She rolled her eyes at him. All men were alike. Once they took your maidenhood they were no longer interested. Bree was beginning to question this stage of the plan. Why did the Keeper want her to do this? Rahl was such a pig!

"Well," Bree said, stepping around the brazier to stand in front of Rahl. "If that is how you feel," she pulled at her red silk robes and let them drop to the ground until she was bare before the traitorous Lord Rahl. "Then you will not do as the Keeper has commanded."

Rahl looked at her dubiously, yet he allowed himself to gaze upon her flesh. He smirked. "My apologies, Sister Bree, your breasts are not as small as I had thought."

"Stand," Bree commanded. When Rahl did not obey, she repeated herself. "I said stand!"

He did as he was commanded.

"Remove your clothes," she said.

"What?" Rahl asked, but smiled.

"You heard me," Bree said, narrowing her eyes.

Rahl licked his fingers and smoothed out his eyebrows, and obeyed. She looked at him and smirked. He was not as big as the Emperor. And she thought that even his brother, Richard, was probably bigger and better pleasing to the eyes that Rahl was.

"So, Sister Bree," Rahl said, reaching a hand out and running it down her chest, cupping her breast. "What is it that you have in mind?"

Bree tighten her jaw. "When you break the Mother Confessor's maidenhood and release your seed into her, you will really be releasing a poison into her body."

"And how will I do this?" Rahl asked, continuing to fondle her.

"You must couple with me," Bree said. "And I will using my magic to implant the poison in your seed. To do that, I will need you to release your seed inside me. You're blood is no longer the same as it was when you were in your true body. I need access to make to the connection to place the spell. It is dark magic, long forgotten."

Rahl shook his head. "All I heard was you needed me to release my seed in you."

"Then you know your duty," she said, pushing him down to the ground and climbing on top of him. She grabbed him and directed him towards her wet flesh. "However, Darken Rahl," she smirked, knowing this next part was not part of the Keeper's plans and was not necessary for her to perform the spell. But she thought since she was required to bring this pig into herself, she might as well get some satisfaction out of it. "To truly prove yourself and to make the spell work, I must also reach release."

Rahl looked at her, clearly confused. Bree shook her head. She had figured Darken Rahl was this kind of man. As along as he reached release he was pleased, never realizing that the woman may also desire to reach the climax of an orgasm.

She rolled her eyes at him, before slipping him inside her. "Bring me to climax, Darken Rahl, and you shall prove your loyalty to the Keeper," she said, trying to make it as plain as possible.

A smooth twisted grin formed on his lips, as his hands drifted down to rest on her hips. "I will please you in ways you can never imagine, Sister Bree," he spoke.

Bree chuckled softly. "I highly doubt that, Darken Rahl," she said, as she began to move above him. "Just do your duty and I shall be the judge on whether you have pleased me or not."

XXX

Richard ran out of the portcullis, worried sick. He was terrified to learn from Nicci that Zedd had been stricken by some sort of curse, but it eased his mind to know that Warren had come up with a solution and was working on it. The news about Shota's visit had been the worse of it. He hated the witch woman even more for the anguish she caused his beloved. Kahlan was never going to betray him. The witch woman had been wrong before… she would be wrong again.

In front of them was a horrible sight. Berdine cried out and rushed to her Sisters of the Agiel, many sprawled out on the ground dying. They found Rikka barely alive. Nicci used her magic to heal her and was visibly exhausted from the task. Rikka's eyes fluttered opened.

"LORD RAHL!" her leather clad had reached up and grabbed his tunic. "Forgive me, Lord Rahl. They came upon us with the aid of magic… they've taken the Mother Confessor…" her word's trailed off as she drifted in unconsciousness.

Richard wanted to scream,  _Who? Who has taken Kahlan?_  But Nicci placed a weary hand on his shoulder, and eased his frustration, telling him that Rikka was going to need time to recover. They had barely gotten there in time to save her. Richard laid Rikka back down gently. Nicci was right, the Mord'Sith had proven herself, and had stayed conscious long enough to tell Richard that Kahlan had been abducted.

Meanwhile, Berdine was looking frantically around for her lover, Raina. Richard was worried for his Mord'Sith, knowing how much Raina kept Berdine grounded.

They found her underneath the body of a crimson cloaked soldier. Richard pushed the man off and pulled Raina up in his arms. "Nicci!" he called.

The sorceress came running up and took a deep breath after she worked her magic. "I don't know, Richard," she said inspecting the wounds. "I might be too late."

Richard turned to Berdine. "Will the Breath of Life work?"

Berdine shook her head. "I don't know... I've never been strong at that."

Rikka was still unconscious, recovering. But at least she was still alive. Richard racked his brain trying to think of something. He slumped down to the ground clutching the Mord'Sith. Next to him, Berdine knelt in the mud, beside herself with grief. She clutched onto one of Raina's hands, tears freely flowing from her eye.

Richard closed his eyes and cleared his mind of thought. That was how he had called the sliph, how he had summoned the magic to lit the torches. He had to be able to save this woman. Raina had been one of the first Mord'Sith to join his cause. He owed her for that loyalty and the loyalty she had displayed in this fierce battle. The man she had killed was evidence, a chain that linked to the men who had abducted Kahlan.

Nothing came. He could summon no magic. He felt like a failure, like he had failed Raina. She died in his arms and he openly wept. This woman had given her life to defend Kahlan. He lowered his head and allowed the tears of grief and anger to mix together.

Kahlan was in trouble and he'd just failed to save one of his loyal followers. How could he even save his beloved, if he could not save Raina? Richard lowered his head and cried.


	18. Blood

**Chapter 18 – Blood**

"The Blood of the Fold," Nicci said, inspecting the body of the soldier. "I recognize the armor. They came in about four months ago, just after that attempted coup."

"What are they?" Richard asked.

"Their religious zealots who believe that any person with magic is a servant of the Keeper," Nicci responded. "They believe that the gift is a taint on the purity of the Creator's vision." She laughed slightly, but looked angry with herself for doing so under the present circumstances. "They call us…," she indicated Richard and herself. "They call us banelings because we have the gift."

"Banelings!" Richard echoed, clearly surprised. He was trying hard to suppress his grief over Raina's death, feeling that it was a failure on his part that he could not save her with his magic, now that he had access to his Han and had read some about how to use it. But he had been unable to do it. It frustrated him and angered him, but most of all he felt guilty.

"It is not your fault, Lord Rahl," sniffed Berdine, still clutching Raina's hand, as if she had sensed his thoughts and wanted to reassure him. "Both Raina and I would have gladly die for you any day." And then she added, "I'm just sad we could not die together."

Richard slumped his shoulders looking out at the dozen or so dead Mord'Sith. "I don't want anyone to die for me," he said despondently. "I would rather have a Mord'Sith die toothless and old, than young."

Berdine looked up at him and smirked. "No Mord'Sith would want that death, Lord Rahl," she said. She placed a leather-clad hand on his cheek. "Do not feel sorry, Lord Rahl. Raina died in battle. She died a noble death defending the Mother Confessor. And at least she killed one of the attackers."

He gave a nod and heaved himself up to his feet. "Nicci, do you know where this Blood of the Fold operates in the city?"

Nicci gave a nod. "They are from Nicobarese. So it stands to reason that they are at the Nicobaresian embassy."

Richard nodded. "Do you know where that is?"

Nicci furrowed her brow. "No, Richard, I'm sorry I do not."

Berdine stood up. "I do," she said. "I've taken some walks with the Mother Confessor. She talks a lot. She points out the buildings, explains things. I now the way, Lord Rahl." She took a deep breath and steeled her gaze. "I  _will_  show you the way, Lord Rahl."

Richard smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will like that more than anything, Berdine," he said. "But first, we should tend to our dead. They deserve far more than to be left out for the crows."

XXX

Tobias felt great. They had the Mother Confessor, the most prized of all banelings, locked in a room and ready for judgment. Lunetta had put a spell on her so that no one could use any magic to find her. And now he was enjoying some much needed relaxation. It took her some coaxing, but the servant girl reluctantly agreed to come up into his bedchambers and allow him to take her and Lunetta at the same time.

His sister scowled when he told her that this would please him, but she did not objected. She pulled her skirt up and pulled off her underthings. Tobias told the servant girl to lick Lunetta as he took her from behind. The girl was confused and was unsure as to what he meant.

Growling, he ripped the girl's clothes off and flung her on the bed and ordered Lunetta to show him what he meant. Lunetta obeyed and began licking the girl between her legs. Tobias stepped up behind his sister and pushed her skirts up as he took her from behind. When he was finished with her, he had them switch places. The servant girl now did as she was told and licked Lunetta's special parts as Tobias took his sister from behind.

When they were finished, Tobias grinned and laughed, lying on the bed with both his sister and the servant girl on either side. Lunetta's hand was slowly stroking his soft manhood, awakening it again. But he had business to attend to. He had to take care of the Mother Confessor. He stood and sighed, pulling on his trousers.

"Let me be coming with you, my brother," Lunetta pleaded fiddling with the fabrics pinned on her dress. "I be helping."

The Lord General grinned. "You be helping me by getting to know this girl better," Tobias said. "When I be done with the Mother Confessor. She be coming with us back to Nicobarese. I be deciding to make her the mother of my child."

Lunetta frowned at that, yet nodded her head. The servant girl smiled and leaned forward as he leaned down to kiss her. He was surprised with how tenderly he kissed the homely girl. Was he actually feeling something for the woman who would be nothing more than a vessel to carry his seed? He shook his head. There was no room in his head for such feelings. He was a servant of the Creator, going about the Creator's work.

Leaving his sister and the girl to "get to know each other," Tobias stepped down in the courtyard to prepare himself for the task at hand. He knelt before an altar to the Creator and prayed for the strength to bring the wicked baneling to her knees, and the grace to send her back to her master, the Keeper of the Underworld.

When he was done praying he asked Kern to bring his collection box. His right hand man returned in short order with the box. It was made of rosewood and had gold lining on it. Tobias held it up relevantly, and grinned, remembering all his achievements. He set the box down on the stone bench, and lifted the lid.

"This be a fine collection, is it not, Kern?" he asked.

"Very fine, Lord General," Kern agreed, with a nod.

Tobias smiled to himself, and closed the lid. "Be taking it into the room, and be preparing my instruments. I be wanting to make this baneling sing."

Kern grinned. He called Galtero and handed the box to the big man, who took it with him as he prepared for the Lord General. Tobias shifted and stretched his neck, loosening his muscles for the task at hand. He was going to make this white witch pay for her crimes against the Creator's children.

"We be ready for you," Galtero called.

A rapturous smile spread across Tobias's lips. "Kern," he called to his lieutenant. Kern appeared and saluted. "Be making sure Galtero and I be not disturbed. We be making her scream."

Kern gave a nod. "It be done, Lord General."

Tobias crossed the courtyard and smiled when he heard the faint sounds of the servant girl gasping in pleasure as Lunetta "got to know her." Those two would need to get along if Tobias was going to have the son he wanted to carry on his glorious legacy. He reached the door and paused. He closed his eyes and said one last prayer before entering, ready to the do the Creator's work.

XXX

Kahlan shuddered and blinked as feeling began to seep back into her body. There was a throbbing pain in the back of her head, where she had been knocked unconsciousness, but other than that, she was all right. Her vision was still a bit blurry, and all she could see were shadows. She tried to move her arms only to discover that she had been shackled to iron manacles. Restraints were also tightened around her ankles, making it impossible for her to move. Panic began to grip her as she realized that without her hands free she would be unable to defend herself.

She cried out as she was splashed with cold water, finally pulling her out of the fog of unconsciousness and back to the present. She was in a dimly lit room. Across from her was a hearth, a roaring fire crackling within. Two men stood before her, one was large and sinewy with big muscles, while the other had a more noble air about him, with crisp defined features that some women might consider attractive. He had green eyes and light brown hair.

"Who are you? Where am I?" she asked, demanding answers.

"She be a feisty one," the big one said to the other. "Pity about those powers, she be a lovely sight. It would be pleasing to have taken her."

The other one, who was clearly the one in charge, glared at the big one. "Be silent, Galtero," he said. He turned to Kahlan and his green eyes scrutinized at her. "But you be right. She be a divine sight, pity she be tainted by the Keeper's magic."

"What?" Kahlan gasped. Suddenly she looked down and realized she had been stripped of her white dress, even her underthings. She was pinned spread-eagle against the wall, the shackles chaffing her wrists and ankles raw as she struggled. She looked for her clothes only to find that they were burning in the hearth, nearly gone.

The leader noticed her gaze. "We be destroying everything you be tainting, baneling," he said.

"Baneling?" Kahlan furrowed her brow and it all suddenly came to her. These were men of the Blood of the Fold. They were fanatics from Nicobarese who believed that all magic was evil and was a taint upon the Creator's children.

"Yes," the leader spoke, stepping forward to have a better look at her. "You be a baneling," he ran his hand down her chest and groped her. "A very beautiful looking baneling, but being a baneling nonetheless."

Kahlan shuddered at his touch, but was unable to do anything to stop him. He ran his fingers down her stomach and knelt before her hips. He felt his hands on her as he spread her to look. He laughed.

"Galtero," he said, he called back to the bigger man. "It be too bad about her powers. She still be having her maidenhood." He stood up and grinned at Kahlan. "Galtero be liking to make girls women."

"Lord General," Galtero spoke, turning around from a table that had a series of nasty looking torture instruments on it, was oblivious to what his commander had been saying. "You be wanting me to cut her hair now?"

"Yes," the Lord General said, nodding. "Be cutting her hair."

She shuddered as the man picked up some scissors. He walked up to her, his eyes gazing at her body, but unlike the Lord General, he did not look on her with lust. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled it away from her face.

Kahlan cried as the large man cut her hair. It was not like the last time, when Neville and Fyren had hacked at her hair to leave it all haggard and lopsided, this was much worse, much more humiliating for a confessor. When Galtero had finished cutting her hair as close as he could to her scalp, he then put a thick lotion on her head and worked it around into a rich lather. He pulled out a razor and then shaved away what had remained until she was completely bald.

All the while, the Lord General stood there watching, a twisted evil smirk on his face. They took the clippings of her luscious dark hair and threw them into the fire. When Galtero was done, he brought a towel over her head and wiped it dry. She felt his callused fingers rub against her now smoothed head as he examined his work.

The Lord General retrieved a mirror and held it up before her. "Be having a look, Mother Confessor," he said. "We be helping you away from your master, the Keeper, by taking away that which be linking you to Him."

Kahlan could not bear to look at her image, but Galtero held her head up in his beefy hands, and used his fingers to keep her eyelids open, forcing her to stare at her reflection. The Lord General ran his hand over her smooth head and laughed. "I be liking you like this, baneling. Yes. Be better than your hair," he said. "It be a mark of your evil, we be getting rid of it. You be meeting the Creator as you be meeting the world when you were being born."

If it hadn't been for them constantly referring to her as a baneling, their broken speech in the common tongue gave them away. Nicobarese was a proud kingdom and did not take kindly to having to learn a common tongue to communicate with the rest of the Midlands when the Midlands Alliance was formed. So they hardly bothered to learn it properly. It made a Nicobaresian stand out whenever they talked.

But it was the fact that they were of the Blood of the Fold that terrified Kahlan the most. These men would show her no mercy. Once they got it into their twisted heads that you were a baneling—a servant of the Keeper—they would make you suffer a long and agonizing death. Kahlan wept when they began sharpening their daggers, knowing that she would never see her Richard again. That she would never be able to feel his touch, or hear his voice.

The men ignored her cries, concentrating on their task.

"Oh, Richard," she murmured softly, tears running down her cheeks. "How I wished I had given in so long ago when you asserted that I could not harm you with my powers. I wish I were back in that cave now… I would have made love to you then… oh, how I wish I had."

"Stop your sniveling, baneling!" the Lord General snapped. "You be wanting to meet the Creator like you be a weakling?"

Kahlan raised her head and glared at them. "You're the banelings," she raged back at them. "You kill people you fear. You accuse others of doing evil, when you do evil yourselves."

Galtero chuckled and the Lord General smirked. "She be truly a baneling," he said, shaking his head as if he was sorry for her. "She not be listening to the Creator's wisdom."

The Lord General turned and picked up a box of rosewood with gold inlaid along its edge. He stepped over to her and raised the lid. Kahlan gasped and averted her eyes. The Lord General smiled, reached in and brought out a shriveled nipple, still attached to some of the skin.

"This be my collection," he proclaimed. "I be killing fifty banelings. And I soon be adding you to my collection, Mother Confessor." He reached up and ran his fingers along her left nipple. "This be the one I be taking to add to my collection. Be number fifty-one." He grinned at her reaction. "It be said that the left side be the side of the Keeper."

Kahlan spat in his face. The Lord General sneered at her and backhanded her across her face, living a red mark where he had hit her.

"You be defiling the entire world with your ways, baneling," he sneered. "You should thanking us to be helping you to repent and be begging to Creator for Her forgiveness for being tainted by the Keeper."

He turned to Galtero. The big man narrowed his eyes. "Yes?"

"Be stoking the poker," the Lord General said. "I be wanting to brand her skin with the Keeper's seal."

Kahlan watched as the big man went over to the table and removed a poker with a brand in the shape of a hand on the end. He laid it in the fire. She prayed that she would loss consciousness when they pressed the hot brand to her skin, that way she would not have to suffer through whatever else they were planning to do to her.

XXX

Richard gazed out at the dilapidated and crumbling façade of the building Berdine had said was the Nicobaresan embassy. After they had buried their dead, Richard had rounded up fifty men and followed his Mord'Sith down the streets until they found the building. Sure enough, they saw a soldier with a crimson cloak and red plumed helmet standing guard outside the front door.

He was in the middle of formulating a plan when Nicci suddenly walked out from their hiding place.

"Nicci!" he hissed after her. "What are you doing?"

She ignored him and sauntered over to the soldier, swaying her hips and slowly lowering the cut of her nightgown to show off more of her cleavage. The man looked up and grinned at her approached. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and seductively ran it down his chest towards his waist.

The man's hand reached down her back and grabbed her bottom, squeezing it. He buried his face in her bosom, biting and licking. Too distracted by his lust, the guard failed to notice that Nicci had removed his dagger from its sheath on his belt. Richard could not help but smile at the woman's brazen ingenuity.

Nicci wasted no time, bringing the dagger up and thrusting it into the man's chest. Her other hand kept his face shoved into her bosom, stifling his death cries from alerting others.

When the man was dead, she lowered him to the ground and signaled to Richard and the rest. They came out and formed up around the front door. Richard looked at Nicci and shook his head. "I'm glad you're on our side, Nicci," he said.

She gave him a quick smile, before he turned to face the men.

"Our first priority is to find the Mother Confessor," he said. "If any of these Blood of the Fold get in the way, do not hesitate to send them to the Keeper's embrace."

The men nodded with fierce determined faces. Nicci stepped up beside him. "We don't know what condition she may be in, so be careful," she added.

The D'Harans nodded at that as well. Berdine stepped up and removed her agiel. It hummed in her hand, ready to deal out death. "Let me go in first, Lord Rahl," she said in a cold voice, filled with the need for vengeance. Richard could hardly argue with a determined Mord'Sith, so he granted her wish.

Nicci held up her hands, palms open, ready to deal out a deadly rain of black lightning. She looked up at him with her stunning blue eyes. "Do not worry, Richard," she reassured him. "We will get her back."

Richard took a deep breath and gave a nod to Berdine. The short Mord'Sith gritted her teeth and kicked in the door, and soon disappeared into the building. As the D'Haran quads rushed in after her, Richard pulled the Sword of Truth from its scabbard and held it up to his forehead.

"Blade, be true this day," he whispered to the sword. "Help me save Kahlan."


	19. Beauty

**Chapter 19 – Beauty**

The Mord'Sith Berdine was in the process of killing a tall man with a chiseled jaw. He wore insignia which designated him as a commander. His plumed helm was lopsided on his head as he screamed in agonizing pain. Berdine twisted her agiel on his chest and he plopped down dead.

Richard stood in the archway watching as the D'Haran soldiers spread out around the courtyard taking care of any and all resistance. Nicci stayed by his side, ready to defend him if need be. A noise from the upper story, caught his attention and he went running for the stairs. Nicci followed him, running as fast as she could in only her nightgown. Berdine noticed him darting for the stairs and took off after him.

Running up the stairs two at a time, Richard rammed his shoulder into a door knocking it open. A young woman with short black hair cried out. She was sprawled on the mattress bare and naked. Richard looked up just in time to see the tail of a wispy dress disappear through the another door. Nicci appeared behind him and scowled seeing his blade lowered at the naked girl.

He was seething with rage. "Where's Kahlan!"

The girl were near tears, but he didn't care. She was here with the Fold, so as far as he was concerned, she was guilty.

"Tell me!" he snapped.

Nicci rushed forward and grabbed the blankets to cover the girl. She looked up at Richard and shook her head. "Can't you see the poor girl is frightened," she admonished. "Put that sword away, Richard. I highly doubt she is that much of a threat."

Berdine came in and saw what was going on, but said nothing. She turned her back to them and watched the door for anyone that might try to come in and harm her Lord Rahl.

Richard turned to the girl, who had tears running down her face. Nicci was trying to sooth her. "Please," the sorceress pleaded. "We're here to help." She turned to Richard. "This is the Lord Rahl, do you know how he is?"

The girl nodded, and looked up at Richard with big eyes. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "The Lord General said he liked me, that he was going to make me the mother of his child…," tears flowed down from her watery eyes. "But he likes his sister more… I could tell. The way he took her… he liked it more."

Richard narrowed his eyes, confused, but he shrugged it off. He lowered his sword and knelt beside the bed. He put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulders. "Tell me."

"He said he just wanted to talk with her, is all…," the girl said through her tears, but even she knew that was not true.

He took a deep breath and looked up at Nicci for help. The former Sister of the Dark, ran her hand down the girl's face, as she held her to her breast, trying to comfort and sooth the poor thing. "Shh, it's all right," she cooed. "Just tell us what has happened, and where they've taken the Mother Confessor."

XXX

Galtero removed the glowing orange brand from the hearth and handed it to the Lord General. Kahlan took a quick breath to prepare herself for what was about to come. She was terrified, and not afraid to admit it. There was nothing she was going to be able to do to defend herself, her legs and arms were shackled against the wall and she was trapped.

The Lord General held the glowing brand up and looked at it with a reverent eyes. He turned and glared at Kahlan with his green eyes. "You be marked now as a servant of the Keeper, Mother Confessor," he said, stepping closer to her with the iron brand in his hand.

Kahlan looked away as he got closer, she could feel the warmth from the hot brand. She was willing to feel the pain of the burning if it meant it would make her pass out, allowing her to be oblivious to the next step in their torture of her.

Suddenly the door opened and plump woman, in a wispy dress with a variety of different fabrics pinned to it, hastily stepped in. The Lord General spun around, taking the hot brand with him.

"Lunetta!" he growled. "What you be doing here!"

The woman had chestnut colored hair and green eyes. Kahlan could tell that she was related to the Lord General. The family resemblance was all too clear. Lunetta looked at Kahlan for a moment with sad eyes, then turned to her brother.

"We be in danger, my brother," she said. "D'Haran soldiers be descending on us. Your little servant girl be crying hysterically. She be telling them everything."

The Lord General huffed. "No matter, we be killing her now, then."

Lunetta rushed for him and grabbed his arm. "No my brother, you be not understanding. Kern be dead, be killed by one of those red leathered women," she wailed.

Kahlan allow some hope to rise up in her heart. Mord'Sith were here. They would save her. They would!"

Lunetta was continuing, becoming distraught. "And He be here. He be here, my brother!"

"Who be here!" he snapped back pulling his arm from her.

"The Lord Rahl!" screamed Lunetta.

Kahlan's heart leapt to her throat. Richard was here. He'd come to save her. Her Richard… her hero. The Seeker had come for his Confessor. She opened her mouth. "RICHARD!"

The Lord General growled in anger and pushed his sister off, he bounded up to Kahlan and backhanded her across the face, threatening with the glowing hot brand. "Be silent, baneling!" he hissed, but just for good measure he pulled a cloth from his pocket and gagged her.

Lunetta jumped on him and pulled at his arms. "We must be getting away, my brother," she pleaded. "The Lord Rahl be furious. If he be finding us, he be killing us dead."

Enraged, the Lord General grabbed his sister by her hair and pulled her back. "You be needing to listen to your brother, sweet sister," he snarled. "You be obeying my commands."

"But… Tobias… please?" she cried, her hands fiddling with the fabrics on her dress.

"You be stopping that!" He huffed and grabbed her hands, taking them away from her dress. Then, he began pulling at her dress.

"NO! NO!" Lunetta screamed, as the Lord General ripped her dress from her and tossed it in the fire. It immediately caught and burst into flames. All the while Lunetta was wailing. But it wasn't Lunetta, at least not the Lunetta that had entered the room.

Kahlan blinked, as confused as the Lord General was. Standing beside the man was a beauty. Her green eyes sparkled like emeralds and her long chestnut hair looked as luscious as Kahlan's had been. Her form was vibrant and firm, with full breast. Gone was the plump woman, replaced by one of the most beautiful women Kahlan had ever seen.

"Who be you!" the Lord General stammered, stunned beyond belief as he gazed at the beauty before him. "What vile magic be this?"

The woman cried. "It be me, my brother," she said, her voice the same. "It be your Lunetta."

The Lord General shook his head. "No, no…," he said shaking his head. "My Lunetta be a sweet plump little thing, you not be plump, you be… you be gorgeous."

Galtero furrowed his brow. "What be the matter with you, Lord General?" the man said. "You not be recognizing your own sister?"

The Lord General turned on him. "What you be talking about? This not be Lunetta! It not!"

Lunetta grabbed the Lord General's hand and pulled it towards her femininity. "Be feeling this, my brother," she purred. "Surely you recognize this?"

Kahlan watched, a little disgusted by the sight of the man's hand in between his sister's legs, yet it became clear that he recognized the feeling. His eyes widened.

Galtero chuckled. "You not be taking her clothes off when you take her? I be doing that when you give her to me for rewards," the man asked.

The Lord General shook his head, too stunned to say anything. Suddenly his face contorted in anger and rage. He grabbed his sister's breast and pulled her towards him hard. Lunetta yelped, but did nothing to resist.

"You be tricking me all this time!" he raged. "You be using your vile magic to hide your beauty from me." He was near tears. "I thought you be loving me!"

"I do, my brother," Lunetta responded, and her eyes showed how much she was enamored with her brother. "Mother told me I be needing to hide my beauty; that my beauty be a curse of the vile taint of the Keeper's magic. I be only doing as mother be telling me. I be needing to." She looked at the Lord General with nothing but love in her eyes. "Please, my Tobias, my love… be listening… I be wanting to be the mother of your children."

"You be nothing but a witch whore!" the Lord General screamed and rammed the red hot poker through Lunetta's chest, all the while tears streamed down his face. Lunetta's startling emerald eyes grew wide with shock and horror, but most of all, she looked sad. She cried out and went limp.

"NO!" Galtero screamed and rushed forward to grab Lunetta as she fell from her brother's hold, dead.

The Lord General glared at the man. "Be not tell me you be falling in love with the witch?" he snarled through his tears. "She be nothing but a baneling. I be giving her a better death then she be deserving."

Galtero caressed the beautiful face of Lunetta as she died in his arms. "She be a beauty unlike any other, Lord General," the big man sobbed. "She be the best in bed I ever be having. The most beautiful woman I be having… why you be thinking I always be wanting a reward of Lunetta? Why? With her dress she be homely and unattractive. I be wanting what be hidden under the dress, Lord General. The beauty that be lying inside."

The Lord General did not like hearing that. He unsheathed a nasty dagger from his belt and stepped up behind the big man, as Galtero grieved for Lunetta's loss. "Then you be having no problems joining her with the Keeper," the man said as he slit his comrade's throat.

Kahlan watched as the big man's eyes grew wide with surprise, but they soon dulled as he doubled over, collapsing with dead weight on top of the nude Lunetta. Heaving with untold rage, the Lord General spun back to face Kahlan. He held up the bloody dagger.

She managed to spit out the gag and glared at him. "You're vile, you know that," she said. "You killed your own sister, and spirits know why, she actually loved you."

"Quiet witch!" he shouted.

Kahlan clenched her jaw tight, but stared at him defiantly.

"It be appearing that the Lord Rahl be arriving soon," he muttered softly. "Before he be coming… I be killing you, baneling." The Lord General slowly began to approach her with the dagger raised, ready to send her to the Keeper.

XXX

After hearing his name cried by a voice he loved above all others, Richard was bounding down the stairs. Nicci was right behind him. They left Berdine behind to look after the servant girl. She had confessed to her part in the abduction, but Richard could not find it in his heart to be angry with her. She had been manipulated by a strong willed man who had used sex to make her his. It was much that same as a pimp would have done with a whore. Making them feel like they were worthless to everyone else but him, a false love that made them willing to do whatever he commanded.

He ran through the courtyard hearing some shouting from a room on the far side. Raising the Sword of Truth in his hand, allowing the fury to seep into him, giving him the strength to do what must be done, Richard plowed through the wooden down, sending it splintering off its hinges.

"RICHARD!" her voiced called out the moment he entered the room.

He looked up and his eyes locked with those brilliant blues that melted his heart. A man was descending towards her with a bloody dagger in hand, and Richard let loose with the fury of the sword. He darted through the threshold and swung with unyielding hatred and fury, blinded by his need to save Kahlan.

Blood squinted up and splashed in his face as he decapitated the man, sending the head bouncing to the floor. The body staggered for a bit, but soon collapsed to its knees and fell. Seething with rage, Richard's chest heaved with the pleasure of dispensing righteous justice. Ramming the sword back into its scabbard, the fury left him, and his eyes finally took in the sight of his beloved.

Kahlan was strung up against the wall, completely naked. Her hands and ankles was shackled with iron manacles and her face was pale with fear. And… Dear spirits… he wanted to cry. They'd taken her hair. Her beautiful hair. Those monsters had shaved her bald.

He stood there, like a fool, just staring at the horrible sight of his beloved, unable to do anything but gawk.

XXX

Tears of grief and suffering mixed with relief trickled down herHejdlkjsklfjlksajlk;fj;ds;lkgf face. But it was the look on Richard's face that brought the wail of anguish from her mouth. She was no longer beautiful to him. Kahlan knew it. The sight of her with a shaved head had wiped out any and all desire he would ever have for her… she just knew it.

Behind him Nicci appeared and the sorceress's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Kahlan," she cried and began to rush toward her only to be stopped by a raised hand.

"Stay back, Nicci," came a calm collected voice. "Leave us. NOW!"

Nicci looked shocked and hurt, but she obeyed, slinking out of the room. Kahlan directed her attention back to Richard, the man she loved. He looked at her with big sad brown eyes.

She closed her eyes, and cried, seeing the pain and grief in his eyes. How could he love her now? She must look hideous. She wanted to scream when she felt a hand touch her cheek, but she could not, knowing it was him. At least he was touching her. At least she had that much.

Kahlan heard the sounds of metal cracking and breaking and suddenly she no longer had anything to hold her up. Exhausted from both her grief and ordeal, Kahlan could not hold herself up. She collapsed and fell into his strong arms. She heard soft weeping as she pressed her face against his chest, letting herself cry.

Then he was pulling her up, raising her head to his. She risked opening her eyes, afraid of what she might see in his eyes. But when she did, he was staring back at her with nothing but love and longing.

"Oh, Kahlan," he murmured, his lips trembling. "I'm so sorry." He ran his hands over her smoothed head, tears pouring anew from his warm brown eyes. "This is all my fault. I should never have left you."

Before she could say anything, he crushed his lips to hers and held her tight to him. "I love you, my Kahlan," he cried as he kissed her.

She could taste the bitter saltiness of his tears in her mouth. Kahlan was a little stunned. She had not expected this reaction from him. However, she could not hold back her own need and she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, pulling him closer, opening up to him to allow their tongues to dance in that fiery dance of passion they had shared before all this pain and suffering.

All her grief and sorrow over him leaving without a word seemed to evaporate as Richard kissed her, his one hand gripped her head, holding her close as he moved his lips over hers, sucking and nibbling, giving her all the passionate and pent up desire he had been holding within.

Kahlan returned it all, running her fingers through his hair, tugging at him, bring him closer, wanting to feel his hard body against the feminine softness of her own. She pressed her breasts against his chest and he let out a soft groan as his lips parted slightly, his other hand running down her back, stopping just above her bottom at the small of her back, to bring her closer to him.

She had no idea how long their embrace took place, but when they finally backed away to breath, they were both heaving heavily to fill their lungs with much needed air. Kahlan shivered, suddenly remembering how exposed and bare she was. However, she did not care. Richard was with her and that was all that mattered. In fact, for some odd reason—and despite their present locations, Kahlan was a little aroused at how exposed she was before him.

Richard closed his eyes and it appeared as if he was going into a deep trance. His fingers danced across her bald scalp and she felt a tingle. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, hair began to sprout and within moments she had her long lush tresses back. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at her and smiled.

"I knew I could do it," he murmured, though he sounded half surprised.

Tentatively, Kahlan reached up and felt her hair. She nearly cried with joy at having it returned. It was longer than it had been before, but it was just as luxurious and soft to the touch, almost like silk. "How?" she breathed.

Richard caressed her cheek with his hand and pulled her to him in a fierce hug. "It's a long story, my love," he said softly, kissing her brow. "I'll explain later."

He backed up and she finally had a better look at him. He was wearing a black tunic with matching trousers. The shirt was rimmed with gold thread that formed strange symbols and letters. Hanging off his back was a cloth cape which looked like it had been spun from gold. "I like," was all she could say.

Richard raised an eyebrow and openly looked down at her chest. "And I like what I see," he murmured back, smiling boyishly. "But for the meantime, I think we should cover you."

He unfastened his cape and wrapped it around her. It was long enough that it covered everything and she felt as if she was wearing a tight form fitting gold dress much like the black one Nicci usually wore. Richard put an arm around her shoulder and his other hand went down to her bottom and within moments he had lifted her off the ground. She placed an arm around his neck and he smiled.

"Let me take you home, my beautiful Confessor," he whispered softly.


	20. War Wizard

**Chapter 20 – War Wizard**

Richard folded his arms as he looked down at Zedd. His grandfather's forehead was beaded with sweat and it was clear he had a fever. The D'Haran soldiers that had been sent out to pick the root Warren had indicated had returned and presently the young wizard was at work preparing it. Apparently it had to be diced up then grounded into tiny bits, and finally brewed like a tea.

Verna sat by Zedd's side, occasionally wiping the wizard's brow with a wet washcloth. Richard was worried sick for Zedd, but his friends seemed to have everything in order and he was confident that the old man was not going to leave them just yet. There was still far too much for the First Wizard to do.

He had ordered the Mord'Sith to guard the sliph room, concerned that the magical creature might help transport more dangerous wizards. He did not understood why the sliph had done what she had, especially when she had called him master. It unnerved him that he had allowed himself to trust something that was so devious.

Richard took a deep breath and looked down at Zedd again, pleased that the old wizard was at least breathing, and glad that they had him in the Confessor's Palace and not in the Wizard's Keep. He preferred to have him close right now.

Nicci entered, having changed out of the nightgown and into one of her tight form fitting black dresses. He had trouble not staring, having seen her likeness on the sliph. He almost felt like he had seen her naked, but he had not, just what the sliph knew would please Neville. That bothered him, too. He had never really given it much thought, but Nicci had be brought back to life by another Sister of the Dark sacrificing her body so that she may live. It was magic similar to that which Denna had tried to use to have his body inhabited by a D'Haran general she'd trained.

However, whatever his thoughts on how Nicci came by her current body, he was glad to have her. She had proven herself loyal with her help in finding Kahlan and she had now just returned from tending to his beloved.

"How is she?" he asked, worried. When they had returned to the Confessor's Palace, he had taken Kahlan straight to her bedchambers, only to have the handmaidens shoo him out. They wouldn't let a man into the Mother Confessor's chambers, so Richard had sent Nicci.

Nicci gave a light nod. "Physical, she's fine," Nicci said. "It's her emotions that need time to recover. With everything that has happened, and with your… your abrupt departure without a word, she has been through quite a traumatic month."

Verna gave a nod. "Shota's visit did not help matters," the Sister of the Light said.

"Yes," Nicci agreed, standing close to Richard. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And to that, we must speak with you."

Richard noticed Nicci and Verna exchange a look and he had the sudden feeling that he was going to be cornered. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All right you two, what is it?" he asked, wanting to get it over with.

Nicci took a quick breath and then launched into the discussion. "Shota warned us that Kahlan's…," she furrowed her brow, concerned how it might sound. "That Kahlan's…"

"For the Creator's sake," Verna huffed. "If you can't say it, I will!" She stood and looked at Richard apologetically. "Richard, I know how much you want to make love to Kahlan… but… well, according to Shota, Kahlan must remain pure. Her virginity much remain intact. It has something to do with the price that she is going to have to pay."

Richard released a groan. He had feared something like this. Prophecy was once again seeking to ruin his life. First it had decreed that he was going to turn the Stone of Tears over to the enemy of life, which he vehemently denied he'd do, only to do as prophecy had said. He shook his head and sighed, admitting to himself that he was going to have to pay attention to prophecy, whether he liked it or not. It had struck to close for his comfort and he was still a little peeved that it had been right.

"Richard?" came Nicci's voice, filled with a sorrowful tone. "I know this is not what you wanted to hear, but unfortunately it is the truth."

He turned and looked at Nicci, to see his friend give him a reassuring smile. "I understand, Nicci," he said, though he hated himself for saying it. "I really do."

"I promise you this, Richard," Nicci said, giving his shoulder a comforting squeeze. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that someday you will be able to be with her as you should. As you deserve to… as Kahlan deserves. She loves you, Richard. More than anything. And believe me when I say it meant the world to her that you returned to her and finally gave her the kiss she'd been yearning for since you left."

Richard gave a nod. "She deserves far more than a kiss, Nicci, far more," he said. He clenched his jaw and flexed his fingers over the hilt of the Sword of Truth, allowing the pain from the fury to seep in as he punished himself for not making love to his beloved when he had the chance.

"I did as you told me," Nicci suddenly said.

"Huh?"

"She's picked out a wedding dress," the sorceress informed him. He looked up and found himself smiling at the thought of Kahlan trying on dresses. Nicci smiled. "Kahlan looked so beautiful in it. And I have no doubt that you will see her in it, Richard. If I have to do battle with both the Creator and the Keeper, I will make sure you see her in that dress!"

Richard gave a nod, and allowed his mind to wander. Suddenly, out of the blue, he thought of the books he'd brought back. "Nicci, you know High D'Haran, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I found some books in…," he debated on whether or not to tell them. Spirits, he hadn't even told Kahlan yet. He clenched his jaw and decided he would tell Kahlan about the place first before anyone else. "The books I brought back, they're written in High D'Haran. Now, I've been learning it, slowly, but I think they are important. One of them mentioned the red moon and something about a Temple of the Winds."

Nicci and Verna exchanged a look that told him they had heard of this before.

"What is it?"

"We've heard of that before," Nicci informed him.

Verna gave a single nod. "Warren discovered a passage in a journal from a wizard from three thousand years ago that speaks of this Temple of the Winds. Apparently the red moon was a warning beacon to inform us that something has been stolen from the Temple of the Winds."

"Stolen? What?" Richard asked.

"We cannot know for sure," Nicci said. "Without going to the Temple of the Winds itself and searching through it, we may never know."

Richard took a deep breath and racked his fingers through his hair. "But we can't do that," he heaved. "The Temple of the Winds no longer exists…"

Nicci raised an eyebrow. "It may not exist here in the world of the living… but it may exist in the world of the dead."

"What!" both Richard and Verna shouted at once.

Nicci took a deep breath and collected herself. "From what I've read in Kolo's journal—that's the wizard of old Warren's been reading of—the Temple of the Winds was sent to the Underworld by the First Wizard Baraccus."

"He went there and returned and so did whoever breached the Temple," Verna asserted. "If he did it, surely we can."

Nicci shook her head. "From what Kolo says about Baraccus, it is highly doubtful that any of us could."

"Why?" Richard asked.

Nicci looked at him with sad eyes. "Because Baraccus was a War Wizard, Richard. And there has been no war wizard in the last three thousand years."

Richard's mouth dropped at Nicci words. They two women stared at him with bewildered looks. "Richard?" Verna broached. "What is it?"

"The thing I discovered whilst I was away… the reason I was able to command the sliph…," he began. "Spirits… it makes so much sense now."

"What?" Nicci asked, looking lost.

"Nicci," Richard said, grabbing her arms. "I'm a war wizard. That's why I have both sides of the gift. And why my Han is so powerful. I am the first War Wizard in three thousand years!"

XXX

Neville Ranson took a deep breath of air and coughed up the remains of the silver liquid in this throat. He turned back to look at the sliph, her face so much like Portia… like Nicci. It blinked at him with its white eyes.

"I please you?" it asked.

"Yes," he huffed, adjusting his robes. "Yes, whore, you have. Now go. And leave me. I will call when I have need of your services again."

The sliph bowed her head and sank back into the quicksilver and disappeared. Rolling his eyes at what had just happened back in Aydindril, Neville made his way through the thick woods that surrounded the well. He had to duck and crawl through portions, but he eventually made it out of the bramble and found the tents arrayed in a hodgepodge, with no order to them.

He always found this amusing. The Fellowship of the Order called themselves what they were not. Their army hardly had any order to it, neither did their government. The only thing that was clear about the Imperial Order was that the head of state was the Emperor, and the moral and religious leader was Brother Narev.

Neville had been loyal to the Order way before the Sisters of the Dark came knocking at his door, bringing with them pretty young Sisters willing to do anything he desired with what lay between their legs as long as he submitted himself to the Keeper's work. He'd taken up the cause of the Keeper to destroy life only at Narev's behest. And once the rift had been sealed by the Seeker and his friends, Neville's job had been to start the beginnings of the Order's work in the New World.

As he approached the encampment, soldiers immediately recognized him as one of the Brothers, the wizards whom Brother Narev had won for their cause. The dark robes he wore was his badge, his sigil of office, declaring to them all that he was a member of the Fellowship of the Order.

The men were all brutes, animals really, going about there gambling, brawling, and whoring. Neville could hear the cries of the women as they were raped in the tents, but he paid them little heed. His mind was focused on the looming tower in the center of the encampment. Five months ago, it had been a Mord'Sith Temple, occupied by Darken Rahl. Now it was the Emperor's base for the invasion into the New World.

Neville made his way up the ramp and entered the building. The guards let him in without so much as a move to stop him. He found the furnishings rather distasteful and opulent, but nothing that offended him. From what he had heard from the soldiers he had passed, Darken Rahl had died in his cell.  _Good riddance_ , he thought.

"Neville," came the booming voice as he entered the pool room.

He looked down and saw the Emperor in the shallow end of the pool humping some lithe little thing. She was gorgeous, with nice firm breasts and long dark hair with green eyes. He immediately recognized her and smiled. She was one of the Sisters of the Dark who had converted him to the Keeper's cause. She had spread her legs for him and given him pleasures he had never had before.

"I see you've meet Sister Bree," Neville said as the Emperor continued pounding into the Sister of the Dark.

Bree let out a cry of pain as the Emperor quickened his pace. All the while the Emperor continued to talk to him. "So, Neville, you have come to report you're failure to capture Aydindril?" he asked, smirking. "You have no need, I already know."

Neville shrugged. "I figured that much, Emperor."

Bree grunted as the Emperor rammed hard into her, groaning heavily as he released his seed. Neville smiled to himself, remembering the filling of being inside the Sister. He had no problems understanding why the Emperor seemed to favor her. When he was done, the Emperor backed up and ran his hand down her neck, caressing her back.

"Go to my bedchambers, Sister Bree," he commanded. "We'll continue this later."

Bree inclined her head and wadded out of the pool, giving Neville a fierce glare as the wizard let his eyes roam her body. When she left, the Emperor let loose with a boisterous laugh.

"She is a sweet thing, isn't she, Neville?" the Emperor boomed. "I don't know how she's managed to remain so tight, but I have no complaints."

The Emperor stood up and stepped out of the pool and stood before Neville in all his glory. Neville kept his eyes locked on the storm-like eyes of the Emperor of the Imperial Order. "My Emperor," he said. "There has been a development, one which I fear may impede our progress."

"Oh, and what's that?" the Emperor laughed, as if it was off little concern.

"The Lord Rahl has discovered that he is a war wizard."

XXX

Cara rode in silence, keeping her eyes glued on the back of the man who claimed he was a Rahl. The only Rahl Cara ever knew to be good was Richard, and something about this man told her that he was up to something. What that was, she did not know. Sure he was old and appeared harmless, but he was not. Not with those fierce Rahl eyes. Every single time he looked at her, she could almost swear that the azure color glowed.

As for Richard, Cara was so angry with him that she didn't know if she was going to slug him or kiss him when they finally reached Aydindril. Probably the former. Cara did not want to risk confession by kissing Richard. It sometimes surprised her at how jealous Kahlan could be. And she also had to admit she as looking forward to seeing Zedd, too. She'd never admit it, but the old wizard was like a grandfather to her. She missed him, and with all that was going on, she wished she had him around to lighten the mood with his craziness.

Earlier in the day, Benjamin had talked her into sending a scout to ride out ahead to inform Richard of their progress. And of their extra companion. She was not too thrilled about taking him to see Richard, but the man—Nathan was his name—had been quite insistent, and something about his tone of voice told her that it was important. And she figured they could handle him. Benjamin had his eye on Nathan now, while Hally and Cara, herself, were not far behind.

"No… no… no," Nathan was saying to Captain Meiffert. "What I said was war wizard, not whore wizard. If there was ever such a thing as a whore wizard, I'd be the first know about it."

Cara narrowed her eyes and kicked her horse, spurring it forward. She pulled up next to the two and glared across at Nathan. "What are you talking about?"

"The Lord Rahl, of course," Nathan said, smiling. "You see, Richard Rahl is the fist war wizard in the Rahl bloodline since our common ancestor Alric Rahl."

She rolled her eyes, dubious.

"Do you doubt me?" Nathan asked, almost as if he was insulted.

"Always," was her response.

He looked hurt and his Rahl eyes looked so much like Darken Rahl's that Cara had to look away. "We… we should stop for the night," she said. "I think we should stop for the night."

"It's not even twilight yet," Nathan objected raising his hands for a moment, before taking back his reins.

Cara's horse whickered and tossed its head as if it was agreeing with the old man. "I'm the one in charge here," she scowled. "And I say we stop."

"That wouldn't be an advisable idea, young lady," Nathan said, shaking his head and tut-tuting.

"And why is that?" snorted Cara, highly doubting Nathan's knowledge of the area over her own.

"The Order's about," Nathan said, lowering his hawk-like brow. "Their emperor is more powerful than you can imagine. He has the ability to control people with his mind. The Sisters of the Light learned this the hard way."

"Oh and how's that!" she snapped, not really caring. All the while, Captain Meiffert, caught in between her and Nathan, remained silent and stoic.

"The Palace of the Prophets was razed to the ground by the Order," Nathan declared. "I was lucky enough to escape with my life. It took me five long months to make it to the People's Palace, only to find out that I was too late to see Richard Rahl."

"And how did you know Richard was going to be there?" Cara asked, becoming angrier, if that was even possible.

"What? Didn't I tell you?" Nathan asked looking shocked with himself. "I'm a prophet."


	21. One Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than most, but I make up for it by having Richard and Kahlan do naughty things to each other.

**Chapter 21 – One Night**

Three days. That is how long it had been since her rescue and Richard's return. Earlier in the day there had been a scout reporting that Cara and Captain Benjamin Meiffert of the First File were about four days away and that they were bringing someone who had to speak with the Lord Rahl. Richard had contemplated riding out to the met them, but he had ultimately decided to wait for them to come to him, which Kahlan appreciated very much. She never wanted to be separated from him again.

Richard would sit by her bed when she slept, and Kahlan would always wake to find him reading from one of the books he had brought back with him. That was what had happened tonight. She woke softly, hardly making a sound, so he had not noticed that she'd awoken. Kahlan merely lay there and stared at him, milking in the glorious sight that was her Richard. She loved the way his nose would wrinkle when he squinted at the pages of his book, as he tried to decipher the meaning behind the High D'Haran words.

His brown eyes scanned the page, then immediately shot up and saw her looking at him. A thin smile graced his face. "You know, Mother Confessor," he said playfully, slowly lowering the book. "It's not polite to stare."

Kahlan pushed herself up to a sitting position and shrugged. "I can't help it," she smiled at him. It was her special smile, the one she would only give to him. "You're just so handsome."

Richard stood from the chair and placed the book down on a nightstand. He looked absolutely gorgeous in the black and gold war wizard outfit he'd found in the place he'd told her about. She was still amazed about the whole concept of a creature like the sliph and how his ancestor Alric Rahl had used his subtractive magic to carve out an entire secret place just for Richard.

Noticing her gaze, he slowly unfastened his cape and draped it over her shoulders, like a shawl. She laughed lightly and pulled it closer, pressing its fine fabric to her nose and smelling the scent of her beloved on it. She closed her eyes and lost herself in his smell. She'd spent too long without even that. When she opened her eyes she saw Richard removing his black tunic.

"Richard…?" she stammered. "What are you doing?" He ignored her and Kahlan could not help but stare as the black fabric was lifted, revealing his muscles and hard body.

Then she caught sight of the scar above his heart and tears began to form. She'd been the one to give him that scar. She'd stabbed him… she had killed him.

Kahlan felt the mattress shift as he climbed up onto the bed. "Scoot over," he nudged her, and she moved, giving him room. He sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder pulling her close. She rested her head against his chest and danced her fingers down his muscles, stopping to run circles around the scar.

"I'm so sorry," she murmured.

"What for?" he inquired.

"Giving you this scar," she said, looking up at him, only seeing love reflected back in his warm brown eyes. She thought she noticed specks of gold in those browns, but she was not sure if it was just his eyes reflecting the firelight or not.

He picked up her hand and smoothed her palm over his bare chest. "You have nothing to apologize for, Kahlan," he said. "You were not yourself."

She closed her eyes, nodding, and leaned back to rest her back against the headboard. "Is more than just that, Richard," she said, unsure why she was even talking about this. She knew that Nicci and Verna had talked with him about it. She had asked Nicci if they would, knowing it would be difficult for her to even get the words out. But now she felt compelled to tell him herself. He had a right to hear it from her.

"I assume you're referring to that silly prophecy," he chuckled lightly trying to ease the tension, but she could tell from his expression that he did not agree with what he just said. It frightened her a bit that Richard was beginning to take prophecy so seriously. She had liked it when he always wanted to defy prophecy, claiming that his life was his and that he made his own destiny. But now, that had changed.

"I want nothing more than to make love to you at this moment, Richard," Kahlan forced the words out. "Yet… Shota said…"

Richard silenced her with a finger on her lips. "Shh," he hummed. "I don't care what that witch woman said."

She pushed his hand away and gave him a defiant glare. "But she's right, Richard!" she snapped, and felt awful about it. "I've read the same things you have about this Temple of the Winds. From what Berdine and Warren have found out at the Wizard's Keep, the Temple of the Winds requires a virgin's blood. And I am the virgin… I know it."

"How?" Richard demanded, his voice becoming heated. "And why? Why you, Kahlan?"

" _He shall seek the remedy in the winds_ ," Kahlan quoted from the prophecy. " _And his true beloved, the one in white, will pay the price with her blood_." She closed her eyes and looked away from him, hiding her tears. "In the winds, Richard… spirits, isn't it obvious! It refers to the Temple of the Winds… it has to. And I'm your true beloved, am I not?"

He nodded. "You are, Kahlan, you know that. There is no one else. I love no one but you." His hand came up and caressed her cheek, directing her eyes back to him. "Look at me, Kahlan. Please? I love you."

Kahlan acquiesced, and turned her head to look upon the face of the man she loved, yet could not make love to. His eyebrows knitted together as his eyes focused on her with a smoldering desire she knew all too well. It was the same desire she had for him.

"Shota said that I had to remain pure for you to complete whatever task you need to do to stop the storm that has been heralded by this red moon," she said, pushing down her desire, knowing nothing could come of it tonight, even if she wished so.

Richard sat back and slipped off the bed, looking hurt. "I understand that you are afraid, Kahlan, I do," he said, beginning to pull his tunic back on. "I… I…," he turned around and tears were streaming down his face. "I made a promise, Kahlan! I swore to the Sword of Truth, as the Seeker, that when I returned here there was going to be a wedding. And Spirits help me, Kahlan… there is going to be one!"

He grabbed her hand and roughly pulled it to him, holding it to his chest, just above his heart. "Kahlan Amnell," he said. "I will marry you. You have my pledge as the Seeker…. Spirits, you have it even as the Lord Rahl." He leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. "Damn it, Kahlan, I will marry you, and nothing is going to stop me. I will marry you and make love to you for the rest of me life. I live only to serve you, Kahlan. You are my world. Without you I am nothing. You are everything to me. But I can't wait… please, Kahlan… please… just for this one night, be mine… and I'll be yours for all eternity."

Overwhelmed by his pledge of love for her, Kahlan felt tears of her own pour down her face, as she had to turn him down. She wanted nothing more than to give in and allow him to make love to her, but Shota's vision sang too true to be false. The witch woman had been wrong before, but in this, Kahlan was sure that she was right.

"I'm sorry, Richard," she sobbed. "I can't."

His jaw clenched tightly and he let go of her, backing away. She reached to give him back his gold cape, but he waved it away. "Keep it," he said, his voice blank with no emotion. His eyes, though, were filled with grief and sorrow. They belied his true feelings. She knew what it must feel like for him. The look in his eyes made her feel as if she had just stabbed him in the heart all over again. Like she had just betrayed him.

Richard turned to leave, and Kahlan clutched the gold cape to her breast and cried as he shut the door behind him.

Kahlan felt like her whole world was crumbling. She'd wanted him back for so long that now it ached all the worse that they could simply not be together as everyone else seemed to be able to do. And now… Oh, spirits, what had she done? She wanted him. Kahlan wanted him inside her, wanted to feel his seed quicken and create life. She wanted that more than anything. She took a deep breath that seemed to rattle her whole body down to her very core as she decided.

She, Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, was going to defy prophecy.

"RICHARD!" she screamed.

The door flung open and he came rushing back in. She jumped off the bed, letting the cape go flying, and they collided together. Their lips meeting in a fierce battle for dominance as she tugged at his tunic and he at her nightgown. Breaking for a moment, Richard pulled his tunic from him and threw it the floor.

Their fierce passionate battle resumed, and Kahlan was vaguely aware that they had managed to make their way over to the door and close it. Richard used his one free hand and bolted the lock shut, sealing them in. There were going to have no disturbances tonight! This one night was theirs… and to the Spirits with prophecy!

She jumped up into his arms and he held her up by her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his midsection. Their kissing intensified as they opened for each other, allowing their tongues to battle away. Kahlan was surprised that she seemed to win dominance in their little war. But Richard held the upper hand, literally. He had her bottom!

His hands squeezed and she felt a burning desire rise up inside her. A desire she knew was for Richard and for him alone. Holding her with his powerful arms, he slowly returned them back to the bed. He plopped her down and jumped up on top of her, their lips hardly separating. His hands ran up her nightgown to massage and rub her thighs.

Kahlan arched her back, leaning into him, as he touched her. Wanting nothing more than for him to simply rip her clothes off and ravage her on the spot. Then, damn spirits, why did it have to do that? Her rational mind came back and she had an internal battle between her passion and reason. Reason won and Kahlan cried as she pushed Richard off her and turned onto her side, sobbing.

"Richard…," she wailed. "I can't… I just can't. I can't defy prophecy, no matter how much I want to, I just can't."

She felt his hand come up and gently squeeze her shoulder lovingly as hot tears ran rivers down her cheeks. He pulled her back around to look at him.

"No, Kahlan," he spoke through panting breaths, still recovering from his burning desire and their intense kissing. "I am the one who is sorry. I pushed you… and… and I shouldn't have. I know you want to be with me… just as, if not more than, I want to be with you." He gently wiped her tears way with the back of his hand. "Don't ever be sorry for using your mind and believing what you believe. That's a betrayal to yourself. You must always remain true to who you are, Kahlan. That is the woman I fell in love with… the woman I love. Be you, Kahlan… and I will always be beside you. Always love you."

Kahlan gave a soft whimper in acknowledgement. "I just wish I could give myself to you now," she huffed, clutching his hand in hers. Tentatively she pulled it up to herself and spread out his fingers on her breast.

"Kahlan?" Richard asked questioningly, as she began to direct his fingers to feel her.

"At least let me feel your touch," she pleaded, looking at him through her tears. "I've wanted to feel this for so long…. Richard, just touch me, please?"

"Kahlan," Richard said, taking his hand back and sitting up on the bed. "If I touch you like that… I'll lose control and… and I'd only end up being unable to simply touch you. I'd want more… I'd want to make love to you..." his words trailed off as he looked away in thought. A smile slowly began to spread across his face.

"What is it?" Kahlan questioned, furrowing her brow.

"I have an idea," he responded, looking at her with a boyish smirk. "Just a thought, really… you say you have to remain a virgin, right?"

Kahlan nodded.

"Meaning I can't be inside you, right?"

She nodded, again, unsure where his line of questioning was leading. It was only tormenting her to hear what he could not do. However, his smile widen all the more.

"Take your nightgown off," he said, bluntly, in such a calm voice as if he was simply asking her the time.

"Richard, I can't… I wish I could, but…," Kahlan stammered, but Richard silenced her by putting a finger to her lips.

"This one night, Kahlan Amnell," Richard said. "If I cannot be inside you… then let me at least please you."

"What?" Kahlan was unsure what he meant. How could he please her if she could not accept him inside her?

"Take it off, Kahlan," he said again, his voice more firm.

She already felt exposed and bare before him, so Kahlan figured having the nightgown off would not matter. She sat up and scooted her rear around until she could pull the nightgown over her shoulders without having to stand. Kahlan pulled the fabric up and over her heard and handed it to Richard, all the while she wore her confessor's face, yet her cheeks betrayed her and blushed.

Richard smiled and took the nightgown from her. He folded it up neatly and placed it down on the chair beside the bed. She watched as he unbuckled his trousers and removed them. Her eyes went wide as she saw him for the first time, bare before her. Her confessor's face was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Richard…," she choked, unable to take her eyes off his manhood. "Your… your…"

"Highly aroused?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "It's not that hard when I'm around you, Kahlan. You have that affect on me." He took a quick breath. "But I'm here for you. I just thought it was a little unfair to you if I was not as naked as you are. After all, I've seen you. It is only fair that you see all of me."

Kahlan sat up and straightened her back, pushing out her chest. "Well?" she asked, eagerly wanting to know his opinion. "What do you think?"

He climbed up next to her and gently eased down onto the bed beside to her. "You're beautiful, Kahlan… the most beautiful woman in the entire world. And me? What do you think?"

"Oh, Richard," Kahlan murmured softly, her eyes drifted down his naked form. "You're the man of my dreams." She knew it sounded mushy, but it was quite literally true. She'd dreamt of him for nights on end, and all of her recent dreams had been so…  _intense_. She blushed slightly, remembering the manner of those dreams.

He ran his fingers down her face and she eased into his touch as he cupped her face with his hand, pulling her close to kiss her. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips tenderly touching hers. Slowly, he pushed her down to the bed, and laid her head against the pillow.

"Richard?" she took a quick breath, unsure what he was planning.

Brushing her hair away from her face, he gently caressed her cheek with the pad of his thump. "Don't you worry, my Kahlan," he cooed. "I'm not going to take your virginity, not this night… though, I do plan on giving you more pleasure than you probably have ever experienced."

"Just being with you is really enough, Richard," she answered, not wanting to seem selfish, and completely oblivious to what he was talking about. "You don't need to do anything to please me. Just hold me and I'll be pleased."

"No," Richard shook his head. "I owe you much more than simply holding you and kissing you." He smirked and leaned down for a kiss. She felt his hardness press against her thigh and a shiver tingled down her spine.

As he backed away, she softly moaned his name, giving in to whatever his plans were. His hands were on her, roaming her body, touching her in all the places she had never been touched by him. He caressed her breast softly as his lips danced down her shoulders to her chest, kissing the soft flesh as he continued to trace the contours of her body with his fingers.

Richard's hands drifted down to her legs and he began rubbing them, slowly starting from her feet and making his way up to her thighs, ending with a slight squeeze as his hands slid under her towards her rear. His head continued to drift down her body and down her flat stomach. He stopped at her navel and licked her teasingly.

Kahlan let out a soft gasp when his tongue first touched her skin. It was so wet, so warm… so much like the place between her legs. She rolled her eyes back as his hands gently began to guide her legs open. Her mind snapped, and she tightened her muscles.

"No, Richard… I can't… I…," she pleaded, though she wanted nothing more than to give in.

"Yes, you can," he said softly, she could feel his breath on her stomach as he spoke. His stubble tickling across her skin. "Open you legs."

She arched her back forward as he lowered his mouth on her stomach again, giving her wet warm kisses. Kahlan could not deny him this. No matter how much her reason was telling her not to, she could not resist this from the man she loved. She relaxed her legs and allowed him to gently guide them apart.

Kahlan stretched her neck to gaze down at him as he looked upon her for the first time… no, she had to remind herself; this would be the second time for him, just the first time with the whole Kahlan. She closed her eyes as he descended upon her femininity.

Her mouth dropped and a soft gasp escaped as his tongue flicked out and he began working her with his mouth. Instinctively his name came whispering out of her lips. She wanted nothing more than to squeeze her legs together and hold him there for all time, but she could not… she wanted him to move up and bring himself to her wetness and enter her.

She looked down at him, but he did not make a move to rise above her. He kept his head between her legs, drinking her in. The pleasure was more than she could bare… she had never felt this much before, not even when she touched herself and thought of him. Kahlan had remembered the older confessors talking about such things, about how to please oneself or order your confessed mate what to do, but the pleasure they had talked about was nothing like this.

There was no confessed man here doing as she commanded. The man with his head between her legs was there on his own accord and at his own insistence, not hers. And what he was doing to her… dear spirits, she had never experienced anything like it in her wildest dreams.

Kahlan reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, as she rolled her hips, pleading with him to continue. She had always thought Richard had been with other women, and his knowledge of how to please her down there with nothing but his tongue and lips made this evident, but at the moment she did not care. Tonight, this one night, he was doing it to her. He was giving her the pleasure he proclaimed he owed her.

Her breath became heavier as she felt her control begin to loosen. She would soon lose complete control and her powers would be unleashed by the pleasure of sexual release, and it was all the more intensified with the knowledge that it was Richard doing it, and not her.

Lips parting in a gasp, she called his name, his hands rested on her hips and he held her to him as he continued to tickle and lap at her with his tongue.

"Oh Richard," she moaned. "Richard… Oh, Richard… RICHARD!"

Her power was unleashed and her whole body rippled with orgasmic bliss as she reached climax for the first time by someone else's hand, so to speak. There was thunder without sound and the air seemed to hum with the discharge of her magic.

"Richard?" she called, afraid she had squeezed her legs so tightly upon release that she had hurt him. She blinked, worried still that they had been wrong and he had been confessed.

Then she felt his hands and fingers as they slowly danced up her body to her breasts. She strained her neck to see him climbing up, kissing her as he went. Richard made his way up quickly and captured her lips in a fierce kiss and Kahlan realized that she was also tasting herself in his mouth. That almost made her climax again.

Richard sat back and pulled her into his arms. "You're still a virgin," he said softly, running his hands through her hair as he held her to his chest. "Believe me, I know… I've checked." He gave her a playful wink.

She took a deep breath, recovering from her climax—and also relieved that they had been right and Richard had not been confessed. "Richard," she said. "Oh, Richard… I've never had… Spirits, Richard, where did you learn to do that?" Kahlan could not believe she had just asked that question. The moment it came out her lips, she wanted to take it away, not wanting to know the answer to it.

Thankfully, he just gave her a boyish smile. "Trade secret."

Kahlan almost sighed with relief that she would not have to hear of his time with other women. She liked to pretend that she was his first, just like he was hers, but she knew that with a man as handsome as Richard that was just a fantasy. But as along as he was hers and hers alone, she would take what she got. And if those other women had taught him how to please her even more than he already had, then she was silently grateful to them.

"Richard," she spoke up, fiddling with her fingers around the scar on his chest. "What can I do to please you?"

He chuckled softly. "Kahlan, you've done enough to please me," Richard kissed her brow. "You allowed me to show you how much I love you… allowed me to please you in a way that does not defy prophecy, retaining you purity, but still allowing you to experience my touch… even if it was just my tongue and lips."

Kahlan narrowed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Her eyes slowly drifted down to below his waist and she could not help but stare. He was still fully aroused. Did she really have such an effect on him?

"It's unfair…," she murmured leaning back to look him in the eyes.

Richard furrowed his brow confused. "What?"

"Why should I be the only one to reach release?" she demanded, letting her fingers dance down his chest as she spoke.

She tickled his hard muscles on his abdomen before grabbing his hardness in her hand. The skin around it had a velvety feel to it and it was also slightly warm to the touch. She let her eyes drop down to gaze at him in her hand. She wanted to memorize the sight.

"Please?" she asked looking back up at him. "Let me do this for you… what you've… what you've done for me."

"Kahlan," he spoke tenderly. "You don't have to. Other men may force you to do that… but not me. I will never make you do something you're not comfortable doing."

"But I want to!" she pouted. "If I cannot have you inside me, let me at least have this?" She sat up and smiled at him. "Please, Richard?"

Kahlan thought it was odd that she had to ask him to do this, when he had practically just taken her into his mouth without asking… granted she had no idea what he had been doing, and it had been wondrous, more so than she had expected.

"No," he said. "I will not make you take me into your mouth, Kahlan… I… I could not make you do that."

Kahlan gave him a hard glare, her confessor's glare. "Richard, I'm not asking that."

"Oh?" he visibly blushed. "Sorry… I… I misunderstood."

"Would you like that?"

"What?"

"If I took you in my mouth?" she asked, at the same time wondering how she could do such a thing… he was bigger than she had thought.

"Kahlan," he reached out and cupped her face in his hands. "I just said you don't have to do that."

"Well… then at least let me touch you… as you would touch yourself, to pleasure yourself," she could not help but blush. Here she was, the Mother Confessor, holding a man in her hand and asking him for permission to please him. No confessor had ever sought to please a man before. She knew she was the first to even think of such a thing. "Please?" she begged.

Reluctantly, Richard gave a nod, and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her. As their lips met, Kahlan slowly began to move her fingers. She ran them up and down his length, unsure at first, but when he moaned into her lips, she continued, hoping she was doing it right.

She tightened her grip and continued, turning from his kiss to watch her hand move. Kahlan wanted to see him. Richard's hands slowly massaged her shoulders, as his right hand danced down her back, rubbing her bare skin. She giggled softy, because whatever his hands where doing to her only seem to make him harder.

"Am I doing it right?" she asked.

"You're doing just fine, Kahlan," Richard said, breathing heavily, bringing his hands back up to rest around her shoulder, one slowly dropping to cup one of her breasts, tenderly caressing.

She looked back up at him to stare into his warm brown eyes. He smiled at her. As she continued to stroke his hardness, she leaned forward and softly kissed his chest. Before he could object, she ran her mouth down his stomach and towards his hardness.

"Kahlan," he began to protest.

No, she would not have it. He had tasted her, and Spirits... she wanted to taste him! She kissed the based of his manhood, as she continued to dance her fingers up and down its length. Scooting down to position herself, like he had when he took her, Kahlan readied herself, taking a quick breath.

Her fingers went up him and she followed them with her lips, before opening wide and taking him in her mouth.

"Dear spirits!" Richard groaned as she began to move her tongue around him and lick him. "Oh, Kahlan… Kahlan…" His head rolled back as his mouth opened and his words became slurred in breathless gasps for air.

Kahlan lost herself in the erotic nature of what she was doing. Richard's hands ran through her hair, and he kept gasping her name as she descended up and down on him.

"Oh, spirits… Kahlan… I'm… Oh, Kahlan… I'm…," he did not need to finish his sentence; she knew what he was going to say.

She breathed through her nose as she took him into her mouth as far as she could. If she could not have his seed inside her in the traditional way, she'd take him here. And then he released, involuntary bucking his hips up towards her. She was surprised with how warm and sticky it was in her mouth. But what surprised her the most was the taste of him. It was not what she had expected. A little salty, but not what she would call unpleasant.

To be honest, she didn't care about the taste. All that mattered to her was that it was him, her Richard. Just that fact made Kahlan enjoy ever minute of it as she savored him and swallowed, taking her lover's essence into herself. She thought it was only right, since he had done the same with her when she climaxed. Kahlan released him for her mouth and licked him clean as he began to soften.

"Spirits, Kahlan…," Richard groaned. "Now where did you learn that?"

She scooted back up to him and gave him a wink, giggling like a little girl. "Trade secret," she mimicked his answer, though she was wondering the same thing herself. What had possessed her to do that?

He pulled her to him and she could feel the heat that radiated from his body, still flushed with the passion of his release. His cheeks were warm to the touch, when she reached up to caress them. "Oh, Richard…," she murmured. "I can't wait until I can have you fully inside him."

"Neither can I," Richard reached out and pulled her close, kissing her brow. "At least till then, we'll always have this one night."

Kahlan nodded. He had given her so much pleasure she was still overwhelmed by it, still feeling the aftermath of her lingering release. And tasting Richard, like he had tasted her, made her feel all the more closer to him, even if she had yet to accept him inside the way it was meant to be.

"Thank you, Kahlan," he said.

She furrowed her brow. Why was he thanking her? She felt she should be thanking him. He had just given her a night that she thought might never come. Though they had yet to consummate their love in the way she had wished, they had both given each other physical pleasure with the other's touch.

"Why are you thanking me?" she made her thoughts public. "It was you who gave me pleasure by allowing me to do what you did for me."

"Because of that," Richard said, squeezing his arms around her as they slid down to rest their heads against the pillows. "Because you did what I would not ask… could not ask."

"You can always ask, Richard," Kahlan asserted, looking into his eyes so that he'd know she was telling him the truth. "I'm not really knowledgeable in the art of lovemaking. And I want to please you. All you ever need to do is tell me… and I'll do it."

"Kahlan," he cooed, softly running his fingers down her arm tenderly. "You are probably the first confessor ever to tell a man that."

She smiled at that. "I guess you're right… but still I do wish to please you so."

Richard looked at her with his warm brown eyes and he smiled at her, cupping her face in his hand. "You always please me. Whatever you do, whatever you want… you'll please me."

"So… did I please you tonight, my Richard?" she asked, resting her head in the crook of his neck, and pressing her sweaty body against his sweaty body. It felt so good to feel their warm moist flesh touch.

"Yes, my Kahlan," Richard murmured. "You pleased me. And I have no doubt, when we finally consummate our love in the proper sense, you will please me again."

"I'd like that," Kahlan whispered as she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. "I'd like that very much."

Her lids grew heavy and she could not keep back sleep's pull. So, Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands Alliance, one of the last remaining confessor, feel asleep in the arms of the man she loved. A man who had not been confessed and commanded to do what he had done, but one who loved her and did what he did out of his own free will. And for that, Kahlan loved him all the more.


	22. Morning

**Chapter 22 – Morning**

She had enjoyed her night. It had been cold, and having Benjamin beside her had heated things up, not to mention the activities they discreetly had while the others slept. It was hard to suppress her natural instincts to scream in ecstasy when Benjamin was inside her, but they were in the middle of camp, so she had to force it down to a soft moan as she kissed him and moved her hips with vigor as she rode him.

When the first rays of sunlight appeared, she dressed quickly and stood up to wake the rest of the Mord'Sith. While Captain Meiffert and his First File began to stir, Cara and her Sisters of the Agiel went to the river to bathe. In the past, she might have taken advantage of one of her subordinates, have a little fun with her, but Cara found her desire stayed by her time with Benjamin. And she found herself wanting no one but Benjamin. She was beginning to understand how Richard felt about Kahlan, and why he would always refuse other women's advances.

After their bath, she returned to camp and found that the prophet had yet to wake. Cara stood over him and harrumphed loudly. The old man's eyes blinked open and he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands, shaking off the fog of sleep. He looked up at her with his powerful azure eyes.

"If you're a prophet, you should have known we'd be waking up at dawn, old man," Cara smirked.

Nathan heaved himself up and looked around. "Have you all be waiting for me?" he asked.

Captain Meiffert was about to speak, but Cara cut him off with a glare. She'd spoken with him privately last night—before their nocturnal activities—and had made her position clear. She was in charge and he'd say nothing to under mind that authority in front of the prophet. He gave her a quick smile and their eyes locked for a minute, saying more than words could. Then he turned and began shouting orders to the rest the soldiers. That was as close as he was going to come to getting a kiss from her in front of anyone else, he knew it and never complained.

Hally was lacing up the front of her Mord'Sith outfit, tightening it until it was so stiff she'd be unable to bend her back. When she was finished, she walked up to stand behind the prophet. She reached down and pulled him up by the scruff of his collar until he was on his feet. She smirked, then went back to her duties. Nathan feigned a look of indignation but said nothing and merely brushed the dust from his colorful robes.

"Mount up, old man," Cara said, as she strolled over to Benjamin, who was holding her horse for her. "Or stay behind."

XXX

Last night had been wonderful, and Richard had not expected Kahlan would even take him into her mouth, but when she did, he could not bring himself to stop her. It was so warm and wet that just for a time he allowed himself to imagine that he was truly inside of her, as he wished he could have been. He could never thank Kahlan enough for doing that, just as she appeared not to be able to thank him enough for doing what he had done.

Richard had found it quite enjoyable pleasing Kahlan in a way she had not expected. She had been confused when he first began to descend on her, but that confusion had quickly been replaced with the pleasure he gave her. He smiled blissful, remembering the sound of her voice as she gasped his name in the heights of her ecstasy. That alone was going to help sustain him until he could fully make love to her. But having tasted his Kahlan, his whole complete beautiful Kahlan, also made him want her all the more.

Kahlan had woke first, and when Richard opened his eyes, he saw those startling blues staring back at him. A smile graced her lips and she leaned down and kissed him.

He grinned. "I could get use to this," he groaned.

Kahlan smirked. "Well, don't expect me to do that every night," she said, raising an eyebrow. "However, it's not everyday I get to please the man I love." She leaned back down for another kiss and Richard began to feel himself become aroused again having her breasts press up against his bare chest.

He stifled it with a groan, and sat up, shaking off the fog of sleep. Kahlan practically hopped out of bed and retrieved his tunic and trousers from the floor, for him. His eyes followed the sway of her hips and he could not help but stare at her posterior.

What had Zedd told him?  _Keep your eyes on the trail up ahead, not on her posterior_. Back then, he might have listened to that, but now, he did not care. He'd completed that quest and had seal the rift to boot, so spirits be damned, he was going to look at her posterior! And it was certainly a very nice posterior.

He could not help but ogle her as she bent down to retrieve his tunic, catching a glimpse of that sweetness that lay between her legs. He took a deep breath and told himself to control his urges, but it was getting difficult with her nude before him. When she handed his clothes over to him, Richard could not help himself and gave her a playful pinch.

She laughed and giggled like she had back when they had just started to fall in love. It appeared Kahlan had woken up refreshed and was back to her usual cheerful self. Almost as if the spark that had been between them since they first started the quest to stop Darken Rahl all that time ago back in Westland had returned. Though, now they woke up in a bed, naked, and with their arms wrapped around each other.

Richard sighed, knowing these small moments were going to be few and far in between, but he was going to savor them whenever he was allowed them. Richard tugged on his trousers and buckled the belt. He pulled his tunic up over his head and looked around for his cape. He shook his head, he didn't need to wear the cape all the time. He stood and looked for his sword.

"Kahlan?" he asked a little distressed. "Where's my sword?"

Kahlan was in the process of lacing up her corset and looked over her shoulder. "By the chair, Richard," she laughed. "Did I please you so much last night that you lost your memory?"

Stepping over to the chair he found the scabbard and sword resting against the back leg of the chair. Sighing with relief, he bent down to retrieve it. Kahlan came over and snatched it from his hands. "Kahlan? What are you doing?" he asked, bewildered.

She smirked at him, a playful glint in her eyes. "You have just spent the night in the Mother Confessor's bed, Richard Rahl," she said, teasingly. "You are a very special person, not many get to do that."

His lips curled into a grin. "Kahlan… give me my sword."

"Sword?" she raised her eyebrow, hiding it behind her back. "What sword? I don't see any sword… except for the one I saw last night between your legs!"

She laughed and ran away from him. Richard chuckled and darted over the bed to cut her off. Laughing and giggling, they tackled one another and fell to the floor tickling each other.  _Yes_ , Richard thought,  _it's like we're falling in love all over again_. Last night was just what they had needed. Soon their tickling turned to kissing—not to mention the occasional fondle, and they wrestled with each other for a couple minutes, simply content to be with one another. When they finished, they stood up and Kahlan knelt on her knees, attaching the sword to his belt.

Richard looked down and seeing her head perfectly lined up with his waist brought back memories of last night. Just having her head that close to him again was making him excited. Kahlan fumbled with the fastenings, but managed to get it attached. She rested a hand on his thigh, as she stood.

He immediately pulled her into a kiss and ran his hands through her lush dark hair, allowing them to drift down until he gripped her bottom. "If you thought last night was fun…," he grinned. "Wait until our wedding night."

Kahlan flushed with excitement and let out an airy laugh, before returning his kiss, seductively biting his lower lip as she pulled away. She retrieved her underthings from the bed and pulled them up her legs, wiggling her rear at him in a suggestive manner, as she did so. Richard rolled his head back and groaned, suppressing the urge to simply take her right there.

Noticing his eyes, Kahlan smirked at him. "Help me with my dress," she said. "Usually I have handmaidens that help, but you were still sleeping when they came, so I sent them away."

Richard stopped short. "What?"

She looked over at him and laughed lightly. "I didn't let them in, if that's what you're thinking," she said. "I just poked my head out and told them that I wasn't ready yet."

Kahlan slipped into her dress and ran her arm through the sleeves. The white dress she was putting on was different from the one she usually wore. This one had a lower neckline, which he did not know if he approved of. Sure, he liked seeing her cleavage, but did he want others seeing it? Her old dress had showed off her bosom as well, but not as much as this one did. He wished they still had the other one, but that one had been burned by the Blood of the Fold. Richard still shuddered at the sight of his beloved shackled to the wall.

"Richard?" her voiced called him back.

"Yes?"

"Can you tie me up?" she asked, turning to him.

"Of course," he stepped over. "This dress looks different than your other one."

"It's an older style," she responded. "About two of three Mother Confessors back. It's the only one my size." She indicated an open wardrobe that had dozens of white confessor dresses hanging in it. "The seamstresses are still working on my new dress. I had them follow the same pattern as my old one…," she smiled coyly at him. "I know how much you liked it."

Richard placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked into her sapphire like eyes. "I like you in whatever you wear, my Kahlan," he said, then smirked. "But I think I prefer you more with nothing on!"

Kahlan rolled her eyes and smiled. "Just help lace me up," she said.

The boyish smirk on his face stayed put as he looked down to examine the laces of this new dress. Just beyond those loose strings, he saw her breasts pressing together underneath the corset. Suddenly he felt a hot flash in his eyes and he thought he glimpsed something red. When he blinked his vision was normal and all he saw were Kahlan's breasts, slowly moving up and down as she breathed.

Kahlan laughed airily. "If you want to see them again, just ask, and I'll show you."

"Huh?" Richard looked up, eyes wide.

Her brow furrowed and her eyebrows knitted together. "Is something wrong, Richard?"

"You really don't need my help lacing up your dress, do you?" he asked, shaking away the strange vision.

"No…," she admitted looking down. "But I did just fasten your sword back to your belt. The least you could do is lace my dress up."

"As the Mother Confessor commands," Richard smiled down at her. "The Seeker shall do."

Richard reached up and brushed his hands slightly against the sides of her breasts as he fiddled with the laces, looping them through the holes and around again, until he had successfully laced up the front of her dress. He stepped back and smiled at his success. Kahlan reached up and placed a hand beneath her breasts, letting out a soft breath.

"I bit tighter than I would have done, but good enough, I suppose," she looked at him. "Is there something you're not tell me?"

Richard narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should wear a cloak or something around your shoulders… you know I think winter is coming, I wouldn't want you to catch a chill."

Kahlan raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're jealous of other men seeing my cleavage," she spoke bluntly.

"What? Jealous? Me!" he pretended to scoff, but she was hitting close to the mark. Richard took a deep breath and lowered his eyebrows, turning serious. "Kahlan, I found you tied naked to a wall with a man approaching you with a knife… I… I…"

He closed his eyes trying to wish the image from his mind. It had been terrifying seeing her like that. If he had been just a moment later he would have lost her. He felt her delicate hand on his cheek.

"I don't think we could have expected what had happened," Kahlan said. "The Blood of the Fold usually do not employ people of magic, like the Lord General did with his sister. It was unexpected and tragic, really. The poor girl actually loved her brother despite how abusive he was to her and people like her… people like me, who he saw as nothing but banelings."

Richard shook his head. "I thought people would have seen what banelings really were when the rift was torn," he said. "How could the Fold have gotten so strong?"

"I think for the same reason you just said," Kahlan replied. "The tear in the veil showed a lot of people the evils of magic and the Keeper. If anything, it probably further riled up the already fanatical zealots."

He took a deep breath. "Right," he nodded, but didn't feel any better. Kahlan reached up and placed her hand back on his cheek.

"It's going to be all right, Richard," she comforted him. "Together we can accomplish anything. I have faith in you… I believe in you. You should too."

Richard closed his eyes at her touch and brought his hand up to meet hers. He held her hand to his cheek for a moment, savoring the feel of it. He loved her so much.

When they exited the room they saw Verna and Nicci standing there, the former looking at them sternly. "What exactly have you two been doing?" Verna asked. "The handmaidens have been gushing all morning at how the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor have spent the night together."

Kahlan raised her eyebrows and gave Richard a sorry expression, as if this was her fault. She knew how embarrassed he got at people discussing their private life. For his part, Richard tried to hide his discomfort by narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," Richard lied. "Well, all right, we did do something, but nothing that you should be concerned about. For crying out loud, it's our lives… we… we can do as we please!" He had started off calmly, but ended up snapping at his two friends. Kahlan placed an hand on his arm to calm him and looked toward Verna and Nicci with an apologetic smile.

"I'm still intact," Kahlan blurted out rather bluntly. Richard was stunned and he could see that both Verna and Nicci were equally surprised at Kahlan's forthrightness.

"Well, all right," Verna said, looking uncomfortable now. "I… I just thought you'd like to now that Warren administered his root tea to Zedd this morning and it appears to be working."

"That's great news, Verna!" Richard almost shouted. He pulled her into his arms and flung her around in a hug. Setting her back down, he looked over at Kahlan and grabbed her hand. Before she could say anything, Richard was pulling her with him as he raced down the halls of the Confessor's Palace to Zedd's room.

XXX

"I'm all right, my boy," Zedd said, blinking his eyes and taking another sip from Warren's root tea. "A little hungry, but that can be mended in short order."

Richard chuckled. "We'll have to warn the cooking staff," he told Kahlan.

"What!" Zedd hooted. "I may be old, Seeker, but my hearing is as sharp as ever!"

Kahlan looked back from Richard to Zedd. "You had us all worried, Zedd," she said, placing a hand on his arm.

The old wizard gave a nod and narrowed his eyes examining her. "You look different, dear one," he said. "And it's not the dress… Bags! Do you have to show so much!" Zedd turned to his grandson. "Richard, my boy, if I were you I'd have her wear a shawl or something to cover up that bosom of hers."

Kahlan felt her cheeks flush, yet another one of the men in her life, one who she respected and thought of as a grandfather, was telling her to cover herself more. Perhaps Richard was right, she might be showing off to much of herself. She didn't want to cause any problems, but this was the only white confessor's dress that fit her comfortable. The others were either too tight or too loose.

"Well, I think she looks lovely," Nicci spoke up, stepping up to stand next to Kahlan. Nicci looked at her with her perfect blue eyes. "Don't let these two prudes tell you how to dress, Kahlan." She smirked. "And besides, I would think Richard wouldn't mind seeing more of you."

"He already has," Kahlan half breathed it out and blushed all the more realizing she had spoken aloud.

Zedd perked up. "What's this I hear?" he looked at them and smiled. "Have you two lover birds finally consummated your love?"

"Zedd!" Richard's face turned red with embarrassment.

"No, not exactly," Kahlan admitted, wondering why she was being so forthright and bold today. "Though, we did spend the night together."

"Well, at least you two are back together," Zedd sighed. "I knew it from the first! You two belong together."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Zedd? Weren't you the one who told me that  _it could never be, not with her_ ; I believe those were your exact words."

"Really?" Zedd narrowed his bushy eyebrows in thought. "I don't seem to recall saying that… but I am old, aren't I?"

Kahlan furrowed her brow and had to suppress a laugh. Suddenly the room became silent and everyone turned to see the young D'Haran soldier, who had been assigned to watch Zedd, come in.

"Tom," Zedd said, waving the youth over.

The young man stepped through everyone to stand by wizard's side. "Zedd," he choked. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I shouldn't have let you talk me into going out."

"No, my boy," Zedd said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I pushed you into it. It is not your fault. I am the magic against magic, remember? I should have saw it coming."

A knock came from the door and they all turned to see General Reibisch standing in the doorframe. "Lord Rahl, Mother Confessor," he inclined his head. "A scout's just arrived from Kelton and—"

"Has my sister sent a message?" Kahlan interrupted, eager to hear news from Dennee.

Reibisch balked, and looked at her with his small green eyes, his expression hidden by his bushy rust-colored beard.

"General?" Richard asked, tightening his hold on Kahlan, sensing bad news.

Reibisch looked down, somber, and told them.


	23. Storm

**Chapter 23 – Storm**

She was dead. The prophecy had come to pass. Now, Kahlan was truly the last of her kind. The last confessor. The only one that could carry on the line.

She cried. Kahlan did not know for how long, nor did she care. All she wanted to do was lose herself in her grief. Richard tried to comfort her, but no matter what he said or how long he held her in his arms, she found none. Dennee was dead, struck down by some virulent new disease that had begun to manifest itself throughout the Midlands. Reibisch had called it the plague. Whatever it was called, its effect was the same.

It did not take long for more messengers to arrive from all corners of the three territories with the same grim news. Kelton seemed to have been the first that had been struck. Fragmented remnants of the Blood of the Fold were spreading nasty rumors that it was caused by the confessor who had visited. They had claimed it was the confessor's way to seek vengeance against the Keltons for trying to take control of Aydindril. But most people hardly believed that, as seeing that the disease had already hit Kelton before Dennee had arrived.

This disease, whatever it was, it was new and it spread as quickly as a firestorm. The first symptoms were a fever and cough, followed by black spots around the armpit that grew into festering sores. After that, death was close. People were terrified of this pestilence and many were saying that it was a result of people's lack of faith in the Creator. Others believed it had been left behind by the Keeper after he had failed to conquer the world of the living, and that his banelings were spreading it.

Four days had passed with the same grim news coming day after day, and Kahlan was growing tired of hearing it. She'd sequestered herself away in her bedchambers, only allowing Richard or Nicci in. Rikka never left the hallway outside, even to sleep. Kahlan felt guilty for that, and when she told the Mord'Sith to go and get some sleep, Rikka refused to leave.

It was the night of the fourth day, and Kahlan was still having trouble with accepting Dennee's death. She stood out on the balcony looking up at the waning moon, wishing that the night when it had turned red had never happened. Off in the distance, something caught her eye. A plume of dust was rising from the city, near the gates. Then she glimpsed them; a steady stream of horseback riders approaching the Confessor's Palace.

She immediately recognized Cara and was reminded how she felt when she had learned that Cara had killed Dennee on Rahl's orders. Kahlan no longer blamed Cara, the Mord'Sith had changed since then. But it hurt nonetheless to be reminded.

Kahlan turned to see Richard step out onto the balcony, pulling on his tunic. He had been trying to get some sleep, but she thought her crying kept him awake. Richard needed his sleep, now more than ever, and she felt guilty for depriving him of that. His warm brown eyes met hers and he walked over to her and hugged her, pulling his gold cape more snuggly around her shoulders.

She had begun using it as a blanket. She liked having it close, something of his, which had his scent on it. It gave her some comfort to have it close to her, and he made no complaints about her keeping it. He rubbed her arms tenderly, kissing her brow, and then glanced out at the city below, spotting the column of approaching D'Harans.

"Cara's back," he stated the obvious.

Kahlan could tell he wanted to go and meet with his Mord'Sith and the Captain of the First File, but he also looked hesitant about leaving her alone.

"It's all right, Richard," Kahlan rubbed her shoulders, pulling his gold cape tighter around her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She gave a nod, and Richard cupped her face in his hands, wiping away some of her tears, before kissing her lips tenderly with great affection, though her grief was still too near for her to return his embrace. Kahlan blinked through tears and watched him leave. She heard the door close and sighed, wishing she had gone with him, but her heart was still too heavy to sit through another meeting.

So, Kahlan stood there, watching, as the D'Haran column got closer. After a few moments, she saw Richard appear with Zedd and Nicci on the steps of the Confessor's Palace, her beloved looking anxious.

XXX

Richard paced anxiously on the steps, waiting for the column to approach. When she saw him, Cara spurred her horse forward and she came trotting up the steps, dismounting as soon as she reached him. Immediately she pulled him into a tight hug. Then she backed away and gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Richard asked, rubbing his hurt shoulder.

"For leaving me behind at the People's Palace," Cara said with frown. "Next time, tell me what you're planning before you go running off on some crazy stupid stunt."

Zedd was coming down the steps with Nicci in toe. Cara looked up and bounded up the steps, colliding with the wizard before he could manage to even say hello. He laughed loudly and patted her back. "It's good to see you too, Cara," he said merrily.

Cara pushed back and flushed, embarrassed at her show of emotion. Richard smiled, Cara viewed Zedd like a grandfather, and he knew the Mord'Sith would never admit it. She turned back to him and he suddenly realized how long her braid had gotten. He did not know why it mattered, but he found it odd to see her looking more and more like a Mord'Sith. She still wore her red leather more relaxed, unlike the others, but that fierceness he had first encountered was still there, just hidden beneath the surface.

They turned when Captain Meiffert approached with an elderly man about the same height as Richard. The man had shoulder length grey hair and powerful azure eyes that sparkled with an ageless quality that Richard had begun to recognize in those with the gift. He had first noticed that quality in Kahlan's eyes. It was one of the many reasons he found himself lost when he stared into them.

"Captain Meiffert," Richard greeted the man with a hand shake, and could not help but remember the last time he had seen the man was on a bed underneath a bucking Cara.

"Lord Rahl," Meiffert inclined his head. "May I introduce—"

"Nathan," the old man spoke in a regal voice, cutting the captain off. "Nathan Rahl."

XXX

They had taken over the council chambers, Richard sitting in Kahlan's tall chair, with Nicci on his right and Zedd on his left. Cara and Meiffert stood down on the center floor with Nathan Rahl. Egan and Ulic had taken up their normal places behind Richard and were watching the old man with hard eyes. Hally had been sent to find Warren and Verna.

"So," Nathan said smiling. "This is the chambers of the Council of the Midlands…"

Richard slowly nodded.

"Smaller than I expected," Nathan noted.

Standing beside him, Cara rolled her eyes. "If you want, Lord Rahl," she spoke up. "I can take him somewhere dark and quiet where I can interrogate him."

"That won't be necessary," came Verna's voice as she came stepping into the room. The D'Haran soldiers pulled the doors closed behind her and Warren. Hally skipped up to the dais and took a place behind Richard.

Nicci gave a nod. She had thought that much. In all her days as a Sister of the Light, Nicci had heard rumors that the Prelate had hidden away a wizard, whom many of the novices gossiped that the Prelate was secretly in love with. Nicci had scoffed at that. Annalina Aldurren was many things, but a woman who could feel for another was not one of them.

"You know him?" Zedd raised his eyebrows, gazing down at Nathan. "I can sense his Han, so I know he's a wizard, but a Rahl?"

"Look at him," Verna spoke sternly, stepping over to direct their attention at Nathan's features. "He's got the brow, the nose, and the eyes of a Rahl."

"Yes, I do," Nathan smiled.

Verna rolled her eyes and frowned. "And the vanity to match."

"Annalina kept me prisoner at the Palace of the Prophets for nearly four hundred years," Nathan said. "She had some of your sisters snatch me from the People's Palace when I was but a babe. It's only thanks to that aging spell that it is even possible for me to stand here before you today."

"Well," Verna folded her arms across her chest. "Someone had to protect people from a person like you."

"Wait!" Richard said, raising a hand, silencing the room. "Are you saying that this man," he pointed at Nathan, "is a Rahl?"

"Yes," Verna nodded, raising an eyebrow. "I'd say he's your great-great-great-great… well so many greats to count… uncle."

Nathan nodded. "Hello, nephew," he smiled up at Richard.

Richard furrowed his brow and looked over at Nicci. She could tell he knew it was the truth. The look in his eyes told her that much.

"And he's a prophet," Verna said.

This time it was Nicci who rose to silence the room. She stood slowly and glared down at Nathan. She had never suspected this before. She knew that the Prelate had a Rahl hidden somewhere on the grounds of the Palace of the Prophet. She'd known this long before Richard had ever been born. Yet she had never known that that Rahl was a prophet.

"A prophet?" was all she could say.

Nathan looked at her, lowering his hawk-like brow. "You must be Sister Nicci," he said, frowning. "Annalina thought very highly of you. It was a great disappointment to her that you chose to side with the Keeper."

"I no longer serve the Keeper. Nor do I serve the Creator," Nicci declared stepping down to come face to face with the prophet. "I serve something far more nobler than either."

Nathan looked past her to Richard. "Are you referring to Richard Rahl?"

"In a manner of speaking," Nicci said, arching her eyebrow. "I serve what he stands for."

"Oh, and what's that?" Nathan quipped back, smiling, seemingly enjoying the banter.

"Hope," Nicci answered. "And justice. A faith in what is good and right in the world over that which is not. Richard represents all those things and more."

"Really?" Nathan said. "Then pray tell, where's the Mother Confessor?"

"She's indisposed," was all Richard could say, clenching his jaw.

"Oh? And why's that?" Nathan smirked, as if he knew more than he was saying.

Cara rolled her eyes. "You see," she raised her hands. "This is what I've been having to deal with for the last week. He calls himself a prophet, yet he seems wholly ignorant about the simplest detail."

"I'm knowledgeable where it counts," contended Nathan, shifting his robes, looking somewhat hurt.

Nicci stepped back as Richard stood. She was unable to read his expression, but she thought he looked contemplative. He placed his hands behind his back and stepped down through the chairs on the raised dais to stand before Nathan the Prophet. Richard regarded him with his brown eyes, so unlike a Rahl's, yet he was a Rahl nonetheless.

"If you're a prophet," Richard said. "Tell me a prophecy."

Nathan looked at Richard with a sad smile. "I believe you already know one of my prophecies."

Nicci turned on him and grabbed his neck. "Are you threatening, Richard!" she was half surprised with her own fierceness to anything she perceived as a threat to the man she loved yet could never have. She noticed that Cara had also had the same reaction and had her agiels out.

"No… no," Nathan choked. "Not at all."

"Nicci," Richard placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, let him speak."

She gave a reluctant nod, but did as she was told. Nathan rubbed his neck tenderly, but did not look resentful, only understandingly at Nicci. "So you do know the prophecy of which I speak of?"

"Of course," Richard responded, adjusting his hands. Nicci noticed one of them slowly slipping down to the Sword of Truth. "But I want to hear it from your own lips."

Nathan inclined his head. " _The red moon shall herald the coming of a storm. The one bound to the blade will watch as everything around him falls. He shall seek the remedy in the winds. Pain shall find him on the path. And his true beloved, the one in white, will pay the price with her blood._ " He took a breath. "Well, does that satisfy you, Richard?"

"Yes," he said, turning his back to them. Nicci thought she noticed tears forming in his eyes. "So…," he took a deep breath and his shoulders visibly shuddered. "So it's a true prophecy then?"

Zedd stepped down from the dais and placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "My boy, you cannot blame yourself."

Richard shook off Zedd's hand. "She's only included because I love her. It's my fault."

Nathan took a deep breath and looked up at Nicci. Nicci narrowed her eyes, sensing that the man was about to say something to further rattle Richard's already depressed mood.

"Lord Rahl," he spoke, calling Richard by his title, instead of his name. "As the original teller of this prophecy, I must tell you something. Prophecies are more than mere words. They are feelings, bits and pieces of future happenstances that have yet to occur. Sometimes they can be changed, if one knows how to use their will."

"What?" Richard turned and looked at the prophet.

"Your will," Nathan said. "You see, magic has to be balanced. There is a reason there is both additive and subtractive magic. The light and the dark. Everything must have a balance. The balance to prophecy is free will."

Richard stepped forward and grabbed the prophet by his arms. "Are you saying there is a way for me the avert the prophecy?"

Nathan gulped. "Not this one, I'm afraid," he said, looking sorry. "But there are others that you can change. The one about this Imperial Order, you can stop it. You have the bond, you are the Lord Rahl, and what's more, you are a war wizard. You are destined to stop this storm."

"But the Order is not the storm the red moon heralds," Nicci objected, giving Richard an apologetic look. "The witch woman Shota told us that much, and the Mother Confessor believes her."

"That she-devil!" snorted Zedd. "We cannot believe a word she says."

Nathan shook his head at Zedd. "I'm sorry, but this witch woman is correct," he said, folding his hands together at his waist. "I'm afraid you already know what the storm is that the red moon was warning us about."

"The plague," Zedd said.

"Yes," Nathan nodded. "This plague is unnatural. It cannot be cured by any means we here possess. It was created by the wizards of old to combat their enemies in the Old World during the Great War."

Richard shook his head and racked his fingers through his hair, looking overwhelmed and tired. It was getting late and she had no doubt he needed rest. "The remedy," he said looking at Nathan. "I have to go to the Temple of the Winds to find it."

Nathan gave a nod. "That is what I meant when I said,  _in the winds_."

Nicci stepped back when she noticed Richard's chest beginning to heave. His eyes glared at the prophet with a hatred and fury that could only come from the blade at his side. Roughly, he gripped the man by the collar and pulled him close.

"Why did you have to make her pay the price!" he raged. "Why?"

"Richard!" came a commanding voice.

The room became as silent as a graveyard. Richard's eyes dimmed and he let go of Nathan as she entered the room. Nicci stepped back to allow her to pass, as the Mother Confessor, dressed in her white dress strolled up to Richard.

"Kahlan," she heard him mutter softly. "I'm so sorry… it's all my fault."

"No," Kahlan reached up to touch his cheek tenderly. "It is not."

She turned to Nathan. "Prophet," she said, her voice holding all the authority that came with her office. "Do you know how the Lord Rahl may seek entrance into the Temple of the Winds?"

Nathan looked at her for a moment, and Nicci thought his eyes looked sad, as if he knew something, but was unwilling to tell them. "Yes, Mother Confessor."

"Then tell me," she commanded.

"Heed the gathering," was what he said. "From that, you will learn what must be done."

Nicci noticed Kahlan blink, and the Mother Confessor turned to exchange a look with both her and Verna. Nicci remembered hearing that recommendation before. It had been from Shota. Whatever this gathering was, it was there that Richard and Kahlan would learn what he must do, and what price she would have to pay.


	24. Decision

**Chapter 24 – Decision**

When she woke, she found Richard slumped in the chair asleep, his head resting against the desk before him. After she'd dressed, Kahlan picked up his gold cape and laid it down over him, running her fingers tenderly through his hair. He had spent the night reading again, and she missed his warm body next to hers.

They had yet to have another night like that one night before the news came about the plague, yet Richard promised her that they would; that he would continue to pleasure her in that way until the day he could truly make love to her.

Kahlan sighed softly, wanting to feel his head between her legs again. She had been confused and bewildered when he first started kissing his way down her body towards her special place, demanding she open her legs to him. She had thought he was going to do it, that she was finally going to lose her virginity to him. Kahlan had never wanted anything as much as she wanted that. To feel him inside her as they made love, for him to implant his seed in her and for it to quicken and sprout with life inside her womb. She desperately wanted to be the mother of his children, and she prayed everyday to the good spirits that one day she could be.

A soft knock came from the door, and Kahlan reluctantly turned away from the man she loved and went to the door, making as little noise as possible. She quietly opened the door to be greeted by Cara.

"Kahlan…," Cara spoke softly. "May… may I speak with you?"

Kahlan raised a finger and indicated that Richard was sleeping. She slipped out of their bedchambers and gently closed the door. Almost immediately, she felt leather clad arms around her, as Cara gave her a hug. Kahlan smiled softly, remembering how much Cara had refused hugs before, but returned it nonetheless.

Backing away, Cara flushed a little, embarrassed at showing such emotions, yet did not say anything to that effect. "I wanted to greet you properly, as a friend," Cara said softly. "And to apologize for that prophet."

Kahlan shook her head. "No need, Cara," she indicated for them to walk. "It is not your fault what prophecy says."

"It's not that," Cara said looking worried. "Nicci told me."

"What?" Kahlan was confused.

"About you and Richard," Cara elaborated. "About your night together." The Mord'Sith smirked. "Did he please you? Because if he didn't… I could give him a whack or two with my agiel for good measure."

"That won't be necessary. He pleased me… very much!" Kahlan said, smiling blissful. "It was wonderful, Cara. I never knew I could get so much pleasure from…" she didn't know how to say it and her cheeks her blushing so, she almost felt dizzy.

"From his tongue on you," Cara finished and smirked. "I know what you mean, Kahlan. I, myself, was surprised the first time one of my Sisters of the Agiel did that to me."

Kahlan raised her eyebrows, feeling as if they had stumbled into an awkward moment.

"What!" snapped Cara. "You have something against that?"

"No, not at all," Kahlan quickly said. "I just never… never even considered that two women could… you know?"

"You must have led a very sheltered life," Cara said, gazing at her with what looked like pity. "Are you sure none of the other confessors ever did… or would they have ended up confessing each other."

Kahlan blushed all the more with such talk, but she didn't know why. Cara and her were both women and friends, as well, and Kahlan finally had something to talk about when it came to matters of the bed. "I don't really know, Cara," Kahlan said. "If any confessors did that sort of thing, I never heard about it."

Cara shrugged. "No matter," she turned and smiled. "But I understand how you feel about Richard."

"Yes, I suppose you do," Kahlan replied, raising an eyebrow remembering what Richard had told her about the Mord'Sith and Captain of the First File.

Cara looked at her and rolled her eyes. "Oh great, he told you… didn't he?" the Mord'Sith grumbled and her fingers fiddled with her agiels. "He's going to get a nasty surprise when he least expects it."

"Sorry, I didn't know I wasn't suppose to say anything," Kahlan responded, feeling uncomfortable.

Cara shrugged. "I suppose I should have seen it coming," she said, huffing slightly. "Lord Rahl adores you, Kahlan. He'll tell you anything and you don't even have to confess him to do it."

Kahlan smiled to herself. Yes, there were many things she could get him to do without having to confess him. They reached the staircase that led to the main hall and began to descend. Kahlan reached out and gripped the stone handrail.

"Cara?" she asked softly. "Can I ask you a favor?"

Cara stopped and nodded. "Of course, Kahlan."

Kahlan bit her lower lip and looked down, unsure why she had thought of this, but something was troubling her. It had been troubling her since the prophet arrived and confirmed that everything Shota had said was true.

"Shota had said that my virginity was important," she said. "That when the price was asked I would have to accept it, like it was something I would not want to pay."

Cara shifted uncomfortably.

"Cara… I'm afraid that this price the Temple of the Winds is going to demand is my virginity," Kahlan spoke slowly, tears forming in her eyes.

"Kahlan…," Cara began, trying to sooth her, but Kahlan pushed it away.

"No, Cara, I'm right," Kahlan insisted, blinking her tears away and laughing at herself. "I know I am. I have a terrible feeling that this is what is going to be demanded of me, and that through this I will betray Richard."

"How could that betray Richard?" Cara asked. The Mord'Sith was failing to see the point Kahlan was trying to make.

"Because," Kahlan began. "I have a feeling that the price will be for me to give myself to another… not Richard."

Cara nodded, but said nothing. "Then what is this favor you want?"

Kahlan took a deep breath to ready herself to ask this. It had been difficult to come to this decision, but she felt it was the right one. "If I cannot have Richard, then I want you to counsel him and tell him that he must move on. Tell him that I said so. If I lose him… I want you to make sure that Nicci is the one he ends up with."

"Kahlan…," Cara was shaking her head. "Do not make me promise this. Richard belongs with you and only you."

"If he cannot," Kahlan forced herself to speak. "If the Temple of the Winds demands that I do not… make sure it is Nicci he is with. At least then he'll be with someone who loves him." Tears ran down her eyes and Cara took a deep breath and reluctantly promised.

"I'll make this promise, Kahlan," Cara said. "But know this… I do not believe it will ever come to that."

Kahlan gave a nod. "Thank you, Cara… I just have to make sure my Richard is happy."

She turned to continue down the steps, though she knew Cara was not pleased with having to make that promise. "He'll never be happy without you," she heard Cara mutter under her breath.

XXX

Neville sat at the table and supped with the Emperor, along with Sister Bree. All manner of food was served. The Emperor would rip off the leg of a grilled chicken and bite into it, the grease running down his chin and soaking his hands. Each finger held a ring which he had taken from a fallen king or queen of the Old World and gold chains, that had once been the sign of office for chancellors and lords alike, hung from his neck. His black storm-like eyes, with no whites, churned like thunder was brewing.

Sister Bree ate delicately, like a bird, her petite frame hardly needing much sustenance. Neville watched her eat, and could not help notice the way she took a banana into her mouth, her eyes looking at him as she snapped the tip off with her teeth, as if in warning of what she'd do to him if he attempted such at thing.

The Emperor laughed boisterously as he plucked an apple from a passing bowl. All the servants were female and barely clothed. The Emperor saw one that he fancied, and he took the tray from her and tossed it aside, sending its contents flying across the floor. He ordered her down to her knees and pressed her head to his groin.

Bree narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. Neville watched as the girl reluctantly opened her mouth and took the Emperor in. All the while, the Emperor continued to eat. He snapped the apple in his teeth and the juice flowed down his chin, mixing with his braided beard.

"Now, Neville," the Emperor turned to him. "Tell me of this plague."

Neville nodded. "Yes, your Excellency," the wizard said, bowing his head. "It started not long after the red moon, which was an alarm system the wizards of the New World had placed on the forbidden place. When our Sister of the Dark here betrayed her master to enter it, a spell was activated, causing the moon to turn red."

"Yes, yes," grumbled the Emperor waving a drumstick in annoyance. "I know all this… the plague, damn you! Tell me about this plague." He took a big bite out of the grilled flesh and chewed.

Neville reached over and sipped from a goblet of wine, smacking his lips slightly, enjoying the vintage. "Well," he said, casting a sidelong glance as Sister Bree. "The object she took brought forth this plague."

"Yes," the Emperor nodded. "As I commanded."

"Of course, your Excellency," Neville inclined his head. "But have you stopped to think about the consequences of this plague."

"The consequences!" the Emperor barked, laughing. A twisted sneer began to form on his lips and his hand shot down to hold the servant girl's head down, forcing her to swallow as he released into her mouth. With his other hand he banged the table with such force that nearly every dish jumped. "Damn the consequences! The more people that die of this plague, the less there will be to resist us when we finally make our full ascension up into the New World."

He released his hold on the servant girl and she went running from the room crying. His storm-like eyes followed her and his smile turned more leering, as he turned back and looked at Bree. Neville thought he saw her visibly shudder under the gaze.

"Sire," Neville pushed. "The plague as already begun to spread much more rapidly than was originally thought. It took off slowly, but now has a firm grip. The New World is as weak as it has ever been. If we are to strike, the time is now."

The Emperor dismissed the suggestion with a wave of his hand and stood. "No," he said. "This Lord Rahl must enter the Temple of the Winds. If I am ever to gain control of the minds of his followers I must have him enter the forbidden place."

Neville took a deep breath, trying to come up with another reason to stop this. "But the Temple of the Winds is in the Underworld, my Emperor," he said. "Sister Bree was only able to enter it because she is a daughter of the Keeper."

"Oh, yes, I know," the Emperor purred, almost knowingly, gazing at Sister Bree. "I know more than she thinks, but I allow it."

Neville grew silent and bit his lower lip, staying his tongue. Now was not the time to debate things with the Emperor. He was not in the mood. His Emperor's thoughts were on other things.

"Come, Sister Bree," the Emperor said, grabbing her arm and pulling her up, as he exited the room. "It is time for our bath."

Bree glared hatred at Neville, as if she was blaming him for what was about to happen to her. The Emperor dragged her from the room, leaving the wizard alone with just the servants. Neville sat back and sighed. He reached out and picked up his goblet, holding it out for the servant to fill.

As the servant filled the cup, he looked up at her. She had a pretty face, though a dark bruise marred her cheek were one of the soldiers had struck her when she had been sent to the tents for some offense. Normally the servants to the Emperor were exempt from such treatment, but if they displeased him in some fashion, the tents would always await.

She stepped back when he took a sip from his cup. Yes… it was good wine. He arched his neck to gaze more on the woman, thinking. Her hair was a dark brown, almost raven black, and her eyes were like a cloudless sky. Neville took another sip and smiled to himself. Minus the bruise that marred her pretty face, she looked just like someone else he fancied. Someone who was beyond his touch… someone he could never taste.

"Girl," he called to her.

She bowed her head meekly, as he stood to face her. "Yes, my lord," her voice was delicate and sounded so sweet. Yes… he nodded his head. With some tutoring and a more defiant voice this woman would do nicely.

He crossed his hands behind his back. But first he was going to need to break her in… test her out, in a manner of speaking. "Come." Neville turned to leave, and the servant girl followed him with a bowed head, her long hair gliding softly down her back.

XXX

Richard sat alone in his office. He had woken earlier to find his gold cape laid across his shoulders and knew Kahlan had put it there. He pulled it up and strapped it to its fastening on his tunic and decided to wear it today, if just for the fact it had Kahlan's scent on it. Seeing that she wasn't in their bedchambers, he went out and walked down to the room he had turned into his office, where he now sat reading.

There was a knock at the door and Richard looked up to see Zedd enter with Nicci. Behind them was Nathan, the prophet had raided one of the spare rooms and found a long tailed coat with silver brocades on the sleeves, and a frilled shirt. He'd appropriated a silver sword from someone and wore it on his side, looking very regal and distinguish.

"What does a wizard need with a sword?" Zedd was asking as they entered.

Nathan grinned. "Never no when you might need something other than magic," he replied.

Zedd shrugged and rolled his eyes, giving Nicci a sidelong glance, before he turned his attention to Richard. "My boy," he said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We've got some important matters to discuss with you." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to Richard. "Nicci and I have been discussing this Imperial Order with Nathan and, well, we've uncovered something rather disturbing."

"What's that?" Richard asked, sighing, not really believing anything was as important as finding a way to enter the Temple of the Winds without having to make Kahlan pay a price.

"The Emperor is a dreamwalker," Nicci spoke up.

"A dreamwalker?" Richard furrowed his brow.

"Yes," Nicci nodded. "You've heard of dreamcasters, well, dreamwalkers are an offshoot. You see, three thousand years ago, the wizards of the New World and the wizards of the Old World were at war. Both sides had weapons of great and immense power…"

"Powerful magic, my boy!" Zedd interrupted.

Nicci narrowed her eyes at him and continued. "Well, the Old World wizards took some of these dreamcasters, people who had the ability to put dreams into your mind—"

"Like how Kahlan was told she was about to become the last confessor?" Richard asked Zedd.

Zedd nodded. "Yes," his grandfather replied.

"As I was saying," Nicci looked at them, showing her displeasure in being interrupted. "The Old World wizards took some of the dreamcasters and used their magic on them to make them into dreamwalkers, people who could literally enter your mind and control it. They can slip in within seconds and stay hidden, watching, then assert themselves, controlling you or giving you pain."

Nathan gave a nod. "The prophecy involving the Imperial Order has made it clear that the Emperor, a brute of a man named Jagang, is a dreamwalker."

Richard shrugged his shoulders, confused. "What can I do to stop such a man?"

Zedd licked his lips and lower his bushy eyebrows. "Richard, my boy, you are the Lord Rahl, and you have the bond."

"So?"

"The bond is for more important than you think, Richard," Nathan said. "Alric Rahl created it not to control his people but to protect them. As long as the D'Haran people are bonded to a Lord Rahl, they cannot be touched by the dreamwalker's powers."

Richard looked from Zedd to Nathan, then turned to Nicci for confirmation. She was a powerful sorceress in her own right, and had grown up in the Old World. "It is true, Richard," she said. "And further more, not only the D'Harans that are bonded to you are protect, but anyone who, in their heart, fully submits to you as their master."

"How do you know?"

"Because I am neither a D'Haran or of the New World, and I have become protected by my love for you from the Emperor's powers," Nicci responded. "I have pledged myself to your cause and whole heartily support you."

"Does this mean Kahlan is protected as well?" it was his first thought.

Nathan nodded. "Yes, the Mother Confessor's love for you protects her mind from being taken by the dreamwalker," the prophet said, then paused, looking anxious and worried about what he was about to saw.

"What?"

"However," Nathan began. "Not everyone in the Midlands is protected from this monster."

"How can we protect them?" Richard inquired.

Nicci took a deep breath. "They must become D'Harans."

"What!"

"The Midlands is a fractured alliance, Richard," Zedd said. "The council is weak and has been since the rise of Darken Rahl. They can no longer protect the Midlands."

"Zedd? What are you saying?" Richard had a feeling what they were going to ask, and he did not like it.

"You must dissolve the Midlands Alliance," Zedd said in a heavy voice.

"Issue a ultimatum," Nathan chimed in. "Join D'Hara or fall to the Order."

Richard shuddered. "Zedd?" he pleaded. "How can you ask me to do this? How?"

"It is necessary, Seeker," was Zedd's response, speaking more as the First Wizard than his grandfather.

Richard looked bewildered at the three of them. He racked his hands through his hair. "I cannot do this… I'd be betraying Kahlan, usurping her rule as Mother Confessor. I cannot do that."

Zedd reached out and grabbed his arms. "You must, Richard!" he was almost shouting. "If you do not, the Order will eventually come up from the Old World and enslave us all."

Richard shook his head. He may be the Lord Rahl, but he was no tyrant. He would never force people to surrender to him or face the onslaught of the Imperial Order alone. As the Seeker, he could not do that.

"Time for a final lesson, Seeker," Zedd said. "Probably the most important of them all." The old wizard stood and looked down on him with his grey eyes. "The Seeker is a law unto himself. You answer to no one but yourself. Not even to Kahlan. Your word is law. That is your duty as the Seeker of Truth. You must defend the helpless and the meek."

"I can't," Richard cried.

"Stand up and fulfill your destiny, boy!" Zedd shouted.

"I can't!" he shook and buried his head in his hands, sobbing. He would never do that to Kahlan. Never. It was a betrayal of all that he stood for.

Nicci reached out and touched his shoulder, slipping down to her knees to look him in the eyes. "Richard," she spoke softly, gently rubbing his arm. "If you do not do this, the Emperor… he will take Kahlan, rape her, then kill her. And you will be unable to stop him."

His eyes shot open the moment a threat appeared to his Kahlan. He glared up at them, determination setting in his eyes. He would do anything to protect his beloved. Anything. He would die for her, if he was asked. Richard looked around at the three before him.

"Tell me what I must do."


	25. Reach

**Chapter 25 – Reach**

It had finally happened. Not long after they got the news about Kelton falling to the plague, the first cases started to materialize in the whore houses, and then quickly began to spread to the rest of the populace of Aydindril. People were getting scared and unruly, clamoring for help.

The D'Haran soldiers had to start patrolling the street to keep order, and Richard was having longer meetings with Zedd and Nathan. Nicci would come to see Kahlan, but their talks were brief and she always felt that the sorceress was hiding something back. Kahlan was reluctant to ask, because she knew it had something to do with Richard and at the moment, she did not want to discuss anything that might make her worried or angry.

At night, Richard would toss and turn in bed and be distant. She had asked him if he'd like to touch each other again, but he just shook his head and said he was too tired. Kahlan was beginning to worry that she was losing him, but she'd always wake up to find his arms around her waist.

One morning, she woke and slowly pulled his hand down between her legs and began moving his fingers around, having him feel her in the way she usually would do when touched herself. Richard stirred and mumbled her name then woke. He immediately withdrew his hand and blushed, apologizing, assuming that he had begun touching her while he was asleep.

She tried to tell him that it had been her, that she just wanted to feel his touch again. Kahlan want nothing more than to tell him that all she wanted was to experience the same heights of ecstasy he had given her that one night, but he always became distant and would quickly kiss her brow before getting dressed and leaving to see to things.

Meanwhile, a riot broke out over the quarantine areas and the D'Haran soldiers were having a difficult time keeping order. It got so bad that Richard eventually had to call for an emergency meeting of the Council of the Midlands. Kahlan had been planning to take a walk and visit the sick people that she could, but the Mord'Sith stopped her and turned her around, telling her that the Lord Rahl had forbidden her to leave the Confessor's Palace. Rikka told her it was for her own safety.

They escorted her back her bedchambers, where she found Richard in the middle of changing into clean clothes for the meeting. Smiling at the sight of his bare chest, Kahlan closed the door and walked over to him.

"Can I help, my Richard?" she asked, hoping he'd allow her this small thing. She missed his touch so much that she was willing just to help him dress.

Richard looked at her, his eyes big and sad. "You can always help me, Kahlan," he said.

Kahlan gave him her special smile and was disappointed when it didn't elicit the response she had hoped it would. He looked faraway, as if his mind was elsewhere. She held up his tunic for him and he slid his head up and his arms through the sleeves. She smoothed out the wrinkles and ran her hands down his hard chest, then tucked the edges below his waistband, running her fingers over the top of his backside, when she did his back.

"Kahlan," he turned around and grabbed her hands. "I… I…"

She pushed forward and kissed him. He immediately let go of her hands and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. She moved her lips over his in a way she had not done since that night, since she had found out about Dennee's death. She still missed her sister dearly, but Kahlan did not want to lose Richard as well.

When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads together and shared a breath. "I don't know if you'll want to come to this meeting, Kahlan," Richard spoke tentatively. "It's going to be about the plague and they'll probably be details… details I don't know if I want you to hear."

"Because of Dennee?" she asked.

"Among other things, yes," Richard said, looking away.

"You've forbidden me from leaving the Confessor's Palace, why?" Kahlan asked stepped back to help him with attaching his cape. The long gold threads looked splendid in the firelight from the hearth. It made Richard look lordly.

"For your safety," he echoed what the Mord'Sith had told her.

"Richard," she said, firmly. "I am the Mother Confessor. I cannot be cooped up in the Confessor's Palace when my people need to see me. I need to be strong for the Midlands. And for that, they must see me."

Richard gulped. He stepped away and gave her a weak smile, thanking her for her help and finished fastening his cape himself. "I'll tell Rikka that you can leave the palace then."

Kahlan balked and her jaw dropped. That had been too easy. She had expected Richard to fight her more on this, but he didn't. "Maybe I should go to this council meeting with you," she suggested.

"No," Richard said quickly, with his back to her as he picked the Sword of Truth up from the desk and began fastening it to his belt. "Its going to be long and boring. The councilors and I will no doubt be discussing the logistics of dealing with the sick and dying…" he turned around and he cupped her face in his hand, caressing her cheek with the pad of his thump. "And other things I don't want you're pretty little head to have to worry about."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "All right," Kahlan reluctantly agreed. "Though I must be represented. I am the Mother Confessor, after all." She paused and thought of something. "Wait!"

Kahlan rushed over to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly wrote on it. She rolled it up and sealed it with the red wax, embedding it with the seal of the Mother Confessor. Turning back to Richard, she handed him the sealed scroll.

"Here," she said, smiling at him. "This letter will tell the council that you speak for me."

Richard took it, but did not look happy, as if something was going wrong. She could sense he wanted to tell her, but he did not. "Thank you, Kahlan," he said, averting his eyes from her, as if afraid to look her in the eye. "I'll tell Rikka you're allowed out, but I still want you to stay away from the quarantine zones."

"All right," Kahlan nodded, wanting him to look at her, but he was refusing to.

Richard gave one last final nod, then left. Zedd and Nathan were waiting for him out in the hall, as were a group of Mord'Sith and the two giant D'Haran guards, Egan and Ulic. Richard went over to Rikka and gave his orders, then left with his entourage for the meeting, Cara and Hally the most prominent Mord'Sith in the group. Kahlan watched them depart and folded her arms under her breasts, a crease furrowing across her brow as she worried about Richard.

She turned to Rikka. "Where is Nicci?" she asked.

"In the Wizard's Keep with Verna and Warren," Rikka replied. "Helping them search through the books on prophecies to find out what the prophet meant when he said  _gathering_."

Kahlan gave a nod, but thought they would do a better job if they could speak with Shota, since the witch woman had also mentioned it. However, it was impossible to find the witch woman when you were looking for her. She always came to you. And there was no guarantee that Shota would even care to help. She furrowed her brow, questioning whether it was really a good idea to even think of the possibility of asking Shota for help, when it suddenly hit her.

This sliph thing that Richard told her about, it could probably find Shota. And Richard had told her that the sliph could only transport people with both sides of the gift, and Kahlan had both. As a confessor she had been born with both additive and subtractive magic. According to Zedd, it had something to do with how the wizards of old created the confessors.

It had been the wizard Merrit who had created them three thousand years ago, making the first Mother Confessor, Magda Searus. And from what Kahlan gathered, her confessor powers were a mixture of the two kinds of magic. When she confessed someone, Kahlan was taking away their soul and free will—that was the subtractive part of her magic at work. And her additive magic would then amplify that person's feelings of love and bind them to her with that love.

This realization struck her so suddenly, Kahlan immediately took of running down the halls of the Confessor's Palace, wanting to find Nicci and make her way to the sliph's well room. Rikka ran after her, looking distressed, but did not say anything. With Nicci she would not be alone when she went to the sliph. The sorceress had both additive and subtractive, so they could both travel!

Kahlan was not entirely sure about this plan, but she had to do something other than just sitting around moping over the death of her sister. And Richard could deal with the council. So, Kahlan would see to this prophecy and visit Shota and discover where they needed to go for this gathering.

XXX

Nicci sat up when she heard her name called. It couldn't be over so soon. She had gone over his speech with him and Richard had been adamant that it be clear, with no room for misinterpretation. Zedd and Nathan were with him and she felt confidant that he could get through it. And even though he did not like what he was doing, he had agreed that it was necessary.

However, when she turned to see who had called her name, she was both startled and worried to find it was Kahlan. Did she know? Was she coming to confront Nicci about her role in what was going on in the council chambers? But when Kahlan had closed the distance between them, she could tell from the confessor's expression that Kahlan was still oblivious to what was going on.

"Nicci," Kahlan greeted her warmly. "I have a favor to ask."

Nicci stood and smiled. "Of course, Kahlan, what can I do for you?"

"Walk with me," the Mother Confessor commanded.

Nicci inclined her head and stepped in line with Kahlan as she continued to walk. If she had to take a walk with the Mother Confessor to distract her from Richard's unfortunate business with the council, then she would do it.

They walked in silence, the Mord'Sith Rikka their constant shadow. Nicci was unsure where they were going until they turned a corner and began ascending a spiral staircase. She looked over at Kahlan and furrowed her brow. What was she up to?

It was not until they reached the crenellation walkway that lead to the First Wizard's Conclave that she felt sure she knew where they were going. Just before they reached the doors to the tower, Nicci held out her hand and stopped Kahlan.

"Kahlan?" she questioned. "What are we doing?"

"We're going to see this sliph," Kahlan answered. "And if we can both travel. Then we are going to go see Shota."

Nicci balked. "What?" she raised her eyebrows in shock. "Are you sure such a thing is a good idea."

Kahlan shrugged. "No, but it is the only thing I can think of that will help us understand what Richard has to do to enter the Temple of the Winds and end this plague." Then she added, the irony almost painful, "He's meeting with the council right now, discussing it and I want to find a way to help him. He's working so hard, and I know he worries so. He's been having a tough time sleeping for the last couple of nights. I want to do something to help him, to ease his burden."

Nicci gave a nod, but dared not tell Kahlan the real reason behind Richard's fretful nights. They entered the tower and descended the stairs to the well room. A Mord'Sith was there, standing guard, as the Lord Rahl had instructed, and she stepped back as Kahlan and Nicci entered. Rikka went over and stood by her Sister of the Agiel as they watched the sorceress and Mother Confessor.

Kahlan stepped over to the well and gazed down at the silver waters. "How do we call it?" she asked, turning back to Nicci.

"I…," she shook her head, she could not lie to a confessor. "Let me try."

She closed her eyes and cleared her mind of thought. Nicci thought of the sliph and called to it. There was gurgle and Nicci heard Kahlan and the Mord'Sith gasp. She opened her eyes and saw that they were staring at a quicksilver feminine form that was the sliph.

"You are not my master," the sliph purred as she looked at them. She glared at the two Mord'Sith. "One of you Cara, yes?" Rikka and her Sister of the Agiel shook their heads. "You are probably not compatible, like her."

"Sliph!" Kahlan called, stepping forward. "Am I compatible?"

The quicksilver being slid down and morphed into Kahlan's shape. Nicci saw Kahlan blink in shock and blush, as the sliph left nothing to the imagination. "You are the master's love?" the sliph asked. "You are this Kahlan of whom he thinks constantly about?"

Kahlan gave a nod. "Yes… am I compatible?"

The sliph, with Kahlan's form, lifted her hand and placed it on Kahlan's forehead. "Yes," cooed the sliph. "You are compatible."

"Is she?" Kahlan inquired, gesturing to Nicci.

The sliph turned and morphed into Nicci. Nicci would have blushed, but she was not as embarrassed about others seeing her nude form. After all, this body was not truly hers, but a dead Sister of the Dark's named Portia. The sliph slithered over to her and placed a hand on her forehead. The quicksilver liquid felt warm and almost like flesh.

"Yes," the sliph declared. "She is compatible."

"Are we!" Rikka questioned stepping forward with her fellow Mord'Sith. The sliph turned to them and shifted back into her regular form, which Nicci thought was, in itself, a feminine shape as beautiful as either Kahlan or herself. It slid over to the Mord'Sith and touched them.

"No," it said, shaking its head. "I am sorry. You cannot travel." The sliph turned back to Kahlan. "You wish to travel. I take you. You be pleased. You will see."

"Yes," Kahlan proclaimed for the both of them. Nicci stepped forward to protest, but Kahlan silenced her with a glare. "We wish to travel, sliph."

The creature glided over to them. "Where do you wish to travel?"

"Can you take us to Agaden Reach?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes, I have been there," the sliph smiled, turning into a replica of Shota to prove it. "I take you there, you be please. You will see."

Before Nicci could say anything to protest, the quicksilver being reached out and grabbed them, pulling them up and then down into the silver waters of the well.

XXX

 _Breathe_ , the voice cooed.  _Breathe_.

Kahlan coughed, but complied. It was hard. After experiencing the rapture that was the sliph, she was unsure she ever wanted to breathe regular air again, but she did as she was told. Beside her Nicci was heaving and spewing out the silver liquid as she, too, obeyed the sliph's instructions.

When she had gained control of her breathing, Kahlan stood up to have a look around. They were in a wooded place with cherry trees and blossoms all around. To their right the trees seemed to form a causeway that led towards a grassy area. She helped Nicci stand and the two of them made their way down the path.

Kahlan looked over her shoulder to see the sliph smile at them as they walked away. She had been confused over why the sliph had morphed to look like her, and she had been a little uncomfortable with how accurately it had depicted her, even down to a mole she had on the inside of her thigh, that she knew only Richard could know about.

The trees branched out and formed a circle around what looked like a reflecting pool. An iron-wrought stand stood nearby holding up an oval shaped bowl. Standing next to the reflecting pool, with her back to them, her long auburn hair flowing down her back, was Shota. The witch woman turned around, her wispy grey dress flowing in the breeze of her movements. She glared at them with her ageless brown eyes.

"Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell," her lips curled into a feigned smile. "And Nicci the Sorceress, what do I owe this unexpected honor too?"

Kahlan gulped at the lump in her throat and bit her trembling lower lip. "The gathering," she choked out.

Shota raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I believe I told you to heed it."

"Yes," Kahlan gave a nod. "But… what is it? And where do we have to go to find it?"

"The gathering is a sacred ritual preformed by the Mud People," Shota answered, turning back to her reflecting pool. She knelt down and gracefully ran her fingers through the waters, creating a rippling effect.

"The Mud People," Kahlan furrowed her brow.

She had visited them a couple of times, and had learned their language. They lived in a part of the Midlands that was called the Wilds. They were a simple people who cared little for the dealings of the rest of the Midlands, preferring to be left alone so that they may live off the land like their ancestor had before them. Now she remembered, the Mud People had a ritual in which they called forth the spirits of the ancestors to speak with them. And they called it "a gathering."

"Yes," Shota smiled. "The Mud People. Seek them and you shall have your gathering… and your answers."

Nicci tugged at her shoulder. "Come, Kahlan, we've heard what we wanted to know," she said hastily. "Let's return to Aydindril."

"What? Leaving so soon," Shota gave them a devious smile. "But you have yet to hear more."

"We've heard enough!" Nicci snapped. "Come, Kahlan, let's go."

Shota laughed lightly and held a hand up to her mouth. "She does not want you to know, Mother Confessor," Shota said, smiling wickedly.

Kahlan looked back and forth between the two. "Know what?"

The witch woman threw her head back and laughed louder. "Oh, this is to precious," she smirked. "Your Seeker has kept you out of the loop, Mother Confessor." Shota looked at Nicci and her almond colored eyes sparkled with mirth. "If only I had the time to come with you, I should like to see what is no doubt about to happen."

Her brow furrowed and Kahlan looked at the witch woman, bewildered and perplexed. "What? What is about to happen?"

Shota's eyes gleamed with mischief, and looked at Nicci. "If your friend here will not tell you, then perhaps I must," Shota smiled in a cruel way, as if she was going to enjoy what she was about to say. "Your beloved, the Seeker, is—"

"Enough of this!" Nicci shouted and grabbed Kahlan's arm. In a flash of blue light they disappeared and were back in the Wizard's Keep, Nicci having used her Han to transport them.

Kahlan blinked, both startled and angry. "Nicci… take me back. Now!" she commanded. "I want to hear what Shota has to say."

"No, you don't," Nicci looked at her with sad eyes, breathing heavily from the exertion of using her powers. "Believe me, Kahlan. You don't."

Kahlan stood there confused and watched as the sorceress left the room, looking despondent and distressed, as if something bad was about to happen. Kahlan turned and huffed. She looked at a bewildered Rikka.

"Why does it seem that everyone thinks I'm too fragile to handle certain information?" she grumbled.

Rikka shrugged, though Kahlan had a feeling that even the Mord'Sith knew what was going on. She turned and darted for the door, Rikka following her. Kahlan was going to get answers. Whatever Richard was up to, whatever it was Shota had bee about to tell her, Kahlan was going to find out. One way or the other.


	26. Betrayal

**Chapter 26 – Betrayal**

The meeting had just ended, and the councilors were dispersing looking angry and sullen. Others looked frightened and terrified, and still some wore the face of defeat, as if they had just surrendered away their lives to some great evil. Whatever Richard had told them only seemed to have caused more problems.

Kahlan looked around for her Seeker, but could not find him. She grabbed one of the councilors.

"Where's the Lord Rahl?" she asked.

The man backed away form her and spat on the ground. "Traitor!" he growled, then took off to catch up with his colleagues.

Rikka made a move to grab the man, but Kahlan stopped her, too stunned to care about the insult. Why would he called her a traitor? She was the Mother Confessor, the defender of the Midlands. She took a deep breath and lowered her brow, worrying over what had happened in her absence. The council chambers emptied quickly, many of the councilors casting nervous and hurt looks at her, while they left. Only three remained: The Jara representative, the Sanderia representative, and the ambassador from Galea.

"We will speak with you in private, Mother Confessor," the Galea man said.

Kahlan gave a nod, and gestured towards one of the many private audience chambers that lay adjacent to the council chambers. They entered the room and Kahlan took a seat at the tall chair, reserved for the Mother Confessor, while Rikka took up a place behind her, folding her hands behind her back. The three men shuffled in and looked up warily at the Mord'Sith.

"Mother Confessor," the Sander man spoke first. "We will not speak with a Mord'Sith present."

Kahlan looked up at Rikka. "It's all right, Rikka. I'll be fine."

The Mord'Sith gave a hesitant nod, but obeyed and left the room. The men visibly relaxed once Rikka had left. Kahlan turned to them and narrowed her eyes.

"What has happened?" Kahlan asked, her heart beating wildly in her chest, worried that something terrible had occurred.

The Galea man bowed his head and his brow furrowed. "It is about the Lord Rahl, Mother Confessor," he broached, looking afraid to even mention Richard.

"What about him?" Kahlan took a deep breath, afraid something bad had happened to her Richard, her love.

"He's a tyrant is what he is!" the Sander man huffed. "How can you allow him free reign of the Confessor's Palace? He's been manipulating you since the start, Mother Confessor. He's convinced you to give him authority and he runs around like he owns the entire city, sending his quads out to patrol the streets. And spirits know what those Mord'Sith do. Aydindril is not D'Hara, it is part of the Midlands Alliance!"

Kahlan blinked, confused. She stood from her chair and looked down at the men. "Richard is no tyrant. He is not Darken Rahl."

"A Rahl is a Rahl, Mother Confessor," the Jara man spoke, shaking his head. "And to think you wish to make him your mate." He looked up at her with pleading eyes. "How could allow him in your bed?"

Her chest began to heave as feelings of similar talk from the councilors came back to her. It had been more than five months ago that the former council had turned against her, and had denied her the right to have Richard as a mate. Now, she was hearing the same reasons why they rejected Richard then, all over again.

"Richard is not a tyrant!" she nearly shouted at them, having to rein in her anger and put on her confessor's face. "Tell me, councilors, what has happened?"

The Sander man narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. "The emergency meeting that was called… the one you were not present for, giving him authority to speak on your behalf…"

Kahlan nodded, her heart pounding beneath her breast.

"The Lord Rahl went up and sat in your chair, and decreed that the Midlands Alliance was henceforth disbanded," the Jara man picked up where the Sander councilor had left off. "He furthermore went on to declare that we should all surrender to him and sign treaties joining D'Hara."

"What!" now Kahlan was anger. How could he do that? She was the Mother Confessor, she was the leader of the Midlands. What was Richard doing? They had fought against Darken Rahl to prevent this very thing. Seeing that they had gotten her angry, the men remained silent. Her eyes narrowed as she glared off into nothing.

How could he betray her like this? Kahlan began to boil with anger and feelings of betrayal. She could not believe how stupid she had been… how naïve! She should have seen this coming. Even if he was Richard, he was still a Rahl. It was in his blood.

Richard was no longer the Seeker. He had ceased to be the Seeker the moment he returned to Aydindril. It was so painfully obvious now. He was no longer the man she had fallen in love with. He was Richard Rahl, the Master of D'Hara.

Her jaw tightened at the realization. What had she done? How could she had let this happen? He had been using her all this time. And to think, she had allowed him to touch her! She had allowed herself to fall in love with him! Spirits, she had even taken him into her mouth and swallowed his seed! And now he was betraying her.

The anger tightened in her chest as her heart grew cold with hatred. She would see justice for this. It mattered not that he had been Richard, her love, because he had ceased to be that the moment he betrayed her and sought to take the Midlands for himself. His actions spoke louder than his soft little words. He was the Lord Rahl. And the Lord Rahl always wanted to conquer. Panis Rahl had done it before, then Darken Rahl, and now it was Richard Rahl's turn. They all sought to control the Midlands as they controlled D'Hara.

The councilors parted as Kahlan rushed down from the raised platform and darted out of the room, the outrage radiating off her. Rikka sensed it and kept her distance as Kahlan made her way down the halls. Everyone seemed to sense the change in the Mother Confessor, because all the servants, staff, and handmaidens parted for her like she was the unstoppable wave coming ashore. She marched with determination towards where she knew he'd be. As of late, he'd been spending more time there than in her bed, so there was a high probability that she would find him there.

Cara and Hally were guarding the door, and Kahlan noticed Cara's expression immediately change, registering her anger. Kahlan seethed. And to think, she had trusted this woman. Richard had probably bedded her and no doubt this other Mord'Sith, Hally. And probably Rikka as well. Spirits, he was probably even screwing Nicci. That bitch! Pretending to be her friend when all the while she was spreading her legs for the Lord Rahl.

Before Cara could make a move to stop her, Kahlan raised her hand threateningly. "Stay way, Cara," she growled. "Or I'll confess you!"

The Mord'Sith's eyebrows rose in fright, and she backed away, signaling for the others to do the same.  _Too think I confided in you and considered you my friend_ , Kahlan thought as she glared at Cara. Kahlan cried inside, thinking that Cara had probably started seducing Richard the moment she had joined their quest for the Stone of Tears.

Kahlan grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Rikka stopped and waited outside, as Kahlan stormed in, slamming the door behind her.

XXX

Sister Bree smiled to herself as she materialized back in the pool room. Her assignment for the Keeper was almost complete. She had just ordered the Vargr to take Darken Rahl to the Wilds, where he would soon be reunited with his brother, the Seeker. And she was feeling accomplished. Then she heard the annoying clapping of a man she hated.

"Well, well, well, Sister Bree," came his irritating voice. "It appears you've been cheating on the Emperor."

"What the Emperor doesn't know, won't hurt him," she snapped back. "He cares little for what I do, so long as I come back to his bed and spread my legs for him."

Neville smiled widely as he stepped around the pool, his eyes openly ogling her exposed flesh. Her red robes where all tatters and rags, barely covering herself. She always put them on when she visited the Vargr, it left them speechless and even a little afraid of her that she would so brazenly show herself off.

"You've been on the Keeper's business, haven't you, Sister Bree?" Neville asked, his gaunt face a little more fuller than usual. She sniffed the air and smelled liquor.

"Been drinking from the Emperor's stores, have you?" she retorted.

"I'm still clear headed enough to remember this incident," Neville replied, smiling as he stopped in front of her and looked down at her chest. He reached out and grabbed one of her breasts.

She swatted his hand away and slapped him. He laughed in his annoying high nasally way. "If you want you're secret to stay a secret, Sister Bree," he said. "You'll have to give me what I want."

"I can simply strike you down now and send you to my eternal father's embrace," Bree countered.

"Oh no, you can't," Neville replied confidently. "You see, I'm a trusted advisor to the Emperor. And he'd miss me." He knitted his eyebrows together in mock concern. "I wonder who'll get the brunt of his rage when he discovers I've been killed?"

Bree took a deep breath through he nostrils. "All right," she relented. "What do you want for your silence?"

Neville grinned at her, and his hand came back up to fondle her breast. "Just something simple really," he said. "I've had it before, and oh, it was sweet…"

"Just spit it out!"

He shook with mirth. "Why don't we start right here," Neville said. "You can begin by bend over and spreading your legs."

She rolled her eyes, yet complied. Bree felt him entered her and he began thrusting back and forth. She laughed to herself. All men wanted was sex. In a way, that made it easy for her to control them. It was what had allowed her to control Darken Rahl, taking him inside her was a way to dull his senses to what she was really doing to him with her magic. Little did he know that everything she had told him, about making his seed a poison that would kill the Mother Confessor, was a lie.

Neville climaxed quickly and groaned, and he leaned forward to kiss her back. "Lovely, my dear, simply lovely." He slipped out of her and adjusted his robes. "Though next time, I think I shall have you ride me like you did when you were recruiting me for the Keeper." He paused and smiled at her. "You were such a naughty little Sister of the Dark." He laughed and left the room.

Bree clenched her teeth and vowed that when she no longer had to worry about the Emperor, she would make Neville suffer for this and for all the other things he had done. He had been the first to betray the Keeper to join the Order. And for that, more than what he had just done, she hated him all the more.

XXX

She slammed the door and glared across the room at the man she thought was her beloved. Richard raised his head at the noise and visibly paled. "Kahlan…?" he gulped. He knew! Spirits… he knew what he had done, and he was clearly fearing her reaction.

As quickly as she could, she put on her confessor's face, and masked her feelings. He stood, looking all handsome and innocent, but he was not. Kahlan knew the truth now. She could not believe she had let him touch her! Kiss her! She folded her arms across her breasts and glared at him with the full force of her anger.

"Kahlan?" he looked at her with his warm brown eyes, but she saw no love there. He was a Rahl, and he had played her for a fool.

"So," she snapped, quickly losing her mask. "This is the thanks I get for allowing you into my bed… for taking you into my mouth!" Spirits, she can't believe she had done that. "How could you!" she raged, hot tears stinging her cheeks. "How could you betray me like this, Richard? How?"

Richard held up his hands in defeat and she saw tears well up and begin to fall. "Oh, Kahlan, I'm sorry," he spoke in a trembling voice, supplicating himself to her. "I wanted to tell you… to seek your advice, but the others… they told me I shouldn't, that I should just—"

"Dissolve the Midlands Alliance and usurp my authority!" she heatedly relied. "To build your own empire as your brother tried to do?"

"No, never," Richard fell to his knees before her, clutching his hands together. "I would never do that to you, Kahlan. I love you… I love you."

He reached out for her, but she pushed his hand away, disgusted. "You're a Rahl! A true Rahl!" she hissed at him and felt like spitting in his face, but she could not bring herself to do that just yet, no matter how angry she was.

"You're right," his shoulders slumped and he looked down, seemingly ashamed. "I'm a true Rahl." His hand dropped down and he removed the Sword of Truth. Kahlan backed up, afraid he was going to kill her to seal his control of Aydindril and the Midlands, but instead he held it up to her. "Take it," he commanded in his strong voice. "I'm no longer worthy of the title of Seeker."

"Is this some sort of trick?"

"No," he said, looking up at her. "You're a confessor, Kahlan. Look into my eyes."

She did as he said and saw no deception. But then again, magic had fooled her powers before. Lunetta, the sister of the Lord General of the Blood of the Fold, had placed a spell over that poor servant girl who had been duped into leading Kahlan into the clutch's of the Fold. Richard was a wizard, and so was his grandfather. Spirits, he even had Nicci with him in his bed, so she could have placed some befuddlement spell on her when she had taken her away from Shota.

Shota! The witch woman had tried to warn her. To tell her what was going on, what Richard was doing, the betrayal that was happening behind her back.

"Take it!" Richard cried, thrusting the sword up in both hands.

Kahlan cautiously approached him and snatched the sword from his hands. She glared at him, her chest heaving with rage as the sword's lethal magic began to seep into her and fuel that rage. Kahlan had listened once to Richard as he described the sensation, but she had not expected it to feel like this. It felt so righteous.

She raised the sword. "As the Mother Confessor of the Midlands," she said in her strongest confessor's voice possible. "I sentence you to—"

Suddenly a feeling of understanding seeped into her being. The Sword of Truth was not just a weapon to be wielded by the Seeker of Truth, but an instrument of magic, which sought out the truth at all costs. Kahlan stopped and her eyes dropped to the sword. It seemed to hum and shimmer as the truth came into her.

Kahlan dropped the sword and the cold steel bounced off the stone floor, the metal rattle seemed to resound off the walls, increasing in volume. Tears streaked down her face as she realized what she had almost done with the sword. How could she have allowed her anger to control her like that? She had always been logical and contemplative, thinking out her actions. But something had snapped in her when she had heard he had declared the Midlands Alliance dissolved. It had almost been like he was saying she was unworthy of that leadership. That she, Kahlan Amnell, was weak and had no right to her title.

However, Kahlan would normally have been rational and would have taken the time to hear Richard's side of things. Instead, she had allowed her emotions to seize control of her reason. Because of that, she had almost… oh spirits, she had almost used the Sword of Truth against her Richard. Kahlan sobbed softly at that realization. How could she allow herself to come so close to killing the man she loved? No… she'd done it before… she could do it again. Shota had been right all along. Kahlan was destined to betray Richard. She knew that now more than ever, because she had almost done that.

She looked down at the defeated slumped form of Richard on the floor. He had not noticed her change. His head still down, she heard him sobbing. Kahlan watched in horror as he unclipped the cape and let it fall limply to the floor. He produced a dagger from his belt and held it up to his heart, finally turning his eyes up to look into hers.

"Forgive me, Kahlan," he murmured. "I do not deserve your love."

"NO!" Kahlan cried out and tackled him before he could plunge the dagger into his chest.

Richard was stronger than her, but her agitated state gave her the upper hand. She grabbed the dagger from him and flung it away, and pushed him down to the ground, straddling him with her legs to kept him from moving. He began to bang his head against the stone floor, constantly sobbing for her forgiveness.

Kahlan grabbed him by his shoulders, trying to pull him away, but he was too strong. Finally, not knowing what else to do, she slapped him across the face. The sound resounded throughout the room and everything became deathly silent. Only the sound of their labored breathing remained.

"Kahlan?" his voice was weak as he called for her.

She laid down on him, resting her head to his chest to listen to his heart. She fiddled with the loose fabrics on his tunic, as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Oh, Richard," tears flowed from her eyes and wetted his tunic. "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I… I never… Oh, Richard."

He pulled her with him as he sat up and caressed her arms tenderly. "No," he said, gently. "You had—have—every right to be angry with me. But you must understand, what I did, I did for you?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked up at him. "How can dissolving the Midlands Alliance and unseating the council, demanding their unconditional surrender to D'Hara, help me?"

Richard's gaze hardened as he looked away from her. "The Imperial Order," he said, his voice as hard as his glare. "Their Emperor has powers that allow him to enter a person's mind and control them. According to Nathan, the only thing that stops him from controlling our minds right now, is me."

"You?" Kahlan blinked back her tears, as her breath began to steady.

He gave a single nod. "The bond protects people from him," Richard said. "And apparently it works for non-D'Harans as well. Nicci is protected because she has devoted herself to me and my cause. Zedd, because he is my grandfather and loves me," he paused and looked down at her and cupped her face in his hands. "And you… my sweet Kahlan… you're love for me binds you to me in more ways than one. It protects your mind from that monster."

"How does taking over the Midlands help me?" Kahlan asked, though her anger had subsided, she still felt she deserved an answer. Earlier she had told Richard that she had faith in him, that she believed him. She knew that if he felt he had to dissolve the Midlands, there was a good reason for it. So she wanted to hear his reasoning. Then she'd judge whether or not she should be angry with him.

"If I do not lead the Midlands as the Lord Rahl, and they are not bound to me by the bond, then I will fail and the Imperial Order will sweep through the New World destroying everything I hold dear," he explained. "And worse of all… the Emperor will take you… do you know what I mean?"

She gulped. "You mean more than just a prisoner?" she questioned hesitantly, not wanting to even broach the subject.

Richard nodded, his brown eyes overflowing with tears. "Spirits, Kahlan," he breathed. "I could not let the happen. I'll do anything to save you." He looked away as his tears ran down his face. "I'll even risk losing your love if it means you'll be safe and alive. And if that's what I've just done by dissolving the Midlands Alliance and demanding their surrender to me… then so be it. As long as your safe."

"Oh, Richard," Kahlan's heart was pounding with untold love for this man. He'd risked so much, simply because he loved her. She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, guiding him back to her. When they're eyes locked, she saw the love for her in there again. She had not seen it before because she had been blinded by feelings of betrayal.

"Can… can you forgive me for dissolving the Midlands Alliance… for usurping you, the Mother Confessor, of your rightful place?" he pleaded.

"Damn the council!" Kahlan proclaimed. "And damn the Midlands Alliance!"

Richard looked visibly shocked by her proclamation.

"They were unable to stop Darken Rahl," Kahlan said, explaining herself. "And when we stopped Darken Rahl, they were too weak to stop Fyren from taking over. And besides… you still intend on marrying me, don't you?"

"Of course, Kahlan," Richard said. "I love you more than anything and I wish we could simply just be normal people who love one another."

She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Then, as long as I am to be the wife of the Lord Rahl, I will not be usurped."

"Huh?"

"Well," Kahlan said, smirking, pressing her soft feminine body closer to his hard masculine frame. "As your wife, I'll be in a position to influence D'Hara, right?"

"You'll be the first I seek counsel from," Richard asserted. "Both my right and left hand. All matters will be discussed and decided by us. Together."

"Then we shall form this D'Haran Empire of yours, my Richard," she said, caressing his cheek. "But this time, we'll do it together. As the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor, untied against a common foe and in their love for each other."

She leaned forward and kissed him. Richard opened his mouth to her and pushed back, his hands wrapping around her waist, as he pulled her to him. Kahlan moved her legs to straddle him, and moaned when she felt his excitement brush against her inner thigh. Kahlan pressed herself closer to him and grabbed one of his hands, bringing it up to her breast. Richard readily complied and began to work his fingers over her soft flesh, when suddenly the door banged open.

"Bags! What's going on here!"

They both looked up and panted breathlessly. Richard's face went bright red and Kahlan knew hers must be going pink. "Zedd… we… we're…," she stammered, heaving for air.

The old wizard was standing just beyond the threshold of the door with a concerned looking Cara behind him. Richard realized that his hand was still on Kahlan's breast and he quickly removed it, becoming even more red with embarrassment.

Zedd raised his eyebrows. "Cara came running saying that the Mother Confessor was on a tear!" Zedd exclaimed, ignoring how Kahlan's legs were wrapped around Richard's midsection. "She was afraid that Kahlan had heard what had happened with the council from some unfriendly mouths. When I arrived here, I heard heated voices and I was afraid that you'd gone into the Con Dar, dear one. Spirits knows what you'd do in that Blood Rage."

"Well, we're fine now," Richard said, huffing in unresolved desire.

"Fine?" hooted Zedd. "How can you two be fine!"

Cara arched her eyebrow. "Isn't it obvious, wizard," she smirked. "They've worked it out in the traditional Richard and Kahlan way. First argue, then fight, then Kahlan tries to kill Richard. He then proclaims his undying love. Unable to resist her urges, the Mother Confessor then pushes him to the ground and precedes to kiss him."

Zedd's mouth dropped and he looked at Cara like she had just gone mad.

"What!" Cara raised her hands. "It's all just pent up sexual energy. And if you've been traveling with them for so long, you should know how horny they get when they argue… especially Kahlan."

"Cara," Kahlan said, forcing a smile and trying desperately to suppress her blushing. "That's enough, I think Zedd gets the picture."

"All right then," Zedd said, finally noticing how Kahlan was sitting in Richard's lap. "Would you two like some privacy?"

"No, that's all right, Zedd," Richard said, groaning slightly, as Kahlan slid off him and stood, holding out a hand for him. He accepted, and stood, looking at his grandfather, holding Kahlan's hand tightly. "The moods been killed, anyways."

"Good," Zedd said, stepping forward and grabbing them by their arms. "Because we've got some plans to make, treaties to draw up, and people to force into signing them."


	27. Mud

**Chapter 27 – Mud**

Ironically, the Kelton representatives were the first to bow to Richard and sign the treaties making them part of D'Hara. Kahlan sat in her tall chair and watched as the ambassador signed the articles, and Richard then took up the quill and looked out at the rest of the council.

"Today, Kelton is now under the protection of the Lord Rahl and D'Hara," he declared. He dipped the quill in the ink well and signed his name. The treaty was then brought before Kahlan for her seal of approval, which she gladly gave.

The Galea ambassador stepped forth, the council representative standing behind him. He bowed deeply to Kahlan and then turned to Richard. "Lord Rahl," he spoke tentatively. "Galea would join with you, but we have no queen or king to decree so. Our queen has died in the plague, and her brother, Prince Harold refused to claim the throne."

Richard rubbed his chin. "Then I name the Mother Confessor your queen. She can surrender Galea to D'Hara."

Kahlan looked shocked and began to shake her head, but the Galea ambassador seemed pleased. "It would be an honor to have the Mother Confessor as our queen, Lord Rahl," the man smiled. "Thank you."

He bowed and knelt before Kahlan kissing her hand. The Galea councilor reluctantly followed suit. Nathan brought out the treaty and Kahlan stood to stepped up next to the lectern, as Richard took the quill from the prophet and signed the document. He handed the quill to her. "Well, Queen of Galea," he said softly, smiling down at her. "Well you surrender to me?"

Kahlan blushed slightly and gestured for him to come closer. Richard lowered his head. "Only if you surrender to me as well, Richard Rahl," Kahlan whispered teasingly into his ear.

Richard smirked and gave a nod. "We'll have to have the handmaidens fluff up that big bed of yours with all the surrendering I'm going to do once I've wed you, my Kahlan," he whispered back.

Smiling, Kahlan took the quill from his hand, allowing her fingers to lingers over his, before turning to the treaty and signing her name. Zedd handed her the mark of Aydindril, and she placed the seal of the Mother Confessor on the treaty as well.

The Sanders were hesitant, and it took them a couple days, but they soon surrendered as well. So did Nicobarese, who's Lord Prince came all the way out to sign the treaty. Richard made the man denounce the Blood of the Fold and condemn them for their actions and beliefs, before he allowed him to surrender.

After Nicobarese, many of the other kingdoms and lands throughout the Midlands began to fall in line and surrender to the D'Haran Empire. Many seemed more at ease knowing that the Mother Confessor was in fact part of the deal, that she would be one of the key figures in this new government that the Lord Rahl was creating.

Richard had promised them that they could retain their autonomy, as long as they all adhered to universal laws for all the territories that he and the Mother Confessor decreed. Kahlan had spent more time with Zedd and Richard hammering out the details of how the Empire would work, and she was pleased that it resembled the principles on which Midlands Alliance had originally been founded on back when the first Mother Confessor ruled in Aydindril. Though, Richard was adamant, that if anyone turned against them and joined the Imperial Order, he would only accept unconditional surrender from them, and that they would have to prove themselves worthy of having the same rights and privileges as those who joined them now.

Jara was the last hold out. Their beliefs were different than most of the other nation-states, and they took astrology very seriously. Apparently their soothsayer had told their Lord Regent that the red moon was an ill omen against joining the D'Harans, seeing how red was the D'Haran royal color. Kahlan met with the man privately and pointed out that Richard did not wear red. The man shook off her advice and proclaimed that Jara would remain neutral in the conflict between the D'Haran Empire and Imperial Order.

"There is no neutrality when it comes to the Order!" Richard raged afterwards. Jara was banded from Aydindril, and he forbid any other members of the D'Haran Empire to parlay with them.

Later that evening, Kahlan was in her bedchambers and was preparing for bed. She wanted to wait for Richard, hoping that after all the politicking they could spend some alone time together and try and rekindle that one night they had had. She stood in front of the mirror, slowly undoing the laces of her dress, wanting Richard to be here and be the one to be unlacing her dress.

The door opened and she turned hoping to see Richard, but instead saw Nicci. "Kahlan," the sorceress said, strolling over to her. "You should lace that back up. Richard's with the sliph and wants to see you."

Kahlan took a deep breath. With all that had been going on, she had forgotten to tell Richard about her trip through the sliph with Nicci to visit Shota. "You… you didn't tell him did you?" Kahlan tentatively asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"About our trip… no," Nicci said, looking down. "It is not my place. But you should have told him."

"Yes, I know, but… I…," Kahlan shook her head and looked away, beginning to lace up her dress. "Why does he have to be with the sliph now?" she asked out loud, a little annoyed. Richard had promised her that tonight they would have a night like their previous one. He had made a promise!

"Yes," Nicci said, and gave her a knowing smile, as if she understood Kahlan's frustration. "I'm sorry, Kahlan. I know you were hoping… but Richard is being very stubborn… and being… well, being Richard."

Kahlan gave a reluctant nod, as she finished lacing up her dress. "All right."

With Nicci by her side, and Rikka following, Kahlan made her way to the Wizard's Keep. Richard was already in the well room with Zedd, Nathan, and Cara. They were all looking up at the quicksilver sliph, who was currently turning into a duplicate of Kahlan's form, all bare and exposed before everyone. Kahlan blushed when she saw how everyone was staring at the perfect replica of her womanly form.

"Does it have to do that?" she asked loudly, clearing her throat.

Richard turned to see her, his eyebrows lowered, and he quickly stepped over to her and grabbed her arm, taking her aside. "Why didn't you tell me you used the sliph!" he nearly growled.

"We've been so busy with creating your… our D'Haran Empire," Kahlan spoke hastily, trying to explain. "It sort of slipped my mind."

"So when were you planning on telling me?" he nearly snapped. "Or were you just hoping that I'd never find out that you went to visit with Shota!" Richard turned to Nicci and glared with disappointed. "And you should have known better, Nicci. I would have expected you to inform me of this."

Nicci straightened her back and, to her credit, did not shrink under Richard's heated glare. "It was not my place to tell you," she said.

Richard turned back to Kahlan and sighed. "Well, no point dwelling on things that cannot be changed," he turned his back to her and stepped over to the sliph. "At least now we know where we have to go for this gathering."

Nathan nodded. "You should go tonight, Richard," the prophet said. "If what Zedd has told us is true, these Mud People should be performing a gathering sometimes soon."

Kahlan turned to Zedd and the old wizard adverted his eyes, as if he was ashamed to have gone behind her back. Richard turned and looked at her, holding out his hand. "Come Kahlan," he said.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward and accepted his hand. His fingers intertwined with hers as he pulled her up alongside him.

"You, too, Nicci," Richard said offering his other hand.

Nicci looked surprised, but did as he said. Kahlan flushed a little when she saw Richard intertwine his fingers with the sorceress as well. He turned and looked at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"We're going to find out what has to be done," Richard said. He swallowed, then looked up at the sliph. "Sliph?"

"Yes master," the sliph smiled down at Richard with Kahlan's special smile. "We travel? You be pleased. You will see."

It unnerved Kahlan to see the way the sliph responded to Richard, the way it seemed to crave his approval and attention. Richard seemed oblivious to the fact that Kahlan was uncomfortable with the sliph's appearance and use of her form. He merely looked up and the sliph and smiled.

"Yes, sliph," he said. "We wish to travel." He paused and glanced over at her for a second, his warm brown eyes almost pleading with Kahlan to look at him, but at the moment, Kahlan was not inclined to do that. Tonight was supposed to be something special, like that other night, but instead Richard was going to be taking them to the Wilds via the sliph. "Take us to the Mud People," Richard commanded, turning back to the sliph.

"Yes, master," the sliph beamed. "We travel. You be pleased. You will see. You be pleased."

The sliph slithered out of its well and wrapped the three of them up in its arms. She then pulled them up into the air, all the while telling them that they would be pleased. Then with a startling quickness, they were plunged into the silver waters.

XXX

Bree pressed her hands to his chest of leverage as she moved up and down, riding him as she had when she had first spread her legs for him. He moaned in pleasure and rolled his head back against the pillows. She felt him release and stopped her hips, slipping off him.

"Wondrous, Sister Bree," Neville moaned. "You're just as I remember. Still as tight as ever. How do you do that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I have my ways," she said, picking up her robes and pulling them on. Bree turned to look at the servant girl that Neville had begun keeping in his chambers. "Who's this?" she asked, as the girl immediately stepped up to clean Neville with a wet cloth.

"Her name is Cynthia," he said, running his hands down the woman's face. "Here, take a look at her." Neville grabbed her and pulled the woman's head up so that Bree could have a better look.

Pale, almost alabaster like skin, with long luscious dark brown hair that appeared raven black in the dim light. The woman's eyes were a startling blue. Bree's eyes immediately grew wide. "She looks like the Mother Confessor."

"I know!" Neville chuckled, hopping off the bed and pulling the woman's robes off. "And look at this…," he finished removing the robes until the woman was completely naked. "Look at this." Neville gestured for the woman to turn around. She complied. "Every inch of her is almost exactly like the Mother Confessor… believe me, I know. I've seen Kahlan Amnell in all her glory. Cynthia, here, is almost an exact duplicate."

Bree raised her eyebrows, surprised by the wizard's cleverness. "This could be a great advantage to our cause."

"Yes," Neville smiled. "What is great about this is that no magic was used to make Cynthia look like Kahlan… she just naturally resembles the Mother Confessor. Even here," he grabbed the woman's legs and spread them, feeling her. "I had the good pleasure to see the Mother Confessor's cunt… unfortunately I could not taste it as I have tasted yours, Bree, but I am positive Cynthia's here would even fool that love-sick Seeker."

Bree let loose with a soft laugh. "You cannot be serious," she said. "I highly doubt that the Lord Rahl could be fooled by an imposter. Sure the girl make look like the Mother Confessor, but can she talk like her… act like her."

Neville held up a finger to silence her. He turned to the girl. "Speak."

"I… I…," Neville narrowed his eyes as the girl. She visibly trembled under his glared. One arm cross over her breasts as she rubbed her other arm with her hand. She looked down, afraid. "I am Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor," she said in timid voice.

"Well?" Neville asked. "What do you think?"

Bree squinted at the girl. "Her voice does sound very much like the Mother Confessor's, but she is too timid. Kahlan Amnell is strong of spirit, not weak."

"Perhaps you could train Cynthia," Neville said. "And when the time comes, we can replace Kahlan Amnell with the girl."

Her eyebrows lowered as she scrutinized the naked girl. "We should see what she looks like in a white dress, and we best do something about her virginity," Bree said, glaring at Neville. "You have no doubt bedded her many times, and I'm sure she has probably been to the tents just as many. The Mother Confessor is still pure, so this imposter must appear to be as well."

Neville nodded. "Yes… I was thinking you could use your magic to make her appear to be intact," the wizard said smiling.

Bree laughed. "Then, no doubt, you will wish to test my magic and see if it worked," she said. "See if she feels like a virgin."

The wizard gave a nod. "How well you know me, Sister Bree."

"Fine," Bree said, this plan was as good as any. Far better than the one the Emperor was formulating in his twisted mind. But it would take more time than his Excellency's plan, this one would be far better. "Dress," she commanded the woman.

Cynthia bowed and picked up her robes, and dressed quickly. Bree signaled for the girl to follow her. They left Neville to his own business and Bree took the girl to the pool room. As they walked down the hall, Bree laughed to herself. It really did not matter whether Cynthia appeared a virgin or not… Bree knew that the real Mother Confessor would soon lose her virtue.

But, just the same, she was probably going to need to tighten the girl like she did with herself. The Mother Confessor will only have been with one man before the Lord Rahl finally gets to bed her, so she will not be loose like the girl was from all her time in the tents and Neville's bed. She needed to seem fresh and unused.

Entering the pool room, Bree ordered the girl to undress. Cynthia looked around, afraid.

"Do not worry, dear," Bree smiled. "There are no men present. Tonight you will not have to fear having to spread you legs for those pigs."

After they both undressed, Bree looked up at the girl and ran her fingers through her hair. "First, I must purify your body, Cynthia," she told the girl. "Wipe it away off all the filthy the has been placed on it… and in it, by these brutes."

Cynthia looked up at her with terrified blue eyes. Yes, Bree thought, she looked very must like the Mother Confessor. She placed a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder. "Do not fear, Cynthia," Bree spoke softly, as the two women wadded into the pool. "I have done this many times with myself. I will not hurt… I promise."

She smiled to herself as she began washing the woman who looked so much like the Mother Confessor. She may be raw right now, but Cynthia would be the raw clay from whence Bree shall mold a perfect replica of the woman the Lord Rahl loved. And then, when the time was right, they would secret her into the Mother Confessor's place, hoping that no one would ever notice the difference.

XXX

 _Breathe_ , soothed the voice of the sliph.  _Breathe_.

Richard opened his mouth and purged himself of the silver waters. He blinked and looked around him. Where they had come out was dark, with a faint smell of mildew. "Kahlan?" he called out for her. After getting air into his lungs, his next thought was about her. Always about her.

"Am here," her voice came in a whisper. "And so is Nicci," she added, her voice sounding a little bitter.

Richard heard the sounds of the someone standing and then they were bathed in glowing white light. He blinked, to see Nicci holding her palm up, a small ball of white light hovering just above her open palm. He looked over and saw his beloved. He reached out to help her up, but Kahlan pushed him away and gave him a heated glare. He knew why she was mad. He had promised her that tonight they would "explore" each other, much like they had done that one night, except he had promised a more extended expedition.

They stood and looked around, finding themselves in some sort of cave. Richard turned around to look at the sliph.

"Sliph, where are we?" he asked.

"I have brought you to where you wished to travel, master," the sliph said, smiling like Kahlan. Out of the corner of his eye, Richard noticed Kahlan narrow her eyes at him and cross her arms, clearly disapproving of the sliph taking her form. Richard quickly ended his conversation with the sliph and turned to face his stubborn love.

"Why does it look like me?" she asked. "I noticed it before… when I went to see Shota. But I was too stunned to really think about it."

"It's a long story," Richard said, trying to place his arm around Kahlan to turn her way form the smiling quicksilver sliph. But Kahlan would not budge, and she glared at him with her fierce blue eyes.

"What did she mean when she said  _she pleased you_?" Kahlan demanded, her jaw clenching with jealousy.

"She's just referring to the traveling, Kahlan," Richard reassured her. "Nothing more, nothing less."

She huffed slightly, then turned her back to him to go and stand by Nicci. "Shall we find our way out, Nicci?" Kahlan asked their friend.

Nicci, who had watching their argument silently, inclined her head. "I think this is the way out of the cave," she indicated with her free hand.

"Lead on," Kahlan said, taking one last glare at Richard before following the leading Nicci.

Richard took a deep breath and turned back to the sliph. "Please, turn back into your normal form," he pleaded. "You've made a mess of things."

The sliph frowned and looked sad. "I am sorry, master," it purred. "I only wished to please you."

"Well, you'll please me if you stop taking Kahlan's shape," he said. The sliph nodded and morphed into a nude Nicci. "Not that one either," Richard added. "Just look as you did, when I first found you."

The quicksilver form blurred for a moment, until it appeared as it had the night Richard had found the well room in the People's Palace. "Shall I wait for you here, master?"

"I don't know how long we'll be," Richard told the sliph. "I think you should sleep." The sliph nodded. "Oh, and sliph," he called before the creature could disappear. "Is there a way to make it so that only I can call you?"

"Yes, master," the sliph responded. "You must put me in the deep sleep."

A deep sleep? What had he put her into last time, a light sleep? "How do I do that?" Richard asked.

"You need the First Wizard's wristbands," the sliph stated, looking at his wrists. "You do not master, I am sorry. They are silver and have the symbols of the dance of death on them."

Richard closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, not wanting to get into any discussion right now, Kahlan and Nicci were about to turn the corner and leave him in the dark. "All right," he said. "Just stay here. If we don't come back by morning, just… just…" he shook his head. "You know what, I don't care. Just do whatever it is you do."

"Yes, master."

Taking a deep breath, Richard turned and half jogged to catch up with Kahlan and Nicci. His confessor looked over her shoulder to look at him, a sad look in her eyes, as if she regretted being angry with him, but as soon as their eyes locked, her resolved reformed and she turned away, her beautiful dark hair swaying wonderfully with her movements.

Richard could not help but let his eyes flow down the length of her hair to her swaying hips. She was so gorgeous. He could not wait until he could finally make love to her. He was aching to melt into her body and become one with the woman he loved. Richard had other women who loved him and even other women who had slept with him, but none of them compared to Kahlan.

Despite being one of the most beautiful women Richard had ever met, Kahlan had a spirit and strength to her that attracted him more than anything else. She was a light in the storm, a beacon that called to him like she was the flame and he the fly. He wanted to spend his entire life with her, to have children and grow old. Life was meaningless if he could not be with her.

"I see some light up ahead," Nicci said, interrupting his thoughts.

She lowered her palm and snuffed out the ball of light she had been generating with her Han. Darkness consumed them. Richard squinted in the blackness and eventually was about to make out the faint glimmer of firelight coming up ahead. Placing a hand on the hilt of the Sword of Truth, just in case any dangers should arise that threatened them, Richard pushed ahead.

Kahlan grabbed at his sleeve to stop him, but he ignored her. He was going to protect her, even if she was angry at him. Her safety was more important to him than anything.

Stepping out of the cave, Richard blinked in the light, seeing several men in buckskin trousers and mud plastered faces staring at him. Several were holding torches. Kahlan and Nicci came up behind him and stood on either side. One of the men, a little shorter than Richard stepped out and stood before him. In a flash the man slapped him across the face.

Richard growled and lowered his brow, punching the man in the face, sending him flying to the ground. Kahlan immediately grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"Richard!" she admonished him. "What are you doing? He was just greeting you."

"What?" Richard blinked, heaving with anger.

"That is how the Mud People greet each other," she explained. "It is a sign respect."

"Oh," Richard flushed, feeling embarrassed. He bent down to help the man up. The man grinned at him and accepted his hand. After standing the man wiped the blood from his nose and turned to show his friends. He said something in a language Richard could not understand and the others cheered. Richard turned to Kahlan. "What did he say?"

"He's telling the others that you much have great respect for him," she said, smiling.

The man turned around and slapped Kahlan on the face. She returned the slap, though not as hard. The man went to Nicci and slapped her face. The sorceress returned the gesture. He turned back to his friends.

"He's telling them that we have all shown respect for the Mud People, and that the big man has shown the most," Kahlan said, her lips curling in a way that told Richard she was suppressing a laugh.

The man turned back to them and pounded his chest. "Savidlin!" he said in a thick voice.

Richard was confused, but mimicked him. "Savidlin," he said, and pounded his chest.

"No, Richard," Kahlan said, chuckling softly. "He's telling you that his name is Savidlin."

"Oh," Richard looked at the man and shrugged apologetic. He pounded his chest. "Richard."

The man nodded and turned to his friends and repeated Richard's name, then added something after it, that had the others laughing and grinning. Richard looked over and saw Kahlan shaking her head and grinning, holding back a laugh.

"What?" he asked. "What did he say?"

Kahlan could no longer hold in her laugh. "He called you  _Richard With The Temper_."

Savidlin turned around and gestured to them, speaking to Kahlan in the mud people's tongue. Kahlan nodded. "He's saying that we have been expected. The ancestor spirits have told their elders that three shall come from the silver cave. Two women and a man with a temper."

"That sounds like us," Nicci said, nodding.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Expecting us?"

"Yes," Kahlan said, as she listened to Savidlin. "They are preparing a feast in our honor, which shall be followed by…" her words trailed off as she listened to Savidlin. She looked at him and asked him to repeat himself. Savidlin nodded and repeated what he had said.

"What is it, Kahlan?" he asked.

"According to Savidlin," Kahlan said. "The Bird Man has said that after the feast there shall be a gathering."

"Well, what are we waiting for," Richard gestured to Savidlin to show them way. The Mud person looked at him oddly then turned to Kahlan.

Kahlan translated what Richard had said into the mud people's tongue. Savidlin nodded and smiled. He turned and signaled to the others. They began to walk back into the woods. Richard grabbed Kahlan's hand, and was thankful when she did not push him away. Together, with Nicci by their side, they followed Savidlin and the Mud People towards their village and the gathering that awaited.


	28. Feast

**Chapter 28 – Feast**

Kahlan held on to Richard's hand with a fierceness that she had never done before. Her heart was pounding beneath her breast, knowing that soon they would find out the price that was going to be asked of her to allow him to enter the Temple of the Winds and save everyone from the terrible plague that had been unleashed.

Nicci was walking beside them, her expression not betraying anything about how she was feeling. Kahlan wondered why Richard had insisted that Nicci come with them. Did he know something that she did not? Why was it so important that Nicci come with them? She looked up at Richard, only to see him staring out ahead.

Sounds of frenetic drums and flutes assaulted their ears as Savidlin led them out of the woods and into the beginnings of the Mud People's village. The huts were a mixture of wood, grasses, and mud. Most of the outer buildings were empty, and the vast amount of light came from the heart of the village, where the noise was coming from. Kahlan pulled close to Richard, wanting to feel his warmth next to hers as a sudden chill swept through the barren gaps in between the huts.

Emerging into the center of the village, they were greeted by great roaring bonfires with half-naked villagers moving about in a corybantic dance. Everyone was covered in mud, and the women had no tops on, the mud the only thing covering their exposed bosoms. Richard averted his eyes as they walked past, but it was hard not to notice their womanly forms as they swayed and bounced around to the wild music.

A man with a grey beard, dressed in similar buckskin trousers to Savidlin and his hunters, but also with a feather laden vest covering his chest, stood from one of the long lower lying whicker tables stretching out across the far side of the open area.

"The Bird Man," Kahlan whispered into Richard ear, when she saw him taking notice of the man's approach.

The old man stopped before them and looked at Kahlan.

" _Confessor Kahlan, I welcome you to our village_ ," he said in his tongue, greeting her with a light slap.

Kahlan smiled and returned the slap. " _It is good to see you again, Bird Man_ ," she replied in the Mud People's tongue.

The Bird Man turned to Richard and Nicci and gave them both a light slap. Nicci returned it, gently, and Richard gave a slight pat on the man's cheek, afraid to hit him any harder. The Bird Man laughed and turned to a younger man with mud-slicked hair.

"Chandalen," Kahlan bowed her head, smiling, remembering the hunter. He had been suspicious of her at first, when she had come to visit before she had left to find the Seeker, but had proven to be a friend. He greeted her with a gentle slap, which she returned. He looked at Richard, and then turned and slapped Nicci. The sorceress returned the slap, and they waited for Chandalen to slap Richard… but he did not.

" _Why don't you greet, Richard_?" Kahlan asked in their tongue.

"I not wanting to be knock off me feet," Chandalen replied in the common tongue.

Kahlan smiled, and laughed slightly. "You've learned my language."

Chandalen gave a nod. "Chandalen bravest and best of Mud People. Afraid you might choose him as mate, so learned your language I did."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Chandalen," Kahlan said, leaning towards Richard. "I've already selected a mate."

Chandalen looked up at Richard. "If he can greet me without knocking me to my feet, I will greet him."

Richard stepped forward and slapped him. Chandalen smiled and slapped Richard back harder. Richard grimaced and rubbed his cheek. "Thanks for the respect," he said.

"You save Chandalen from being a mate to confessor," the hunter replied. "You deserve that respect." He turned to Kahlan and smiled. "You have nice breasts, confessor."

Without thinking, Richard immediately stepped forward and punched Chandalen in the face, sending him flying to the ground with a bloody nose. Kahlan grabbed his arm and held him back. "Richard!" she shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Kahlan… I…!"

"To Mud People it is considered a sign of respect to compliment a woman on her breasts," Kahlan explained. "It is their way of telling me that I am strong and will probably produced strong children… which to the Mud People is the highest honor."

"Oh," Richard blushed, ashamed of his misunderstanding. He reached down a helped Chandalen up. "Sorry." The hunter rubbed his jaw and laughed.

"Richard With The Temper respect Chandalen very much," the man said, grinning, wiping the blood from his nose. Chandalen clapped Richard on the shoulder. "Me likes him, Confessor Kahlan. He will make you a good mate. Bring you many strong children."

Kahlan smiled and thanked the hunter for the compliment. Chandalen gestured to the long whicker table. They followed him to it and sat down, crossing their legs on the ground. Half naked girls with small firm breasts approached and placed dishes of smoked meat before them.

"Eat," Chandalen gestured, picking up one of the strips and chewing at it.

Kahlan tentatively picked up one of the pieces up in her fingers and took a small bit. Nicci followed suit, but Richard hesitated, examining the meat with a cautious eye. "What is this?" he asked.

Chewing slowly, to delay her reply, Kahlan thought of what to tell him. She did not know if he would eat it once he learned what it was. Swallowing, she came up with a resemble lie. "Salted pork," she said.

Richard eyed her for a moment, as if he knew she was lying, but took a bite anyways. Nicci learned over to her and lowered her voice. "It's not pork, is it?" she whispered.

Kahlan looked at the sorceress and shook her head. Nicci nodded. "I thought that much, but it'll be our little secret."

The Bird Man sat down beside Richard and offered him clay cup. Richard gave the liquid a cursory glance before drinking, and seemed to be relieved when it just turned out to be red wine. He leaned over to Kahlan.

"How long does this feast last?" he asked.

Kahlan did not know. She had never attended a gathering feast before. She arched her neck to look down at the Bird Man. " _How long before the gathering, honorable Bird Man_?" she asked in their tongue.

The Bird Man smiled at her, and then frowned as if he was sorry for what he was about to say. " _When the man with a temper chooses a Mud Person as his bride, and plants his seed_ ," the man replied.

"What?" Kahlan spoke in the common tongue, forgetting herself.

Richard frowned. "What did he say?"

Before she could respond, the Bird Man clapped his hands, and several young women with lithe slender bodies and small firm breasts came over and pushed in around Richard. Richard's face flushed red with embarrassment and he did his best to avert his eyes from their exposed chest.

" _These young have fertile mud, ready for the planting_ ," the Bird Man responded. " _He may choose one of these_."

"Kahlan?" Richard called to her for help. "What's going on?"

"Richard With The Temper must choose a Mud Person as his bride," Chandalen responded. "To attend the gathering, we must have you be a Mud Person."

"But… Kahlan and I are betrothed!" Richard protested. "Why can't I just—"

"Confessor Kahlan is not a Mud Person," Chandalen said, giving Kahlan an apologetic look.

" _He needs to plant his seed in mud_ ," the Bird Man affirmed.

"What did he say?" Richard asked, trying to push the girls away.

Kahlan looked away, her lower lip trembling. She could not bring herself to say it. Was this the price she was going to have to pay? To give Richard up to the Mud People so that he may learn what must be done. If so, she thought it was a cruel thing for the fates to ask.

Chandalen shifted, and narrowed his eyes. "You must plant your seed in mud, Richard With The Temper," he said. "There is no other way… I am sorry," he added turning to Kahlan.

Richard grimaced and tried to stand, but the girls latched on to him, holding him put, pouting and pressing their soft young bodies against him. He turned to Kahlan. "Kahlan… say something… I… I cannot do what they are asking!"

Kahlan wiped dry tears from her face and turned to face him. "You must," she said. "We need to have this gathering."

Nicci furrowed her brow. "Why must he choose one of them?" she asked. "Can't you become a Mud Person, as well?"

Turning to the sorceress, Kahlan lowered her eyes and folded her hands in her lap. "To become a Mud Person, I must lay with a Mud Person and except their seed. Neither Richard nor I are of the mud. I would have to mate with one of their men to become a mud person, but then I would be bound to that man and I could not then lay with Richard to make him of the mud."

"Oh," Nicci leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on Kahlan's shoulder.

"Kahlan?" Richard shook the girls off. "I will not do this."

"You must, Richard!" Kahlan snapped at him, but then gave him a sad look, apologizing for seeming angry with him. He was not asking for this, however this would be easier for him than her.

"Well, if I must… then you choose," Richard said. "Because… I cannot. I'd rather have you."

" _What does he say_?" the Bird Man asked. " _Has he picked my niece_?"

Kahlan opened her mouth to respond, but Chandalen beat her to it, and told the Bird Man everything that the others had said. The Bird Man lowered his brow and rubbed his beard in thought.

" _You love this man_?" he asked Kahlan, gesturing to Richard.

She nodded. " _Yes, honorable Bird Man_ ," Kahlan responded. " _He is my love, and amongst our own people we are betrothed_."

The Bird Man frowned and looked towards Chandalen. The two spoke in hushed words for a few minutes before the Bird Man turned back to Kahlan. He snapped his fingers at the girls, commanding them to leave. They pouted, but obeyed.

Richard visibly relaxed once they were gone and reached out for Kahlan's hand. She gripped it and pulled it to her chest. "You are the only one I want to marry, Kahlan."

"I know," she responded and kissed his hand.

" _Confessor Kahlan_ ," the Bird Man said. " _There might be a way for both you and Richard With The Temper to become Mud People together… however it is an archaic ritual and has not been performed in nearly a hundred years. The elder may not allow it, but it is a possibility_."

Kahlan narrowed her eyes as she listened.

"What did he say?" Richard asked, anxious.

"There might be a way for both of us to become Mud People together," she said. "But it is a ritual that has not been done in a long time. He has to consult the elders. There is no guarantee they will allow it."

"As him to ask," Richard said firmly. "I am to become a Mud Person, I want it to be with you."

Kahlan smiled. It warmed her heart to hear how she was the only woman he wanted. And thanks to her powers as a confessor she could tell there was no lie in his words. Kahlan turned to the Bird Man and told him their decision.

The Bird Man gave a nod and smiled. He stood up and called for the elders. Kahlan watched as a group of men with grey hair, and some younger ones, including Savidlin and Chandalen stood and huddled into a circle with the Bird Man. Kahlan picked up the clay cup of wine and sipped from it, needing something to calm her nerves. Nicci watched quietly, folding her arms across her chest.

Eventually the group turned around and Chandalen walked up to them. "The elders have decided that if you two perform the rite of mud, you will be named Mud People."

"What is the rite of mud?" Richard asked.

Chandalen sat down and smiled, clapping Richard on the shoulder, laughing. "Methinks you will like it, Richard With The Temper."

XXX

The Emperor narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. "Impressive," he hummed. "Most impressive." He reached out and touched her cheek and hair. Then he ran his big hands down her body to feel her breasts and rear. He turned to Bree. "And you say Neville found this one?"

"Yes," Bree said, nodding.

Cynthia lowered her head, obviously terrified to be standing naked in front of the Emperor. While Bree had washed the women, she had learned that she had been one of the fortunate few who had not been taken to the Emperor's bed. Bree had not intended for the Emperor to see her, but he had walked in on them bathing.

Now, his Excellency was examining Cynthia. "From what I glimpsed in Darken Rahl's mind," he spoke softly. "This Mother Confessor is a beauty…," he turned to Bree. "But you are still my favorite, Sister Bree." He looked back at Cynthia and the woman shuddered under his gaze. "My interest in the Mother Confessor is not for pleasure… but rather to humiliate and torment the Lord Rahl."

"I understand, my lord," Bree said, inclining her head.

The Emperor finally stepped back from Cynthia and came over to Bree. His big hard wrapped around her small waist and pulled her close. "We must see that this one is treated well," he said, and then glared over at the door. "And kept her away from Neville. I know how much the man fancies the Mother Confessor. We must keep this girl unused so that when we exchange her for the Mother Confessor, the Lord Rahl will be none the wiser."

The Emperor shook with mirth. "Don't get me wrong, I'd like to screw that, but then it would no longer be as tight as I'm sure the Mother Confessor is. The Lord Rahl must never suspect a thing. So we will keep what is between the girl's legs untouched. And you will use you magic to seal her virtue. She must appear as the Mother Confessor."

Bree noticed Cynthia sigh with relief at hearing she would no longer have to spread her legs for any man, even for the Emperor. His hands slowly drifted down to Bree's rear and pulled her flush against his brawny chest.

"However," the Emperor looked back at Cynthia, "she will have to learn to please him." He turned back to her. "We will teach her, Sister Bree."

"Yes, my lord," Bree bowed her head.

The Emperor turned to the girl. "Come, girl," he said. "You will watch and learn. Sister Bree, here, will show you how it is you will please the Lord Rahl."

XXX

The Vargr shuffled through the woods, pushing and shoving their charge through the bramble and thickets. Darken Rahl huffed with indignation as his clothing caught on a thorn and ripped. He had never been so roughly handled in all his life. If he had his powers he would have killed these men. The Vargr leader held up his hand to stop them and his eyes looked around uneasily.

"Why have we stopped!" Rahl snapped.

"Shh," the leader said, holding a finger up to his lips, glaring at him with hatred. "Quiet fool. The Wilds be a dangerous place, lordling. Filled with savages."

Darken Rahl rolled his eyes. These men were savages and he found it amusing that they even dared to call others savages. After seeing that there was no danger, the man signaled and they continued on. Rahl let them take him, practically lifting him off his feet, as they moved on.

His mind drifted back to the night that Sister Bree had come to visit him. Rahl had enjoyed that night. For a whore of the Keeper who had spread her legs for countless men she was surprisingly still tight. According to her, she had to have access to his seed to place some spell on it that would then poison the Mother Confessor when Rahl released in her.

The night after she had spread her legs for him, Rahl had sought out one of the Vargr women to test it. Sure enough, as soon as he released his seed into the woman she died. He had paid for that. The girl had been the daughter of the Vargr chief and had been a maiden to boot. He knew that if it had not been for Bree's commands, the man would have killed him that instant, but the Sister of the Dark did not forbid them to beat him.

When she had returned to order them to take him to the Wilds, she used her magic to heal him. Then she took some scissors and cut his hair and smirked. "There, perfect," she had said. Then she had the chief pick his best men and ordered them to take him into the Wilds, to some savage's villages.

Now, here they were, in the Wilds, heading towards that village. The cold night air was filled with the frenetic sounds of drums and flutes and he knew they were getting close.  _Soon_ , he closed his eyes and smiled. Soon he would have her. Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, would be his. And thanks to the magic Sister Bree had placed on him, once he had tasted the Mother Confessor, his dear brother would loss his beloved and, no doubt, loss his will to live as well. Then Darken Rahl could seize back what was his by rights, and the three territories will know his vengeance.


	29. Ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All italicized text within quotes are spoken in the Mud People's tongue.

**Chapter 29 – Ritual**

It had been decided, and they had both agreed to go through with the Rite of Mud, yet Kahlan still felt unease and nervous, not to mention confused as to what the rite actually entailed. They had both been ushered away far too quickly after Chandalen had told them about the ritual and Kahlan was left with only questions. Worrying about the man she loved, Kahlan had Nicci follow Richard to keep an eye on him, while she was escorted to Savidlin's hut, where the man's wife, Weselan, was waiting to help prepare Kahlan for the ritual.

" _Oh, you are so beautiful, Confessor Kahlan_ ," Weselan gushed as she helped unlace Kahlan's white confessor dress. When they pulled it off and began removing her corset, Weselan grinned. " _You have very_   _nice breasts, Kahlan, you will give your man many strong children_."

Kahlan blushed and thanked her, not knowing why she was feeling embarrassed. She knew that amongst the Mud People such brazen comments were commonplace, but it still took a while to get used to such boldness. Kahlan was glad Richard could not speak or understand the tongue of the Mud People. If he had, he probably would have started a fight every time a man came up to her and complimented her on her womanly shape.

As to the Rite of Mud, Kahlan was wondering how bathing each other in the sacred mud pool made them Mud People. However, it was not her place to judge other cultures. She was just glad it was little more than bathing… but she was still a little anxious over the fact that it had to be done in front of the entire village.

Weselan helped Kahlan untie the corset, and soon she was free of its tight constrains. She took a deep breath and rubbed her sore ribs, and not for the first time, questioned why she wore such a thing. Now standing in nothing but her black shorts, Kahlan began to fret over having to walk around so exposed amongst the Mud People.

She looked over at Weselan, the woman's young breasts full and bouncy as she moved about, assembling the grass skirt that Kahlan would wear. The cloth covering the entrance moved and an older woman with large sagging breasts came in. Kahlan immediately recognized her as Nissel, the village healer. She walked up to Kahlan and gave an approving nod as her small little eyes examined Kahlan's exposed breasts.

" _Yes_ ," she hummed as she began anointing Kahlan with some spring water, dabbing it on her nipples and in the valley between her soft firm breasts. " _Very nice. And your man,_ " she gave a soft whistle. " _You are a lucky one, indeed_."

Confused by her statement, Kahlan was about to ask, when the door flap opened again and Savidlin came in. Kahlan quickly moved her hands to cover her breasts. However, Savidlin did not even look at her, but instead looked over at his wife.

" _I must go with the hunters and patrol the village perimeter_ ," he said, softly touched the side of Weselan's round face. His eyes glanced up at Kahlan for a moment, and then returned to his wife. " _The Bird Man senses danger in the woods_."

" _Be careful, my husband_ ," Weselan said, and leaned forward to kiss him. Kahlan smiled to see such love, knowing that she, too, shared a love similar to that with her Richard.

Savidlin turned to Kahlan and bowed his head. " _When I return I shall have the pleasure of calling the Confessor Kahlan and Richard With The Temper Mud People_ ," he turned to leave and then stopped, as if he had forgotten something. " _You have very nice breasts, my wife…_ ," and then he turned to Kahlan. " _As do you, Confessor Kahlan_." And then, casting on last loving glance at his wife, Savidlin was gone.

Nissel hummed and pulled at Kahlan's hands to continue rubbing the spring water on her chest. Kahlan relented, but could not help but blush. " _You are very fortunate, Weselan, to have a man like Savidlin as your husband_ ," the healer said to the other woman. " _Together you have produced a fine strong son, and no doubt will produce many more_."

Nissel stepped back and bit her lower lip as she examined her work. She gave a nod of approval and turned to Weselan, gesturing with her hands. The young woman came over with the grass skirt. Nissel turned back to Kahlan. " _Remove that outsider clothing from you, child,_ " she said. " _Tonight, you will dress as a Mud Woman_."

Kahlan took a deep breath, yet did as she was told and removed her black shorts, now fully exposed to the world. Nissel ran her old hands around Kahlan midsection and felt the flesh of her rear, before bend to examine her femininity. Kahlan's cheeks flushed when she felt the woman move her folds to look. The healer smiled and stood.

" _This is good,_ " she said. " _You have yet to lie with the man_."

She blinked, startled. "Yes…  _Is this important for the ritual?_ " Kahlan asked, unsure why her having not lost her maidenhood had any pertinence to a ritual that clearly only involved bathing in mud.

Both Nissel and Weselan nodded. " _If you were not pure then you could not have participated… though we could have allowed an exception for you, Confessor Kahlan_ ," Nissel said, winking. " _After all, that man of yours is a handsome one. And no doubt if you had lain with a man, it most certainly would have been only with him, yes?_ "

Kahlan blushed at the suggestion that she and Richard had been intimate, but only nodded in response to Nissel's question. Richard and her had explored each other's bodies, and had given each other physical pleasure in different ways, yet they had yet to consummate their love in the way they both wished.

Nissel stepped back and allowed Weselan to begin fixing the grass skirt to Kahlan waist. The grass was thin and barely covered her. Feeling awkward standing there with nothing to cover her breasts, Kahlan reached up and placed her hands over herself. Nissel huffed and swatted at her arms.

" _You are to become a Mud Woman, Confessor Kahlan,_ " she admonished. " _For that, you must let go of this silly modesty. You have no reason to cover your breast. You should bask in their firmness and fullness while you can, child… in time they will sag and look like mine!_ " Nissel let out a light chortle, and then turned at a sound from outside.

The healer waddled over to check. She stuck her head out, then backed up, allowing Nicci, fully dressed in her tight form fitting black dress, to duck into the hut. Nicci glanced up at Kahlan and then avert her eyes.

"Sorry, I did not know you were undressed," Nicci said.

Kahlan took a breath. "If I am to be a Mud Person, I must let go of my modesty," she said repeating what Nissel had told her and letting her hands drop to her sides as Weselan continued her ministrations with the grass skirt. She was thankful the healer had allowed the sorceress to enter and check on her. Kahlan was glad to see a familiar face.

"How is Richard?" Kahlan asked, jerking a bit when Weselan tied the skirt tight around her waist.

Nicci smirked. "He is still a little confused over this Rite of Mud, as am I," Nicci said. "But he seems happy enough. He is looking forward to splattering you with mud." Nicci laughed softly. "Chandalen has him dressing in the traditional mud man fashion. Though, I must say, the trousers they have given him are a bit strange."

"Strange, how?" Kahlan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nicci gave a soft smile. "I don't if I should say," she said, turning slightly pink. "Chandalen looked very angry when I poked my head in to check when I heard Richard's voice raise." Her blush faded and she smirked, raising an eyebrow. "You know what, I think the Mud People's name for his is very apropos. He does have a short temper."

"Only if you rile him up," Kahlan laughed. She took a deep breath and sighed, trying to cool off her cheeks. "Nicci," she continued, glancing down to fiddle with her hands, trying to work out the nervousness. "Have you found out what that other part of the ritual was… the one they said we do after we—" she smirked "—splatter ourselves with mud?"

"No, sorry," Nicci said with a frown. "I have not. I tried to ask Chandalen about it, but he said it was not for an outsider to know." She sighed. "Apparently I am banded from even witnessing it."

Kahlan dropped her mouth. "Let me talk to them," she said. "Richard and I will want you there. We'll need a friendly face."

The sorceress stepped over and placed a hand on Kahlan bare shoulder. It felt odd to feel Nicci's hand on her skin, but it was not a bad feeling. Nicci had become a friend and it was sort of nice to feel the touch of a friend.

"Do not fret, Kahlan," Nicci said. "I will be content. Some of the young children will need someone to look after them. I have volunteered my services." The sorceress eyes looked down. "And besides… I'm not sure if I'd want to witness the ceremony."

Kahlan nodded, remembering how Nicci felt about Richard. It must be hard for the sorceress to see Richard with her, but to her credit, Nicci never complained.

Nicci looked up after taking a quick breath and smiled. "Besides, I believe Richard's looking forwards to bathing you in mud… as no doubt, you are looking forward to bathing him."

Kahlan blushed, remembering how Richard's frown had instantly turned into a wide grin when Chandalen had explained that part of the Rite of Mud. It was an ancient ritual that had not been done in ages. But parts of it had been kept and incorporated into their marriage ceremony. Kahlan did not know why, but assumed it had something to do with the two newlyweds "returning" to the mud, as it were.

According to the Bird Man, the last time it was performed was when two children who had been found abandoned in the woods and had been brought back to the village. One of mud families took them in and when the two children came of age they decided to fully become Mud People. Chandalen proudly asserted that his great-grandfather had been one of those children.

Kahlan had also learned that the yet unspecified part of the Rite of Mud was so rarely performed that all the Mud People were eager to witness it. Weselan was presently bursting with excitement about her son, Siddin, being able to see such an ancient and spiritual rite conducted.

"Kahlan?" Nicci called her out of her thoughts.

"Yes…?" Kahlan looked up.

"You are going to go through with it, right?" Nicci asked. "I mean... bathe in front of all the village."

Kahlan bit her lower lip. "Of course," she said. "I know it seems odd, but the Mud People believe in honoring their traditions and ancestors. What little anxiety I have I'm sure will evaporate once I'm with Richard."

Nicci gave a nod. "If that is your decision."

She inclined her. "Yes," Kahlan asserted. "Richard and I must do this."

Nicci nodded. And examined Kahlan as Weselan stepped back and declared she was finished.

"Chandalen was right about one thing, though," Nicci declared, folding her hands together as her waist.

"Oh, and what was that?" Kahlan asked, accepting a wool blanket from Weselan. She was thankful for that bit, at least. The night air was cold and Kahlan would not have to fully expose herself until the Rite of Mud began.

"You do have nice breasts," Nicci responded with a smile, before ducking out of the hut.

XXX

Bree was relieved when she woke to find that the Emperor had already left for his morning meeting with his generals and inspection of the camp. She slowly sat up and rubbed her sore legs. The Emperor had been especially rough last night, causing her to bleed. Bree placed her hand over her bleeding flesh and hummed some of the words meant to heal her.

Suddenly, she became aware of another presence in the room. Her eyes darted up and locked with the brilliant blues of the girl. Yes… she had forgotten. The Emperor had forced the girl to watch as he mounted Bree and had his way with her. The girl had shrunk back into a corner and cried softly as she watched the terrible things Bree had to endure. After she finished healing herself, Bree sat up and raised her hand.

"Come here," she said.

The girl took a deep breath and stepped out of the shadows to sit on the bed next to her. Bree was once again struck by the similarity of Cynthia to the Mother Confessor. Her dark hair framed the woman's pale face in much the same way that Kahlan Amnell's did. And her features were strikingly the same. Her body, too, was much like the confessors. And no doubt, if the Seeker had stumbled up this one bathing in a creek, he would have mistaken her for the Mother Confessor and then preceded to kiss and make lover to her.

"He made you bleed," Cynthia spoke softly, shocked and afraid. "The last time I bleed there was when my maidenhood was taken in my marriage bed when my husband made love to me." Her eyes drifted down, sadness filling them. "That was the night before the Order came and made him watch as they rape me one after another." A tear drifted down her cheek. "Then they killed him."

Bree did not care for this girl's story. If her husband had been killed then he was the lucky one. He was with their eternal Father, the Keeper. Just the same, she smiled at the woman, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can make it so that you are sealed again, Cynthia," she said. "I can make you as your were before the Imperial Order came and took you for their amusement."

Cynthia shook her head. "I do not know if I would want that," she said. "It… it would be like tarnishing the memory of my husband."

"He is dead," Bree said bluntly. "He no longer knows what will become of you. You must now do what you must to survive."

"But I wish to die," Cynthia wailed. "I want to join him in the Underworld."

"No," Bree said firmly. "You must live. I am sure that is what he must want, this man of yours."

"But why must you make me a virgin again?" Cynthia asked.

"The Mother Confessor is a virgin," Bree said. "And the Lord Rahl will expect to see a virgin's blood when he takes her maidenhood."

Cynthia hugged herself and rubbed her arms. "I do not know if I want to be for this Lord Rahl. If he takes me as the Emperor took you, I do not want to live."

Bree took a deep breath. "You have nothing to worry about, my dear, I highly doubt he will be as rough as the Emperor was with me," she said, trying to smile and reassure the girl.

The girl nodded and blinked. "What exactly is it that I'm supposed to do with this Lord Rahl? Why it is so important that he… that he beds me?"

"It is much more than you spreading your legs for him, Cynthia," Bree said, softly running her hands through the girl's hair, marveling at how much alike she was with the Kahlan Amnell. "He will expect you to be more than just his bed mate. You see... the Lord Rahl loves the Mother Confessor. And he views her as an equal and partner."

"Love?" Cynthia almost laughed, but then caught herself. "The man that ever really loved me is dead."

Bree gave her a tight smile. "That may be… but once I am done training you, the Lord Rahl is going to love you."

XXX

Nissel stuck her head in and smiled. " _It is time, child_."

Kahlan took a deep breath and released the wool blanket, letting it fall to the ground. As the night air blew through the hut's entrance, Kahlan shivered as her skin tickled with gooseflesh. She was barely clothed, the only thing that covered her was the grass skirt, and even that hardly really covered anything, leaving very little to the imagination. Kahlan wondered how the women of the Mud People put up with it.

The healer held open the door flap and Kahlan ducked out into the night. Gasps went up as the people surrounding the hut caught the first glimpse of the confessor. Kahlan could not help but blush, but she managed to resist the urge to cover herself, to do so would be a show of disrespect to the Mud People.

The crowd parted and she could see the top of Richard's head as her Seeker came walking through the throng with Chandalen by his side. Her eyes grew wide when she finally saw his entire person. He had his shirt off, like all of the Mud People, but his trousers… Spirits, Nicci had been right when she said they had been strange. The buckskin trousers looked more like leg warms, because there was nothing covering up his groin, leaving his manhood fully exposed to the view of all.

Kahlan had trouble not staring and Richard was blushing like crazy, yet to his credit, he made no move to cover himself. His warm brown eyes were locked on hers and slowly differed down to her chest, only making his cheeks flush even more.

When Richard finally closed the distance between them, he smiled. "You have very nice breasts, Kahlan," he said, grinning widely.

Kahlan's cheeks burned and she knew that her milk white skin was betraying herself and turning pink. She rolled her eyes and smiled up at him. "Any other time and I might have slapped you for saying that, Richard Rahl," she said, suppressing a laugh.

He took a deep breath, obviously trying to suppress his desire for her; Kahlan knew it must be hard, because she was having trouble controlling her own wanton need. Richard held out his hand and took a quick breath, glancing over at Chandalen. The hunter nodded.

He turned back at her and knelt before he, holding her hands in his. "Kahlan Amnell, will you accompany me to the sacred mud pool?" he asked.

Kahlan raised her eyebrows, having an odd sensation that this felt like a proposal of marriage. Just the same, she smiled and accepted his hand. "It would be my pleasure, Richard Rahl."

The press of people parted and Richard led Kahlan down the aisle made by the Mud People. All eyes were on them as they walked. With Richard by her side, Kahlan no longer felt so exposed. He kept his eyes ahead, yet his cheeks were still blushing.

"Spirits, Kahlan," he murmured softly so that only she could hear him. "I had no idea you'd be… be so naked."

"Neither did I," she whispered back. "And I had no idea that you'd be…"

"I know," Richard looked over and their eyes met. "I just hope I don't embarrass myself and become aroused." He glanced over as they passed the young women who had been offered to him to select as a mud wife. They all pouted and looked sullen. He looked away from them and turned back to her. "At first when Chandalen gave me these trousers I told him that they must be broken."

"It does seemed odd," Kahlan said. "Why would you have to be so exposed? I understand why they dressed me as they did. All Mud Women dress like this. But all we are doing is bathing in the mud pool."

Richard raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you think?" he asked.

Kahlan furrowed her brow and her mouth dropped as she began to wonder. "What do you mean?"

Richard gulped and visibly tensed. His hold on her hand tightened. "Kahlan…," he leaned down to her and lowered his voice as they glimpse the Bird Man standing by the edge of the mud pool. "Chandalen explained the whole thing to me when Nicci left to check on you." He paused. "It is like you said during the feast, to become a Mud Person we must lay with a Mud Person. And I must plant my seed in mud."

Kahlan stiffened. "What?"

"It is more than bathing they expect us to do," Richard elaborated. "Chandalen told me that after we cover ourselves in mud, that I must then enter you and release my seed. Only then, will we both become Mud People." He paused and took a breath. "According to Chandalen, this was how his grandfather was conceived."

She did not know what to think. Kahlan wanted nothing more than to feel Richard inside her, but she did not know if she could do it in the mud pool with the entire village watching.

"Richard," she breathed softly, making her thoughts public. If there was anyone she could talk to and would understand her, it was Richard. "I… I don't know if I could do that… not with everyone watching." She blushed even more at the thought.

Richard stopped and turned to look at her, placing a hand on her arm. "Kahlan, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he said firmly, tenderly caressing her arm. "It's not to late to back out.

Her eyebrow knitted together and she shook her head. "No, we have to do this, Richard," she said. "We have to be able to attend the gathering and find out what must be done."

They blinked and looked up to see the Bird Man standing before them.

" _Is something wrong, Confessor Kahlan_?" the Bird Man asked her.

" _No, honorable Bird Man, we were just discussing the ritual_ ," Kahlan said.

He smiled at her. " _This ritual is very much like our marriage rituals_ ," the Bird Man said. " _It is customary for the soon-to-be husband and wife to bathe in the sacred mud pool before then going to the spirit house to consummate their union_." The Bird Man eyed Richard and glanced down disapprovingly. " _The Rite of Mud is different as in you must consummate the union while in the mud pool. Richard With The Temper does know he must plant his seed in you, does he not?_ "

Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat and nodded.

" _Then why is he not ready?_ " the Bird Man asked, glancing down, again.

" _I… I will make him ready_ ," she responded hastily. " _When it is time, he will be ready_."

The Bird Man frowned then nodded. When the Bird Man turned and started walking back to the mud pool, Kahlan gripped Richard's hand and pulled him along.

"What was all that about?" Richard asked.

Kahlan blinked, confused, and then remembered that she had been speaking with the Bird Man in the Mud People's tongue and not the common tongue. She reddened a bit and looked up at Richard with a half smile.

"The Bird Man was wondering if you knew what you had to do," she said. "And why you were not ready."

"Not ready?"

"He meant aroused," Kahlan blushed. "Apparently this ritual is very similar to the ritual of marriage, and most of the time the man walks down the aisle fully aroused, ready to enter his wife-to-be, once they leave the pool and go to the spirit house to consummate their marriage."

Richard narrowed his eyes. "So they expect me to be aroused… with all these people around?"

"Yes," Kahlan gave a nod. "I… I can help you if you like?" She eased closer to him as they walked and ran her hand down his bare chest, dancing her fingers along his tight muscles, until she gripped him in her hand. He immediately twitched at her touch.

"Spirits, Kahlan," he said, looking down at her as she began to stroke him, seeking to get him hard.

"We must perform the ritual perfectly, Richard," she said, putting on her confessor's face to hide her own arousal. "We need to become Mud People."

Richard took a deep breath. "Does that mean you want to…?"

Kahlan furrowed her eyebrow. "I… I don't know, Richard." But for the moment, the feeling of him becoming fully aroused in her hand distracted her thoughts. Kahlan glanced down at him and smiled. He was exactly as she remembered him from that one night.

Thankfully, they finally arrived at the mud pool, and did not have to linger long in the view of others. Richard slipped in first and held up his hands to help her down. Kahlan let out a gasp as she felt the cool mud seep in around her as they sunk into the mud. The pool was deep enough that the mud covered her well past her navel. The villagers crowded around and Kahlan saw Weselan lift her son, Siddin, up onto her shoulders to watch.

"Here," Richard said, picking up a thick glob of mud and putting it on her head. Kahlan squinted and wrinkled her nose as Richard rubbed the mud over her face. Then she let out a giggle, and picked up some mud and did the same to him.

Together they laughed as they rub the mud all over each other. Her hands lingered on his chest, and his on her breasts. The Bird Man looked down with a smile. They continued to splatter the mud on each other until they were completely covered and looked nothing like themselves.

The Bird Man knelt down. " _He must seed you now_."

Kahlan took a deep breath and looked at Richard, and translated. Richard pulled her close, flush against his body and she could feel his hardness press against her under surface of the mud. "Kahlan," he whispered, running his hands down her mud-slicked hair. "We… we don't have to really do it, if you don't want to. The mud is thick, I can sit on the bottom and you can sit on my lap. They won't be able to tell. We… we can pretend."

She let out a breath and was glad the mud covered her face to hide her blush. "Thank you, Richard." Kahlan would not have admitted it, but she was afraid. Not of losing her maidenhood to Richard, but that this was not the moment for it to happen. This price… this ritual they were doing was not meant for payment to the Temple of the Winds, but was payment to become a Mud Person. Their true price was to be asked during the gathering.

Richard backed up and eased down, directing Kahlan into a position above his lap. He gentle lowered her until her breasts suck under the mud and she could feel his hardness brush against her stomach. His hands ran down her shoulders and slid under the mud, following the curve of her back, until his hands were on her bottom. She pressed herself to him, pushing her breasts into his chest. And then they kissed.

He jerked his hips, causing her to rise a bit out of the mud, and Kahlan gasped and closed her eyes as she was expected to. Richard held her head to him and whispered into her ear of everything he would do to her when they did this for real. He whispered his undying love for her, smiling and laughing when he complimented her breasts… which he did a number of times as they rose above the surface of the mud with each feigned thrust.

"I have no doubt, that you will bear me many beautiful strong daughters, my confessor," Richard muttered softly to her as his hardness brushed up against her stomach, hidden from view of the others by the thick mud. She rested her head against his shoulder and listened to him whisper his plans for their future as he continued to direct their feigned movements with his hands on her bottom.

Though they were not truly making love, Kahlan liked how it felt every time he moved her, his fingers slightly kneading the soft flesh of her rear, and his masculinity brushing against the soft flesh of her flat stomach. He was so hard and warm that she thought he might have enough stimulation to actually reach release. From the look on his face, Kahlan believed her assumption was close to the truth.

"Spirits, Kahlan," he murmured into her ear as he jerk his hips and her breasts pushed against his chest. "Even though I'm not inside you, it almost feels like I am."

She lifted her head to look into his warm brown eyes and saw the desire and love for her reflected back. "I wish I could be, my Richard," she murmured, though happy he had suggested they fake it. Kahlan was capable of many things, but making love to Richard in front of an entire village of people watching was not one of them. She leaned forward and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he bucked his hips up.

Making sure the Mud People did not notice, Kahlan slid one of her hands down his shoulder and sunk it deep into the mud. Richard looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "There is no reason I cannot please you, even if we are pretending," she winked at him and sought out his hardness with her hand. She found it and brought her other hand up to rest on his shoulder for support as Richard continued to move them as if they were making love.

"Kahlan…," he murmured, but she cut him off with a kiss as she began to stroke his hardness in unison with the motions of their feigned lovemaking. Kahlan moaned and gasped, using her memories of that one night, when he had given her pleasure with his mouth on her femininity, as reference.

In her hand, Richard was becoming harder and warmer. He kissed her neck and moved his hands to grip her hips tightly as he bucked his hips up hard. She smiled when she felt his seep release and spray through the mud to make contact with the flesh of her stomach. Richard slumped his head down onto her shoulder and exhaled her name.

He leaned back and their eyes locked. "I love you, Kahlan," he murmured.

Kahlan smiled back at him. "And I love you, my Richard."

The moment it was over, all the Mud People began to cheer and applaud. Underneath the mask of the mud, Kahlan blushed, knowing how real their feigned lovemaking must have looked. It almost felt real, because they were both truly breathless after the experience. Richard more so, because he had actually achieved release and had planted his seed in mud, just not in the manner to which the Bird Man had been told them.

Though they had not truly made love, they both breathed heavily from the feigning of it, and Kahlan knew that all the Mud People believed their act.

Kahlan slowly slid off Richard lap and the Bird Man stepped up to the edge of the mud pool and raised his hands into the air for silence. " _Tonight_ ," the Bird Man called out in a loud voice, so all may hear him. " _We have witnessed the birth of two Mud People—Confessor Kahlan and her mate Richard With The Temper. In the custom of our ancestors, by the act of consummation, in the sacred mud pool, they are now linked to our people and each other, forever_."

Richard took a deep breath, his chest heaving, as he still recovered from their performance. He looked over at her and slid his arm around her waist. "What did he say?" he asked.

Kahlan gave him her special smile, the one she saved only for him. "That we are Mud People now," she said, then smirked playful and rubbed her nose against his. "And, amongst the Mud People, we are now considered husband and wife."

His grin turned into a beaming smile and he cupped her face in his hand and captured her lips in a fierce passionate kiss.


	30. Preparation

**Chapter 30 – Preparation**

Richard climbed out of the mud pool first and then bent down to help her out when Kahlan reached up for assistance. She slipped her arms around his waist, and held on tightly, as the Mud People surrounded them, cheering and congratulating them, welcoming them to the tribe. The Bird Man and Chandalen cleared a path for them, and they were ushered to the hut where had taken Richard to prepare for the Rite of Mud.

" _This will be your hut whilst you are with the Mud People_ ," the Bird Man announced. " _When you are away, we shall look after it for you_."

Kahlan bowed her head and thanked him. Chandalen pulled open the door flap and gestured for them to go in. "Rest a while, Confessor Kahlan and Richard With The Temper," he said. "We shall call on you when it is time for the gathering."

Richard thanked him. And together he and Kahlan ducked into their home amongst the Mud People. After the door flap closed behind them, Richard immediately began removing the ritual trousers. "I need to get dressed," he said. "This thing is awkward."

Kahlan sighed, relieved to finally be out of the view of the others, yet a little annoyed that Richard wasn't paying her any attention. Here she was, covered in mud, and naked before her Seeker, and he was thinking about getting dressed!

"Richard," she nearly snapped and he stopped, the trousers halfway down his knees. She took a breath as she gazed upon him. "Do you have to be so focused on covering yourself? Spirits, Richard, at least your allowed to cover yourself. I've got to walk around like this."

Richard smiled. "I don't see any problem with the way your dressed."

Kahlan narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "Dressed!" she echoed. "Who's dressed! I'm practically naked!"

"As I said, I have no problem…," Richard smirked.

She threw up her hands and huffed, giving up. He was obviously having too much fun with her predicament of how mud women dressed. Kahlan looked around and noticed that all their things had been brought in and sat along side the wall. Across from them there was a grass mat with a skin covering it—their bed. Kahlan wondered if she could submit to Richard here, in this place. Noticing that her mind was wandering, Richard finished removing the ritual trousers and went over to a hanger that held his pants.

"What exactly do you think your doing, Richard Rahl?" Kahlan called out when she caught him reaching for his black trousers. He stopped in mid-motion and looked over his shoulder.

"Getting dress, mud wife," he said, grinning boyishly. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Mud wife!" Kahlan huffed and lowered her brow, crossing her arms over her breasts. "Well, I supposed you really enjoyed yourself, didn't you… mud husband?" she questioned, jokingly.

Richard smirked and chuckled slightly. "Yes, I enjoyed myself," he said, turning around, slowly coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "But I think we'll both have fun on our real wedding night back in Aydindril." He winked and before she could give any witty retort, he captured her lips and pushed into her. Kahlan closed her eyes and gave in, allowing herself to ease into his hold.

" _Easy you two! You've just been man and wife for ten minutes and already he seeks to seed you again!_ " came the shrill laughter of Nissel, as old healer came waddling in with a bucket of water. She placed the bucket at their feet then grabbed a hold of Kahlan and pulled her aside. " _I know you're secret, Confessor Kahlan_ ," the old woman said.

" _What secret?_ " Kahlan asked innocently.

Nissel gave her a sly smile and wagged a finger at her. " _Don't think I couldn't tell you two were faking it_ ," she said. " _No one else may have seen a confessor use her powers before, but Nissel knows that whilst in coitus a confessor looses control. There was no thunder without sound. He did not enter you and plant his seed_."

" _He planted the mud_ ," Kahlan protested. " _I saw to that_."

Nissel narrowed her eyes and smiled mischievously. " _You are a clever one, child_ ," she said. " _You know how to use words. I know this, too_."

Kahlan furrowed her brow and looked at Richard, becoming concerned they were going to be found out. Nissel gave her a reassuring smile.

" _To do fret, child, I shall keep your secret_ ," she said, then eyed the naked Richard. " _Just be sure to bed him soon, or he might seek companionship elsewhere_."

" _He'll never do that_ ," Kahlan asserted. " _Not my Richard_."

Nissel squinted and harrumphed. " _Well, as long as you keep arousing him so, I agree_ ," she gestured towards Richard. Kahlan turned to look and her mouth dropped when she noticed that he was indeed very aroused. His eyes were glued on her, oblivious to the fact that she was speaking with Nissel. " _Now, see to your husband's needs, mud woman_." She shuffled to the door flap, then stopped and turned around. " _And wash up. We have other mud for the gathering_." And with that, the healer was gone.

Kahlan turned to Richard and kept her eyes on his as she walked over to him. "How is it that I can excite you without even a touch?" she asked as she reached out to place a hand on his arm.

Richard laughed and his face reddened, as if for the first time realizing his own arousal. "Spirits, Kahlan, its not that hard with you parading around like that. I mean, come on, that grass skirt hardly covers you nice bum."

"So I have a nice bum, do I?" she said, smirking, enjoying their playful banter. "What else do I have that you like?"

"Well," Richard said stepping closer. "You have very… very nice breasts," he said, his hands running down her shoulder, slightly brushing the sides of her breasts, before preceding down to hold her hips. "And wonderful eyes. Spirits, I love your eyes."

"Yes… what else?" Kahlan asked, running circles through the mud on his shoulder as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, you got this adorable little smile you give me," he said, looking at her, waiting to see if she'd give it to him. She obliged and gave him her special smile. "That's the one!"

"Anything else?" Kahlan asked, giving him a suggestive look with her eyes.

"Well, I don't know about your hair," he said, feigning a frown. "Maybe we should wash it. Then everything about you will be perfect." He paused and stepped back to retrieve the water bucket then stopped. "Oh, and I forgot something," he said kneeling before her and nuzzling her flat stomach with his nose. "There's this sweetness between your legs that I've been neglecting."

Kahlan gasped when she felt him begin to kiss her special place. Her hands darted for his mud-slick hair and she practically pushed him to her. She rolled her head back and her whole body rippled with pleasure at his touch as his fingers came up to spread her folds giving his tongue entrance as it darted in and lapped at her essence.

"Richard," she breathed. "I… I don't think now's the right time for this." Kahlan hated to pull him away, but she knew that the gathering would be soon. "Right now, we do have to get ready. Nissel told us to wash, that there was different mud for the gathering."

"Different mud?" Richard sighed as he backed up and stood, frowning a bit. "All right, we'll wash up," he raised his eyebrows and smirked. "But I'm going to wash you."

"Well, if you're going to wash me… then I'm going to wash you," Kahlan replied back smiling at him playfully.

XXX

Nicci could not believe she had gotten away with it. She had lied to a confessor and not been caught. Though, she suspected she had gotten away with it because Kahlan's mind was preoccupied with the ritual she was about the perform.

In truth, Nicci did not know why she lied, but she had thought it might be easier on Kahlan to go through with the full ritual if Nicci was not there. Nicci had stayed and eavesdropped when Chandalen explained the whole ritual to an eager Richard. She knew Richard was going to like it, but also knew that Kahlan would be nervous about it, so she saw no reason in making the confessor any more anxious than she already was.

She stood in the back and watched from afar as the two lovers, one the man she loved and the other the woman he loved, climbed into the mud pool and began covering themselves. Nicci closed her ears to Kahlan's gasps and moans as Richard took her. She was surprised that it appeared the confessor had been willing to do it. Nicci had not thought that Kahlan could have even done such a thing. Then after it was over she realized that Richard and Kahlan had deceived everyone.

Nicci knew that the confessor should have released her powers during the heights of her orgasm. And furthermore Nicci knew that Kahlan would have reached climax with Richard. He was not the kind of man who sought only to please himself. The way he looked at Kahlan only confirmed what Nicci had suspected from the moment she first met the Confessor and Seeker. Richard cared more about pleasing Kahlan than he did about his own pleasure.

From the screams of ecstasy the handmaidens had overheard when Richard had spent his first night in Kahlan's bed pleasing his confessor with nothing but his tongue, Nicci knew her suspicions about the Seeker's character were true. She sighed, knowing she would never have that kind of pleasure with Richard. When he looked at her, it was with the look of a brother to a sister. The Seeker had that kind of love for the former Sister of the Darker. Nothing more, nothing less.

When the ritual was over and the Bird Man and Chandalen escorted the couple to their marriage hut, Nicci secreted herself away in the hut of Nissel, the healer woman, and cried. She buried her face in her hands and wept from the pain of being so close to a man she loved, yet not having that love returned. Nicci was not bitter about it. As long as Richard was happy, she was happy. And to know Richard, was to know Kahlan. They were one and the same. And, as Zedd had oft said, they were meant for each other.

Without Kahlan, Richard was a wreck. Nicci had seen first hand what the Seeker was like without his Confessor and it was not a pretty sight. He had visibly improved once he had stopped keeping his distance from the Mother Confessor because of the prophecy. Now, Richard seemed beyond joy. His face, when he had seen Kahlan dressed as a mud woman, had been the happiest she had ever seen him.

Though, Nicci had to admit to herself, she was more interested in looking at Richard than seeing his reaction to Kahlan. Thanks to the strange trousers that Mud People had Richard wear for the ritual, Nicci had the opportunity to look down and glimpse him. If she would never get the chance again, she at least wanted to know what he looked like, so she could imagine him when she touched herself.

A sound came from the door flap, and Nicci looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nissel came waddling in. She took one look at Nicci, then turned and waddled back out. Not long after, Chandalen came in and looked back over his shoulder at the healer questioningly, while Nissel prodded him on. Chandalen came over to her and gave a wiry smile.

"The Healer thinks you need comfort, Golden Hair," he said.

Nicci blinked, was that the name the Mud People had given her? Golden Hair? She opened her mouth to speak, but she could not find any words. She looked away and rubbed her hands across her face, getting rid of the remaining tears.

Chandalen took some cautious steps and knelt down beside her. "Why do you cry?" he asked. "Is it because of your outsider clothing?"

She looked up and almost laughed.

He knitted his eyebrows together, as if confused over her amusement. "You should dress like a mud woman," he told her. "Then you would feel better. Men will see you and then know how nice your breasts are." Nicci laughed. Chandalen's brow furrowed. "I do not see what is so funny?"

The sorceress shook her head. "Thank you, Chandalen, noble hunter," she said. "You have brightened my day with your frankness."

Chandalen smiled. "You are most welcomed. I am sorry for being harsh with you before when I was with Richard With The Temper," he said. "But he seemed a little nervous with you around."

"It's because I love him," Nicci replied before she could think. "And he does not love me."

"That much is true," Chandalen nodded. "He has mated with Confessor Kahlan, they are now husband and wife amongst the Mud People. Soon they will be husband and wife amongst your people as well?"

Nicci gave a tentative nod. "Soon, I am sure, yes." She did not want to reveal her inside knowledge that Richard and Kahlan had not really consummated their union. She wondered if that would have an effect on the gathering. Nicci had been taught to believe in the Creator and the Keeper and had worshiped both. But she had never been aware of people holding the spirits of the dead in similar high regard. Before she could say anything more, a shout arose from outside.

With Chandalen by her side, Nicci ducked out of the hut and ran with him to the center of the village. She stopped when she saw four blurry men in furs and kilts standing there with an eerily familiar figure in their midst.

"Why, Sister Nicci," he purred licking his fingers and smoothing out his eyebrows. "What a pleasant surprise."

XXX

Richard pushed through the crush of Mud People and leveled his sword at Rahl's throat. "What are you doing here, Rahl?" he snarled through clenched teeth. The sword's fury had ignited the moment he saw his brother, and it was getting dangerously close to being set loose. Kahlan was at his side. Rahl looked over and eyed her exposed chest, and smiled wickedly.

"I see you've finally convinced the Mother Confessor to take her clothes off," he looked at Richard and smirked. "I applaud you for your efforts, my brother." Rahl gave a mocking clap.

Kahlan eased closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Grateful for her touch, Richard stepped in front of her, to shied her from Rahl's eyes. He glared at Rahl. "Why are you here?"

"From what I've been told, I'm to be expected," Rahl said looking down at his hand, absently rubbing his nails with his thumb. "Or am I too earlier?"

Nicci stepped forward and gave a heated glare at Rahl. "I can send him back to the Keeper now, if you'd like, Richard."

The blurry man in the fur and kilt beside Rahl stepped forward and looked at Richard. "You the Lord Rahl?" he asked in a thick accent.

Richard nodded. "Yes."

"Good," he said, then turned back and grabbed Rahl but the scruff of his collar and pulled him forward. "I was told to deliver this lordling to you. Now that I have done that, me and my men shall take our leave."

The man turned and spat in Rahl's face before leaving with his three comrades. Richard watched them depart out of the corner of his eyes, keeping most, if not all, of his attention fixated on Rahl.

"I've come to earlier, haven't I," Rahl gave a cruel smile, wiping his face with his sleeve. "You have yet to have this gathering thing, yes?"

"What business of yours is it what we do?" Richard said.

Rahl raised his eyebrows and locked eyes with Richard. "You forget, dear brother, I have been held captive by the Imperial Order for almost half a year. I know what they are planning."

"And you saying escaped?" Nicci questioned, incredulously. "That would be quite a feat for someone who does not possess any magic."

"Yes, I escaped," Rahl said, smiling. "With the aid of Sister Bree."

"Bree…," Nicci's eyes narrowed. "And you trusted her?"

"No," Rahl said. "She's far more devious and dangerous than you, Sister Nicci… though," he openly leered at her. "Not as sweet in the bed."

Nicci visibly shuddered. Richard stepped forward and grabbed Rahl by his collar. "However it is that you've got here, you are not welcomed."

"Richard, brother," Rahl said, speaking in that silky smooth voice of his that sounded so regal, yet always had a dark edge to it. "I come here to offer my services, as they are, to the Lord Rahl." He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Which, dear brother, means you."

Richard released Rahl from his grip and returned to Kahlan, holding her behind him, to cover her nakedness from Rahl roaming eyes. "I do not need your services, Rahl," Richard said. "But, seeing as you have surrendered to me so easily, I'll just as soon take you into custody." He looked over at Kahlan. "What do you say, Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan nodded. She turned and shouted some orders in the Mud People's tongue. Immediately, Savidlin and his hunter, who had been the ones in bring Rahl and the wild men to the village, quickly rushed forward and restrained Rahl.

To his credit, Darken Rahl did not resist. He looked straight at Kahlan and smiled knowingly. "Nice to see you again, Mother Confessor," he smirked. "I look forward to our next encounter."

Savidlin and the hunters took him away and Richard took a deep breath, calming his nerves. He turned to Nicci. "Watch him. If he makes so much as a move to escape… kill him."

Nicci nodded. "Yes, Richard." The sorceress went off to follow the hunters.

Richard racked his hand through his now cleaned hair and turned to Kahlan. "Are you all right, Kahlan?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "Rahl… he just gets to me, I guess."

Kahlan stepped up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Richard, and focus on the task at hand. Now that Savidlin is back the gathering will begin shortly."

Sure enough, her words sung true. The Bird Man came through the crowd and found them. He said something in the Mud People's tongue and Richard turned to Kahlan for a translation.

"It is time," she paraphrased.

The Bird Man gave a nod, and then turned to make his way to the spirit house. Richard held up his sword and looked at it, wondering what he was going to do with it at the gathering. He quickly ran back to their hut and placed it back in its scabbard, then laid it down next to their things.

When he returned, Kahlan was standing off to the side of the spirit house alone, her hands at her sides. The men were on the other side. The Bird Man saw him and gestured for him to come over. Richard joined Chandalen and Savidlin, and the rest of the elders, and then stopped short when he noticed that they were undressing.

"What…?"

"We visit with the spirits as we were when we were born, Richard With The Temper," Chandalen explained.

He nodded. It did not matter, he'd practically been naked before with those trousers with nothing covering his groin. He reached down and unbuckled his belt and removed his trousers. One of the younger mud men took the pants from the elders and placed them on a wooden bench lying near the entrance to the spirit house.

Richard looked over to Kahlan and saw she was removing her grass skirt. Glancing over at Chandalen for permission to join her, Richard soon flushed with unwelcome arousal. Chandalen placed a hand on Richard's shoulder as the Bird Man led the other men into the spirit house. "We will go in first and anoint ourselves with the mud," he turned and gestured to the young man who had taken their pants. "Heedlin will assist you and your mud wife in your preparation."

With that said, Chandalen ducked his head and entered the spirit house. Richard slowly stepped over to Kahlan, as she held her hands over her femininity, blushing slightly, covering herself. Heedlin came over with a bucket filled with mud that had been mixed with what looked like flecks of gold. He spoke to Kahlan in the Mud People's tongue and seemed to be explaining what they had to do. She nodded and thanked him.

Heedlin looked wary after whatever it was that she told him, but then nodded and went away. Richard looked at her questioningly. "What did you tell him?"

"I said we could put the mud on ourselves," Kahlan said. "He's told me what was required, and I saw no need for him to stay and watch as we adorn ourselves in this… ritual mud."

Richard nodded. "All right. Tell me what to do, my adorable little mud wife," he said smiling.

"You're never going to get tired of calling me that, are you?" she said, giving him her special smile.

"Never," was his response.

"Well, here," Kahlan knelt down next to the bucket and dripped her hand in the mud. "Let me do you first, then you just do exactly what I do on me."

Richard nodded and watched as Kahlan withdrew her hand from the mud and began drawing lines up and down his legs. She worked her way up to chest and flattened her palm to cover his pectorals. She looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled, as she ran the mud along his shoulders and arms.

"Seems silly, really," she said, as she continued to draw lines and circles with the mud over his bare skin. "We just cleaned ourselves off and now here we getting muddy all over again."

"Oh, but it's sacred ritual mud," Richard countered. "And I don't mind feeling your hands on me."

Kahlan stepped back and smiled. "My turn now."

Richard grinned. "Now this part I'm going to like."

He knelt and dunked his hand in the mud. He withdrew it and began tracing lines on her legs, looking up at her with a boyish smirk. "Remember," she admonished me. "Do exactly what I did."

"Yes, mud wife," she rolled her eyes when he called her that, but just the same, still smiled her special smile. He ran his hands over her breasts, covering them in mud, then on her shoulders and arms. He drew the circles and lines where she told him and within moments he was done. The only place on their bodies that was not adorned with mud was their stomachs.

Kahlan looked down at herself. "Well done, Richard," she smiled.

The door flap to the spirit house opened and Chandalen stuck his head out. "We are ready for you now," he said. "The gathering will begin."

Richard took a deep breath and nodded. Kahlan held out her hand for him and he accepted it with a smile. Together, hand in hand, they stepped into the spirit house to find out what future awaited them.


	31. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard and Kahlan learn what they must do for Richard to gain entrance into the Temple of the Winds.

**Chapter 31 – Gathering**

Being the one and only woman in a hut full of naked men was a bit awkward, but none of the mud men seemed to really stare. The only man who did stare was the one she was okay with. Richard's eyes sparkled every time he looked at her and together they were seated around the large fire pit. Chandalen was in the process of lighting the fire while Savidlin was in the corner of the spirit house. Kahlan narrowed her eyes to look through the dim light and glimpsed what appeared to be human skulls resting along the shelves in the back.

"Kahlan?" came Richard's voice, and she could tell by his tone that he had seen them too.

"Yes," she answered, before he could ask. "Those are skulls."

"The bones of our ancestors," Chandalen explained, overhearing them. "We honor them by displaying them in the spirit house."

Richard nodded and shifted beside her. Kahlan kept her hands in her lap, folded together, as they waited. Savidlin came back with a large wood bowl. As he got closer, Kahlan glimpsed liquid inside. The hunter went up to Bird Man first and bowed, raising the bowl up above his head. The Bird Man took it with a smile and drank from it. He then passed it on to the next elder.

Savidlin came over and sat beside them. " _How was the Rite of Mud?_ " he asked, smiling.

" _It was interesting_ ," Kahlan replied. " _I was not aware that you had such a ritual. Or how similar it was to your marriage ritual_."

" _You disappointed in being mated to Richard With The Temper_?" Savidlin asked, looking concerned, as if the Mud People had caused some affront or offense to the Mother Confessor.

" _No, not at all, Savidlin_ ," Kahlan answered hastily. " _I'm honored that the Mud People have accepted Richard and me as mud husband and mud wife… I just was not expecting it_."

" _Oh, I see_ ," Savidlin gave a nod. " _Outsiders much think our ways barbaric_."

Kahlan shook her head. " _Your ways are your ways. Ours are ours. Who's to say which way is the best_ ," she said, trying to reassure the hunter. " _What is important is what you think. Do not let others tell you how to think, Savidlin? Think for yourself_."

" _I always do, Confessor Kahlan… though sometimes I find it wise to heed Weselan, my wife_ ," he grinned, and then eased over to look at Richard. " _Did Richard With The Temper enjoy the ritual?_ " he asked.

Kahlan raised her eyebrows and almost laughed. " _What do you think?_ "

Savidlin grinned widely. " _By the look on his face, I'd say he enjoyed it very much_."

Richard turned and looked at her with a funny expression. "What are you two talking about?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, really," Kahlan replied, smirking. "Savidlin was just wondering if you enjoyed the ritual."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you really liked it and were wondering when you could take me to the mud pool again," Kahlan jested.

Richard saw right through her, but it did not stop him from smiling. "If that's how you feel about it, Kahlan, I'm be more than happy to have a tub of mud brought to the Confessor's Palace for our wedding night."

Kahlan blushed. "My big bed will be just fine for that, Richard."

He leaned close and she felt his warm breath on her ear. "I'm going to work hard at making you scream with ecstasy as you did that one night, my love," he murmured. "And I'm not going to stop until… until the world ends. Or I become to weak to stand—whichever comes first. I will seek to please and honor you for the rest of my life, my Kahlan. My confessor…," his lips curled into a smirk, "my mud wife."

She raised an eyebrow. "You think you are the only one who wishes to please the other," Kahlan replied. "I want to be yours forever, Richard. I want no man but you. I want to have your children and grow old with you."

"As do I, Kahlan," Richard said, reaching out and gripping her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. "As do I."

Kahlan took a deep breath, basking in the look of never-ending love she saw reflecting back to her from his warm brown eyes. Richard was so focused on her that he was unaware that the drinking bowl had made its way around the circle. Chandalen nudged him, holding out the bowl.

"Drink, Richard With The Temper," he said.

Richard inhaled, then turned to take the bowl from Chandalen. He looked down at the liquid and asked what is was. Chandalen responded by calling it the spirits's potion. Richard looked over at Kahlan for a moment, before reluctantly bring the lip of the bowl up to his mouth and taking in some of the liquid. He grimaced and swallowed.

Taking it from him, Kahlan steadied her breathing, and sipped from the bowl, before handing it to Savidlin. Whatever it was, the liquid was bitter and left a foul after taste. She blinked her eyes in the firelight and watched as the Bird Man retrieved a wicker basket and removed the lid. He reached in and pulled out a frog, the amphibian croaked as the Bird Man passed the wicker basket down the line.

One by one, the elders took a frog out of the basket and passed it on. Chandalen took one out and gave the basket to Richard. Frowning, the Seeker reached in and produced a frog and held it in his palm. The animal looked up at him and ribbited. Kahlan was next and tentatively reached her hand into the basket. She had nothing against frogs, but their slimy skin reminded her of snakes… and she hated snakes.

Pulling out her frog, she passed the basket on to Savidlin, who took his own, then set the basket down on the ground. Kahlan looked down at her frog and thought it looked smaller than everyone else's. Richard's frog was big and was probably a male. She turned back to hers. The little slimy amphibian looked up at her with big yellow eyes, yet made no sound.

"What are we suppose to do with the frog?" Richard asked, bemused.

Kahlan shrugged and looked out at the rest. She saw the Bird Man take his frog and rub the creature's back against his exposed stomach. She looked around and noticed the rest of the elders doing the same. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Savidlin rubbing his against him. Chandalen looked over at them and gave a nod.

"The sacred frogs will bring the spirit trance," he told them. "Do it now."

Richard looked at Kahlan with an expression that told her he thought this was insane, but still he took his frog and rubbed it against his exposed skin. Kahlan took a deep breath and held her frog up. She looked at it as if to apologize, then rubbed the slimy thing against her stomach.

Instantly she felt a warm tingle and it slowly spread from her skin and seeped into her very core. The slimy substance on the frog's skin must be some sort of hallucinogen. Kahlan began to worry that she should not have participated. Without her focus she would be unable to control her powers. She did not fear for Richard, for he was immune, but the rest were not. They would be in danger should she accidentally touch one of them. She wanted to turn and tell Savidlin that he should not sit next to her, but Kahlan found herself unable to move.

The feeling rose up and dulled her senses. She was vaguely aware of the Bird Man standing and starting to chant. Her vision became hazy and she felt like she was going to pass out, when suddenly everything came snapping into focus and the fire in the pit flickered and changed color, being a sickly green.

Fear clenched her heart, remembering the last time she saw flames that color was at the Pillars of Creation, when she had been crying over the bloody body of the man she loved, having just stabbed him in the heart. But no one came. No specter to torment them. Instead, the Bird Man stopped moving, and all the other elders, including Chandalen and Savidlin stood, circling around to stand behind the Bird Man.

The men stared at them and in one voice spoke.

" _We are the spirit ancesotrs of the Mud People_ ," they spoke through the elders. " _Who calls us?_ "

" _We do_ ," Kahlan responded, reaching over and grabbing Richard hand. She sighed with relief when she felt him squeeze back.

Chandalen turned and stared at her. " _And who are you_?" the spirits spoke through him.

" _I am Kahlan, the Mother Confessor of the Midlands_ ," she said. " _And this man is Richard, the Seeker of Truth and Lord Rahl of D'Hara_."

" _Yes, we now of the Lord Rahl_ ," the spirits spoke through the Bird Man. " _He is known amongst the good spirits_."

"What are they saying?" Richard asked, leaning close.

"They say they have heard of you," Kahlan answered, startled.

Richard looked at them. "Are we really speaking with the spirits of the Mud People's ancestors?" he asked her.

Kahlan nodded. When the men spoke, it was with their voice, yet slightly different. Their tones and inclinations were different. She knew, without a doubt, that they were speaking with the ancestor spirits.

"Ask them about the Temple of the Winds," Richard said, narrowing his eyes up at them. "Ask them how I get in."

She took a deep breath and turned away from him to face the elders possessed by the ancestor spirits. " _Noble ancestor spirits_ ," she spoke in the Mud People's tongue. " _We come seeking guidance. The world is being ravaged by a deadly plague and prophecy has declared that the Seeker must seek the remedy in the winds_."

" _Yes, we know of this_ ," the ancestors spoke through Savidlin, stepping forward. " _What you seek is the Temple of the Winds_."

" _Yes_ ," Kahlan nodded. " _How do we enter_?"

" _You must make a sacrifice_ ," the Bird Man spoke, the ancestor spirits guiding him closer to them. " _The Temple of the Winds is with us in the Underworld. To enter, the price of blood must be paid_."

Kahlan gulped and gripped Richard's hand tighter. "What did he say?" the Seeker asked.

"To enter the Temple of the Winds, a price of blood must be paid," Kahlan paraphrased.

"Whose blood?" Richard demanded, glaring up at them. Biting back her own worries and fears, Kahlan translated.

" _A virgin's blood must be paid_ ," the spirits answered and as one, all the elders turned to look at her.

Kahlan's heart jumped and she closed her eyes against the tears. She felt Richard's arms around her as he tried to comfort her. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked up to look at the Bird Man. " _Why me_?"

" _You are the one who asks for the price_ ," the spirits answered as if it was obvious. " _And because you are the virgin_."

Richard looked at her for a translation. She bit her lower lip, but told him what they had said. He looked up at them. "Ask them why it is so important that you are the virgin," he said bluntly. Kahlan looked at him in shock and shook her head, unable to ask such a question. "Ask them!" he said more sternly. Kahlan choked by a sob and complied.

For a moment, it seemed like the Bird Man was breaking through the spirits and he looked upon her with sad eyes, but it was still the spirits who spoke. " _The good spirits know you did not consummate your union in the mud. Neither of you are Mud People. You are not under our protection. If you had heeded the words of the ritual and consummated your union then we could have protected you and no price of blood would have been necessary_." Kahlan translated for Richard.

He narrowed his eyes and racked his hands through his hair, looking terrified and guilty. "Kahlan, spirits… we should have… forgive me, Kahlan," he looked away from her, as if ashamed. "I should have done it. I should have taken you in the mud. Then you would not have to pay this price. It is all my fault. The prophecy was right." He then quoted it, "Pain shall find him on the path." His body shook as he took a breath. "I can think of no greater pain that causing you harm."

Kahlan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself," she said. "It was not your decision. It was mine. And… and I will accept the consequence for my choice." She turned back to the Bird Man and put on her confessor's face. If she had to face the judgment of the spirits, she would do so with a strong and proud front. " _Tell us the payment that must be paid for the Seeker to gain entrance into the Temple of the Winds_."

The elders gathered together and faced them, and then spoke as one. " _For entrance to the winds, the Seeker must marry the daughter who betrayed her father_ ," they said.

Kahlan balked and lost her confessor's face.

"What did they say?" Richard asked noticing her change.

She sniffled and lowered her eyes, folding her hands in her lap and told him. "Nicci," she said. "They say you must marry Nicci." Kahlan did not know how she knew that when they said, _the daughter who betrayed her father_... that they were referring to the former Sister of the Dark, but she did.

Richard clenched his jaw tightly. However, that was not the end of it, for the spirits spoke again through the elders of the Mud People. " _And you, Mother Confessor of the Midlands, must marry his brother_."

Kahlan gasped at the last part and openly cried out in horror. She fell from the log seat and collapsed on the ground screaming. Her worse fears, her nightmares, were coming to pass. Just a few hours ago she was having the time of her life and had been as happy as she ever had. And now her whole world was crashing down.

The Bird Man stood before her, his eyes dull and immune to her suffering. He opened his mouth, and it was as if the spirits were taunting her. " _Marriage alone is not enough. Both must be consummated if the Seeker is to gain admittance to the Winds_."

And then, the Bird Man faltered and stumbled. The sickly green flames turned back to their normal warm orange glow. The Bird Man shook his head, regaining his wits and looked down at her. " _Is it over_?" he asked.

" _Yes_ ," Kahlan heard Chandalen respond, his voice deep with sorrow. She could feel his eyes on her. They knew. They all knew what had been said.

Richard was kneeling beside her, trying to hold her in his arms, still unaware of what had been asked of her. Kahlan threw him off and went running from the spirit house, crying. She ran pass all the confused people, not caring for her nakedness. Tonight, that no longer mattered to her.

Her world was over, crumbling down around her. She had lost her opportunity to be with Richard, all because of her fretting. And now… spirits… now she had to submit to Darken Rahl. However, no matter how much pain and torment she felt over the demand that was made, Kahlan was going to pay the price. It was her duty as Mother Confessor to protect the Midlands, and right now the Midlands needed a cure for the plague. And to get that cure, Richard needed to enter the Temple of the Winds.

Kahlan covered her eyes with her hands and dove into their mud hut. Just a few short hours earlier she had entered this hut as Richard's mud wife. But that had been a lie. Kahlan and Richard never consummated their union and, in the eyes of the spirits, were not married. Sobbing, she grabbed Richard's black tunic and clutched it to her breast, covering it with her hot wet tears, deciding. She'd give herself to Rahl, but only her body. Her mind and soul would be forever Richard's.


	32. Price

**Chapter 32 – Price**

Nicci had a bad feeling. This gathering was taking longer than she had thought it would and Rahl was beginning to get on her nerves. His eyes kept looking at her with sickening hunger and she had to restrain herself, least she blast him into oblivion with her black lightning. He looked different with short hair, and his face was shaved; yet he still had that arrogance around him, which he should have lost while at the hands of the Emperor and the Order. If anything, he seemed his captivity only made him more arrogant.

They were in the healer woman's hut, and Rahl was casually looking around at all the ointments and bundles of herbs. He'd look over at her and smiled his cruel smile. It was almost as if he knew something. She narrowed her eyes at him. Nicci loathed Rahl with all her being, and not just for what he'd done to her, but what he was no doubt planning to do to her friends, Richard and Kahlan. She had made a vow that she would keep those two together. She'd promised the confessor that she'd do everything in her power to make sure Richard could be with Kahlan… and only Kahlan.

And Nicci took her promises seriously.

Suddenly a commotion came from outside. Nicci glared at Rahl, telling him to stay were he was with her eyes, and turned to door. She poked her head out of the door flap and saw Kahlan running past, tears running down her face. A sudden feeling leapt up into her throat. There was only one thing that could make the Mother Confessor cry like that, and it was being deprived of the one thing the confessor loved more than anything: The Seeker.

Nicci ducked back inside and looked over at Rahl. He smirked, seeing her face. "Has something happened?" he asked, knowingly, as he licked his fingers and smoothed out his eyebrows.

She shuddered, remembering when she had last seen that look on his face. The sorceress merely glared at him and held her tongue. Whatever had happened at the gathering, it was no good. And furthermore, Nicci believed Rahl knew something about it. She bit her lower lip, deciding what she was going to do.

The door flap moved and Nissel waddled in.

"You, healer woman," Nicci directed her attention to the old woman. Nissel looked up at her and narrowed her small eyes. "I'm taking him—" she pointed at Rahl "—away. Tell the Mother Confessor… tell her that I will take him to Aydindril."

"Aydindril," the woman repeated the name, when next looked at her with pleading eyes.

Pleased that the woman at least knew that much, Nicci turned to Rahl as the healer ducked back out of the door flap. He looked up at her and smiled wickedly. "Taking me for a little trip, are you, Sister Nicci?" he leered, placing his hands behind his back. "And to Aydindril, no less. What do you have in mind? Are we to roll around in the Mother Confessor's bed, or shall I simply take you in some whore's house."

"Silence!" Nicci gave him a heated glare and grabbed his arm. She took a deep breath and sought out her Han, concentrating on the Wizard's Keep.

XXX

Richard was utterly shocked. He did not know what had upset Kahlan so much that had caused her to push him away and run away crying. He still stood there looking bewildered. Turning back to the others, the Bird Man looked at him with sad eyes and Savidlin had trouble keeping eye contact. The only one who seemed to give him any attention was Chandalen. The hunter stepped forward and placed a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"I am sorry, Richard With The Temper," he said, then his eyes narrowed bit. "But you did bring this own yourself."

"What?" Richard took in a breath, unsure and confused. "How?"

"I told you that you had to seed her in the mud," Chandalen stated as if it was obvious. "I told you what to do, yet you did not heed my words. Because of this, Confessor Kahlan is not your mud wife. And she must marry your brother."

"Marry my… what!" his eyes widen with understanding, now knowing what had devastated Kahlan. He turned to Chandalen, determined to go to his confessor. He knew where she must be. He darted out the spirit house and ignored Heedlin as the young man offered him his trousers.

Richard pushed through the crush of mud people still celebrating at the feast and searched for the hut that had been given to them by the Mud People. But he could not find it. Where was it? Spirits, did all the huts have to look the same! He shoved the revelers out of the way and searched all the mud-caked buildings for the correct one. He made his way to the mud pool to try and trace his way back from there. It wasn't hard; those moments after their performance were seared into his memory.

He found the hut and darted for it, only to be stopped by the healer woman, Nissel. "Get out of my way!" he growled and shoved her aside, sending her to the ground. Anyone that stood in his way of getting to Kahlan would never be met with kindness. He pulled the flap open and dove in.

Kahlan had collapsed on the floor, clutching his black tunic to her breast, crying. He rushed for her. "Kahlan!" Richard sought to comfort her.

She jumped, startled, and moved away. "Get out! Get out!" she wailed, tears running down her face. "Richard… oh spirits, you cannot be in here with me."

A loud scuffle came from outside and several big strong mud men came in and grabbed Richard. He tried to fight them off, the fury and anger bursting through his chest, but there were too many. He looked up at Kahlan, pleading, but she just looked away and sobbed into his tunic.

The men dragged him outside, where Nissel looked at him with a disapproving frown, before going in to attend to Kahlan. Chandalen was called for, and everyone waited for the hunter to arrive. Chandalen came through the press of Mud People and spoke to him.

"You cannot go into the marriage hut, Richard With The Temper," Chandalen said, his voice thick with remorse. "She may have once been your betrothed, but now, she no longer is. Confessor Kahlan is promised to another."

Richard threw Chandalen's hand off him, as the man tried to reassure him, and made for the hut again, only to be tackled by Savidlin and his hunters. The Bird Man came up and grabbed Richard by the shoulders and spoke to him. He stared at the man, bewildered and in anguish, not knowing what he was saying. Whatever it was, the Bird Man was clearly agitated. Chandalen came up beside him and translated.

"You have angered the ancestor spirits, Richard With The Temper," he said. "The Bird Man has decreed that until you have sought penance with them in the forbidden place, you shall not be welcomed in the village." Chandalen looked down, giving him a sorrowful look. "I am sorry, Richard With The Temper, but you must leave immediately."

Heedlin came with his trousers and Nissel emerged from the hut with his things. Richard quickly dressed and ran his fingers over the wet spots on his tunic—Kahlan's tears, and wished he could be in there with her comforting and sharing in her grief, but they would not let him enter. Nissel handed him his sword and he attached it to his waist. When he was finished, the hunters began to guide him away, but he fought them off for just a minute and ran in front of the door flap.

"KAHLAN!" he screamed. "Spirits, Kahlan, please come out! Talk to me!" He took a breath. "Kahlan, I love you! Always and forever! I love you!" Richard almost collapsed with the agony of the pain her absence caused. Chandalen came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a sympathetic squeeze.

"It is time," the hunter said. "You must leave."

Richard narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly, but gave a gruff nod and stormed away. His hand drifted down to the hilt of the Sword of Truth and the fury flowed into his body, bring with it blinding pain. He was never going to marry Nicci. Never. And spirits be damned, he was never going to let Darken Rahl lay a finger on Kahlan. If he had to go to the Underworld and do battle with all the spirits there, then so be it. Richard would have his beloved back. He would have her!

XXX

Kahlan collapsed to her knees when she heard him scream her name and declare his love, pleading with her to come to him. She wanted so much to run out and kiss him, never to let go, but she could not… especially after what the spirits had just demanded of her. She hated giving up his tunic, but he needed it. Nissel came back in and looked at her apologetically, then began shuffling about the place, gathering Kahlan's things.

The healer returned with her clothes and told her to get dress. " _You are no longer a Mud Woman, child_ ," the healer said. " _Dress in your outsider clothing and leave this place_."

" _What_?"

" _You have been banned from the village until the ancestor spirits have been appeased by Richard With The Temper_ ," Nissel explained. " _The devious looking one and Golden Hair have already left_."

" _Left? Where have they gone_?" Kahlan asked, startled and worried.

Nissel shrugged. " _I do not know. I do not speak your tongue_ ," the old woman replied. " _Though she was insistent I repeat the word Aydindril. I'm afraid I do not know what it means? Does it hold any meaning to you, Confessor_?"

Kahlan nodded, understanding. Nicci had taken Darken Rahl back to Aydindril. She lowered her brow, hoping that Cara was giving Rahl the royal treatment in one of the dark rooms at the Wizard's Keep.

" _Dress_ ," Nissel urged, waving her hands at Kahlan.

She took her things, and began dressing as quickly as possible. With Nicci no longer here, Richard was on his own. She had to get out of the village as soon as she could to join up with him. Kahlan pulled on her corset and hastily laced it up before slipping into her white dress. Nissel gave her a farewell, but all the while looked disappointed and disapprovingly at her.

Outside, Chandalen and the Bird Man greeted her. " _Where's Richard_?" she asked them.

The Bird Man stepped forward. " _Confessor Kahlan,_   _will you do what the ancestor spirits have asked_?" he inquired, looking anxious. Kahlan was left dumbstruck by the look on his face. Never, in all her visits, had she seen the Bird Man look so worried. Tentatively she gave a nod in response.

Chandalen placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke in the common tongue so that the others would not hear. "We all may have been in the spirit trance, but I remember all that was said," he told her. "So do all the other elders." He paused and looked her in the eyes, as if sorry for what he was going to say. "Why did you not allow him to enter you?"

Kahlan blinked, startled by his bluntness. "I… I could not do it with all the people watching." She looked down and knitted her eyebrows together keeping in the tears. "I am the one to blame for this, not Richard."

"That may be, Confessor Kahlan," Chandalen said. "But you both still lied to the ancestor spirits."

"And I will pay the price," she said. "The price of my own doing. Oh, Chandalen… I… I feel like I've betrayed him. That I'm going to lose him."

Chandalen pulled her into a hug and reassured her with soft words. "Richard With The Temper loves you, Confessor Kahlan," he said. "His first thought, after I told him the price that was demanded, was of you." He took a breath and backed away.

"Chandalen," she blinked and looked up at him. "If I had become his mud wife… would there have been another way into the Temple of the Winds?"

The hunter looked at her with sad eyes and told her. The truth only made her sob all the more. Chandalen pulled her into another embrace and comforted her again. After a time, he leaned back and held her arms, looking down at her.

"Go to him," he told her. "Help him. He needs you… more than you need him."

Kahlan nodded and wiped away her tears. She thanked him, and he pointed her in the direction Richard had gone. Taking a quick breath, Kahlan dashed towards the woods to find the man she loved, yet could not longer have.

XXX

His chest heaved and his heart ached. The agony was unbearable, yet he could not fight it off. The fury ran through him from his lethal weapon and he hacked at the low lying branches, screaming and raging at them. The sword glowed white and the righteous anger soared through his being as he attacked the woods, obliterating all and everything that stood in his path.

Richard no longer cared about the plague or about the Imperial Order. All he could think about was losing his beloved—losing Kahlan!—of her having to submit to Rahl. He shook and screamed up at the night sky, cursing the moon for heralding this suffering on him… on her… on them both.

He heard the crashing and snapping of branches and twigs as someone came running through the woods. Growling in rage, he spun to dispatched whoever it was that had come, and send them to met the Keeper's embrace. His eyes opened wide and he stopped in mid-swing, halting the blade back with the sheer force of his will.

Her vibrant blue eyes looked at him, puffy and rimmed red from grief, and he dropped to his knees before her shaking his head. "The price is too high," he breathed, looking up at her. "Do not pay it, Kahlan… please?"

Kahlan knelt down beside him and painfully avoided physical contact. "I'm sorry, Richard…. oh spirits, how I'm sorry," her voice was heavy with sorrow and regret. "This is my burden. Please… Richard, please, do not try and carry it. I am the one who brought this upon us." She blinked and looked away.

"The burden of one, is the burden of the other, Kahlan," he groaned, closing his eyes, feeling the pain in his chest. "I love you… and no matter what, I will always love you. Whatever you have to carry, I shall carry as well."

"No," she folded her arms across her chest, stubbornly. "You do not. I created this mess. I am the one to bear the responsibility for it."

"Kahlan…. no, you're not," Richard made to pull her into his arms, but she backed away, leaving his fingers to grasp at air. He choked back a sob and watched as she slumped away from him.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and he saw regret reflecting back. "I heeded the wrong gathering, Richard," Kahlan spoke, trying to explain. "I got the name mixed up with the wrong meaning."

"What do you mean?" he asked, biting back the pain in his heart, his voice betraying him with thick grief and emotion.

"The feast," she replied, closing her eyes and looking away. "The feast was a gathering… the gathering. And at the feast, we were told the price for becoming Mud People. And that price would have been my blood."

He looked at her, confused by her meaning.

Kahlan's eyes dart up to him for a moment, and she gave him a soft smile. "If I had opened myself to you in the sacred mud pool, I would have lost my virginity," she said. "I would have bleed. My blood would have been paid for our admittance into the tribe."

"But we had not yet learned how to enter the Temple of the Winds," Richard protested. "How could—?"

She shook her head, cutting him off. "It does not matter. If I had really become your mud wife in the mud pool, the ancestor spirits would have protected us and given you access to the Temple of the Winds."

"How do you know?" Richard was dubious that the spirits would have done such a thing.

Kahlan took a deep breath and sighed. "I asked Chandalen what the spirits were thinking, and he told me," she said. "They would have protected Mud People, but we were not Mud People. We lied to them, and so they could not protect us from the price that would be demanded." She looked away and her chest heaved as she sucked in a big breath. "I must marry Rahl and lay with him… and sacrifice my virginity to him… not to you." She looked up to see his reaction.

All he could do was stare. She was so calm and rational that it left him afraid. How could she speak so unemotionally about giving herself to another man, especially when that man was Darken Rahl? An idea sparked in his mind. A hideous festering gnawing idea that tore at his very soul. He narrowed his eyes, and clenched his teeth, hardening himself against it, but it had already found purchase and was burying itself deep.

Slowly he stood, and it was like his face had become that of a nonentity. All his emotion, all his caring, everything that had been his passion, was gone. He was no longer Richard Cypher or Richard Rahl. Now, all he was just the Lord Rahl and the Seeker. Nothing more or less.

"We need to get Nicci and Rahl," he said, his voice evened and composed.

Kahlan looked taken aback by his suddenly change in demeanor. "We don't have to," she answered, her voice betraying nothing. She was just as sober and restrained as he was. "Nicci took him back to Aydindril."

He nodded and turned. "Let's get to the sliph, then," he said, and for a moment his voice choked. "We have weddings to plan."

She nodded and set out before him, keeping her head down, wearing her confessor's face. As he watched her led the way, Richard let his emotion back in for one brief moment, and a single tear trickled down his cheek. Taking a breath, and burying them back down, he shoved the Sword of Truth back into its scabbard and followed Kahlan. From they way she walked with her shoulder slumped, Richard knew she had died inside, just like he had. They were both dead. All that remained was their duty.


	33. Sacrifice

**Chapter 33 – Sacrifice**

"Richard, I don't know if I can do this," they stood in a side chamber to the council hall, preparing to meet with Nicci and Rahl and ask them. Earlier, when they had been back at the mud village, she thought she could go through with it, but not know. She was having her doubts.

Richard stood looking at himself in the mirror, his face as unemotional as the day they arrived back through the sliph. But when she had spoken, he turned around and smiled at her. And for the first time, in what seemed like ages, he reached out and grabbed her hands in his.

"Kahlan, you are the strongest, most courageous woman I know," he said, his voice thick with feeling. "If you cannot do it for the Midlands, or the New World… do it for me."

"Richard," she was stunned, and backed away from him, holding her hands up to herself, trying to shield herself against what he had just said. "How can you ask me to do such a thing? I would be betraying my love for you." Suddenly it hit. This was the betrayal Shota had warned her about. She was going to lay with another man and through that action, betray the man she loved more than life itself. But this was not a betrayal she was seeking to do on her own accord, it was being forced unto her. And spirits, even Richard was asking her to do it!

"Kahlan, listen to me. Your love is more precious to me than anything else," Richard boldly declared, grabbing her arms and looking at her fiercely. "Our love is great, Kahlan. It transcends the physical. I loved you even before I knew we could be together. I'd still love even if we could not."

He sighed and for what was probably the last time, ran his fingers through her long lush hair. "Spirits, Kahlan… our hearts, our souls, are already intertwined," he said. "They are one. And Kahlan, we've been one long before we found out that I was immune to your confessor's touch. And that will never change. No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Richard made to kiss her, but she backed away, unable to stand the anguish of what he was asking her to do… to give up. She turned her back to him, hugging herself. "Do not make promises that you cannot keep, Richard," Kahlan said, half sobbing. She knew he was just trying to reassure her, but it was hard to think of anything else when she knew what awaited them.

Inhaling a quick breath, she turned to face him. The emotion Richard had allowed to slip through his wall was gone, his face back to the stoic look he had begun to adopt in the past three days since their return. When they had spoken earlier, his voice had only been impassive. And the only emotion that ever licked out was anger and bitterness, with a hint of sorrow.

His promises meant nothing because they would never be kept. The spirits had decreed what must be done, and they were going to do it. No amount of hope was going to change that. They had to do their duty. However, she allowed a small part of her heart to remain alive, knowing that he still cared so deeply for her. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same, but she was too hurt over how distant he had been over the last couple of days to give him a reply.

Taking a deep breath, she put on her confessor's face. "Let's get this over with," she proclaimed and turned to leave.

XXX

"Are you sure about this?" Cara asked, her brow lowering in concern as she looked back and forth between Richard and Kahlan.

All Kahlan wanted to do was deny it and declare that she'd changed her mind, but she found it was difficult to speak around Richard. Knowing that she was going to have to submit to Rahl in the marriage bed was becoming too much to bear. She could hardly stand yet alone talk.

She wished there was another way, but there wasn't. She would have to sacrifice that which she had always wished could be taken by Richard. By rights, it belonged to him, yet the spirits had taken it away and given it to Darken Rahl. She felt like crying, but she held on to her confessor's face, if not for herself, then for Richard. He needed her to be strong; his impassioned plea moments ago told her that he needed her strength to do this.

"Yes, Cara," Richard spoke, his voice blank and sterile with no emotion. "It is decided. We must do this. The plague as already spread farther in just the short time that we were away." He paused and Kahlan felt his eyes on her. "Bring them in, Cara."

The Mord'Sith ran her lower lip under her teeth, grumbling, but complied, walking to the door and signaling for Egan and Ulic to open it. The hinges creaked and groaned. The door opened with a yawn and the slim figure of Nicci entered first. The sorceress dressed, as always, in a tight form fitting black dress that left little to the imagination. Darken Rahl entered next, almost gliding across the floor in the blood red robes of a Rahl. The outfit had been Richard's, but the Seeker no longer wore red, choosing to don his black and gold War Wizard's outfit instead.

They came to a stop before them and Richard took a deep breath. "We have a question we'd like to ask you," he said, turning to Kahlan.

She nodded and sighed. "The Temple of the Winds has named its price for Richard to enter and obtain the cure to the plague," Kahlan spoke, and thought she noticed the hints of a smirk on Rahl's face. She tried to ignore it, but it was hard not too. It was almost as if he knew what was coming.

Richard stepped forward and his brown eyes stared out, with no life in them, at Nicci. "Nicci, will you marry me?" he asked.

Nicci eyebrows shut up in surprise and she bit her lower lip, not knowing how to respond. Her perfect blue eyes looked at Kahlan for help, but the confessor could not look on her, knowing that Richard would soon have to lay with her and consummate the marriage.

"Richard…," the sorceress spoke hesitantly. "I…?"

"Will you marry me?" Richard asked again, more forcibly.

The former Sister of the Dark looked back and forth between the two of them, and then reluctantly nodded. "If that is what you want, Richard, then yes. I will marry you." Nicci stared down at the marble floor, having the decency to look ashamed and guilty.

Rahl, on the other hand, was smirking widely as he turned to gaze upon Kahlan. "Do you have a question for me, Mother Confessor?" he asked, arrogantly.

"Yes!" she snapped, losing her confessor's face, not caring if the vile fiend knew how much she despised him. "Will you marry me?"

Darken Rahl grinned cruelly and accepted to proposal. He stepped up to her and kissed the back of her hand in a noble way that defied his vile nature. He glanced over at Richard. "What, my brother, no insults or attempts on my life?"

Richard clenched his jaw and Kahlan could visibly see him tense. "What must be done cannot be change," the true Lord Rahl said. "The sacrifices we make are for the people, not for ourselves. Do not act like you know what it means to sacrifice something you hold dear, Rahl."

Rahl shook his head and turned back to Kahlan. "Mother Confessor, I hope you know, I will expect you to be my wife in everyway," he said in a silky smooth voice that sent shivers of fright down her spine.

Kahlan felt like stabbing him right them. But she had not dagger on her person. And did he have to say that in front of Richard? To his credit, though, Richard did not flinch or even make a move. "I will do my duty, Rahl," Kahlan spat out heatedly. "Only that, and nothing more."

"Do not fret, Kahlan," Rahl said, running his hand down her face in a way that he, no doubt, thought was romantic. "I shall bring you much joy."

She shuddered under his touch and backed away. "I am not your wife, not yet," she glared at him with hatred. "You do not have that right to touch me, not now."

He gave a half smile and stepped back, bowing his head. "Then until our wedding night, Kahlan Amnell," he said, grinning. "I shall await your leave." Rahl turned and walked out of the council chambers. She thought she heard a cruel laugh as he disappeared behind the door.

Nicci stood there, looking pale and terrible. She looked up at them, holding her hands together at her waist. "Why him?" she asked. "Why did the spirits choose Rahl?"

Richard shook his head. "Because they're cruel," he said with bitterness and anger, the only emotion that he had ever shown since the night of the gathering.

"It's because his soul is immune to confession," Kahlan explained, remembering that terrible day when Giller had experimented on her. "The Wizard Giller used the Sharkiah to create a potion that made himself and Rahl immune."

Out of the corner of her eye Kahlan saw her beloved nodded. "Yes, I remember," his voice laced with regret. He looked away from her. "Nicci, let us tend to the details of the wedding. The plague has spread rapidly. We must do this tonight."

"Tonight!" Kahlan gasped and nearly collapsed. Cara was by her side and held her up, gripping her arm.

Richard stopped halfway down the steps of the dais and his shoulders slumped. She prayed to the spirits that he would turn and look at her, to tell her that he loved her and always would, like he had when they were alone in the side chamber. But he did not.

"Yes," was all he said. "Tonight."

And then he was gone, Nicci trailing after him looking unsure and confused. Kahlan allowed herself to release the tension in her legs and she slumped, Cara holding her up. "Do not worry, Kahlan," the Mord'Sith murmured into her ear softly. "I shall look after you."

XXX

Dressed in her new white dress, the one the seamstresses had patterned after the one she had worn when she first met Richard, Kahlan stood in one of the side chambers to the council hall, softly crying to herself. Rikka and Verna were her attendants, and the Sister of the Light tried to comfort her. Warren and Captain Benjamin Meiffert were with Richard. Cara was keeping an eye on Rahl. While Nicci waited in another room with the Mord'Sith Berdine.

Zedd was too grief stricken with what had been demanded and had refused to preside over the wedding. He and his young D'Haran shadow had disappeared into the Wizard's Keep and could not be found. Kahlan could not blame him. She hated the whole thing, but she had to do it. Since the First Wizard would not preside over the ceremony, Richard had asked Nathan if he would. The prophet reluctantly agreed.

The door opened and Egan stuck his head out. "Mother Confessor," he called with sad eyes. "We are ready."

She thanked the gentle giant and with Verna and Rikka, Kahlan made her way out into the council chambers. Nathan was standing on the raised dais. Richard and Darken Rahl were standing on either side, the later looking smug and grinned, while the former—the man she loved, yet had to give up—wore a blank nothing face.

From the other side of the room, Nicci emerged, dressed in her standard attire, the Mord'Sith Berdine following behind her. Cara stood by the door sulking. Warren came over and stood by Verna, the two lovers holding hands. Captain Meiffert gave Cara a looking of longing, but joined the party, standing behind Verna and Warren.

Nicci looked up and their eyes met for an instant. Kahlan only saw sorrow coming from the sorceress and knew, even though Nicci loved Richard, she never wanted him like this. With their attendants, Kahlan and Nicci took their places before the altar, and knelt with their husbands-to-be.

Nathan stepped forth and took a deep breath. "The spirits have asked for these unions so that the debt owed to them will be paid, and we have come to honor than debt," he lowered his head for a moment and then looked up, his azure gaze shifting from one to the other. "Do you all submit to the demand of the spirits of your own free will?"

He looked at Richard. The Seeker's jaw clenched, yet he managed a nod of affirmation. Nathan turned to Nicci, who answered yes. Then the raptor gaze of a Rahl was upon her. "What say you, Mother Confessor?" Nathan asked. "Will you pay the price the spirits have asked?"

"Yes," Kahlan nodded, and then listened as the prophet asked Rahl, who declared, in that annoyingly smug voice of his, that he was participating of his own free will.

Nathan took a deep breath and nodded. "Then we shall proceed." He stepped down from the dais to stand before Richard and Nicci.

"In the witness of those present and the good spirits, do you, Richard Rahl, bind yourself to Nicci, heart, mind, and body from this moment on?"

Kahlan risked a glimpse upon her love. Tears were streaming down his face, as he looked right at her. "I do," he said, and it was like a dagger had pierced her heart. Kahlan felt like she was going to retch, but clenched her jaw shut and held herself firm, listening as Nathan asked Nicci the same question, to which the sorceress replied, "I do."

Nathan shifted over to them and asked Rahl the question. The fiend smiled cruelly and looked at Richard for a moment, and then at her. "I do."

The prophet gave a nod and turned to Kahlan. Her time had come and she took a quick breath to prepare herself for the lie she was about to say. She might have to swear on the spirits that she'd bind herself to Rahl, but she did not have to like it.

"In the witness of those present and the good spirits, do you, Kahlan Amnell, bind yourself to Darken Rahl, heart, mind, and body from this moment on?" Nathan asked.

For a moment, she did not speak. Kahlan closed her eyes and said the words in her heard, but replaced them with Richard in her heart and mind. Rahl may have her body, but her heart and mind would forever belong to Richard. "I do," she said with no emotion, but her body betrayed her as a single tear slipped from her eye and fell down her cheek.

Rahl leaned over and wiped it away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Do not cry, my wife," he mused, a wicked smirk on his face and vile lust in his eyes. "Soon you shall be my wife in everyway, and you will know untold joy."

She shuddered and looked away. Nathan clapped his hands and declared them married in the eyes of the good spirits. They rose and Richard and Rahl were ushered away to prepare themselves for their brides. Cara went with Rahl and Rikka went with Richard. Nathan sat down on one of the chairs and looked away, tears forming in his eyes. Suddenly there was a noise from the hallway and the doors burst open as Zedd used his Han to throw them open using a wind spell.

The First Wizard came charging it, raising his hand in the air. "I object—!" He was too late and his face showed his disappoint and grief. He looked horrorstruck at Kahlan and Nicci standing before him and he rushed to the confessor, wrapping his arms around her, giving her a grandfatherly hug.

"Dear one," he murmured softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have stopped it. I should have been here."

Kahlan sniffed and wiped fresh tears from her eyes. "It's all right, Zedd," she said, stepping back, trying to reassure him. "There was nothing you could have done. We've done what we had too." Kahlan turned to Nicci and placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you, Nicci."

Nicci looked like she wanted to die. "Do not thank me, Kahlan," Nicci said looking away. "I have broken a promise, a solemn vow I gave you."

"No," Kahlan said. "You have not. I prayed to the good spirits that if I could not have Richard, that you would be there for him. He… he deserves someone he loves."

The sorceress blinked. "What about you? Don't you deserve the same?"

"I am a confessor," Kahlan replied, putting her confessor's face on. "I was taught long ago that I could never have love. Not in the way that normal people have. I… I'm prepared to do my duty."

Zedd groaned and tears ran down his weathered face. "Please, dear one, let me take you away from here," he pleaded. "Let me—"

Kahlan silenced him with a finger to his lips. "I am the Mother Confessor, Zedd," she said. "And I always knew that this day would come… when I would have to lay with another." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Spirits, I think even Richard knew."

The sound of creaking leather announced the return of Rikka and Cara. The two Mord'Sith stood before them and Cara looked down, her face showing shame for the duty that had fallen to her. "It is time," she said. "Mother Confessor… Kahlan… I will accompany you to your room."

XXX

Kahlan was thankful that Cara did not take her to her bedchambers. She never wanted to share her big bed with Darken Rahl. Kahlan wanted those memories of Richard taking her with his mouth to be untainted by the vile man. The room was small, but efficient. The drapes were open and she glimpsed the night sky. It was darker than she had thought. It looked like a storm was on the approach. The bed was soft enough and the sheets were smooth and velvety.

Suddenly, seeing the bed that her virginity would be taken from her by Rahl and not Richard, Kahlan broke down. Her resolved faltered and she wailed in agony at what she was going to have to do.

Cara gripped her arms and held her up as Kahlan let out all of the emotion she had been keeping at bay. Hot tears ran down her face and she collapsed into Cara's arms. "Kahlan!" Cara took a deep breath, shaking her slightly, looking as if she hated herself. "You must do this. If not for everyone else, then for Richard."

Kahlan opened her eyes and looked up at the Mord'Sith in horror, letting the tears that manifested to fall down her face. Looking away, she heaved a deep breath and shuddered, unable to respond.

"Look," Cara continued. "It's not like I'm asking you to enjoy it or anything. Did the spirits tell you that you had to take pleasure in this?"

"No," Kahlan finally managed to a murmur. "No… they just said I had to submit to him."

"See," the Mord'Sith tried to reassure her. "When he is done it will be over—"

Kahlan let out a cry. "Oh, Cara, I can't bear the thought of him touching me."

"You must, Kahlan," Cara snapped at her. "Richard is counting on you. If you do not do this, then he will be unable to get into the Temple of the Winds and find the remedy for this plague."

"I… I just wished we'd made love together back when we had the chance," Kahlan said, slumping her shoulders.

Cara looked at her sadly and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a leathery hug. "It will hurt, Kahlan," she said, softly, "when he first enters you, but the pain will be dull and in time it will diminish. You might even feel some pleasure from it after a time."

Kahlan shook her head. "I don't want to feel any pleasure, Cara," she said. "The only man who could give me pleasure whilst he is inside me is Richard. And he's not the one who will be with me."

The Mord'Sith took a quick breath and looked like she wanted to say something more, but clearly could no longer come up with anything else to say that could comfort her friend. Kahlan gave her a weak smile.

"Thanks for trying to reassure me, Cara," she said. "But I can never find any pleasure in this. My… my virginity was supposed to be taken by Richard… not Darken Rahl." She heaved a deep breath. "At least Richard gets to be with Nicci. I'm sure she'll enjoy herself… and Richard would as well."

Cara shook her head. "Richard loves you, Kahlan, not Nicci," she said. "He'll only do his duty. Nothing more."

"As I must do with Darken Rahl," Kahlan replied, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes. "I know. I just wish things had been different."

Her Mord'Sith friend gave a dejected nod. "As do I, Kahlan. As do I."

Kahlan attempted a weak smile. "Before you fetch my… my husband," she forced herself to say. "Will you help me prepare?"

"Of course," Cara answered.

The Mord'Sith helped Kahlan undress, and folded up her white confessor's dress neatly and laid it on the dresser. Kahlan took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the bed. Cara walked around the room, inspecting the place. She narrowed her eyes and looked like she wanted to say something.

"Yes, Cara?" Kahlan said.

"Let me blow out the candles," the Mord'Sith said. "The least I can do for you is make it so that you don't have to look on him. Then you can imagine it is Richard."

Kahlan inclined her head, liking the idea. Cara gave a nod and went around the room extinguishing all the candles until the only light that came in was the pale soft light of the moon, which was becoming darker due to the clouds. Kahlan laid back on the bed and rested her head against the pillow. She heaved in a deep breath, holding it in her lungs for a long time before exhaling.

"Cara… I'm ready," she declared closing her eyes.

XXX

The door opened and Kahlan saw the silhouette of Darken Rahl as he entered the room. From the way the light framed his body, she knew he was already naked. She hated how he had cut his hair to look like Richard, but then, maybe it would help her pretend it was the man she loved and not his vile brother.

Rahl stepped in and Cara closed the door, plunging them into darkness. She heard Rahl breath and felt him sit on the edge of the bed and lay down beside her.

Kahlan closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt his hand come over and touch her breasts. Pushing back the warm tears that wanted to escape, Kahlan let him feel her. His fingers danced down her body and ran circles around her navel, before he sought purchase between her legs. She let out a soft cry as his hand touch her down there for the first time and he began to move his fingers on her in a way that only Richard had ever touch her.

He bent over her and she felt his hands move back up her body, stopping at her breasts, caressing them and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. His mouth was on her, kissing and licking her soft flesh. Then Rahl's lips danced up her neck and towards her mouth. In the dark, she reached up and pushed him away.

"No!" she shouted. "I will not kiss you. You may have my body, but I will not kiss you."

To her surprise Rahl neither pushed forward nor snarled back. She felt his sickening warm breath leave her face, as he leaned back on his knees. The mattress shifted as he positioned himself and gripped her legs in shockingly gentle hands and he opened her up.

Kahlan tensed and took a deep breath, remembering what Cara had told her. She knew she was not fully prepare for admittance, from when Richard pleased her, she had been wet long before he had even began kissing her down there. She was wet, but not as much as she had been from Richard's ministrations that one night. Rahl's fingers dug into her thighs as he pulled her legs apart.

Closing her eyes, trying to imagine it was Richard, Kahlan felt warm tears stream down her face as Rahl brushed himself against her femininity. And then, a sudden pain rippled through her body as he entered her. Kahlan screamed and cried, as her mind tried to cope with the waves of agony she felt at having Rahl enter her when she was not ready.

He slowly began moving back and forth inside her and to her surprise the pain seemed to lessen. It was still there, but it had dulled. He spread her legs wider as he pushed himself deeper into her. Rahl's hands gripped her breasts, yet his fingers were not rough, as she had expected them. What had Rahl said, that he would give her untold joy? She could hardly believe such a villain was capable of such things, but in his own way, she guessed he was being gentle.

However, despite how she began to feel some pleasure at his movements inside her, Kahlan cried. She was torn between guilt at feeling pleasure and the sense of loss at what had just been taken from her. And whom it was who had not taken it. Kahlan swore she could feel warm blood trickling out of her, but she was not sure if that was really her blood or just her essence, as she grew wetter with Rahl's ministrations. She sobbed openly as Rahl began to quicken his pace; his hands gripped her hips as he held her to him. He lowered himself and wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, as he descended on her.

His lips nibbled at the soft flesh between her shoulder and neck. His stubble tickling and sending sparks of excitement through her body. Kahlan almost laughed at the feeling, but restrained herself, not wanting Rahl to know that he was giving her some pleasure. All she wanted him to know was her pain and suffering.

Her breathing became labored as his movements increased and he pressed himself even deeper into her. He'd pull out slowly and then shove himself back in as quick as a flash, smacking their flesh together and sending Kahlan bouncing against the mattress, her body arching into his as he moved. Kahlan gasped as a suddenly feeling she had not wanted to feel start to swell up.

It was her powers. They swirled and ragged like the tumultuous storm outside. Kahlan pushed her head back into the pillow feeling shame and guilt at the pleasure she was deriving from Rahl's motions inside her. He was hard and warm, and she felt her body respond to his actions, gripping at him as he moved in and out of her.

Suddenly overcome by the clamor of mixed emotions, Kahlan reached out and grabbed his head, capturing his lips in hers as she bucked her hips up into his as he rammed down into her. She moaned and closed her eyes, imagining Richard, but her mind snapped back and told her that it was Rahl giving her this pleasure, not her Richard. Kahlan heaved in breaths, confused over why this felt more enjoyable and pleasurable than when Richard had pleased him with nothing but his tongue and lips. The guilt swelled up inside her as her powers rammed up against her.

Rahl groaned and released his seed into her, the warming trickling around inside her. And at the same moment, much to her horror and unwanted pleasure, Kahlan felt herself go and she reached release. Her orgasm rippled through her body causing her to scream with ecstasy at the feeling of it. It was totally new to her and unlike the climax Richard had given her that one night. Her powers were unleashed and thunder without sound went roaring through the room as her eyes turned black.

She was vaguely aware that Rahl had been in the process of removing himself, when he suddenly froze at the release of her powers and the wetness of her climax. Kahlan's heart clenched in her chest as feelings of fear and guilt tormented her. She had found pleasure in another man, one who was not her beloved. She felt terrible and awful. Shota's warning about her betraying Richard had been true. She'd just done that in finding pleasure in Rahl's lovemaking. Kahlan squinted up in the darkness to look at him.

"Rahl," she begged as he slipped out of her and sat on the edge of the bed. Kahlan quickly pulled herself up and gripped his shoulder. He tensed at her touch and she spun him around to glare at him.

It was too dark to see him, and she was becoming irritated that he would not answer her. Why did he not speak to her? It had surprised her that he had remained silent. She had expected him to snarl cruelly and whisper wicked things as he took her, yet he had not. And he had been far gentler than she had expected. Did he actually care about her?

"Rahl, please…," she pleaded. "You must not tell Richard what I have done? Please. Don't tell him." Kahlan knew it was impossible to even believe that Rahl would not gloat over giving Kahlan an orgasm, but she had to say it. "Please, Rahl, Richard must never know that I found pleasure and reached climax."

Lightning flashed in the storm outside, lighting the room. Kahlan yelped in terror when she was not greeted by the raptor gaze of Rahl, but by brown eyes that she knew all to well.

He looked at her with a fierce stare. "Richard already knows."


	34. Dead

**Chapter 34 – Dead**

Horror gripped her as all the candles in the room immediately burst to life as the life in Richard's eyes seemed to die. He clenched his jaw and his shoulders slumped. He looked up on her with sad and angry eyes as he stood.

"Oh, Richard…," Kahlan reached out for him, but he shoved her hand away and spat on the ground. He looked at her repulsed, as if he'd just seen a vile thing. "Please, Richard," she wept. "Listen to me. Talk to me."

He would not. His eyes, normally warm and loving, were cold and hateful. Richard glared at her with such a look that made Kahlan feel all the worse. It was almost as if he had plunged his hand into her chest and had ripped out her heart, squeezing it in his hand until it burst and she was dead.

"Please, Richard," she pleaded, falling to her knees before him, prostrating herself.

The Seeker looked down on the Confessor, yet said and did nothing. He closed his eyes and tears manifested dripping down his face. Kahlan climbed up him, gripping his body for support as she cupped her hands in his face, wiping his tears away with her fingers. He flinched and closed his eyes against her touch. Kahlan grabbed a hold of him and tried to keep him from turning, but she was weak from the release of her powers and she could not resist when he pushed her from him.

"Richard, please, listen," she said, her mind reeling as she tried to come up with something to say, anything that might call back the love in his eyes. Finding purchase, she latched onto the idea and sought him out. "Richard… oh Richard, don't you see, it was you… Richard… it was you! The spirits know the difference between act and thought. They know it was you that was with me in both mind and body. How can I betray you when I thought of us when I released?" And then she added, hoping it would lend weight to her assertion, "Especially when you were the one who brought me to release?"

The storm outside grew more intense and the lightning continued. Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw the flashes of light from outside the window turn from the normal white color to a sickening green. A fire in the hearth burst forth on its own accord and green flames roared into being.

Richard moved to turn from her, but Kahlan would not have it. She grabbed his hand and pulled it to her breast, stretching his fingers over her soft flesh. "It was you who touched me, my Richard," she said through sobs. "It was you who entered me and released you seed. It is you I thought of, imagined in my mind. I never once thought of Rahl in that way, as I think of you. Never." She moved his fingers on her, trying to get a response from him.

His lips curved down into a scowl and he pulled his hand away from her, backhanding her across the face. "Don't touch me!" he snarled, losing his temper, the fury of the Sword of Truth in his eyes even though the lethal weapon of the Seeker was not on his person. Kahlan had heard from Zedd that he believed his grandson could channel the righteous rage without even touching the magic weapon. She knew now that the First Wizard was correct.

Richard heaved and sobbed. "You may have imagined it was me, but in the end you thought I was Rahl, and you thought it was him that gave you pleasure… not me!" he spat out, the fury lacing his voice with heated words. "No matter how much you try and cover it up with sweet words, in the end you thought Rahl was the one who had been with you. The truth came out of your own lips, betrayed by your own voice, when you demanded of me not to tell Richard… well guess what? I am Richard! You thought it was Rahl, and spirits, you enjoyed it! You might have cried and sobbed, but I know you enjoyed it!" Then, much to her horror and grief, Richard cursed her with such words she had never heard uttered with his once gentle and kind voice.

Richard stepped away from her and stood before the growing green flames of the fire. Kahlan collapsed onto the floorboards clutching at his leg, crying and sobbing, begging for him to look at her.

"You said you'd love me to matter what!" she wailed. "Please, Richard… I love you… tell me you love me! Richard, you promised. You promised me… RICHARD!"

He kicked his leg around until Kahlan was force to let go. "I thought you knew it was me!" he shouted, pounding his chest with a fist, glaring down at her. "I knew you thought I was Rahl when I first tried to kiss you… but then, when you grabbed my face and we kissed, as I made love to you, I thought you knew it was me! Why else would you have kissed me? Why else would you respond to my motions? Why?"

Richard's chest heaved with rage and grief and tears freely flowed from his eyes. Kahlan cried in torment when she had no answer for him. She had just been caught up in the moment of the unfathomable pleasure she had found herself in. Unwanted as it was, but it had still been there.

"Shota was right about you!" he sneered, pushing her away from him with his hand as she tried to grab for him. "You were destined to betray me." His eyes narrowed as he fought back his own grief. "I… I should have listened to Zedd. He told me it could never be… not with you. And he was right! No man can ever love a confessor. Never."

Kahlan held her arms in her hands as she doubled over on the floor in agony, knowing she was losing the man she loved. The one thing she had feared above all else was coming to pass. Richard turned from her as the green flames opened up to him, creating a tear in the wall, a passageway to the Underworld and the Temple of the Winds.

Richard stepped towards the rift, naked, in all his glory and paused. He looked over his shoulder at her with anger and contempt in his eyes. "Have a good life with your husband, Kahlan Amnell, I know you'll find enjoyment in it," he choked. "You've shown me that much."

He turned from her and walked into the rift. Kahlan dove for him and screamed his name. "RICHARD!" But it was too late. He vanished into the green flames and the crack sealed itself, all the lights in the room immediately went out, leaving her alone in the darkness.

"RICHARD! RICHARD!" she could not help but cry his name, the pain and hurt in her heart was so great that she could do nothing more than moan with anguish and suffering on what had been wrought. With him gone, a small part of her felt dead inside.

The door banged open and Cara came rushing in with her agiel in her hand. Her eyes were moist, small bits of tears leaking out from the corners. "What happened? I… I can't feel the bond?" The Mord'Sith looked down at the retched state of Kahlan's grief and visibly shook in horror. "What have you done? Kahlan, what have you done?"

"Cara… oh, Cara," Kahlan sobbed, her chest heaving and her breath short. "I… I… oh… Richard… he…!" She had no words for what had just happened, burying her face in her hands as she wept for the man she loved and had betrayed with her blood. She had seen her blood from her maidenhood on the bed. It was not as much as she had thought it would be, but it was there, proof of what had been taken.

Kahlan closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself as she sat on the floor weeping. Her whole body shook with the shame and guilt and terror of what had happened. Despite everything, she was at least glad that it had been Richard would had taken what she had always wanted given to him. And at least it was Richard who had released his seed into her. With that knowledge, a very small smile tried to work its way through her grief.

Instinctively, Kahlan tightened her legs, trying to keep his essence from seeping out. If she was to loss him now and forever, she would at least keep the seed he had planted in her for as long as possible, hope that it would quicken within and give her a child. His child. Confessors were fertile by nature and she knew that it did not take long for them to become with child. So Kahlan prayed to the vile good spirits who had punished her for reasons she thought childish and wished that, even if she could no longer have the man, she could at least have his child.

XXX

Nicci had arranged things with Cara so that Richard would be sent to Kahlan instead of her. It was the least she could do. And she had Cara tell Richard that it was Kahlan he was being taken to. It had been the Mord'Sith's idea that Richard not talk, believing that the spirits would want the confessor to believe she was submitting to the man they had picked for her. They hoped that this would be enough to appease them and give Richard access to the Temple of the Winds.

While Cara took Richard to Kahlan, Darken Rahl was brought to her. They had darkened the room and had told Rahl that he could not speak with Kahlan until after he released. Nicci laid in the bed, in the dark, and spread her legs for Rahl and took him in. Nicci felt pride that she had saved Kahlan from this man's touch. The sorceress had felt it before, so she knew what to except. She bit her lower lip, feeling the pain he inflicted on her as he took her, accepting it.

As it became apparent that Rahl was approaching release, Nicci sensed something dark within him. She recognized the handy work of a certain Sister of the Dark that had once been her disciple. She smirked, knowing that Bree had done something to Rahl that would kill him upon the release of his seed. No doubt, the Keeper's favorite daughter had lied to Rahl and told him it would only kill the Mother Confessor. But Nicci also knew that the spell would only work towards destroying Rahl if he was with the Mother Confessor. Any other woman who laid with him would be the only one to die. It only worked at killing him with Kahlan.

So, while Rahl lost himself in his hedonistic pleasure, Nicci used her Han to reach out and tweak the spell Bree had cast to react as it would if she, Nicci, was the Mother Confessor. Furthermore, she strengthened her own powers to protect herself from the lethal results of the spell. With a final thrust and a sickening groan, Rahl released his seed and pulled her to him, gripping her breasts hard.

"Now, how was that, Mother Confessor?" he murmured cruelly.

"About the same as all the other times," Nicci replied in a flat voice.

Rahl froze and Nicci used her Han to ignite the candles. Warm candlelight engulfed the room. Darken Rahl howled and his hands went for her throat. "You've deceived me for the last time, Sister Nicci," he growled, tightening his fingers around her windpipe. Then he blinked and back away, a look of terror on his face as he started to feel the stirrings of the spell at work.

He looked up at her with shock as he slid out of her and collapsed on the floor, clutching at his throat as he struggled to breath.

"What… what have you done?" he stammered out through ragged gasps for air.

Nicci stood over him as she pulled on a robe. "Only what the Keeper intended from the very beginning," she said. "He wanted you dead as well, Darken Rahl." The sorceress laughed down at him. "Did you really believe that the Keeper would not hold a grudge against you? Bree's spell killed only the woman when it was not the Mother Confessor."

"Then how come your…?"

"Not dying?" she laughed. "Come now, Darken Rahl, surely you know I am no ordinary sorceress. I fooled the spell into believing I was the Mother Confessor and then my Han protected me from it. Bree may be the Keeper's favorite daughter, but I was his most powerful."

She knelt down to him and stared into his dark eyes as he began to fade away. "Give my regards to the Keeper when you meet his cold embrace."

XXX

Zedd rushed through the Confessor's Palace with his guard Tom and the Mord'Sith Berdine. The other two had felt the loss of the bond with Richard, and the old wizard feared the worse, as his Han had sense something similar to the tear in the veil. Nathan joined them, looking distressed, but there was also a spark in his azure Rahl eyes that made Zedd believe the prophet knew something like this was going to happen.

As the continued down the halls, the sounds of Kahlan's weeping seemed to resound around them. He turned the corner to find Cara standing with slump shoulders in the threshold of the door. Cara stopped them from going in, and Zedd caught a glimpse of Kahlan slumped on the floor, naked, and crying, her head buried in her hands. He turned away as Cara closed the door.

"The Lord Rahl is gone," Cara announced. "From what I managed to get out of the Mother Confessor… he's… Zedd," tears freely came from the Mord'Sith's eyes and Zedd immediately pulled her into a fierce hug. They would never had admitted it out loud, but their time together during the quest to find the Stone of Tears had united them in a bond stronger than blood. Cara was almost like a daughter to him, and it pained him to see her cry just as much as it pained him to see Kahlan in such grief.

"What has happened, Cara?" Zedd asked.

"Richard's dead!" Cara cried. "He went into the Underworld to go to the Temple of the Winds… the opening sealed itself after he went through. He's not coming back."

Nathan stepped forward, and looked apologetic. "Mord'Sith," he said turning to Cara and Berdine. "Quickly now, you must swear the devotion to me. Now."

"What?" Berdine looked at the prophet as if he had gone mad.

"You must," insisted Nathan. "If you do not, the dreamwalker will seek out your minds and everything that Richard has sacrificed would be for nothing."

Zedd took a deep breath and nodded, knowing the prophet was right. "You must," he said to them. "We all must."

Cara narrowed her eyes. "All right," she said, then added. "But only until Richard comes back!"

Together, Wizard, Mord'Sith, and D'Haran soldier alike, knelt before the prophet Nathan Rahl and swore the oath.

" _Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours_."


	35. Winds

**Chapter 35 – Winds**

"Are you sure?" the Emperor asked after Bree informed him of the vision she had just received from her eternal father the Keeper. She had learned that the dreamwalker had become aware of her protection through Neville's mind. She chided herself, knowing it was bound to happen. The wizard was weak when it came to the powers of the Emperor. Everyone was.

"Positive," Bree announced. "The Lord Rahl passed through the veil and is on his way to the forbidden place."

"If he is now in the Underworld, why can I not feel the minds of the D'Harans?" the Emperor snarled, almost reaching out to grab her neck.

Bree took a deep breath and prepared for the lashing she would take for this news. "There was another Rahl to take his place," she said.

"It cannot be Darken Rahl… he is dead," the Emperor said. "He died in his cell months ago."

She found it amusing that the Emperor still believed this lie, yet still she did not betray herself. "The Prelate held a Rahl at the Palace of the Prophets," Bree informed the Emperor.

The bull of a man stepped closer to her and his big hand latched around her throat. "When were you going to tell me this, Sister Bree?" he sneered. "Such information would have been quite valuable to me before I had you go to the forbidden place."

"Such circumstances could not have been foreseen, my lord," Bree gasped out as the Emperor tightened his grip. He lifted her into the air and then flung her onto the bed, ramming her hard against the mattress. He pounced on her and spun her around, shoving her head into the pillow. He gripped her hips and spread her legs wide, pushing his fingers into her.

"That explains why the D'Harans are closed to me," he snarled, anger brewing in his storm-like eyes. "But you have yet to explain why I cannot sense the Mother Confessor's mind?"

Bree grimaced as he withdrew his finger and then plunged in with three more, spreading her wide with his fingers. "Her bond with the Lord Rahl is stronger than any magical bond," she grunted through the pain. "It is so strong that it pierces the veil and stays, even in death."

The Emperor growled in anger and withdrew his hands, grabbed her bottom and spreading her cheeks. Bree clenched her jaw, knowing what was coming. He usual did not do this, preferring the wetness between her legs, but when he was truly angry, he would take her this way and make her bleed for weeks.

Bree cried out as he pushed himself in, and in the distance, hidden in the shadows, she heard the sobs of Cynthia, as the poor girl was forced to watch the horror inflicted on Bree by the Emperor.

He leaned over her as she cried, thrusting himself back and forth. "I take no pleasure in hurting you, Sister Bree," he purred in a sickening voice. "You are, after all, my favorite." He then leaned closer and she felt his breath on her ear. "Next time you spread your legs for Neville, I'll make sure you cannot sit, stand, or walk for a month." He thrust himself deeper and Bree cried in pain. "Do I make myself clear, Sister Bree?"

She bit her lower lip and sobbed past the pain, managing to give him a nod of affirmation. Bree had been foolish to believe she could trust Neville. No matter how loyal a person was to the Emperor, the dreamwalker would always enter their mind. He had done that with Neville and that was how he knew that he did.

The Emperor finished quickly, pulling himself out and spilling his seed on the flesh of her bottom. He stood from the bed and barked orders for food and wine to be prepared for him. He turned back to her and caressed her cheek in what he thought was a loving manner.

"Rest now, Sister Bree," he cooed. "I have state business to attend to. Now that the Lord Rahl is out of the picture, and I do not have access to the minds of his followers, I must use other means to subjugate the New World." He leaned down and kissed her lips. He did so in such a tender way that it belied the brute he was. "Do not fear, my love, I shall return soon, and make love to you in a more proper way."

The Emperor stepped towards the door then stopped and his storm-like eyes gazed across the room at Cynthia. "Now that the Lord Rahl is no longer alive, perhaps I will sample that which my wizard seems to believe is so much like her that the Lord Rahl loves."

Bree noticed Cynthia shudder and collapse in dread. The Emperor boomed a terrible cruel laughter, then left them. As soon as he was gone, Cynthia rushed to the bed to comfort her. Sister Bree found it odd that she actually relished the comfort the woman gave her. What was becoming of her, when she could allow a tool of her master to become something akin to a friend? She shoved the thought aside, and released her pain with a cry, accepting the comfort.

XXX

He closed his eyes and allowed the grief to fill him to his very core. It seeped up from his hollow heart to pump through his veins and throughout his entire body. His shoulders slumped and his breath was labored, as he fought back tears. It took all his strength to simply walk through the path that had been laid out for him by the good spirits.

Surrounding him, on all sides, was the Underworld, bleak and terrible in sickening pale green shades. He could tell that things had changed since his last visit. There was no longer a sea of wailing souls. The balance of power had been restored and the Keeper could no longer harm those who were good in the world of the living.

Richard walked, jaw clenched and heart empty, as the souls of the dead guided him to the forbidden place. It was odd, seeing the Underworld as it was meant to be. The many layers that existed down here were apparent to him now and he understood that this was how it was supposed to be. No wails of torment or pain, just a blissful oblivion. Darkness seemed to be around him, but a glow of green light seemed to illuminate from figures huddled together in loving embraces.

He recognized the nature of those embraces. They were the lovers who reunited in the Underworld. Perhaps, someday, he would have his once former lover reunited with him. He would not be going back. His journey to the Temple of the Winds was a one-way trip. That was what prophecy had meant when it had said that pain would find him on the path. The pain it spoke of was the pain of death and separation. And the pain of betrayal.

Richard had suspected it from the moment they learned where the Temple of the Winds was, but he had kept it a secret from her, afraid of the hurt and pain it might cause her. Now he thought such thinking foolish and naïve. She had never truly loved him. It had been a fantasy, a fairy tale for her. Something she dreamed of, yet never believed could ever be real.

Kahlan Amnell had grown up believing that she could never have love. And she was right. For she betrayed that love when she found pleasure in what she believed was another's touch. Richard's whole body ached with the agony of it. He had thought that she would have known it was him, especially with how he touched her. And he had been sure she had known the truth when she had grabbed his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. But he was wrong. His touch was not enough to remind her of him.

He had touched in the same way he had when he had pleased her that one night without taking her maidenhood and had simply used his mouth to give her pleasure. But apparently her love for him was not that strong. She did not recognize his touch and had found pleasure in what she believed was Darken Rahl inside of her.

Richard shook his head of his brooding, and concentrated on the take before him. Ahead of him were two great doors of black stone flanked by statues of beasts that looked to be a cross between animals: The body of a feline and the head of a dragon, with two horns curving out on either end from the temples.

As he approached the doors the stone beasts shook and began to move. They hopped off their plinths of gold and moved like living beasts. They bared their sharp stone teeth at him, their eyes glowing red. As he advanced towards them, bare with nothing to defend himself, Richard knew what he must do. He did not know how he knew, but he did.

Richard knelt before the beasts, who prowled around him, snarling. Their stone paws shaking the ground before the black doors. "I have been betrayed," he spoke in an unemotional voice. "I ask for admittance into the forbidden place."

The beasts stared at him for a moment, their glowing red eyes scrutinizing and judging him and his nakedness. Then one slowly approached, its stone nostrils sniffing. Richard bowed his head before the beast as it neared him. It was huge, twice the size of a horse, and if it wished, it could kill him in one swipe of its stone paw.

Richard raised his head to the beast, prepared for whatever judgment it gave him. It opened its jaw, lined with razor sharp teeth, and it unfurled its tongue. The beast then licked him. The stone tongue feeling wet and rough as a real tongue would. The other one growled, but backed away and bounded back up on its plinth, crouching into position, then freezing, becoming a statue again.

The one that had licked him looked over him for a moment, and then turned, gesturing with its head for him to follow. Slowly, Richard stood and stepped into line alongside the beast as the monster led the way. The great black doors groaned and yawned open, giving him entrance to the Temple of the Winds.

The beast stood beside the opening and looked back, making a mournful howl, as if it could feel his pain. When he passed the beast, he reached out and rubbed its forehead as he would a pet dog, and thanked it for its understanding and assistance. It purred at his touch like a pet cat and slinked back to its golden plinth, pouncing up and taking position, freezing back into a statue, just like its counterpart.

Richard paused before the opening to the Temple of the Winds and took one last look back at the path he had taken. The good spirits had closed the gateway to the world of the living, the last thing he saw as the one he thought loved him doubled over on the floor crying. He took a deep breath. There was no going back now, even if he wanted to. It did not matter; he was as dead in spirit as he was dead in body. Kahlan's love had been false and it had been that love which was the driving force in his life. Now knowing the hollowness of that love she claimed to have for him, Richard no longer cared about the world of the living. He could spend all eternity here, in the Winds.

Taking one last breath, feeling his whole body shake with the anguish and suffering he felt at her betrayal, Richard stepped past the threshold and into the Temple. The big black stone doors creaked and groaned as they closed behind him, sealing him within.

The interior was as massive as the exterior. It was adorn in opulence, with statuary and tapestries. Richard slowly strolled down the great hall, his feet echoing off the marble floor. Tall pillars and columns lined the pathway, and within each niche was a marble bust of a wizard from three thousand years ago. He stopped at one and furrowed his brow in wonder and confusion.

It looked exactly like him, though the eyes were more Rahl then his. And the hair was much longer, parted down the middle like Nathan's but with the same silky smooth look of Darken Rahl. He squinted at the pedestal holding up the bust and examined the name:  _Alric Rahl_.

So, this was his ancestor, the first Lord Rahl of D'Hara and the last since him to be a war wizard. He examined the man's face and wondered if he had suspected that his descendent would have ever stepped foot in the place so feared that people had begun to call it the forbidden place.

Strange sounds called his attention away from the bust of his ancestor and Richard looked up to see spirits gliding throughout the great hall. Several congregated near a platform. Richard stepped away from the niche and continued down the hall until he arrived at this destination. The spirits looked up at him and some smiled weakly. Most, though, looked sad, as if they sensed the betrayal that had been done to him. They parted, revealing a golden throne.

Richard eyed it for a moment, then stepped over to it and ran his fingers along the edges of the arms, feeling the cold metal of the gold. Then, tentatively, Richard sat down in the chair and rested his back against the tall support. The spirits faded and a bright light engulfed him.

He panicked at first, but then slowly understanding seeped into him. And for the first time in his life, Richard understood everything in the world. All the knowledge and wisdom of the ages came to him in that moment, and he knew what must be done to end the plague. It seemed so simple know that he openly laughed. He stood up, knowing how to use his powers and raised his hands into the air.

Steadily a blue light began to manifest around his outstretched arms as he stared off into nothing, concentrating on the new knowledge he had just acquired. He said the words and made the motions, and the light intensified, then shot from his hands, piercing through the high ceiling rafters and was gone.

There. He had done it. The plague had been cured. All those who had been suffering from it would wake up on the morrow to find the infestation gone, their bodies restored to perfect health. People would no longer get infected and die of the terrible disease. Kahlan would live and love her husband as she would never love him. Though he felt betrayed and hurt by her, he still did love her and he regretted not telling her that. And since he would never see her again until she joined him here in the Underworld, he wished her a long and happy life with many children.

Richard sighed from the train of his thoughts and turned back to the golden throne, slumping down in its seat and closed his eyes, listening as the Temple spoke to him, telling him all that was knowable, all that was learnable.


	36. Life

**Chapter 36 – Life**

It had been a week since Richard's disappearance, and on the eighth day, they woke to find that the plague had been cured overnight. All those who had been inflicted and suffering of the vile thing had arose to find themselves in perfect health. Spirits where high and there was good cheer all around. Even the solemn General Reibisch smiled.

Kahlan envied them, all of them. As they felt happiness and renewal, she felt none. Her world had ended the moment that lightning had flashed and she saw his brown eyes staring at her in horror at what she had said. Since that night, she had gone over the events a thousand times, trying to recall the sensations of his touches and wondering if she could have recognized his touch and had only been so blinded with the thought of it being Rahl that she had not noticed.

The only good news she had heard since that day had been that Darken Rahl had died. The spell that Nicci had turned back on him had not been kind, and he had wasted away for three days before finally succumbing to it. He died an agonizingly painful death, and Kahlan was appalled at how much that pleased her. However, despite the small triumph of Rahl's death, Kahlan still was in no mood for rejoicing.

Her depressed mood did not suit well with Zedd and the others. Cara had assigned a round the clock guard of Mord'Sith on her. They watched her like hawks, and always stayed within ten yards of her, never once allowing her to stray from their gaze. Kahlan knew what they feared; she had heard Zedd and Nicci discussing it once when they were not aware she was present.

Richard's grandfather was afraid that Kahlan would attempt to end her life. And his worrying and fears were justified, because that is how Kahlan felt. She did not want to spend another moment in a world without Richard, yet anything that she could have used to end her miserable life had been secreted away. Her bedchambers had been gone through and everything sharp and blunt had been removed.

Rikka would watch her as she undressed and crawl into bed, clutching Richard's gold cape to her breast as she softly cried herself to sleep. She missed him dearly and wanted nothing more than to join him in the Underworld. Her hopes that she could be with child washed away when her cycle came around and she had her moon blood. The night after it came, she had wept as she had when Richard had left her.

A month went by and Richard did not return, confirming her worse fears. Everyone else seemed to have moved on and had finished with their grieving. Zedd and Nathan were spending more time together, planning what to do about the Imperial Order, talking late into the night with General Reibisch and Captain Benjamin Meiffert. Cara tried to talk to Kahlan, and had asked her if she'd like to go for a walk, but the Mother Confessor declined.

She neglected her duties and canceled all appointments and meetings. Kahlan would see no one. Her only companions were the Mord'Sith, who guarded her like she was a precious treasure that was in danger of being stolen by thieves. She wondered why they even bothered. With Richard dead she was no longer the betrothed to the Lord Rahl. Nathan the Prophet was the Lord Rahl now, and he managed the D'Haran Empire that Kahlan and Richard had created together.

The only person Kahlan would admit into her bedchambers was Nicci. The sorceress had become her closest friend, and she was the only one who still mourned Richard's loss. They had that in common, and Kahlan found some comfort talking with someone who felt the same.

It took another two months for Kahlan to finally come out of her melancholy and begin to attend to her duties as Mother Confessor. However, more grim news beseeched her. She had been out of the loop for so long that she had been unaware that the Imperial Order had begun their invasion of the New World.

XXX

Neville had enjoyed himself. The fighting had not lasted long, the Order had outnumbered the city defenders and with the Emperor in command, the men obeyed more rapidly than they would have under one of his many generals. Many lives had been lost, but storming the massive stone walls was necessary, and there was no shortage of men to draw from to build the army. The Old World was massive, a giant compared to the New.

Surveying the looting, pillaging, and gang rape going on, Neville found himself thinking of the servant girl that had been his a couple of months ago. She had tasted so sweet and looked so much like the Mother Confessor that there had been times he had forgotten she was just some poor retch that the Order had found in the Old World and had taken to whore for the men.

Now she was the property of the Emperor, and slept in his tent. Neville wondered if the Emperor indulged himself in her as he did with Sister Bree. That had annoyed him as well. The Sister of the Dark had stopped coming to his bed to spread her legs for him. He was worried that the Emperor had found out and was planning on punishing him. But his fears were alleviated, when the Emperor had given him command of the sacking of Renwold.

As the commander, Neville was to have the choice women as his personal slaves, to do with as he wished. And he had found such a number of beautiful women that he was developing quite a harem. He planned on screwing them all so hard and long that he would no doubt get them heavy with child. And those children would be taken away to be raised by the Fellowship of the Order in the true belief. They would grow up to be the future of the Order. The future of mankind.

"Wizard," a messenger approached and saluted. "The Emperor wishes to see you."

Neville nodded and walked down from the battlements, and made his way through the muddy streets, watching as wives were pulled from the arms of their husbands, and girls from the arms of their fathers, taken away to the tents to please the soldiers of the Order. If a husband or father fought to hard, he would be killed and the soldiers would laugh and then preside to rape the wife or daughter on the spot.

The attack had been orderly, but the sacking was chaos. No man saluted or bowed when Neville past. Rank, it seemed, had been forgotten. The only women that were spared the rough treatment of the men were the beautiful ones. They were pierced with a gold ring through their lower lip, claimed for the Emperor. As for the rest, the men could do with as they pleased.

Neville found himself approaching the ruins of the once great Keep of Renwold. Inside the place was a mess, but some slaves had begun to clean it up. Partitions were being set up to create separate rooms, and Neville glimpsed the slaves carrying in the Emperor's bed. He glanced around and spotted Sister Bree and Cynthia standing in the shadows, softly whispering to each other. He eyed Cynthia with lustfully eyes, wanting to get at the sweetness between her legs once more, but his desire had to be quickly stifled, when he turned back around to find the Emperor staring at him with his storm-like eyes.

The Emperor placed a big hand on his shoulder and looked down at him with an intimidating stare. "Do not think that since you are loyal to me that I do not know what goes through your mind, Neville," the Emperor said, glancing up for a moment to look towards the two women. "They are mine, and you shall no longer possess either of them again."

"As you wish, your Eminence," Neville bowed his head.

The Emperor laughed and directed him away from the two women as they walked past the slaves running around to do their assigned tasks. "Now that the city is under our control, I have an assignment for you, Neville," he spoke, his face betraying nothing. "As you may have heard, the Mother Confessor is still not within my grasp. Apparently her bond to the Lord Rahl is strong enough to remain even after his death."

"Very unfortunate," Neville nodded.

"Yes, it is," the Emperor agreed, looking down at him. "That is why I want you to go to Aydindril and retrieve her for me."

"Now?"

"Yes, now," the Emperor said in a deep voice, leaving no room for refusal. A thin smile spread across his lips. "And I have something that may help you." He stopped and snapped his fingers. A barely clothed woman came rushing up and knelt before him holding up something. The Emperor took it and then groped at her breasts and told her to go wait for him at his bed. She bowed and obeyed.

The Emperor turned back to Neville and handed him a steel collar. Neville recognized it immediately. "I believe you know what this is, Neville," he smirked cruelly. "For a time you had one around your neck when those Sisters of the Light tried to brainwash you into their naïve and foolish beliefs."

Neville held the Rada'Han up in his hands and smiled. "This shall be of great help, your Eminence."

"I'm sure it will," the Emperor replied looking over at Bree and Cynthia. "And Neville, as a reward for this service, you may indulge yourself with the Mother Confessor once you have subjugated her."

Neville's eye lit up. This was going to be a task he'd enjoy. Ever since he had seen the Mother Confessor, he had wanted to possess her body and have his way with her. The Emperor placed a big hand on his shoulder and looked at him with his storm-like eyes.

"I want her to be docile and broken by the time she comes to me," the Emperor said. "So take her as many times as you please. As long as you ensure you do not get her with child. That is something I want to do. She shall bare me a male son with her confessor powers mixed with the powers of a dreamwalker."

"That will be no problem, my Emperor," Neville bowed his head. "I shall use magic to make sure of it."

"Do what you want," the Emperor said with a wave of his hand. "Just make sure that when she is brought before him, she shall spread her legs and submit to me willingly."

Neville knitted his eyebrows together. "Why would that be necessary? Surely you can just take her at your own will."

The Emperor shook his head. "I am not a brute as you think, Neville," he laughed softly. "Yes… I see it in your mind, but I do not blame you. My appearance belies my keen intelligence. And my faith. In the words of the Creator herself, in prophecy, it is said that for the child I want, the Mother Confessor must give herself to the father willingly."

Neville gave a nod. "Then I shall see to it that she will be broken and willing to submit to you without pause."

"Good, now go and see to your task, Neville," the Emperor said, turning and grabbing another passing woman to take back with him to add to the one that was already waiting for him.

Neville turned to leave the hall. If his memory served him correctly there was a certain well not far from Renwold that might serve his purposes. As he departed from the hall, he gave one last look over his shoulder to look at Sister Bree and the servant girl. He wondered if when he handed the Mother Confessor over to the Emperor, if he could obtain Cynthia as a reward. If he could only have the Mother Confessor for a short time before she became the Emperor's property, perhaps, after that, he could have her likeness instead.

XXX

Nicci and Zedd had been pleased when Kahlan had returned to her duties as Mother Confessor. They had been worried that they would lose the confessor in her grief over the loss of Richard. Nicci, herself, had almost lost herself as well.

She loved Richard fiercely and it pained her that he was now dead and gone. If she had not promised herself that she would look after Kahlan, Nicci would have taken her own life to join him in the Underworld. But Kahlan was important to Richard, even if he had left her feeling betrayed. The sorceress would do anything to protect the confessor. It was the least she could do for the Seeker.

With Verna and Warren, Nathan and Zedd had begun planning the defense of the Midlands. Renwold had fallen quickly, and General Reibisch informed them that his scouts had reported that the Order was spending time to sack the city. The reports Nicci read were nothing new to her. She knew what the Order did when they captured cities. She had witnessed it in the Old World and she shuddered to think that it was now happening in the New World.

The Midlands was a virgin to such atrocities. Sure, Darken Rahl had been cruel, but not as cruel or evil as the men of the Order. Nicci helped the D'Harans to strengthen the walls of Aydindril with her magic, hoping that it would help in the defense of the city if it ever came to that, that they would have to fight off the Order.

That evening, Nicci supped with Kahlan and spoke with her, giving the confessor what little comfort she could. The Mother Confessor hardly hate, and she was looking paler and weaker by the day. Nicci was becoming worried that soon they might have to force feed her to keep her alive.

Kahlan had lost her fullness and it pained Nicci to see a woman as strong as Kahlan look so fragile and weak. Despite that, the Mother Confessor was still an exquisite beauty, and her grace was not lost, it just looked a little unkempt and haggard. Nicci wanted nothing more than to see the old Kahlan back, but the sorceress knew that would never happen. That Kahlan had died when Richard went through the rift to go into the Underworld to seek the Temple of the Winds.

"I hear the seamstresses' finished you're blue dress," Nicci said.

Kahlan nodded. "I told them to burn it," she replied with no emotion. The Mother Confessor had worn her confessor's face more often as of late. It was harder with each passing day to break through that barrier and have a real discussion with Kahlan. Though, according to Rikka, the confessor would still cry herself to sleep, clutching the gold cape that had been part of Richard's war wizard outfit.

"Why?" Nicci furrowed her brow. "You would look beautiful in it."

Kahlan swallowed and looked at her with her fierce blue eyes. "The reason for the dress is no longer going to happen," she answered. "So I saw no point in keeping it around." She looked away. "It only serves as a reminder of that which I will never have. Of what I have lost. Of the pain I wrought upon myself."

After they had finished supper, Nicci went to check on the seamstress and had been relieved to find that the woman had not followed Kahlan's instructions.

"It is such a lovely dress," the woman told Nicci. "I could not bring myself to burn it, not even by the Mother Confessor's command."

"Give it to me," Nicci said. "I shall keep it in secret. Someday, I'm sure the Mother Confessor may won't it. If for nothing else than to remind herself of him."

The seamstress nodded and gave the blue dress to Nicci. It was magnificent and the sorceress could tell that Kahlan would, indeed, look gorgeous in it. She folded it up and tucked it under her arm and rushed through the palace back to her room, where she hid it in her dresser. _Someday_ , she told herself.  _Someday Kahlan will want it_.


	37. Visitors

**Chapter 37 – Visitors**

The first thing that he became aware of was that time passed differently here in the Winds. Richard did not know how long he had been there, but when he opened his eyes the light was the same as it had been before. He stood up from the golden throne and stepped down from the raised platform. Immediately his mind thought of her. He imagined her face, her smile, her hair, and her eyes… everything that was her. He closed his eyes, missing her touch and her presence. But she had betrayed him, finding pleasure in what she thought was another's touch.

Even in the dark, without even seeing her, he had known it was Kahlan. He had recognized her presence and her smell. It hurt him how she cried at his touch, yet at the same time if comforted him to know that she would cry at the touch of another. But then… spirits, when she gripped his head and kissed him and responded to him, he began to die inside, just as he released and felt her orgasmic climax, knowing that she found pleasure at what she believed was Darken Rahl's touch.

Then her words, telling him that he must never tell Richard that she had found pleasure and reached climax had jabbed into his heart like a dagger. It was also as if she was stabbing him again while in the grips of the Con Dar. He'd told her his undying love then, but not this time. This time what she had done was in her power, in her control. She had not been under the Blood Rage. Nothing but herself told her to enjoy what she thought was being done to her. She did that on her own accord.

Richard took a breath and tears flowed down his face as he collapsed to his knees before the golden throne in the Winds, remembering the pain and suffering that had come from hearing her words. His hand clutched his chest, gripping for where his heart had been. It was now gone. It had belonged to her and she had taken it and crushed it in her hands.

She had never truly loved him. It had all been a lie. A sweet blissful lie that he wished with all his might had been true and real. Despite everything, Richard still loved the confessor, his Kahlan. She was the most exquisite and beautiful creature he had ever seen both inside and out. If there had ever been a woman he would want to build a life with and grow old and have children and grandchildren with, it was her. But that life was impossible. She was the Mother Confessor, and her duties and powers would forever prevent her from being a wife to him.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to moan in agony as he sobbed for the life that had been robbed from him. He doubled over on the marble floor, clutching his middle as he wept for the loss of her love. Nothing was more important to him than having her love, and since he no longer had that, he was willing to stay in this place, for all time if need be.

"I always thought you were weak," came a cruel voice.

Richard choked and looked up, blinking through the tears. He immediately jumped to his feet, anger and hatred flooding into his eyes as he glared out at the specter of Darken Rahl, all green and pale. His brother looked at him with a twisted smirk, and held his hands before him, slowly rubbing his fingernails with his thumbs.

"What are you doing here!" Richard seethed, his chest heaving with the fury that was igniting within.

Rahl's cruel lips curled into a grin. "Let's just say, my brother, that Sister Nicci did not believe I should live to consummate my marriage with the Mother Confessor."

Richard lashed out at the phantom, but his hands went straight through Rahl. The spirit laughed and floated around him. "How wondrous it must have been for the Mother Confessor to feel such a pleasure," he said, tauntingly. "Enjoying the rapture she believed I was giving to her."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!"

"Or what! You'll kill me?" he laughed, mockingly. "Come now, dear brother, surely you know you cannot kill the dead."

Rahl stepped around him, his voice whispering vile things of how Kahlan enjoyed the idea of being with Rahl more than him. Richard tried to close his eyes to it, but he could not. It struck him to his very core and he wailed and cried with the anguish of it all. Rahl continued to laugh as his phantom drifted away, continuing to taunt him with images of how Kahlan had reacted in bed, thinking it was Rahl who was with her. Richard stumbled about growling and writhing in pain and fury. His grief came back and warm tears flowed down his face. He crumpled to the floor and banged his fist against the marble tiles with such a force that they cracked.

"Richard!" came a gruff voice he recognized and had missed for so long.

He looked up and his grief vanished for a second when he saw the kind and gentle face of his father, the man who had raised him, George Cypher.

"Father?" Richard questioned, hardly able to believe his eyes.

The spirit knelt down before him and his pale hands came to rest on his shoulder. "Yes, Richard, my boy… my son, it is me," his father said.

Richard blinked and wiped his tears from his face, heaving in a deep breath. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you, of course," George Cypher said, knitting his eyebrows together. "I've come to check on my son."

"Father… why… why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

His father lowered his brow and sighed. "In the end, was I any less your father?"

Richard shook his head. "No, you were my father, you raised me and taught me," he said. "I may be Rahl by blood, but I'm Cypher in heart."

George Cypher nodded. "Yes, I taught you and raised you, but did you listen to anything I told you?" his father stood. Richard knelt on his knees and looked up at the man who had raised him, confused. "What have you done, Richard? What has left you in such a state that you no longer care about living?"

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "The woman I love… doesn't love me," Richard declared. "I thought she did, but she didn't. It was all a lie. And… and she found pleasure with another man."

George Cypher raised his eyebrows. "Did you catch her in bed with another man?"

"No… she was with me, but…," Richard looked away, ashamed. "She thought I was another… and she found pleasure in it."

"I see," his father squatted down beside him and looked him in the eyes. "Did she think of this other man… when she was with you?"

"No," Richard said. "She… she claimed that she only thought of me."

His father smiled and clapped him on his shoulder. "Then she loves you, son," he said. "And the good spirits know who was with who. She thought of you and found pleasure, and in the end, it was you who had been the one to give that pleasure, not this other man."

"But she had thought it was!" Richard lamented. "When it was over, she grabbed me and told me:  _You must not tell Richard what I have done. Richard must never know that I found pleasure and reached climax_. Do you hear me, father! She never once suspected it was me! Never!"

George Cypher seemed to take a deep breath and shook his head. "Then I do not know if I can help you, son," he said. "If you refuse to see that it was you she was with and you she thought of, then I cannot help." He stood and looked down on him. "Think on it, Richard, son. Do you lust for this woman, or do you love her? Because if you truly love her, then no matter what has happened… you would listen to her, and still love her." He paused. "If not, then what sort of son have I raised?"

And with that, his father's form seemed to shimmer and fade way, leaving him along on the marble floor. Richard crawled, pulling himself back to the golden throne, seeking the bliss and oblivion that came with learning all there was to learn. It was a distraction, he knew, allowing him to avoid that which was in front of him, but he did not care. He welcomed it. It was better than feeling the torment inside his chest. It seeped out from his very core, hollowing him out until there was nothing left but the pain and grief of not having her love… if he had ever really truly had it.

"Oh, Kahlan…," he whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'm so sorry. I… I love you. I love you." He closed his eyes and allowed the guilt at leaving her alone fill his body. Richard knew he deserved nothing less than the pain the fury of the sword would bring, but here, in the Winds, it did not come. He could no longer channel that anger and fury and turn it towards himself as punishment for abandoning the one woman he had ever loved.

A soft whisper came from behind him. Richard arched his neck and looked over his shoulder, squinting into the distance. A glowing angelic figure bathed in white light was slowly stepping down the entrance hall, marching with clarity and purpose pass the columns, pillars, tapestries, and busts of the wizards of old. With heavy heart, wishing this was another spirit come to punish him for what he had done to Kahlan, his one true love, Richard pushed himself to his feet and turned to meet the figure as it approached him.

The light was magnificent and made it hard to glimpse the features of the spirit, but from the shape and curves that the light gleamed from, he knew it was a woman. As she came closer that light diminished a bit and he was finally able to fully see her.

Richard blinked in wonder and horror, falling to his knees, covering his mouth with his hand, as he sobbed. No. It could not be. Not now. Not so soon. He closed his eyes, wishing that the apparition would disappear and leave him, but when he looked back up, there she stood before him, looking down on him with a kind face.

Above him was the most exquisitely beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her hair was long and lush, a rich dark brown that appeared raven black in the glowing white light. Her eyes were a crystal blue and seemed to pierce straight into his soul as if she could see his true being and not the husk that was his physical body. Her lips pursed as they stretched into that smile that he loved so much, and he began to cry.

"Oh… Kahlan… no…," he sobbed. "You can't be dead. You can't!" His whole body shook with terrible despair and misery, as he reached out for her. "Forgive me, Kahlan… oh, please, forgive me. I… I love you. I should have told you that. I had promised you that I would always love you and… and…" his words trailed off as his chest clenched with heartache at seeing her here in the Underworld.

Her brilliant blue eyes looked down at him and she gave him a sad smile. Her delicate hand reached out and cupped his face, pulling his gaze back up to meet her eyes.

"You do not need to tell me this, Richard Rahl," she said in a smooth and perfect voice. "You should tell my daughter."

"You're daughter?" Richard choked and gazed upon her more fully. Spirits, this was not Kahlan. She looked so much like his beloved, yet it was not. It was… "You're Kahlan's mother?"

The woman nodded. "Yes," she smiled.

Richard blinked and bit his lower lip, holding back tears. "Please…," he murmured. "Forgive me what I've done to her… please?"

She looked at him sadly and shook her head, backing her hand away. "I am not the one you should seek forgiveness from, Richard Rahl," Kahlan's mother stated.

His shoulders slumped and he knew she was right. He had wronged Kahlan, not her mother. It was to her he must ask forgiveness not the spirit of her mother. He looked up at her. "Then why have you come?" he asked.

Kahlan's mother seemed to glide around him, inspecting and examining him. "To see the man whom my daughter loves," she answered plainly. "And the man who found a way to love a confessor and retain his soul."

"Kahlan loves me?" Richard asked, wishing it to be true, but his thoughts were confused and vexed by all that had happened. So much so, that he had trouble believing it. "I… I… thought…"

"You thought wrong, Richard Rahl," Kahlan's mother said, looking down on him with the same confessor's glare that he had seen so many times from his beloved Kahlan. She looked so much like Kahlan that it tormented him so just to look upon her face. Richard blinked and looked away from her, believing himself unworthy to even gaze upon the likeness of the woman who looked so much like her daughter.

"I know," he said. "I was the true betrayer… I did not allow her to explain, nor did I listen to her." Richard blinked and looked back up at the woman who bore his beloved. "Am I even worthy of her love?"

Kahlan's mother looked at him for a moment and smiled. "Again, that is not for me to say," she said. "My daughter must decide that, but I can tell you this… she needs you, more so now that ever before. My little Kahlan has been crying herself to sleep since you left… her friends try to comfort her, but she finds no joy in life. Yes…," she nodded. "She is alive, but she does not live."

Richard gave a nod. He understood how Kahlan must be feeling. Without her, his life had no purpose, no reason to go on. She must be feeling the same thing. Life was meaningless without the other. Slowly, he stood before Kahlan's mother, unashamed of his nakedness. Here in the Underworld there was no vanity, only the shame that you brought with you.

"I love Kahlan," he declared staring at her mother. "I love her more than life itself. I would die for her. I would, if I could, go to the very depths of the Underworld for her."

Kahlan's mother raised her eyebrows and looked dubious. "Would you truly do that?" she asked. "Would you risk the eternal embrace of the Keeper just for a chance to see my daughter again?"

"Yes," Richard said firmly, with no room for doubt. "I would risk everything I am and have for her, to ask for her forgiveness and tell her that I love her."

His beloved's mother looked at him oddly for a moment, her brow creasing in much the same way as Kahlan's would when she thought about something. She knitted her eyebrows together and glared at him, pursing her lips.

"If that is truly how you feel, then I shall help you, Richard Rahl," Kahlan's mother said. "But I will not do it for you, because I can never forgive you for the pain you have given my daughter—I do it for her… for my sweet little Kahlan."

The glowing confessor held out her hand. "Take my hand, Richard Rahl, and I shall guide you to the realm of the Keeper," she said. "And pray to the good spirits that your love for my daughter is strong enough to fend off the torment that awaits you there."

Without hesitation or any sign of reluctance, Richard took a hold of the hand of the woman who had given birth to the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. The white light began to strengthen as she led him back down the entrance hall towards the great stone black doors that led out of the Temple of the Winds and back into the darkness that was the Underworld.

XXX

Neville looked up at the structure before him and smiled. He could hardly believe he had made it through the gate, let alone past all the patrols. From his previous time here, he knew the city well, and had slipped into a local tavern he had frequented many times before.

At first, when he went to the sliph's well, he had contemplated going to the Wizard's Keep, but then he rethought that idea. No doubt the Lord Rahl would have stationed guards. And even though Richard Rahl was dead, the new Lord Rahl would maintain that order. It was only wise.

So he had been forced to take a slight detour, but it had not delayed him that long. It had given him a means to get into Aydindril with a group of traveling merchants. Now that the blithe that had been the plague had been lifted, the D'Harans had lifted the quarantines and were allowing people to freely travel. Visitors became welcomed encounters at the inns and taverns of the city, and Neville took full advantage of that.

He had slipped through the gates dressed as a wealthy merchant, abandoning his dark robes back at Renwold, knowing that they would only make him stand out amongst the good people of Aydindril. As he crept along the streets, he watched the quads patrol around the Confessor's Palace and began to formulate his plan.

Neville would act soon. It was only a matter of time that he could sneak into the palace and find the confessor. Neville's hands drifted into his overcoat and felt the cold steel of the Rada'Han he kept hidden there. A smile grew across his face. Soon, the Mother Confessor would be his, and he would finally be able to obtain the unobtainable.

XXX

A pale sickly green light covered everything, and the sea of wailing souls, writhing in agony and torment, stretched on before him. Green flames danced around and the screams assaulted his ears. He was no longer in the realm of the good spirits, but had past through the levels to the bottom, the very heart of the Underworld: the domain of the Keeper.

Richard looked around for Kahlan's mother, but he could not find her. She'd left him. Silently he thanked her for bringing him this far. He had been uncertain about what it was he was supposed to do, but when he had opened his eyes and ears to the tumult that was the Underworld, Richard knew what it was he must do.

"Richard Rahl," came a booming voice out of the darkness. "Kneel before the Keeper."

He clenched his hands in fists and held them at his side. "Never!"

"You dare disobey the Keeper of the Underworld!" came the voice of Darken Rahl. Richard turned and saw his brother's spirit glide up through the green mists and flames that engulfed the pit.

"Silence, Darken Rahl!" came the Keeper's voice.

Rahl squinted but bowed his head. "As you command, master." Rahl stood back and licked his fingertips as his dark eyes watched Richard.

Richard turned back to the void from whence the voice came. "You know why I am here?" he asked the Keeper.

"Of course, Seeker," the Keeper replied. "My Beloved is not the only one who knows prophecy. You have betrayed the Mother Confessor and mistakenly believed that she was the one who betrayed you."

"She paid the price for my mistake," Richard said. "I will take the deal."

Darken Rahl could not contain himself and he laughed. "Surely you do not believe the Keeper will give you up so easily, especially after you stopped his conquest."

"Darken Rahl!" boomed the Keeper's voice laced with annoyance and anger. "If you do not silence your tongue I shall send you back to the wailing sea."

Rahl visibly paled and backed away bowing his head, stepping back into the shadows. Richard ignored him and focused his attention on the Keeper. "Well?"

The Keeper seemed to take a breath and the green flames withered for a moment before coming back even stronger. "I may have a deal for you, Seeker," the Keeper spoke. "The terms, however, are nonnegotiable."

"I will accept whatever terms you offer," Richard boldly declared, finally kneeling. "As long as I get to see Kahlan again."

The Keeper laughed and Richard almost felt as if he was being embraced in the cold embrace he had always heard of. "Then," the Keeper purred. "We have a deal, Seeker."


	38. Return

**Chapter 38 – Return**

"What's happening?" Neville asked a man as he arched his neck to look over the heads of others.

"The D'Harans are returning," the man replied. "And rumor is that they have a prisoner."

"A prisoner?" Neville narrowed his eyes.

He turned and pushed his way through the throngs of people to watch as the rusty bearded D'Haran general entered the city, his men following behind him. There was talk that the army had had a small skirmish with an Imperial Order scouting party and Neville was agitated that the Emperor had not given him the time he had required to get to the Mother Confessor and have his way with her.

However, his fears were alleviated when he saw the man in chains being dragged along by a Mord'Sith. He was nothing but a spy, nothing as consequential as a scouting party. Neville laughed to himself at how the good people of Aydindril had spread falsities through their taverns and pubs. As he watched the soldier being paraded through the street, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

With the D'Harans focused on this man, Neville finally had his chance to get into the Confessor's Palace. He had been watching the patrols and changing of the watch during the dark of night, and the wizard believed he had found a gap in their perimeter that would allow him to slip into the Confessor's Palace without being seen. Plus, he could always use some magic to cloak himself in invisibility for a short while. He would secret himself away in the Mother Confessor's chambers and wait for her to be alone.

And then he would have her.

XXX

Richard closed his eyes tightly as he felt himself being flung into the air. His mind thought back to what the Keeper had asked. He had accepted it without a moments pause. Darken Rahl laughed and wished him luck as the Keeper flung him up away from the Underworld and towards the opening that had manifested itself up above.

As Richard went tumbling through the blackness of the Underworld, he could not help but think that he would only have enough time to ask forgiveness and nothing less, but he was willing to take that. The price was fair for what he had done to Kahlan. Whatever he time he had left, he would dedicate to her and her alone.

He was thrown out of green flames and went rolling on a dirt floor coughing and groaning as his lungs sought out air. He blinked and his vision slowly returned to him.

"Richard With The Temper?" came a shocked voice.

Richard slowly stood and looked around, stunned to find himself in the spirit house at the Mud People's village. The elders were in the middle of a gathering, and they had all stopped and were staring at him. Chandalen stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder, turning his attention to him.

"How did you get here?" the hunter asked.

Relieved to see a friendly face and the evidence that the Keeper had kept his promise, Richard smiled. "It's a long story, but I'm going to have to borrow some clothes… and leave at once. I have to get back to Aydindril as fast as possible."

Chandalen nodded and directed him towards the door flap. Richard ducked his head and went out, blinking and shivering as the cool air made contact with his naked form. He walked through the village, the Mud People staring at him awkwardly.

"Why are they looking at me like that?" Richard asked Chandalen.

"No one has ever seen a man come back from the spirit world without becoming a servant of the Keeper," Chandalen replied. "They fear you."

"I mean you no harm," Richard asserted. "I… I've returned from the forbidden place, and now I must get to Kahlan."

Chandalen nodded. "Then we shall see to your needs quickly," the hunter took him to the hut that had been Richard and Kahlan's for that brief time that they had been mud husband and mud wife. Richard looked at the hunter questioningly, when Chandalen held up the door flap for him. "We have keep the hut for you and Confessor Kahlan for when you have appeased the ancestor spirits and returned to take up your place as Mud People once again."

"You will still accept us as Mud People even when we did not perform the Rite of Mud as we had been told we must?" Richard asked, confused.

"It is the will of the ancestors," Chandalen said. "They say that you are special and that we must have you as one of us."

Richard gave a nod of thanks, then slipped inside. He blinked and held back tears as he gazed around the small hut, remembering the time he had spent here with Kahlan. The talk of the Rite of Mud also brought back memories, but they had become tainted by his betrayal to Kahlan when he had refused to listen to her after he had finally made love to her, only to find out she had never thought it was him… and had still found enjoyment and release in it.

He slumped his shoulders and retrieved a pair of buckskin trousers and pulled them on. He looked around for a shirt, the Mud People didn't believe in shirts, but he did not want to return to Aydindril looking like a beggar. Richard stopped and his eyes locked on something. He fell to his knees and slowly pulled it out from its hiding place.

It was the grass skirt that Kahlan had worn during their time in the sacred mud pool. The mud was still splattered all over it, but it did not diminish the feelings that welled up inside him from holding something that she had worn. Richard clutched it to his chest and openly sobbed, thinking of her and how close they had come to consummating their love that day. The anguish of how things had turned out after that had left him feeling hollow and with no hope, but now, he felt there was finally some hope. He would return to her and ask forgiveness, and then… for one last time, he would declare his undying love for her.

Putting grass skirt down on the clothed covered hay mattress, stroking it reverently, Richard stood and took a deep breath, wiping his face of his tears. He turned and slipped out the hut.

Chandalen was still waiting for him outside and had been joined by Savidlin and the Bird Man. The hunter looked at him with sad eyes.

"The ancestor spirits have told us the price you have paid to see the Confessor Kahlan again," Chandalen said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We are sorry."

Richard nodded, then his eyebrows knitted together. "How long has it been since the last time I was here?" he asked.

Chandalen looked confused and answered. Richard raised his eyebrows, shocked. Had it really been that long? He wondered if Kahlan would even agree to see him after so long. Did she think him dead? Had she moved on? He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was no good thinking of things that could not be changed. Richard said his farewells to the Mud People, and made his way towards the cave and the sliph that dwelled within.

XXX

It had been a total of four months now since Richard's disappearance, and many of the others had come to accept that he was not coming back; that he was dead. For her own part, Kahlan still felt the pain of his passing, it would always be with her, but she had buried it down deep into her very core, where it lay hidden with her heart and spirit.

She had begun to take up her duties once again and presently, Kahlan was sitting in on a meeting of the council as they interrogated an Imperial Order soldier the D'Harans had captured. They believed he was a spy and General Reibisch thought that they might be able to gleam some information out of him. She listened as the man refused to talk and rolled her eyes. Zedd and the general were getting nowhere, so Kahlan took a deep breath and decided she would take charge and do what confessors had always done with for Aydindril in troubled times. She stood and the room silenced.

"What is it, Kahlan?" Zedd asked, turning to her.

Without answering him, Kahlan stepped down the dais and grasped the prisoner by the throat, releasing her powers. There was thunder without sound and her eyes turned black as her confessor's magic consumed the man's soul, binding him to her for the rest of his days.

"Command me, Confessor," the man pleaded looking up at her with absolute devotion.

"Tell us everything you know about the Imperial Order and its movements," she commanded.

The rest listened as the man spoke at great length to what the Order was planning and how they operated. Kahlan took her seat at the Mother Confessor's chair and listened patiently as the man went on and on. Occasionally, Zedd or General Reibisch would interject with a question. The confessed man would look to her for direction and she would command him to answer their questions. When Zedd and the D'Haran general were done, and seemed satisfied with what they had learned, Kahlan stepped down from the dais.

Zedd looked at her, confused and worried. Beside him, Nathan looked at her with eyes that told her that he knew what she was planning. She had decided this several days ago. It was something she had put off for a long time, but now that it was clear Richard was no longer coming back, Kahlan had decided it was time.

"Kahlan, what are you doing?" Zedd asked, as she walked up to the confessed man.

She turned around and looked upon him with a confessor's face, masking the torment and anguish inside her. "I am doing my duty, Zedd," Kahlan answered. "A duty I have neglected for far too long. It has been four months, Zedd… that is long enough time to wait." She turned back to the man. "Go to my bedchambers and await me."

"Yes, mistress," the man bowed his head and turned to leave.

"Kahlan!" Zedd cried out. "You can't?"

Kahlan spun around and glared at him with a fierce confessor's glare. "I must and I will," she said firmly. "I have a duty as the last confessor to continue the line. And this man is as good as any other. I shall take him as mate and provide Aydindril with the confessors they shall need to stand against this storm rising from the south."

With that said, Kahlan took a deep breath and spun on her heels and marched out of the room, Rikka not far behind her. She held back her tears, not wanting anyone to see them. Even though she had decided she was going to take a mate, she did not enjoy the prospect of the duty she was going to have to perform.

There was no sense dwelling on it. Richard was never coming back, the manner of his departure had made that clear, so there was no hope that he would ever be the father of her children. For a time she had thought it might be possible, but now she knew that all of that had been a childish and foolish wish, one that could never be. She'd betrayed the one man she had ever loved and had lost him for all time. She did not even know if when she died and went to the Underworld that he would even be there to embrace her, or if he would even want to.

But such feelings were left for another day. Today, she would perform her duty and do what was necessary to continue the line of the confessors.

XXX

 _Breathe, master_ , the sliph cooed into his mind.  _Breathe_.

Richard coughed and spat out the quicksilver liquid. His whole body ached and he was in pain. The trip through the sliph had not been as pleasant as he had hoped. Something was wrong with him, but thankfully he had still been compatible. As his chest heaved, gulping in deep breaths of air, Richard heard the sound of running footsteps across stone. He heard the door open and he blinked, looking up to see a pair of angry eye glaring at him.

"You know, I have a good mind to strike you with my agiel for what you've done," Cara said, squinting down at him, then her scowl disappeared and she dropped to her knees, wrapping her leather-clad arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "But I'm too happy to see you alive to dwell on past offenses."

Richard exhaled and closed his eyes, happy to be back. "Kahlan?" he choked out.

Cara backed up and looked him in the eyes, her expression looking worried and concerned. "We should hurry, Richard," she said. "She's been despondent and depressed ever since you left… and," she looked back at her other Mord'Sith. "Rumor has it that she has been contemplating taking a mate."

"What?" Richard was afraid he had been right all along about her love for him being false.

The Mord'Sith glared at him and punched his shoulder. "She thinks your dead, Lord Rahl," Cara admonished him. "Rikka has had to watch the Mother Confessor fall asleep crying almost every night. If she is taking a mate it is only because it is her duty to provide Aydindril with another confessor until she dies to join you in the Underworld."

"But… but… I'm no longer in the Underworld," he grimaced as a ripple of pain shot through his stomach.

Noticing his pain, Cara reached out to steady him. "That much is clear…," she knitted her eyebrows together in concern. "Is everything all right?"

Richard clenched his jaw and felt his chest tighten, as he forced himself to dull out the pain. "Just take me to Kahlan," he ordered.

Cara nodded, and signaled to the other Mord'Sith. The door was opened and they rushed out, flanking him as Richard ran for his life to find the woman he loved and beg forgiveness before it was too late.


	39. Bittersweet

**Chapter 39 – Bittersweet**

Kahlan took a deep breath and opened the door to her bedchambers. The confessed man was sitting on the bed waiting for her. For a moment she felt sick. How could she do this here, in this room, the one room in which she and Richard had shared for such a brief time and had given each other a night of pleasure? That one night was the only bit of solace she could gleam from her time with Richard.

What little joy she had felt after discovering it had been Richard who had been the one to make love to her, had vanished the moment he abandoned her and left her to go to the Temple of the Winds without so much as a kind word. Kahlan was still happy beyond belief that it had been Richard, and not Darken Rahl, who had taken her virginity, but the ache in her heart over being separated from the one she loved was almost too much to bear.

She bit her lower lip, determined to get this over with. The Mother Confessor would provide another confessor then take her life and join her Seeker in the Underworld, where she hoped he would have her. Kahlan closed her eyes as hot tears came out. She closed the door, bolting it shut, and stepped across the room to the bed.

"Mistress?" the man looked up questioningly, the blind devotion and concern evident in his voice when he saw the state she was in.

Kahlan wiped the tears from her eyes. "Remove your clothes," she told him. "You are to father the next confessor."

His eyes lit up. "Yes, mistress," he said and begun unbuckling his trousers. Kahlan turned around from him and lowered her head, sobbing softly. Slowly she began unlacing her white dress.

She did not truly now how to feel about this. Deep down, she knew she liked the prospect of becoming a mother, but at the same time not having Richard be the father of that child was heartbreaking. They had been through so much together and fought so hard to have their love that it hurt all the more that he was not here, that she could no longer feel the warm embrace of his touch, or his kiss. Kahlan allowed the tears to run down her face, not caring what the confessed man thought. He'd love her no matter what… he was confessed.

Slipping out of her white dress, Kahlan folded it and laid it across the back of a chair. Something caught her eye and she topped and stared. A gut wrenching feeling seemed to churn and burn through her insides as she recognized the familiar steel brilliance of the Sword of Truth. Slowly, Kahlan reached over and picked it up, holding the scabbard in her hands, remembering how Richard had defended her with it many times.

It brought back all the memories of every time he had come to her rescue. All of it had started that day in Hartland, where Richard had pushed a D'Haran soldier away and jumped in front of her shouting at the quad to leave her alone. So little did he know then, who she was… what she was… yet still he defended her. Then… spirits, he had touched her. No man had ever dared touch a confessor. She had held her dagger to his throat and looked into his warm brown eyes.

She had not known then, but it was at that moment, when she looked into his eyes and glimpsed his soul that she had begun to fall in love with him. When Zedd had told her that Richard was the Seeker, he had misunderstood her reaction, thinking she thought Richard wasn't good enough. Fortunately, she had managed to maintain her confessor's face and was able to mask her true feelings. She had reacted the way she had because she liked Richard and knew that Seekers had short lives. It had pained her to know that a man who had risked his own life to save her, when he did not even know who she was, was destined for a short and violent life.

What Kahlan had not expected was to fall in love with the man. Richard was the first true Seeker since Kieran. And Kahlan knew that Seeker's story and how his confessor had fallen in love with him, only to be destined to die together. But it had been when she and Richard were on their quest that she had learned the true story behind Kieran and the Confessor Vivian. The truth had been painful and difficult to hear, and she feared that one day she and Richard might slip and he'd be confessed.

Kahlan closed her eyes and clutched the sword to her breast, crying. She hugged the cold steel as if it was her beloved. It was the only thing beside his gold cape that she had left. She had no idea where his wizard's outfit had been stored and she had looked all over the place. It was nowhere in her bedchambers, and she had searched the room he had used as his office, as well.

"Mistress?"

Kahlan jumped and looked over her shoulder to see the confessed man finish undressing by removing his shirt. She looked at him for a moment and judged him adequate. No man could be like Richard, no matter his size. Richard was the only man she loved and the only man she would ever find pleasure in.

"I'm almost finished," she replied. "Wait."

She turned back and held the sword up in her hands, gazing upon the elaborate hilt, imagining Richard's strong hand around it, pulling it from the scabbard as he brought it out to defend her. A faint smile creased her lips as she thought of him. Kahlan took a deep breath, filled with sorrow, regret, and longing to be with the man she loved, and placed the sword down beside her dress, caressing the length of the blade reverently, as if it were an extension of her beloved.

Kahlan undid her corset and tossed it on the floor, taking a deep breath. Then she nearly jumped when she felt the hands of the confessed man on her shoulders as he massaged them. Kahlan closed her eyes and sighed. At least he could give a good back rub. She turned around and told him to go to the bed.

"Yes, mistress," he replied, and then leaned forward to try and kiss her. She stopped him before their lips could touch.

"No, that won't be necessary," she said. "Just go to the bed and prepare."

He nodded and turned back to climb up onto the bed. Kahlan looked at him. He was handsome enough, but no man was as handsome as Richard. His build and complexion was similar to the man she loved; yet his eyes were dark and did not have that warm quality that were always in Richard's. Not to mention this man was confessed, so the love in his eyes was not real, but created by her magic.

Narrowing her eyes and taking one last breath, she removed her underthings. As she stepped over to the bed, she noticed that the man was ready. She bit her lower lip, wondering how it was that men could be aroused so easily. Richard would have made some jest about being able to just look at her in her white dress and be excited, but this man said nothing. He just laid on the bed, looking up at her with the eyes of a confessed.

Kahlan eased down and rested her head against the pillow, her hands folded together around her stomach. She took a breath and closed her eyes, commanding her mind to call up an image of Richard. She licked her lips, as she thought of him naked, of him kissing her and running his hands down her body, caressing her exposed flesh. Kahlan thought of their feigned lovemaking in the sacred mud pool and how it felt to have his hardness brush against her soft belly.

Slowly, Kahlan eased her hand down and felt herself, thinking of Richard. If she would have to accept this man into her, she would prepare herself with Richard in her mind. Keeping her eyes closed and picturing Richard's head between her legs, she told the confessed man to make her with child.

The mattress shifted as the man positioned himself. Kahlan took a deep breath and recalled the image of taking Richard into her mouth, and how hard and warm he had been to her touch. She wished with all her being that he could be here now, miraculously appearing at the last moment to stop this, but she knew such thoughts were fanciful and a waste of time. They would never come true. Her love, Richard Rahl, was dead. And no amount of wishing was ever going to bring him back.

"I'm ready," she told the man, spreading her legs. "You may enter me."

"Yes, mistress," he whispered, his voice heavy with confessed desire.

Keeping her eyes closed, imagining her Richard, Kahlan almost jumped as she felt the confessed man's hardness brush against her femininity. At that moment, she changed her mind. She could not do this. Kahlan only ever wanted to be with Richard, and no one else, not even to continue the line of confessors. If she had to be the last confessor, then so be it. The line of confessors would die with her.

Then, before the man could penetrate her, he was pulled away. She heard a gasp and felt something wet and warm spray against her. Kahlan immediately opened her eyes and nearly screamed as she saw the haggard gaunt face of the wizard as he sliced open the throat of the confessed man with the Sword of Truth in his hand. His dark eyes locked on her and he bounded up onto the bed in lightning speed.

Kahlan could have confessed him, but not enough time had passed since she had confessed the now dead soldier. Neville seemed to know this, because he did not resist when she reached up to grasp his neck. She knew she could not confess him, but she could at least try and choke him. His hand darted into his robes. Kahlan scowled and glared up at him in anger, determined to kill him. Then a terrible metal clicking sound echoed throughout her bedchambers and Kahlan froze, horrified.

She removed her hand from his throat and reached for her own and cried out when she felt the cold metal of a Raha'Han. Neville grinned down at her, and his hands groped her breasts.

"Finally, Mother Confessor," he said, sneering. "I get to taste you."

Kahlan screamed as she felt his lips descend upon her breasts as he bit and nibbled at her soft flesh.

XXX

He recognized that scream. His heart ached and burned with the horror of hearing it, and Richard abandoned his escort and ran down the hall. Cara and the others took off after him. His chest heaved with each breath as he darted through the Confessor's Palace. He was close to her, he knew it, and she needed him. Her mother had been right. Kahlan needed him. She loved him!

Spinning around a corner, ignoring the pain in his stomach from the price he was paying to be here, Richard rushed for the door. Rikka, her brow creased in concern and worry, was pounding her shoulder against the door. She stopped and her jaw dropped when she saw Richard approaching with Cara and a train of Mord'Sith behind him.

"Out of the way!" was all he could shout.

Rikka jumped away from the door as Richard lowered his shoulders and charged it. He met the strong door with a resounding thud and the hinges creaked. He backed away and rammed into it again. The wood began to groan and snap, and on the third charge, the hinges broke and the door gave way.

Richard went stumbling in, the Mord'Sith trailing after him. Kahlan's screams were now deafening and he blinked, his eyes turning to rays of unadulterated fury as he saw the sight before him. The man was on top of Kahlan, his hand shoved between her legs and his face buried in her breasts. A silver collar was around her neck, and Richard recognized it immediately.

Her eyes opened and she glimpsed him. For a moment, she seemed too shocked to say or do anything. Her screams stopped and she took in a deep breath. "RICHARD!"

Without a moments pause, Richard leapt into the air and collided with the man trying to rape his beloved. His mind was so focused on attacking this man, that he was vaguely aware of Cara and Rikka helping Kahlan up off the bed. Richard and the attacker went tumbling on the ground, punching and clawing at each other.

Their roll took them to the balcony and they pushed off each other. As they stood, Richard caught a glimpse of the gaunt face and haggard black hair and recognized the wizard Neville Ranson.

"Impossible!" Neville screamed as Richard pulled back his fist and rammed it hard into Neville's stunned face, breaking his nose, causing blood to splatter.

Neville raised his own hand to fight back, but Richard was quicker. So great was his fury that he was nearly dancing. It was a dance Richard had done many times with the Sword of Truth. It was the dance with death. The dance where he got his name: The Bringer of Death. And that was exactly what he was going to do to Neville.

The wizard jumped and skidded, but Richard never missed him. Neville cried out in horror as Richard punched him in the gut and then pulled him around, locking his head in his arms.

"Damn you!" Neville screamed. "You may kill me… but I shall be avenged! You're sweet Mother Confessor will never be safe! Never!"

With blood dripping from his mouth, his teeth red with blood, Neville laughed manically. Richard, clenching his teeth, clutched the man's head firmly in his arms and gave a quick twitch. There was a sickening crack as the man's neck was broken. Heaving with the exertion of the fight, Richard let go of the limp body. Neville's lifeless form slumped on the railing and went careening over the edge, impacting with a resounding crash on the stone square below.

Closing his eyes, allowing the righteous rage to seep from him, having gotten his revenge and saved his beloved, Richard turned around and stepped back into the bedchambers.

"RICHARD!" she collided with him immediately, her arms wrapping around his neck and her head burying itself in his heaving chest.

He blinked and looked down at her. His heart pounded with undying love for this woman, he wanted nothing but to hold her in his arms and seek forgiveness. Richard reached down and pulled her head up to look at him. Her brilliant blue eyes were rimmed red as tears freely flowed down her pale cheeks. He cupped her head in his hands and brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"Oh, my Kahlan," he spoke softly. "I'm so sorry… can… can you forgive me? I should have listened to you." Richard lowered his brow, angry with himself. "You were right… the spirits know who was with who. I cannot blame you for feeling pleasure, especially when, in the end, it was me who gave it to you. I love you… and I'm sorry I did not tell you before. Can you forgive me?"

Kahlan's hand came up and grabbed his head. "Oh, Richard…," she murmured, licking her lips as her eyes stared at his. "You came back to me. You came back!"

Before he could ask if that was a yes, Kahlan moved forward and captured her lips in his. He closed his eyes and melted into the touch of the woman he loved, as their bodies wrapped around one another and became one.

Then the pain came. Richard let out a groan, and backed away, clutching his chest as the internal battle his body had been waging began to lose. Kahlan cried out as he collapsed to his knees, grimacing and closing his eyes to fight off the agony that tormented his insides.

"Richard!" she gasped, kneeling down next him, her hands unsure what to do with themselves. "What's going on… what's happening?"

He took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes, her wonderful blue eyes that had nothing but love and worry for him. "I've done what I came to do, my love," he whispered through pants of pain. "Always know that I love you… and I will be waiting you in the Underworld."

"What? NO!" Kahlan grabbed him. "You can't die, not now… not again! I can't live without you!"

"I'm sorry, Kahlan," Richard sighed, his vision and strength becoming weaker. He looked up and saw the collar around her neck. He blinked. He could not leave her like that, unprotected, with no access to her powers. "My sword?"

"CARA!" Kahlan screamed.

The Mord'Sith had been close and had been listening. She quickly returned with the Sword of Truth and knelt down beside them, reaching out with a leather-clad hand to help steady Richard, as she handed the lethal weapon over to him. Richard gripped the hilt, and could not help but feel how right it seemed to feel it in his hands, as if it belonged there and nowhere else. He had to shake his head and blinked to regain some of his control, but there was still enough time to free her… to save her one last time.

He looked up at Kahlan, and tried to smile. "Hold still."

She obeyed and Richard held the collar in his hand, while he slipped the blade through the gap between the metal and her throat. Then with a twist of his wrist, he snapped the Rada'Han off her with the Sword of Truth. The metal when clanging to the stone floor and she was free. Richard could feel her magic returning to her and he was confident she would be able to defend herself.

Richard's eyes grew heavy as the eternal sleep called. Kahlan clutched his shoulders with her hands. "Richard, what is happening?" she pleaded, her voice laced with horror and fear. "Please tell me!"

He gulped past the pain and looked up at her. He could not refuse her, not now… not ever. "It is my price," he choked. "My punishment for betraying you. To come back to the world of the living, I had to make a deal with the Keeper."

"A deal? What?" Kahlan was desperate; she could hardly keep it hidden.

"I've taken the entire plague onto myself," Richard answered, grimacing as a shot of pain rippled through his insides, clutching for his heart. He began to wobble, but Cara and Kahlan held him up.

"Surely there must be a way to save you?" Cara said.

Richard grinned weakly as he began to crawl closer and closer to the oblivion of eternal rest. "There was," he said. "When I entered the Temple of the Winds and learned all that was learnable… but I had to give up that knowledge to return." A stabbing pain hit his stomach and his body tensed and he moaned in agony.

Kahlan wept openly, and she placed her forehead against his, her hands running through his hair. "Richard," she spoke through her sobs. "Please… you can't leave me. I love you. Without you there is no point to life. If… if you are to die, then…" she suddenly pulled the sword from his unresisting hands and held the blade to her chest. "Then I will die, too. We shall reunite in the Underworld."

"No… no," he shook his head half gone already. "Cara… don't let her. I… I order it as the Lord Rahl."

"Yes, Richard," Cara said and gripped the sword from Kahlan's grasp and yanked it away.

Kahlan cried out and doubled over crying. "I can't lose you, Richard! I can't live without you! Please… please don't ask me to!"

Pushing back the pain for just a moment, Richard looked up at his beloved and raised his hand with all his remaining strength to caress her cheek and brush her long beautiful hair away from her face. "You must, Kahlan," he said. "You must live."

"Please," she begged, grabbing his face and holding it to look into her eyes. "Please, Richard, think… there must be a way to save you. There must!"

Richard began to slip away, but his mind thought and fought for Kahlan. Then it hit him, he had heard him speak of it before and knew he was the one to help. Before he could forget, he sought out Kahlan's eyes. He looked squarely at her and, with the last bit of his strength, whispered a name.


	40. Three

**Chapter 40 – Three**

Kahlan watched in horror as Richard began to sway, his eyes darting around and becoming dull, as he mulled over her last question. She had to believe that there was a way to save him. Surely the Creator would not have allowed her to get her love back only to lose him again. That fate would be cruel and more akin to the Keeper's way than the Creator's. Brushing her tears away she watched, as Richard seemed to find purchase. His warm brown eyes looked up at her, filled with nothing but love for her and her alone. She watched as he seemed to push all his energy into this last act.

His lips opened. "Kolo," he whispered, then slumped forward, unconscious.

Kahlan cried, thinking he had used the last bit of his life to answer her question, but when Cara felt for his pulse, she gave a Mord'Sith smile and nodded. "The Lord Rahl lives."

"What did he say?" Rikka asked, standing behind them. She was as concerned and frustrated as the rest, and it leaked through in her voice.

Kahlan's mind reeled, trying to find the reason and meaning behind that name. What or who was Kolo? Then it hit her, and she remembered. Kolo was the nickname that Warren and Berdine had given to a wizard, whose journal they had found. Kahlan wiped her sniffling nose and looked up. "Find Warren!"

The Mord'Sith obeyed her command without hesitation. Cara stayed and helped Kahlan with Richard. They picked him up slowly and pulled him to the bed. As Cara dealt with the remains of the confessed dead man, Kahlan quickly found a robe and covered herself. She had been too worried for Richard to have thought much about being bare and without clothes in front of all the Mord'Sith. In away, they were almost like sisters, so she did not mind as much.

When she was done, she climbed up onto the bed and laid beside Richard, running her fingers along his bare chest, making circles around his scars. There were so many, much more than she cared to know about. The most painful was the one just above his heart. Every time she saw it tears would force their way out and pour down her face.

Kahlan scooted closer to Richard, and curled her body up against his, resting her head on his chest, listening the faint sound of his heartbeat as he did battle with the terrible infection waging within. He groaned and she looked up to see him grimace in pain. Slowly, she sat back up and pulled his heart into her lap, running her hand across his forehead. He was sweating and burning hot.

Kahlan was becoming more concerned as the minutes seemed to fly by. What had Richard said… he'd taken the entire plague onto himself? She bit her lower lip and furrowed her brow. "What were you thinking, Richard?" she murmured softly as she gently caressed his face. "Why would you come back only to then leave me again? Don't you know I love you?"

His eyes fluttered open and a weak smile formed across his lips. "Yes, I know," he said, his warm brown eyes lazily staring at her. His brow furrowed and his eyebrows knitted together. "Oh, spirits… Kahlan… it hurts… it hurts."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, holding back her tears, being strong for him. His hand groped around, and she took hold of it in hers. "I'm here, Richard," she whispered, as his eyes closed again, squinting tight against the pain he was feeling. "I'm here."

His grip around her hand was hard and it hurt, but she did not care. If she could bring him some comfort, then that was all that mattered to her. Kahlan bit her lip to keep her own pain, at seeing the man she loved in torment, from showing. He just had to be all right. He had to live. Kahlan did not want to go on in a world without him. Now that she knew that he really did love her and that he had risked so much just to come back and tell her, Kahlan could not bear the thought of him dying.

The door opened and Rikka came rushing in with Warren behind her. Zedd and Nathan appeared with Verna, and the three of them watched as Kahlan slowly slipped Richard's head from her lap and tenderly rested it on a pillow, before she stood up off the bed. The young wizard took in the sight of Richard and blinked, then dashed over to her.

"What is it?" he asked, shoving away the question she knew he wanted to ask. Everyone must be wondering how Richard had gotten back.

"Richard has the plague," Kahlan said. "He… he said it was the price he had to pay for coming back."

Zedd quickly crossed and placed his hand on Richard's forehead. His grey hairs blurred and tears manifested. "Bags! Why would he do such a thing?"

"To come back to me," Kahlan answered. "To tell me that he loves me, and to ask forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" Verna furrowed her brow, confused. "What for?"

Kahlan turned to the Sister of the Light, knowing that out all the people the only one who would understand was not here. Where was Nicci? Kahlan took a deep breath and looked at Verna.

"Forgiveness for leaving me," Kahlan replied, plainly. "Abandoning me, when I needed him most."

Verna gave a nod, and stepped up closer to Warren, quietly seeking out his hand. Warren held it up and kissed it. He then turned his attention to Kahlan. "Why did you send for me?"

"We were asking the Lord Rahl what could be done to save him," Cara interjected to answer, her voice not betraying her true feelings, though her eyes did.

"His only answer," Kahlan continued, "was Kolo."

"Kolo?" Warren blinked, utterly perplexed and bewildered.

Kahlan nodded. She turned to Zedd, not knowing what else to do or say. "Can you do anything for him, Zedd?"

The old wizard heaved a great sigh and looked at her sadly. "I cannot heal him, but perhaps I can lessen his pain."

"Then do so, please," she replied, leaning over the bed to place a hand on Richard's arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

His eyes opened at her touch and flirted around the room, taking in all the faces. Richard looked straight at Warren, their eyes locking. "You know," he murmured softly, directing all his focus on the young wizard. "You know the cure… you read about it in  _Tagenricht ost fuer Mosst Verlaschendreck nich Greschlechten_. And… and again… confirmed by Kolo." Richard coughed and his lips grew heavy again, and he sunk back down into the pillows, returning to unconsciousness.

Everyone turned to look at Warren. The poor wizard looked as startled as everyone else. "Honestly, I… I don't know what he's talking about?" Warren protested. "If I knew a cure for the plague, then I would have told everyone… you know that don't you?"

"Of course we do, Warren," Verna reassured him, running her hand along his arm, as she intertwined it with hers.

Nathan stepped forward and his azure eyes seemed to drink in the entire scene. "Perhaps Richard was referring to something else," he put forth. "Not a cure for the plague, but a cure for what caused it."

Warren blinked. "How could that be done?"

"Well," Nathan said, straightening his back and holding the flaps of his jacket with his hands as he pontificated. "The plague came from the Temple of the Winds, yes?" They all nodded. "So, it is logical to assume that the plague was generated using a magical spell." He held up a finger. "Now, what I'm suggesting might seem fanciful, but it might just be true. This plague might have been created by the wizards three thousand years ago as a weapon against the wizards of the Old World, just like they created the dreamwalkers as a weapon against the New World."

"So magic could impede it," Zedd said nodding. "Just like the bond to the Lord Rahl protects us from the dreamwalker."

Nathan nodded. "That is what I'm thinking."

Warren clenched his jaw tight and looked worried. "I… I just don't know what he means by I read it in  _Tagenricht ost fuer Mosst Verlaschendreck nich Greschlechten_."

"It's because you did," came a strong serene voice.

Everyone turned to see the beautiful woman in the tight form fitting black dress glide into the room. In her arms, she held the ancient book that had been Koloblicin's journal. Nicci stepped up to Kahlan and bowed her head. "When I heard what had happened, I went to the library at the Wizard's Keep," she said holding the book up for Kahlan.

Kahlan took it in her hands and stared down at the leather-bound cover, unsure what it was Nicci wanted her to do. The sorceress must have guessed her confusion, because she took the book back and opened it, flipping through the pages.

"What exactly are you on about?" Zedd huffed, placing his hands on his hips as he arched his neck down to peer over Nicci's shoulder.

"The wizards of old created many weapons, Zedd," Nicci replied. "Some of them were not as tame or… controllable."

"Like the dreamwalkers," Nathan interjected.

Nicci looked up at the prophet with her perfect eyes and nodded. "Yes, Nathan, like the dreamwalkers," she replied. "According to Kolo, when they created the plague, the wizards of the Old World also created something far more dangerous and deadly."

"More deadly than a plague!" Cara shook her head, looking dubious.

"Yes," Nicci gave the Mord'Sith a fierce glare. "Something that would shake the very foundations of the world as we know it."

Zedd narrowed his eyes. "You are not talking about what I think you're talking about, are you, my dear?"

Nicci fixed Zedd with a look. "Yes, I am," she replied, then turned her attention to Kahlan, holding out the book. "You must read these three names," she pointed to three words on the page, "and then pour wizard's sand on Richard's chest, just above his heart."

"Why me?" Kahlan asked, confused. "Why can't you do it, or Zedd? I'm a confessor, not a sorceress."

Nicci pursed her lips but it was Warren who answered. "Because you love him and he loves you," the young wizard finally remembered what Richard had said he knew. He smiled, pleased to have been of some help. Kahlan looked at Nicci for confirmation, and the sorceress nodded.

"I love him, but he does not love me," Nicci answered. "So I cannot do it. It is you who he loves and it is you who can save him."

Zedd was grumbling. "This is a bad idea."

"Do you want Richard back or not!" she snapped at him. Nicci's eyes bore into him like daggers.

The old wizard's mouth dropped and he seemed taken aback by her outburst. Zedd knitted his eyebrows together and nodded his head. Kahlan looked back and forth between the two, her chest heaving with hope, but… her brow creased in worry.

"I… I don't have any wizard's sand," Kahlan gasped, desperate and worried that she would fail Richard; that all he had down to return to her would be in vain.

Nicci's blue eyes looked up at said and she glared at him. "Oh, all right," the wizard huffed, and he shoved his hand into his large sleeve to produce a small canvas pouch.

He untied it and told Kahlan to hold out her hand. She watched as he poured out the contents. Small grains of white sands filled her palm, and Kahlan began to feel hope that Richard would not die, that he would be cured and saved.

"Now," Nicci urged. "You must do it now… before it is too late."

Kahlan nodded and climbed up on the bed, making sure not to spill any of the wizard's sand. She knelt on her knees beside Richard and held the book out in one hand, staring at the words. They were in High D'Haran, so she did not know their meaning. All she knew was that she had to say them if Richard was to live.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, memorizing the words. Kahlan held out her other hand, the one with the wizard's sand, ready to use it when she was done.

"Reechani," Kahlan spoke the first word. For a moment, Kahlan thought she felt a spray of water, but it was like a phantom. She closed her eyes. "Sentrosi," this time she felt a sudden heat upon her face, but it was gone, just as quickly as the last. "Vasi." A soft breeze blew across her face. She opened her eyes and released the white sands, pouring it onto Richard's chest, just above his heart.

The moment it made contact with his flesh, rays of brilliant white light burst forth from the sand and engulfed the room. Kahlan closed her eyes and nearly screamed at the brightness. So bright it was, it almost burned. For a moment, Kahlan thought she heard the sounds of pixie like laughter, as the sounds giggled and danced around her head, then they were gone, and the light diminished.

Kahlan blinked, waiting for her vision to be restored. While she still waited, a hand suddenly touched her face, and she nearly cried, recognizing the feel. She blinked more rapidly, wanting to see to confirm that which she already suspected. When the sight came to her eyes, she let out a squeal of delight and grabbed him around his neck, pulling him to her.

"RICHARD!" she screamed in joy, running her hands through his hair and down his face, seeking confirmation of his wellbeing.

He chuckled and gripped her hands in his and held them to his heart. "Yes, it's me, Kahlan," he said. "It's me."

Zedd wore a face of relief and worry. Nicci's face was unreadable, however the sorceress's eyes spoke joy. Cara nearly cried with happiness, but then remembered herself and clenched her jaw, but smirked, just the same. Verna and Warren hugged each other and cheered, and Nathan stood back crossing his arms, nodding and smiling, though his eyes held the same worried look as Zedd's.

"Oh, Richard," Kahlan ran her hands down his chest, stopping above his heart, feeling it beat at a steady rate that was normal and oh so relieving. "You came back."

"No, you saved me," Richard said, cupping her face in his hands. "You brought me back… with nothing but your pure love for me, Kahlan… you brought me back."

Kahlan smiled at him, giving him the smile she gave no one but him. Richard, the man she loved, looked down on her with his warm brown eyes, and grinned. He leaned forward. "Now… I believe I owe you a wedding I promised long ago, do I not?"

"What about Nicci… your married to her?" Kahlan said, half tearing up at the thought that she could not marry Richard.

"No, he's not," came Nicci's voice. Kahlan turned to look at the sorceress, to whom she owed so much thanks. "We never consummated that marriage, so in the eyes of the good spirits, we are not married." Nicci looked directly at Kahlan. "He belongs to you, just as you belong to him. There is nothing more to be said. You two belong together."

Before Kahlan could say anything, Richard pulled her to him and captured her lips in a fierce passionate kiss, the likes of which he had never given to her before.


	41. Dreams

**Chapter 41 – Dreams**

Kahlan waited for the others to leave before turning on Richard and giving him a slap across the face. He looked up, pouting, and rubbed his hurt cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

A smirk formed on her lips. "For leaving me," she said. "And this," she grabbed his head in her hands, "is for coming back!" Kahlan pushed forward and shoved her mouth against his. Richard reciprocated and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His hands ran through her hair and they rolled around on the bed, kissing and fondling each other for a while.

Richard let out a soft sigh of contentment when they parted and she curled up beside him, burying her head in his chest. Kahlan danced her hands around his chest, running her fingers along the lines of his muscles. He chuckled softly and rubbed her arm tenderly, pulling her close.

Kahlan eased further into him and listened to the sound of his heart beating. The images of him dying were painful and she wanted to blot them from her mind. But there was also something else that was seeking purchase. It nagged at the back of her mind, wanting attention. She closed her eyes and opened her mind to it.

What exactly did those three High D'Haran names mean? And why was Zedd so worried about them? Nicci had said that the wizards of old had created many weapons in their great war and had hinted at another more powerful weapon that was more devastating than all the rest. Kahlan furrowed her brow and creased her eyebrows together in worry. Had she unleashed some heinous evil upon the world just to save the life of the man she loved?

Confused and worried, Kahlan pushed herself up on her elbow to look down at Richard to see what he thought. But when she gazed down at him, his eyes were closed. Her eyebrows knitted together, a little concerned, but then she noticed he was breathing and it was the familiar breathing of Richard sleeping. Kahlan took a deep breath and shook her head. She had hoped for a little more "playtime" before bed, but she had to admit that Richard was probably exhausted. After all, he'd just come back from the dead and had then been cured of the plague.

Kahlan curled up beside him and wrapped her arms around his middle, pulling him close and resting her head on his shoulder. She moved one of her legs and laid it across his, inching as close as possible to the man she loved. She relished the feel of his warm body so close to hers, and the sound of his even breathing.

Just for now, Kahlan would content herself with sleeping next to him again. But soon, she vowed, soon she would have him again. She would taste him, feel him, and touch him again. That was her solemn vow to herself. She never wanted to spend another moment without him. And she would show him her love. Softly, she kissed his cheek, nuzzling her head against his neck, and closed her eyes, welcoming a sweet dream of a future full of promise.

XXX

Nicci sat on the edge of her bed, weeping. She knew she had done the right thing, that Richard belonged to Kahlan and that Kahlan belonged to Richard, but it still hurt that she could not have the man she loved. She had been so close to marrying him and being his wife in everyway, but her conscience would not let her have that happiness, not when she knew how Richard felt about Kahlan.

The sorceress stood and wiped the tears from her eyes, determined to be strong. Richard and Kahlan were going to need her in the days to come, especially with what they had just done. Zedd and Nathan understood, the others did not. Nicci wondered if Richard even knew, after all he had once learned all that was learnable in the Temple of the Winds. Perhaps, he had known, but that was before the Keeper had taken away that knowledge; part of the bargain the Seeker had made to return to his beloved.

Stepping over to the wardrobe, Nicci found her nightgown and began slipping out of her dress. She paused, and turned and looked at herself in the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance and the shape of her womanly form… no not hers. This body had once belonged to Portia. Nicci felt guilty that someone had to die to give her life again. At the time, she had not cared, but Richard had changed that. Nicci now felt remorse for having taken another's body so that she may live.

Slowly, she ran her hands down her body, feeling herself. It was odd, feeling another's body when you possessed it and had made it your own. She remembered her own body, the one that had been destroyed when Zedd had blasted her away with Wizard's Fire. The thing she missed the most was her hair. She had loved her hair, but Portia had treated her own hair nicely, and Nicci had managed to do with it just fine.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought. The sorceress raised her hand and ran it over her hair, softly mumbling the right incantation. Within moments her hair was brown, as it had been in her original body. Nicci looked at herself and thought. No. She did not look good as a brunette in this body. Portia's body was its best with its golden hair. Nicci undid the spell and returned her hair to its golden sheen. All in all, she thought she looked pretty enough, and understood why some men considered her beautiful. But she did not feel beautiful, not with the knowledge that this was not truly her body.

Now Kahlan Amnell, she  _was_  a beauty. Nicci had little doubt how Richard first became attracted to the exquisite creature that was the Mother Confessor. Kahlan's blue eyes were fierce and held such inner strength and intelligence that it was hard not to stare. And her hair, spirits, her hair always looked perfect, and the confessor had also been blessed with a brilliant smile. Nicci understood why Richard always seemed to melt when the confessor smiled at him.

Nicci turned and slipped into her nightgown and plopped down on to her bed with a huff. She knew what was going to happen tomorrow, and though she believed it was the only right thing, and that it should happen, it still would hurt. Slowly, Nicci rolled onto her side and pulled the covers up, going to sleep, dreaming of Richard. If she could not have him in real life, she could at least have him in her dreams.

XXX

That morning had been wonderful, waking up with her in his arms. Richard loved the feel of her body pressed against his, the smell of her. Spirits, it was so intoxicating. Slowly, taking advantage of her sleeping state, Richard eased up and pulled her into his arms, caressing her face, and brushing his fingers through her long lush hair. He basked in the glow of her beauty, both on the outside and inside. Her spirit was strong and noble, probably the most magnificent spirit he had ever seen. Hers was a soul he could spend eternity with.

Being mischievous, Richard slowly unfastened her robe and slipped his hand between the folds. He smiled when she stirred at his touch, and her lips parted as she whispered his name. Richard pushed the robes back a bit more and slowly slipped his hand down from her face to her chest. He massaged her soft breasts, remembering how she had grabbed his hand and held it to her when she had tried to make him listen. He had been stubborn and stupid then. He loved feeling her, and now, doing so, and hearing her whisper his name as he touched her, made him feel all the more in love with this woman.

Richard removed his hand and lowered his head to her chest, resting his cheek between the soft mounds of her breasts, listening to her heartbeat. It thrilled him to no end to simply hear that steady beat and know she was alive. He gazed up at her, and moved his head to plant soft kisses along the top of her bosom. With each kiss, Kahlan would move slightly and murmured his name in a loving breath.

Her eyes fluttered open and he caught a glimpse of the brilliance that they held. A thin smile touched her lips, as he moved up, nibbling her shoulder and neck as he sought out her lips.

"I don't know if I should feel hurt or not," she said with a smirk.

"Hurt?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kahlan sat up and gestured to her opened robe. "You started the fun without me," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him forward for a kiss. Richard placed his hands around her waist and helped her ease into his lap, as she straddled him with her legs.

Her body thrived up against his and their exposed flesh made contact and sent a yearning burning through his body, igniting with the never-ending passion and desire he had for this woman. Richard could not help himself and buried his head in her breasts, tenderly kissing and licked them. Kahlan arched her head back and giggled.

After a moment, she pulled his head way and he gazed up into her magnificent eyes. Kahlan smiled at him, giving him the smile she would only ever give him. Her hand moved from his shoulder, sliding up his face to rest on his cheek. "You did say you had a wedding you owed me, right?"

Richard smiled. "Of course," he said. "I'll marry you this very day, if you'll like."

Kahlan slipped off his lap and folded her robe back up. "Oh yes, Richard, I'd like that very much," she paused and looked back. "But one thing, Seeker."

"Yes?"

"Don't go fooling around with me when I'm asleep," she smirked. "I don't want to miss out on the fun!" Richard reached out to grab her and pull her into another kiss, but she slipped off the bed and ran to the washroom laughing.

Richard took a deep breath and leaned back, feeling happiness seep into him for probably the first time since he had found out that he could be with Kahlan without being destroyed by her powers. He eased off the bed and looked around, trying to remember where he'd put his war wizard's outfit. He knew he had placed it somewhere in here… at least he thought he had. His golden cape was hanging off the back of a chair, and Kahlan's white confessor's dress was folded on another, and he smiled, seeing that someone had placed his sword by it.

Then he remembered. He went over to the desk and pushed it away from the wall. He had to kneel on his knees to get at it, but his fingers eventually found the hidden latch. He gave a pull and the tumblers clicked. The gears groaned and moaned, in desperate need of a good oiling, and a hidden compartment opened up behind the desk. Richard reached in and smiled, feeling the cloth.

"That's where it was!" came Kahlan's voice.

Richard stopped, and looked over his shoulder, his eyes widening with what he saw. Kahlan was dripping wet from head to toe… and completely naked. "Took a quick bath, did you?" he smirked, enjoying the view.

Kahlan placed her hands on her hips. "See anything you like, Seeker?"

"Everything," he replied, winking, then retrieving his clothes from the hidden compartment and standing. "Why don't you bring your cute little behind over here and give me a kiss."

"Cute little behind, is it?" Kahlan asked raising an eyebrow, feigning indignation, but complying and slowly stepping over to him. He had to remind himself to breathe as he watched all her parts move in with such grace and beauty as he came towards him.

"Spirits, Kahlan, you're so beautiful," he said. As she got closer he grinned. "Perhaps we should get married in the mud people's custom."

"What? Naked!" Kahlan lowered her brow. "I don't know, Richard," she reached him and he placed a hand around her waist, pulling her close. Kahlan put her hands on his bare chest and her fingers moved about his skin. He loved the feeling of her moist and wet flesh against him. "I don't know if you were aware, but that was really hard for me. The only man… the only one… I ever want to be naked around is you."

Richard brought his other hand up, letting his clothes drop to the floor. "And the only woman I want to bare my entire being to is you, my beautiful Kahlan," he said as he caressed her cheek, pushing back her soaked hair from her face. "You are my dream come true." He smiled, unable to stop himself. He could not help but smile around Kahlan. "Now, kiss me."

Kahlan smirked and pushed forward planting a peck on his cheek. Richard raised his eyebrows in confusion as she stepped back, smiling at him coyly. "If you want more than just that… and more of this," she gestured to her naked form. "You'll have to marry me as soon as possible."

Richard quickly began changing. "Just give me an hour or two and I'll have everything ready!" he declared, pulling off the buckskin trousers the Mud People had given him.

Kahlan's eyes looked on him and she openly gazed upon his body as he changed, just as he openly stared at her as she dried off and got dressed. Richard pulled on his black trousers and buckled his belt. He bent down, slipped into his tunic, then grabbed the Sword of Truth and fastened it around his waist.

He slipped past Kahlan and gave her a playful pinch on her bottom, before smirking and proclaiming that in an hour or two she was going to be his wife.


	42. Union

**Chapter 42 – Union**

He had everything prepared and ready in less than an hour. It shocked her at how quickly Richard could get something done when he had his mind set to it. He had arranged it so that Zedd would preside over the ceremony. And as Richard was greeting the hastily assembled guests, mainly Mord'Sith and D'Haran soldiers, the First Wizard stopped by to congratulate her and welcome her to the family.

"I always knew this day would come," the old wizard said, looking like he was tearing up. "I just didn't expect to be… be…"

"So emotional?" Cara huffed and rolled her eyes.

Zedd gave the Mord'Sith an impish smile. He turned back to Kahlan, and gave her a big grandfatherly hug.

"Now, you best be good to my grandson," he joked hugging her. "I'm expecting many great-granddaughters!"

Kahlan laughed and hugged him tightly. "You'll make a wonderful great-grandfather, Zedd. You're already a wonderful grandfather."

"Oh, I like to think I'm also a great wizard," he jested and grinned a wide toothy grin, looking mischievous. "So," he rubbed his hands together as he backed away. "Are we going to get Cara in a dress or not?"

"What?" Cara scoffed, looking at him incredulously. Rikka, who was standing behind Cara, held her hand to her mouth and snickered. Cara turned around and gave her Sister of the Agiel a fierce glare. Rikka quickly reformed to her Mord'Sith stance, but her eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Yes, a dress," Zedd nodded. "As you're maid of honor, Cara should be in a dress."

Cara gulped and looked at Kahlan. "Do I have to?" she asked, almost looking like a scared little girl.

"No," Kahlan said, shaking her head. "Not if you don't want to."

The Mord'Sith visibly relaxed and sighed with relief. Zedd grumbled, and shook his head. "Well, all right," he said, shrugging, turning back to Kahlan. "You are the bride after all, so it's your say." He winked and grinned a big toothy grin. "I best be checking on the bridegroom."

"Yes," Kahlan nodded, remembering something. She turned and rushed over to the desk and picked up the gold cape that was hanging off the back of the chair. "Here," she said returning, and handing it to Zedd. "Tell Richard I want him to wear this."

"As you command, Mother Confessor," Zedd said, winking and taking the cape. He gave her one last grandfatherly hug and then ducked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Cara stood there for a moment and narrowed her eyes. "I'll go change," she said, then left.

Rikka stayed behind and fiddled with her golden braid. "Mother Confessor," she asked cautiously. "Can I dress in anything I want, as well?"

Kahlan smiled at her friend. "Of course, Rikka," she said placing a hand on the Mord'Sith shoulder. "Anything."

Rikka smiled widely and then departed to change, as well. Never in all her life had Kahlan imagined that her bridesmaids would have been Mord'Sith. Her third bridesmaid had yet to appear, but Kahlan did not begrudge her for that. She was still a little surprised when Nicci had accepted her offer.

When she was alone, Kahlan turned to her wardrobe and began going through it, looking for her blue dress. She knew the seamstresses had made one for her. As she pushed the other confessor dresses out of the way, she suddenly remembered.

"Dear spirits," she murmured softly to herself. "Did I really have them burn it?"

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. How could she have done such a thing? Now that everything was as it was meant to be, she felt awful that she no longer had the dress she had made for this very occasion. A knock came from the door and Kahlan went to answer. Nicci greeted her and asked if she could come in.

Kahlan nodded, glad to see the sorceress. Nicci stepped in, clutching a parcel to her breast. She took a deep breath and waited for Kahlan to close the door. When Kahlan turned to face her, she saw that Nicci was holding the parcel out for her.

"What's this?" Kahlan asked, taking it in her hands and looking it over.

Nicci smiled. "Consider it an early wedding present," she said. "Go ahead, open it."

Kahlan smiled a thank you, and began unfolding the paper. As she opened it up, her smile widened and her eyes filled with tears. Letting the paper fall to the ground, Kahlan clutched the soft velvet fabric to her breast and beamed. "Oh, Nicci… thank you, thank you so much," Kahlan said, looking down at the blue dress.

"I saved it from the fire," Nicci said. "The seamstresses were nervous about burning it, having spent so long making it, so I rescued it before they could carry out your orders."

Kahlan looked up at the sorceress and pulled her into an embrace, crying. "Thank you, Nicci," she said into the sorceress shoulder. "You truly are a great friend."

Nicci closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, and nodded. "That means a lot to me, Kahlan," she replied. "It truly does."

Kahlan stepped back and unfurled the dress, letting down its length. It was beautiful. The fabric shined and glistened in the sunlight coming through the windows. She held it up to her and looked at herself in the mirror. The blue color definitely brought out her eyes.

"Well you help me change, Nicci?" Kahlan asked, looking back at the solemn sorceress.

Nicci smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Kahlan."

XXX

Richard stood in the center of the square before the Confessor's Palace, shaved, hair combed—probably for the first time in months—and wearing his War Wizard's outfit. His gold cape fluttered behind him in the wind. The D'Haran soldiers under General Reibisch's command had pilled into the square and were eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Mother Confessor and her party. News had spread, he did not know how, but the citizens of Aydindril had begun to mingle with the soldiers, all wanting to witness this historical wedding. It would be the first wedding in which the any confessor married a man she loved, and one who was unaffected by her powers. It was a very rare thing, and everyone wanted to see it.

The First File formed an aisle through the throng of people, creating a passage for Kahlan to walk down from the Confessor's Palace to him. Richard's heart was pounding with anticipation, and Zedd clapped him on the back, laughing.

"Take a breath, my boy, or you might faint before you get your bride," his grandfather joked, then leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Besides, I'm looking forward to the celebration feast."

Richard grinned and laughed. Only his grandfather would be thinking of the feast after the ceremony than the ceremony itself. The sounds of trumpets blaring called his attention away from Zedd. Richard turned and looked towards the doors of the Confessor's Palace.

Egan and Ulic, dressed in their military finest, pulled the doors open and the wedding party began their approached. The first to appear was Berdine, who was dressed in a simple red dress. She was enjoying herself very much, and skipped down the aisle, giggling and throwing rose petals into the air. The buxom Mord'Sith was grinning from ear to ear. Behind her, Verna appeared, dressed in a violet dress that matched her escort's fine purple robes. Warren's curly blond tresses glistened in the midmorning sunlight and his eyes were locked on Verna, clearly overtaken with her radiant glow.

Following them were General Reibisch and the Mord'Sith Rikka, who was dressed in a flowery pink dress, her hair let down and looking more like an average woman than the Mord'Sith that she was. Reibisch looked embarrassed to be dressed so plainly in military garb compared with how lovely Rikka looked. His face was almost as red as his rust colored beard.

Nicci was next, with Nathan as her escort. She was dressed, as always, in a tight form fitting black dress, but she had done her hair differently, and wore it much like Kahlan wore hers. Nathan had found a tailor's in the city and had used his magic to make a massive amount of gold to buy an elaborate suit with gold cuffs and silver brocades.

Behind him, Zedd huffed. "Show off." Richard shook his head, and told Zedd that he looked just fine in his wizard's robes. Zedd smiled. "Yes, I do, don't I? Very dapper. Almost regal, yes?"

" _Shh_ ," Richard said. "Here comes Cara."

"Oh goody," his grandfather winked. "I've been looking forward to this."

Cara appeared to the oohs and aahs of many of the soldiers. She was dressed in a tight white form fitting leather Mord'Sith outfit. It left little to the imagination of her womanly form, and her arm was wrapped around Captain Benjamin Meiffert's arm. The young D'Haran captain was beaming. The Captain of the First File leaned over and whispered something into her ear, and the Mord'Sith smirked and almost laughed.

They approached Richard and Zedd and bowed. "So no dress," Zedd groaned. "But… good choice… for a Mord'Sith."

"I see you went to a lot of trouble, wizard," Cara smirked. "What did you do, decide to wear what you woke up in?"

Zedd huffed in feigned offense and placed a hand on his chest. "I'll have you now, these robes have been the traditional style for all First Wizards since the Great War."

"Yeah, sure," Cara rolled her eyes as she and Meiffert took their positions on either side of the makeshift altar that the D'Haran soldiers had constructed for the occasion.

The trumpets blared and silence fell upon all assembled. Gasps of wonder and excitement rippled through the crush of people as Kahlan emerged from the Confessor's Palace. Richard's eyes grew wide and he had to remind himself to breathe least he faint from lack of oxygen. Kahlan looked stunning in a form fitting blue dress that accentuated her womanly curves, and drew a lot of looks towards her cleavage.

Richard did not know if he liked others seeing that, but for the moment, he was lost in the sight before him. Her blue eyes seemed to shine more brilliantly as she walked down the aisle created by the fanned out First File. As she passed, they removed their swords and held them in the air in salute. She smiled sheepishly at him, and lowered her eyes for a moment. Her arms were held in front of her, a bouquet of white flowers in her hands.

As she approached, Richard stepped forward and held out his hand. Kahlan smiled, her special smile, and raised her right hand and accepted his. He gripped it firmly and smiled. "You look beautiful, my Kahlan," he whispered softly.

Her lips curled up. "You don't look half bad yourself, Richard," she responded, smiling.

Together, as one, they turned towards the First Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, who held up his hands for silence.

"Today we gather to unite these two in the bonds of love and fidelity," Zedd spoke aloud, his voice carrying across the silent square as all those assembled listened to the words of the First Wizard. "The bond you two shall take is a sacred one, giving yourself to each other freely and without hesitation. You shall be uniting not just yourselves, but your people. Together you are stronger, strengthen by your love for each other."

Richard turned to Captain Meiffert, who took a ring out from his pocket and handed it to him. He turned back to Kahlan, and looked her in the eyes, exhaling airily. Richard took her hand up in his, loving the feel of her delicate fingers as they made contact with his.

Zedd took a breath, his eyes beaming, as he took great pride and joy in being the one to do this. He turned to Richard. "Richard Rahl, Master of D'Hara, do you bind yourself to this woman, in good faith and in view of those present, and vow to worship and hold her above all others for all time?"

"I do swear," Richard said and slid the ring on Kahlan's finger. Kahlan's smile widened and he felt like he would melt in her glow.

Kahlan turned and Cara handed her the gold band that he would wear on his finger. Richard shivered with the sheer thrill that he would soon be Kahlan's husband. He had wanted this for so long, he could hardly believe it was finally happening. Since that day she came running into his life, Richard had been enthralled and mesmerized by her. He could think of nothing else but her, and spending his life with her.

The old wizard grinned, and turned to Kahlan as she picked Richard's hand up in hers and prepared to place the ring. "Kahlan Amnell, Mother Confessor of the Midlands, do you bind yourself to this man, in good faith and in view of those present, and vow to worship and hold him above all others for all time?"

"I do swear," Kahlan said grinning, placing the ring on Richard's finger.

Zedd seemed to rock with joy. He held up his hands, and his voice rose. "Then by the Grace of the Creator, and the power invested in me as First Wizard of the Midlands, I, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, name you man and wife." Zedd smiled and leaned down at them, lowering his voice. "Richard, you may kiss the bride."

Richard did not need to be told what to do; he was already halfway there. His hand went up and held her face, pulling her to him, gazing deeply into her crystal blue eyes as if there was nothing else that mattered. And then he kissed her… Kahlan Amnell, his wife, the woman he loved more than life itself.


	43. Festivities

**Chapter 43 – Festivities**

Kahlan did not know how much longer she'd be able to stand. The celebration feast went on for longer than she had thought it would. There seemed to be a never-ending supply of food, which greatly pleased Zedd. He and Nathan drank and ate, being merry. Minstrels and barbs sang and played music, and Kahlan was pleasantly surprised to see the Mord'Sith mingle and dance with the soldiers.

Rikka danced with Zedd's bodyguard, and Berdine strutted around hopping in and out of groups, shaking her behind like no one's business. Even Cara seemed to have fun on the dance floor with Captain Meiffert. Nicci danced with General Reibisch, who was sweating like a pig, a look of concern on his face, as if he was worried he'd step on one of the sorceress's feet. Verna and Warren seemed to be having the most fun out of all the "couples." Berdine would go and skip around them singing some song from her childhood about two people in a tree kissing.

Richard seemed giddy and happy for probably the first time she could remember. He never let go of her, and his arm was almost constantly around her waist. Kahlan loved looking down at her hand and seeing a ring on it. As they ate and watched the revelers, Richard leaned over to her.

"I can't wait to get you out of that blue dress, Mother Confessor," he whispered to her, giving her earlobe a playful nibble.

Kahlan laughed slightly and turned her face to look up into his warm brown eyes. "Well, for now, you'll have to settle for a kiss," she said, pursing her lips.

He rolled his eyes, but grinned just the same. "All right," he huffed, mocking frustration, and leaned forward, capturing her lips with his mouth, as he held her to him for a long and very warm embrace.

They drank some wine, and then joined the dancers. Richard twirled her around and gripped her waist firmly in his hands as they moved to the music. Berdine skipped by and hugged them, then continued on. They laughed, kissed, snuggled and danced some more. Eventually the festive mood was becoming draining for her, and Kahlan was glad when Richard directed them towards Zedd.

Zedd stood up and winked. "Let me guess, you two want to get out of here, eh?"

"Do you read minds now, Zedd?" Richard jested.

Zedd chuckled and placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "No, but remember I was once a young man who had a wedding day, as well," the old wizard smirked. "But before you leave, let me give my new granddaughter a hug."

Richard relented and let go of her. Zedd wrapped his arms around her in a fierce hug. Kahlan buried her head in his warm grandfatherly wonderfulness and laughed slightly, feeling like she was truly no longer alone in this world. As she backed up, Zedd started to say something, when suddenly time seemed to stand still.

"Congratulations," came an eerily familiar voice.

Kahlan turned and saw that Richard was reaching for his sword. The woman with auburn hair and a wispy grey dress held up her hand.

"I mean no harm, Seeker," Shota said, smiling. "In fact, I bring you a wedding gift."

"A wedding gift?" Richard furrowed his brow and looked over at Kahlan. She stepped closer to him and he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yes, a wedding gift," Shota asserted, smiling, her almond eyes locking on Kahlan. She seemed to glide across the floor as she approached them. The witch woman held out her hand and in her palm Kahlan saw a necklace with a violet stained crystal hanging from it. "For you, Mother Confessor."

Hesitantly, Kahlan accepted it and held it up, examining it. "What's the catch?" she asked.

Shota raised her eyebrow, feigning ignorance. "I don't know what you mean?" she said, her voice cool and calm.

Richard rolled his eyes and the Sword of Truth was out in a flash. He pointed the tip of the blade at the witch woman's throat. "Do not play games with us, Shota," he nearly snarled. "You're gifts are never what they seem. So you'll tell us what this is really about, or I'll see to it that you don't bother anyone else ever again."

Shota narrowed her almond eyes at him, giving him a heated glare. "No threats are needed, Seeker," her voice still calm and collected. Richard lowered the blade and nodded, gesturing for her to continue. Shota straightened her shoulders and looked at them, she pursed her lips. "I've had a vision."

Richard groaned. "Not another vision," he scoffed. "Last time you had a vision, you were off, by what—" he looked at Kahlan, then back at the witch woman "—two years?"

"This vision is not about time or place, but about the future of what could happen," Shota asserted, inching forward. "If you lay with the Mother Confessor and she conceives a child… then that child shall be a monster, a curse upon this world!"

Kahlan stumbled back and clutched at her stomach, as if she was already with child and afraid that the witch woman was coming to take it from her. Shota stared at Kahlan and nodded her head.

"The blood of a confessor and war wizard must never be mixed," she declared. "To do so would bring ruin upon us all."

"What does this have to do with your gift?" Richard snarled, rising the sword, the blade beginning to glow white with his fury.

Shota backed up, clearly distressed by the turn in events. "The crystal will prevent the Mother Confessor from conceiving," the witch woman said. "As long as you wear it, we have a truce. But if you ever take it off and conceive a child… then we are at war!"

And with that, Shota vanished in a flash of blue light.

"Here, why don't you two sneak—what's going on?" Zedd stepped over to them and looked at Richard. "Why do you have your sword out?"

Richard blinked. "You didn't see Shota?"

"Shota! That she-devil! No," Zedd shook his head. His grey eyes narrowed and he lowered his brow. "Why? Should I have?"

Kahlan blinked and watched as Richard thought. She clutched the necklace in her hand, not knowing what to say. She decided to let her husband decide. He took a deep breath and sheathed the Sword of Truth.

"No," he said, his eyes looking over at her, communicating without words that he wanted to keep their encounter with Shota to themselves, at least for the moment. "I… I guess I'm just a little jumpy. I'm not used to good things happening to me."

Zedd grinned and brushed off the incident. "No bother," he said, chuckling softly. "Now, what I was saying, is that you two can sneak out through the back door."

Richard nodded and gripped Kahlan's hand. He gave Zedd a nod of thanks, and they slipped past his grandfather and out the back door. Once out in the halls, he began leading her away, in the wrong direction. Kahlan pulled him to a stop and looked in his eyes, letting her puzzled expression show.

"Richard, what are you doing?" she asked. "Shouldn't we tell Zedd about Shota's visit?"

He shook his head. "I'm not letting that witch woman ruin this special day, Kahlan," he answered, leading her on. "Today is our day!"

"Then where are you taking us?" she asked, nodding with her head. "Our bedchambers is back that way."

"I know," Richard said, smiling. "But I have somewhere else in mind, somewhere where we won't be interrupted. Somewhere where we can be totally alone."

Kahlan allowed herself to grin at the thought of being totally alone with just Richard. She caught her breath, as he stopped and swept her up in his arms and kissed her. "Now stop your jabbering, and let's get a move on," he smirked. "I'm practically dying here not being able to explore what's under that blue dress of yours!"

She arched her neck back and blushed when she realized she was giggling like a little girl. Richard kissed her again, before putting her back down on her feet, and together, hand in hand, they rushed off.

XXX

Richard was not going to have anyone interrupt this night. Tonight was for them… for Kahlan. He wanted to it to overshadow that unfortunate sacrifice she had to make for him to go to the Temple of the Winds. It would be as it was meant to be, not how the fates had forced it to happen.

He found the door and opened it, bring in the cool night air. Kahlan followed him as they ducked out the back entrance of the Confessor's Palace and into the garden. The lush plants and flowers gleamed in the blue moonlight, and Kahlan's blue dress was enchanting. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close as he led they way through the causeway of trees.

Kahlan's eyes narrowed and she looked at him, her nose wrinkling as she thought, trying to read him. He gave her a boyish smirk and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She remained silent as he led her pass the pergola, ivy climbing up the sides of the white woodwork. Kahlan finally stopped him, holding his hand tightly.

"Richard, where are we going?" she asked, utterly confused.

Richard smiled at her and ran his fingers down her face, feeling her hair as he went. "It's a surprise." He turned around and whistled. The neighing came first, then the horse appeared, led on by Egan and Ulic. The two giants smiled and bowed to them. Egan averted his eyes and complimented Kahlan on her dress.

Richard pulled himself up on to the horse and reached down to help her. Egan gave a hand and lifted Kahlan up. Richard grabbed her arm and swung her up behind him. He smiled and sighed, feeling her wrap her arms around his middle and clutch on to him. She buried her head into his shoulder and pressed her body up against his back.

"Keep an eye on things until we get back," Richard told the two gentle D'Haran giants. Egan and Ulic bowed their heads, and Richard gave the horse a good kick.

They went galloping out into the night, and he relished the feel of Kahlan's warm breath on the nape of his neck. Slowly, she began planting wet kisses along his exposed skin around the back of his collar. His heart thumped beneath his chest and his cheeks began flushing with instant arousal at her touch. Her hands played across his chest as she eased herself into him, pressing her breasts against his back. Richard let out a low groan of want, and blinked his eyes, trying to maintain his concentration.

"The Wizard's Keep?" Kahlan questioned, whispering into his ear, when the horse clip-clopped across the draw bridge and under the portcullis. "Are you seriously suggesting we spend our first night as husband and wife here?"

"No," Richard said, hopping off the horse and offering her his hands.

Kahlan slid off the horse and into his waiting arms. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her. Kahlan leaned into him and her hands gripped his arms, trying to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and he opened his. Their tongues did fierce battle for dominance, one which he knew he could not win. The desire and passion was practically oozing off her.

Gripping her around the waist, Richard backed away and rested his forehead against hers. "I have something special in mind, my beautiful Kahlan," he said. "A place I will only ever show you." He gripped her hand. "Come."

XXX

Kahlan was becoming frustrated, it had been nearly five hours since their wedding and she was desperate to get the Seeker out of his war wizard's outfit. She wanted to explore his body and feel their flesh contact and spark as they made love. Kahlan had felt pleasure at his touch before, even when she did not know it was him, and had thought it was another. But now she wanted to feel it and know it was him. She wanted to look into his eyes as he entered her, feel the rapture that came with becoming one with the man she loved.

Yet, Richard was now leading her through the labyrinth of corridors and stairwells in the Wizard's Keep. They took a turn and began walking up a spiral staircase that Kahlan recognized, and soon they were walking down the crenellation that led to the First Wizard's Conclave. She wondered what he was up to. Even the First Wizard's Conclave wasn't immune from intrusion. Surely he knew that.

They entered and he led her down the stairs towards the sliph's well. Now she was becoming more curious as to what he was planning. As they stepped into the room, a Mord'Sith jumped up at their approach.

"Lord Rahl," she bowed her head. "I was not aware you'd be coming."

"It's all right, Hally," Richard said, waving away the Mord'Sith's concern. Hally turned and bowed to Kahlan.

"Congratulations, Mother Confessor," she smiled. "You look beautiful."

Kahlan smiled back. "Thank you… I'm sorry you had to mess out on the festivities."

"Not a problem, Lady Rahl," Hally said, and Kahlan blinked. This was the first time someone had referred to her as that. She smiled. Yes, she guess that's what she was. She was the wife of the Lord Rahl… of Richard Rahl.

Richard let go of her and stepped up to Hally. "Hally," he said softly. "We're going somewhere… somewhere where I don't want to be interrupted."

Hally smiled and eyed Kahlan. "I understand, Lord Rahl," she said, conspiratorially. "You'll have my silence."

Richard placed a thankful hand on the Mord'Sith shoulder. Then he turned back to Kahlan and took his hand. Together they approached the sliph's well. Richard closed his eyes, and his brow furrowed as he thought. A gurgling noise came from the well, and Kahlan watched as the feminine form of the sliph materialized out of the quicksilver liquid. It rose up and looked down on them.

"Master!" it said cheerily. "How can I serve you? We travel? I take you. You will be pleased."

Richard smiled and looked over at Kahlan. "Oh yes, I'll be pleased."

The sliph beamed. "Where do you wish to travel?"

Richard tightened his grip on her hand and stepped forward. "Take us to the place that is hidden."

Kahlan took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come. Traveling within the sliph was rapture, but she felt that finally being able to be with Richard would be even more of a rapture. The sliph glided out of the well and reached out for them with silver arms.

"Richard," Kahlan spoke quickly. "Will you hold my hand the whole way?"

Richard looked over at her with his warm brown eyes and gave her a sheepish grin that told her he could not refuse her. "Of course, my Kahlan," he said. "I plan on holding on to you for the rest of my life."

The sliph wrapped them up in her arms and pulled them up into the air. Kahlan closed her eyes and prepared herself. With a sudden splash they were plunged into the quicksilver liquid and began their journey.


	44. Together

**Chapter 44 – Together**

Kahlan coughed and spat out the quicksilver liquid, all the while the sliph kept purring and humming, telling them to breathe. Richard's hand was still intertwined tightly around hers and she felt him tense as he, too, purged himself of the silver liquid that was the sliph. It had been wonderful within the sliph, but Kahlan was quickly heaving her chest to gasp in the cool air, wanting to recover from the traveling as soon as possible, especially with what she knew was just around the bend.

"I please you?" the sliph asked, purring.

Richard pushed himself up, nodding. "Yes, sliph, you pleased me." He paused and reached down helping Kahlan up with two hands. "Now, you can go and sleep," he said, smirking slightly as he looked at Kahlan. "We'll be busy for a while."

The sliph's brow seemed to crease with confusion, but then enlightenment dawned on her face. After all, from what Richard had told her, Kahlan knew that the sliph used to be a high-class courtesan. The quicksilver creature gave a nod and slipped back into the silver liquid, going to sleep.

Richard turned around and hugged her tight. His eyes closed and he lowered his brow. Suddenly torches, encased along the walls, puffed to life. Kahlan blinked in the suddenly light. He backed away and began walking away, and stopped when he noticed she was not following. He turned on his heels to come back to her, and gripped her hand.

"Kahlan, what is it? Don't tell me your nervous," he smirked. "It's not like this will be your first time…," immediately after he said it, his expression dropped and he looked horrified. "Kahlan… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of…"

She reached up and placed a finger on his lips. "No, it's okay," Kahlan replied. "And yes, I am a little nervous… but just a little, and not about making love to you." She paused, unsure how to say this. She clutched the necklace Shota had given her in her fist and held it up, showing him. "I'm just concerned about Shota's warning."

Richard shook his head, not wanting to have this conversation. Kahlan inched closer and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it.

"Like it or not, all of her prophecies have come true," Kahlan said, feeling terrible admitting it. "Until we talk to Zedd about it, I… I think we should err on the side of caution."

He looked at her with sad brown eyes as she held back her hair and slipped the necklace around her neck. Richard bit his lip and lowered his gaze. He took a deep breath that seemed to rock his entire body. "I understand, Kahlan," he finally spoke. "I really do." He looked back up and placed a hand on her face, playing his fingers across the back of her neck. "But I promise you… one day, we will have a child. And she'll be just as beautiful and amazing as you."

That brought a smile to her, and Kahlan allowed herself to forget about wearing the necklace—not being able to conceive his child yet—and focused on just being with Richard. He wrapped his hand around her waist, and his fingertips played across the top of her bottom. She looked at him and smiled as he began leading them away from the sliph's well.

"So this is the place that Alric Rahl created for you?" she asked, as they passed through the first opening, entering a tunnel like corridor. The torches ensconced on the walls continued to burst to life as they walked, seemingly on their own according.

Noticing her eyes, he nodded. "They respond to my Rahl blood," he said. "Apparently, according to the sliph, Alric Rahl linked them to only respond to a Rahl with both subtractive and additive magic."

"You mean you?" Kahlan asked, gazing upon his handsome face, enjoying the way the warm light bounced off his features.

"Yes," he said, grinning, his eyes glancing down, as he openly admired her cleavage. "As the Mud People say, you have nice breasts."

Kahlan laughed, and she draped her arm around his shoulder, playing her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. "So…," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Why'd you bring me here? Why didn't we just go back to my big bed?"

"Well, for one thing," he said, looking at her with mischievous brown eyes. "This place is hidden and you can only get here through the sliph, which she claims she'll only bring the true Lord Rahl to, meaning me, of course." He paused and they turned a corner. "And… there's this nice big bed with velvet sheets and plush pillows that's just begging to be broken in."

Kahlan gave a light laugh and eased into him. "Well," she murmured into his ear, softly blowing against it. "Why aren't we running to it, then!" Before he could say anything, she reached over and tickled his ribs. Richard laughed, and his eyes lit up with enjoyment as he turned on her to begin assaulting her ticklish places with his fingers.

Kahlan was overcome in a matter of moments, and Richard buried his face in her neck, brushing her hair aside, as he sucked and nibbled at the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. Kahlan opened her mouth and gave a low moan of exquisite pleasure, as he pressed her up against the wall, running his hands down her sides, teasing her breasts, reaching for her hips, and then gripping her bottom with his hands, giving her a playful squeeze. Kahlan raised one of her legs and wrapped it around him, pushing back, grabbing his head in her hands, raking her fingers through his hair, tugging at him and pulling his mouth to hers to feel his lips.

Richard eagerly complied and shoved his open mouth against hers, giving her one of the warmest and wettest kisses she had ever had. But the heat and passion of it ignited such a stirring within her very core that Kahlan did not want it to end. They opened their mouths and shared a hot moist breath that sent shivers running down her spine to explode in her with unimpeded desire and want.

He stepped back and she laughed out loud as he picked her up in his strong arms. "Let's continue this in the bed, shall we?" he winked and gave her neck a quick nibble, before rushing off with her in his arms. They came around another corner and this hall had a doorway carved into it. Richard carried her through the threshold and candles sprung to life on their own accord.

Kahlan looked over and saw the bed. Spirits, Richard was right. It was a massive canopy bed with gold curtains, pulled back to reveal soft black velvet sheets with golden plush pillows. Richard made a move to set her down on the mattress, when she wiggled out of his arms and gave him a playful smile as she unhooked his golden cape, causing it to flutter to the floor. He gave her a questioning look as she knelt before him. She stared at his groin as she reached up and unfastened the Sword of Truth, taking it with her as she stood up.

"Kahlan," he groaned, his eyes begging. "What are you doing?"

She smirked, placing the sword down on a desk, and raised her eyebrows, looking around the room. She found what she was looking for and she pulled it over. "I want to do something for you," Kahlan said, gripping his shoulders and pushing him down in the chair. His hands reached out to wrap around her waist, attempting to pull her into his lap, but she pushed him back, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

A slowly lazy smile slowly spread across his face, as Kahlan began to move before him, suggestively running her hands down her body. Locking eyes with him, Kahlan slowly slipped her fingers under the hem of the dress and slowly began pulling it up, exposing her legs and thighs.

Kahlan had listened to the Mord'Sith and had learned that some men liked it when a woman teased them while they undressed as they moved about erotically. So, on their wedding night, Kahlan wanted to do that for Richard. She wanted to be sexy for him. She really did not know what she was doing, but as she watched Richard's smile continue to grow and his eyes dropped down to follow her movements, she figured she must have been doing something right.

She brought the hem of her dress barely up to her hips and stopped, still covering the place she knew Richard was aching to see. He let out a heavy breath and shook his head at her teasing, as she spun around and slowly swayed her hips, mimicking the way Berdine had shook her bottom at the wedding celebration.

"Spirits, Kahlan," Richard's chest was heaving, as she slowly backed up, pulling the back her dress up to give him a glimpse of the soft flesh of her bottom. Covering it again and giving it a good shake, she laughed at his groan and look of frustration. But he made no move to stop her, as she continued to sway her body before him. She looked over her shoulder and slipped the thin straps of her dress off, pouting her lips and gazing back at him with amorous eyes.

Slowly, she slipped herself out of the top of her dress, exposing her back to him. Covering her breasts with her arms, she continued to move about him, swaying and thriving her body around to a silent beat. Kahlan spun around and flashed her breasts at him before covering up against, pulling the fabric back up and dancing around him, rubbing up against his side and pressing her lips against his temple, nibbling his earlobe, and blowing soft kissing down his neck.

Richard shuddered in delight, and groaned throatily, closing his eyes. "Kahlan… you're killing me here," he pleaded. As she moved around him to position herself behind him, she completely removed her dress. She laughed, knowing he was resisting the urge to simply jump out of the chair and pull her into his arms.

Kahlan hung the blue dress over his head and dropped it into his lap. He let out a breath. Slowly, she knelt down behind him and danced her hands around his shoulder and down his chest, pressing the soft mounds of her breasts against the back of his head. Richard moaned and she could feel his body temperature rise as her became aroused. Kahlan stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder as she spun around him and slipped into his lap, smiling as she felt his excitement trying desperately to escape his trousers.

She took his hand and brought it up to her chest, much like she had when she had tried to stop him before he left her to go to the Temple of the Winds. But his time, he moved his fingers on his own accord, and kneaded her breasts, caressing them and rubbing his thumbs against her nipples. As she straddled him, she arched her back, pleading with him to touch her.

Richard looked up at her as he continued to touch her soft flesh, and slowly moved his neck forward, brushing his lips slightly against the top of her bosom. Kahlan's mouth dropped slightly and an ecstatic gasp escaped her lips as his finally made contact with her skin, kissing her breasts. She ran her fingers through his hair, pushing his head into her, as he sucked and nibbled at her nipples, sending ripples of pleasure down her spin that only made her wish to sway her hips over his growing excitement.

He groaned into her chest, and backed up, bringing his hands up to run his fingertips down her spine, until they came to rest on her hips. He looked up at her and smiled. "If you were seeking to make me aroused, you've succeed—big time!"

Kahlan laughed as Richard gripped her around her waist and lifted her into the air, standing and adjusted his grip on her as he carried her over to the bed. His eyes gleamed in the candlelight and his lips curled into a grin. "Now it's my turn," he winked and tenderly laid her down on the bed.

He arched back and quickly removed his tunic, climbing up onto the bed, moving on all fours as he crawled over her, kicking off his boots. Kahlan caught her breath as his hands ran down her legs, tickling them with his fingertips as he deftly removed her delicate shoes. He winked and tossed them over the edge of the bed.

His hands glided back up her body as he fondle and kissed her. Kahlan ran her hands down his back, feeling his muscles and firm smooth skin. He was so warm and already wet with the sweat that came with lovemaking. She laughed, realizing that she, too, was already starting to perspire as well. But it was another wetness, one down between her legs, which she wanted to warm and become moist.

Richard danced his lips around her neck, kissing and tickling her with his stubble. He moved over her and brushed her hair away from her face, cupping his hand around her jaw and caressing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Spirits, Kahlan, you're so beautiful," he murmured, and leaned down to seize her lips in his. Kahlan closed her eyes and grabbed his head in her hands, pulling him closer, wanting nothing more than for him to remove his trousers and enter her.

When he backed up, he laid his forehead against hers and whispered soft words of love to her as he ran his hands through her hair. She took quick breaths, as his began to move back down her body, rubbing and playing with her breasts, before dancing down to her belly. He stopped at her navel and licked it teasingly, promising future deeds further south. His hands dropped down and he massaged her thighs, as she opened her legs for him.

Kahlan heart was beating rapidly with anticipation. She remembered all the exquisite sensations he had given her last time, and she wanted to feel them again. Richard rested his chin against her stomach and looked up at him, smiling. She stared at him. "Well, Richard," she said through panting breaths. "What are you waiting for?"

His breath was warm on her skin and it sent shivers up her spine. A cornucopia of sensations and feels erupted in her mind as he moved down and descended upon her femininity. This time, unlike that one night when he first drank from her, Richard moved with more purpose and vigor. He captured her special spot in his mouth and sucked on it, grazing his teeth against it, causing an endless supple of ecstasy to rack her brain.

Kahlan opened her mouth and gasped his name, as she arched her neck to watch his head move between her legs. Spirits, she was becoming so wet down there. She was almost afraid he'd drown with how long he stayed there, lapping and licking at her essence. This time his fingers joined his tongue and lips. Kahlan panted and moaned as he spread her folds with his fingers and dipped his tongue inside her. She pushed her hips up into him, losing herself in the rapture he was causing her to feel. Slowly, he began to slip his fingers in as well. First one, then two, then… spirits, three!

He rocked them back and forth, all the while blowing and kissing her special spot. His brown eyes darted up and locked with hers as he watched her face crease with pleasure at his touch.

"Oh, Richard… yes… oh… yes, Richard," she gasped as she began to move her hips with his fingers. He kissed her inner thigh and shifted up, keeping his fingers moving inside her. Kahlan had no idea he could provide her with so much pleasure with just his fingers. She almost felt guilty that she could not do more for him.

"You don't have to do anything, Kahlan," he whispered, as if sensing her thoughts, bringing his hand back out and rubbing her special spot, causing a thrill to run through her stomach, her inner muscles clenching at the phantom feelings of his fingers. "All you have to do his love me, and allow me to love you… and I will be pleased."

He eased down onto the bed neck to her, and slowly ran circles around her breasts, moving his fingertips softly against her flesh. Kahlan turned onto her side and looked at him. "I want to do more," she said. She was about to say that she wanted to have his child when she felt the necklace shift against her skin. Kahlan bit her lower lip, holding her thoughts back.

Slowly, she moved over him and began kissing his muscles, running her lips along the curves and lines, feeling the firmness beneath the skin. She kissed his chest, and blew on him. He groaned and arched his head back as she nibble at his flesh, trying to mimic some of his ministrations. She flicked her tongue out and made contact with his abs as she made her way down. Kahlan's eyes rolled back into her head. Spirits, how she loved the taste of him; the sweaty musky manliness that was her Richard.

Kahlan stopped at his beltline and looked up at him, folding her arms across her chest and pouted. "I take off all my clothes, and you… you don't?" she huffed in mock anger.

Richard laughed. "You know… I thought you might enjoy removing them for yourself."

Kahlan rolled her eyes and gave him a playful jab in his ribs, before going to work at his belt. She unbuckled it and began unlacing his trousers at a rapid rate.

"You seem to have been practicing," he said, arching his neck to watch her, the bulge in his trousers visibly increasing.

She looked back up and smirked. "Comes from years of wearing a confessor's dress and corset," she said, finishing. "Now," she looked back up at him as she tucked her fingers beneath the waistline of his trousers. "Let's just see our excite my husband is."

Richard lifted his hips up and Kahlan tugged at his trousers pulling them down past his knees. She smiled when his manhood came out, standing at attention, awaiting the commands of the Mother Confessor.

"Well?" Richard said, as she slipped the trousers past his feet and tossed them on the floor. "Do I met with you approval, wife?"

Kahlan laughed and crawled back up to him, running a hand down his chest and hard stomach, to grip him in her hand. He gasped slightly as she stared into his eyes and began moving her fingers up and down his length. Kahlan laid on her side, and pressed her moist soft body against his as she quickened the stroking motions of her fingers.

"What do you think?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Richard's cheeks flushed and he moved his hand down to stop her. "Kahlan, if you keep that up I'm going to erupt," he joked, and turned onto his side to nuzzle her neck.

Kahlan shivered with delight as she felt his hardness brush against her thighs, causing her quivering flesh between her thighs to spring anew with even more wetness. Richard slowly pushed her back and rested her head against the pillow, as he moved over her, kissing her cheeks and grabbing her lips, rubbing his tongue against her teeth.

She opened her legs for him and he eased down between her, his hands rubbing her thighs. Kahlan felt him brush against her, and she pushed his head back and gazed into his warm brown eyes. They were filled with nothing but love and desire for her. He gazed down at her and slowly, with deliberate and delicate care inched his hips closer. His hand came up and gripped the side of her face, caressing her cheek.

"Are you ready, Kahlan?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, waiting with batted breath for the moment she had been wanting ever since he came back to her. He moved his hand down to her neck and dug his fingers into her hair. His warm brown eyes locked with her blue ones, and he slowly moved his hips forward. Kahlan's jaw dropped and she let out a gasp of pleasure feeling him push past her folds and enter her.

Kahlan gave a soft cry of ecstasy, calling his name, tugging at him to pull his lips to hers as they began swaying together. Their flesh touched, sending sparks of instant rapture and pleasure trickling and dancing throughout her body. Every part of her being seemed to come alive as they moved as one. Richard guided their movements, kissing her and slowly grabbing one of her hands, their fingers intertwining as they continued to make love.

Kahlan was overwhelmed with the sheer amount of rippling pleasure that trembled throughout her very being as he moved inside her. She opened her legs wider, wanting to take more of him in. He kissed her cheeks and neck and shoulder as he began moving faster and with more aggression, pounding harder and deeper into her, sending her bucking against the mattress. Kahlan could not help but respond to his movement, moving her hips to match him. Their flesh smacked together as she loved the sound.

The fierceness of his lovemaking made Kahlan tremble with delight and she actually giggled out loud. She felt his lips curl into a grin, as he heard her. She ran her fingers down his back and gripped his backside, loving the firmness of his back muscles. She kneaded his flesh for a while, dancing her fingertips across his skin. Every move she made only seemed to intensify his response, and he moved even fast, plunging deeper and deeper into her with each thrust.

Their breathes grew heavy and they we both sweating like mad. Richard had stopped his kissing, concentrating all his attention on his powerful thrusts as he moved in and out of her. He would bring himself barely out and then push all the deeper in. Each time he did so, Kahlan would push her hips up and arch her back, moaning and screaming his name. She was so near the threshold that she was amazed she had not released already.

Richard rested his forehead against hers, and they looked into each other's eyes as they moved and thrived together, they wet bodies making contact at quicker and quicker intervals. Kahlan's mouth dropped and her breath became erratic as she felt her control loosening. Richard closed his eyes and groaned softly as he leaned forward to kiss her. His hands moved down from her hips to help hold her still, she was trembling with so much pleasure that she could understand his need to steady her.

His cheeks flushed and his jaw tensed. "Oh, Kahlan," he moaned as he leaned down to capture her lips, his eyes glazed over with indescribable pleasure. It almost looked as if he was taking some sort of drug, and that that drug was her. He was high on Kahlan.

Her own body tensed and her inner muscles was grasping and clutching at him as he moved inside her. Then it came, the power surged up and she lost control. Kahlan held him to her as she screamed in orgasmic ecstasy, calling his name, crying it so loud it engulfed all hearing.

Richard grunted and plunged himself deeper into her, shouting her name, his voiced laced with unadulterated love and pleasure. Kahlan felt his whole body tense and she smiled, blinking back from her release, feeling a warm sensation spill out into her insides. She tightened her legs around him holding him closer, wanting nothing more than to keep his seed inside her. She knew she had the necklace around her neck, and that it was spelled by Shota to keep her from conceiving, but just the same, she wanted to have his essence, his seed, deep within her, fighting against the vile magic to create a child.

He held himself up on his elbows and brushed her damp hair away from her moist forehead. Richard smiled and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes, relishing the feel of his lips on her skin, as he danced them down, kissing her eyelids, and then planting a loving tender kiss on her lips.

Gently, he pried her legs apart and slipped out of her to rest down beside her. Kahlan closed her legs, crossing them, trying to keep anything from seeping out. She wanted his child so badly that she almost regretting wearing the necklace. But Richard was right; they would have plenty of time. They had a lifetime to build a future together, and she knew… she just knew that they would have children in that future.

Richard pulled her into his arms, and she rested her head on his heaving chest, as they both recovered from their mutual climaxes. His fingers danced down her back, tickling her spine. Her lips curled into a smile and she pushed herself on her elbow, using one hand to tuck her hair behind an ear.

"How soon until we can do that again?" she asked, smiling.

Richard chuckled and his whole body shook with amusement. "You're already ready for another round?"

Kahlan smiled and leaned forward until their noses were touching. "If you're having trouble," she smirked, her eyes gleaming with want. "I can help you." Her hand drifted down past his waist to grip him. Richard gave a low moan, as she began dancing her lips down his body, teasing him at his hard stomach, before brushing her breast against his growing excitement.

"Oh, spirits, Kahlan," he let out a gasp, as she opened her mouth and took him in.

She licked and moved her head up and down on his growing arousal. Kahlan lost herself in the erotic nature of what she was doing. With each motion, Richard, her husband, the man she loved, grew harder and harder. When he was fully awakened, Kahlan backed out and ran kisses down his length, laughing. "Am I that good?" she asked.

"No," Richard said, sitting up and pulling her up into his lap. "You're better!"

Kahlan moved her legs to straddle him, as Richard rested his back against the headboard. He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face. He cupped her head in his hands and gazed at her with the love she had feared she had lost when he had gone to the Underworld. It was there now, and she knew she would never lose it again.

"I swear, Kahlan," he pledged, as he gazed at her, caressing her face. "As long as I live and in the world beyond, I will love you… for always."

"And I will always love you, my Seeker, my Lord Rahl… my Richard," Kahlan murmured and pressed against him, seizing his beckoning lips in a fierce kiss.

Richard wrapped his arms around her, his hands dropping to her rear as he helped to direct her into the proper position. As they backed away, she gently bit his lower lip, flicking her tongue out to tease him, before plunging back into him. She pressed her soft feminine body against his hard masculine one, and she felt his hardness twitch and stir against her belly.

She adjusted her legs and pushed herself slightly up off his lap. Kahlan trailed one hand down his chest and gripped him in her fingers, directing him towards her. Their eyes glued together and Richard held her, helping. Kahlan gasped as his hardness shot up into inside her. He bucked his hips and grinned at her response as she wiggled her hips around him, pressing herself down to him, taking him all the way in. She moved with him as they made love once more, clutching on to him and burying his head in her breasts as she rocked above him.

They stayed there, in the place that was hidden, for hours, making love, taking breaks only to rest so that they could recover enough energy to make love once again. Kahlan lost track of all the positions and times they made loved, but she knew that each time Richard brought her to climax. He was so attentive and caring, wanting her to reach pleasure before he sought his own.

Hidden in this place, the Mother Confessor and the Seeker of Truth, made fierce and passionate love to one another, not knowing whether it was still night or if the next day had dawned. It mattered not to them. They had long ago lost themselves in the pleasures of each other. When they finally ceased, each both two exhausted to even move, they laid curled in each other's arms.

Kahlan stirred in his arms, suddenly thinking of something. It had plagued her from the moment Nicci had given her that book and told her the words. And Zedd's response to it had been puzzling. She had a feeling Richard knew something about it, as well, but he had yet tell her. She hated having to intrude on this moment, but her mind would not rest until she had an answer.

"Richard?" Kahlan murmured softly, as her as her eyelids grew heavy.

He made a humming noise in response, and she could feel it reverberated down his throat and into his chest. "Yes, my beautiful Kahlan," he purred, tendering caressing her arms.

"What did those three names mean?"

THE END… or is it?


	45. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The Emperor was in a terrible rage. He had killed one girl, and looked ready to kill another. And what made it worse was that he was using his bare hands, instead of his dreamwalker powers. Covered in blood, the Emperor turned on Bree and grabbed her throat, pulling her up off the floor.

"You told me it would work!" he seethed, his chest heaving with horrific fury. "You promised me!"

Bree narrowed her eyes and fought off the pain that was threatening. "It would have," she managed to choke out. "It would have worked if you hadn't trusted Neville. He was the wrong man for the job… and you know it." The Emperor released her from his grasp and snarled, throwing her on the bed.

He spun around and grabbed Cynthia by the hair and pulled her up to him. "Perhaps I should take you now, darlin," he growled at her. "If I cannot have the Mother Confessor, I shall have you."

"No, my lord, wait!" Bree pounced up, knowing she'd only get punished even more for this, but she did not care. There were far greater things in this world that need her attention. The Emperor's obsession with the Mother Confessor was getting in the way. "There is another way, a better way." She slid down and ran her hands up his brawny back and rubbed his shoulders, trying to ease his anger. "Let me take care of it," she said.

The Emperor narrowed eyes and released Cynthia, who collapsed on the ground crying. Bree had come to care about the woman. She had spent many hours with the girl, training her to behave and act like the Mother Confessor.

"What do you have in mind, darlin?" the Emperor purred, turning on her, his big hands wrapping around her small waist.

Bree opened her legs for him as he lifted her up and positioned her. "Something deliciously evil and wicked, my lord," Bree cooed, as he moved her down, entering her. Bree let out a feigned moan of pleasure at the feeling of him shoving himself inside her.

The Emperor curled his lips. "This plan, you have, darlin," he said as he held her small bottom in his big hands. "Does it involve our twin of the Mother Confessor?"

"Oh yes…," Bree murmured, feigning delight at the brute's ministrations. "With what I have planned, Richard Rahl shall never know what hit him."

As the Emperor spun around and pinned her against the wall, thrusting him in and out of her with such force that Bree knew she would bleed for several days, the Sister of the Dark looked down upon Cynthia, the woman who looked so much like the Mother Confessor, and smiled.

Her skin, the same pale alabaster as the confessor, when matched with the frame of her dark brown hair, which, so lush and rich, gleamed with a raven black sheen in the candlelight. And her blue eyes… they shined with the same brilliant and wondrous quality as the woman the Lord Rahl loved.

Yes, Bree smiled, this woman was indeed the exact likeness of the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell. She was a perfect copy, even down to her exquisite voice. And soon, very soon, she would prove her worth.

\-----

RICHARD and KAHLAN

will return

in

THE CHIMES TOLL A FIRESTORM


End file.
